Dota High School
by danceofwisps
Summary: Modern-AU fanfic. Sixteen-year-old Traxex transfers to Dota High School. After getting used to her strange classmates and teachers, while facing the usual teenage problems, she finds herself involved in... a war between aliens.
1. First Day

**Hello everyone and welcome to the story. **If you have no time to read all the chapters, please refer to my profile page for a brief summary of the plot and pairings (contains spoilers).

**Before I start, here are some Disclaimers:**

1) This story does not promote the actions of any of its characters.

2) I do not own Dota, Dota 2 or its characters. Valve owns them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Traxex parked, or rather, threw her bike onto the bike rack next to the entrance of the school. Casually decked out in a navy blue hoodie and gray jeans, the teenager pushed open the front doors and headed for the office. Loose locks of pale hair fell over her eyes; there hadn't been time to comb it and so she had tied it in a loose ponytail. The morning had been a mad rush as she'd had to prepare breakfast for all fifteen members of her foster family, as well as clean up the mess after that.

The school bell rang, causing her heart to beat even faster - it was really not a good idea to be late on her very first day in a new school.

"Here you go, sweetheart," a plump, motherly looking receptionist handed her a schedule and a map of the sprawling school compounds. "Have a nice first day here at Dota High."

"Thank you, Miss …" Traxex strained to read the name on the receptionist's desk "… Arachnie."

Feeling something brush against her leg, she glanced down and saw three toddlers running around her and Ms. Arachnie.

"Brought my youngest ones along for work today," the receptionist explained. "Do you need someone to show you around?"

"I'm fine, thanks," the teenager declined politely and left the office, preferring to make her way to the classroom on her own. She was comfortable being a loner; there were some good things that came out of that - for example, she didn't miss her old school as she hadn't made any friends there.

Half-walking, half-running through the crowded halls, Traxex pushed her shoulders back, reminding herself not to slouch. Slim and willowy, she stood a head taller than anyone else at home, and had been made to feel self-conscious over it ever since she was little.

Soon, she arrived at room 204 and after checking her schedule to make sure it was the right one, she knocked on the door tentatively. A rather diminutive man in thick glasses opened the door.

"Good morning, sir," she said barely audibly. "I'm Traxex, the new student."

"Ah, you found your way here. Come on in." The man had a high-pitched voice and looked genial enough. As she entered the classroom, she felt about twenty pairs of eyes fix on her.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today," the teacher announced. "Her name is… track- sex," he pronounced hesitantly. "Please welcome her and help her find her way around."

She thought she could hear a few faint snickers, presumably at her name, but mentally shrugged it off. That kind of response was something she had gotten accustomed to. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, finding three empty seats, one in the middle and two at the back.

"Grab a seat and take your time to settle down. By the way, I am Professor Boush, your physics teacher."

Traxex walked down the aisle and placed her backpack beside the seat in the middle row. She decided to avoid the back row as one of the guys there looked a little odd. He had mohawk hair dyed in maroon, some kind of purple face paint matching the tight purple vest and ripped-up jeans he was wearing. Black heavy boots and two circular earrings in his left ear completed the punk look. _But what kind of punk wears all purple? _She mused.

"Okay everyone," Dr. Boush resumed his lesson as Traxex settled in her seat and pulled out her stationery and textbook. "Let's move on to the next physics problem. A meteorite falls onto Earth and strikes the ground at a speed of eleven point two kilometres per second. If the meteorite has a diameter of about three meters and a mass of two point three times ten to the power of five kilograms, what is its kinetic energy at the instant it collides with Earth's surface? Does anyone here know the answer?"

"Sir, may I?" A young man with platinum-blond hair, seated in the first row, raised his hand.

"Yes, Carl. Please go ahead."

The blond named Carl stood up and proceeded to the board where he scribbled some calculations. He wore a long white coat with gold trimmings over black jeans, and his silky shoulder-length hair reflected sunlight, which Traxex found somewhat distracting.

"Hi!" A bright, cheery voice called out to her. Traxex turned to her right to find a girl with wavy ginger hair and vivid green eyes that reminded her of the forest. "Can I call you Tracie instead?" She giggled.

"Um…. Yeah, I suppose."

"I'm Lyralei. You can call me Lyra for short!" The girl said, stealing a peek at Traxex's schedule on her desk. "Oh, it looks like we share lots of classes."

Traxex half-smiled, taken aback that someone had taken the initiative to befriend her. Flipping the pages of her physics textbook, she peered around her. Except for those in the front row, most of the students were talking or blatantly doing their own things, some reading or even taking naps. Professor Boush did not seem to care.

"That is correct. Thank you, Carl." She looked up when she heard the teacher's voice. The bleach blond was returning to his seat, and Traxex caught a glimpse of his face. He had delicate, almost feminine features and eyes almost as pale as his hair. It was surreal, and a little disturbing, looking at someone who could be a male version of herself. Back in her old school, she always stood out as the odd one in terms of appearance, but now...

"Carl is our top student," Lyralei explained, as if sensing Traxex's curiosity. "Many of us don't bother paying attention during class because he'll let us copy his homework after school," she chuckled, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Magina is the only one who doesn't want anything to do with him," she added, nodding towards the purple punk seated at the back. His face was now buried in a magazine, one leg propped up on the desk. "He totally hates Carl."

_Magina? What kind of name is that? _Finally, there was someone whose name sounded worse than hers. Traxex then turned her attention to the two girls sitting on either side of Carl. The one on his left was dressed in a red turtleneck top with bright orange hair like Lyralei's, and on his right was a blonde in a sapphire hoodie.

"The three of them - Carl, Lina and Rylai - are known as the "Brain Triumvirate," Lyralei added. "They're kind of snooty."

_The geeks here sure don't look like those in Drowland, _Traxex thought. She knew she definitely didn't belong in that group anyway; her results had always been average.

She tried to concentrate on what Professor Boush was saying, but the chatter around her made it difficult. It seemed like barely any time had passed when the bell sounded, signalling the end of the class. Her classmates began spilling out of the room, but she took her time to pack up and observe the people around her.

Lyralei was now talking animatedly to two students as they made their way towards the next class. One was a tall, tanned and athletic-looking male, and the other, a chestnut-haired girl wearing a short, royal-blue designer dress that revealed a little cleavage and looked like it cost fortunes. A sparkling crescent-shaped jewel hung from a silver chain around her neck.

For some reason, Traxex was glad that the girl didn't seem to have noticed her.

The next class was Math, and the teacher wasn't there yet. Traxex recognized some faces from her previous class as everyone streamed into the room.

Lyralei plopped herself next to her again and started a conversation. Traxex wondered when she would ever stop talking. The ginger was starting to get on her nerves, but as a new student, there was nothing she could do but listen, or at least pretend to be interested. Her mind began to drift off when the two words "archery club" caught her attention.

"Sorry, Lyra, what did you say again?"

"I said, I'm in the archery club."

Traxex's eyes lit up for the first time that day. "I was in the archery club in my previous school. Can I join you?"

"Sure! We have practice every Friday at our indoor range."

"How do I join?"

"You can sign up at our club room after school today. Mirana will be there too!" Lyralei nodded towards the posh girl seated to her right.

At the mention of her name, Mirana turned her head towards Traxex's direction, locking her brilliant blue eyes on hers. Her high cheekbones made her look elegant, yet intimidating at the same time.

"Another Hunger-games obsessed fan?" Mirana smirked. "We've had a huge surge in membership ever since that movie came out."

Traxex could feel her cheeks growing warm. "Nope. My love for archery has nothing to do with Hunger Games," she said defensively.

"Okay then. Let's see how good you are before we accept you as a member."

"Sure," Traxex shrugged.

A stern voice cut in from the front of the classroom.

"Shut up, all of you." A bespectacled man strode into the room and slammed his file on the teacher's table. He was clad in black pants and a dark purple jacket with yellow stripes, and looked to be in his early thirties, with strong jaws and a no-nonsense expression. _Another fan of purple?_ Traxex thought._What a kaleidoscope this place is._ But amusement turned to awe as a subdued hush fell over the entire classroom and everyone literally scrambled back in their seats. Even the punk was paying attention with both his feet on the floor. _Woah, that is one hell of a teacher_.

"Traxex." She gave a start when the teacher addressed her, his blue eyes piercing through hers. "The new student eh? You were late and missed homeroom."

"Sorry," Traxex bolted up nervously, dismayed that her lips were unable to from a coherent sentence.

"Since you're new, I'll let you off with a warning this time. Sit down."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may call me Mr Nortrom. I am your math and homeroom teacher. And as your friends will tell you, I have a very low tolerance for noise during my lesson. You are to remain silent throughout the lesson and speak only when spoken to. If I so much as catch a whisper –"

Traxex waited for him to complete his threat, but he turned around and began writing the lesson topic on the board, leaving her wondering how he managed to get all the students under his control. Whatever the case, she decided this was one teacher she didn't want to get into the wrong side of. She only wished that Math wasn't her weakest subject.

Mr Nortrom launched into a trigonometry lesson and again, Carl offered most of the answers to his questions, with the remaining answered by the two girls flanking him.

An hour flew past, and the bell rang. Upon dismissal, the students fled the classroom like prisoners being released from captivity.

"God, I hate Mr Nortrom," Lyralei grumbled as they walked towards their lockers. "His lessons are a torture. I hate it when I can't talk in class."

_I like him though,_ Traxex almost said it aloud, but stopped herself for fear of ruining their new friendship. Lyralei seemed to be the only person she could get along with, at least for now. She didn't even want to think about approaching the others.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 1)**

For those who're not familiar with Dota hero names:

Arachnie = Broodmother

Boush = Tinker

Carl = Invoker

Lyralei = Windranger

Nortrom = Silencer

Magina = Antimage


	2. PE

**Chapter 2: PE**

The hallway sounded like a beehive, bustling with people making their way to class or talking and laughing in circles. Traxex opened her new locker using the code that was given to her and placed her heavy backpack on the ground, beginning to unpack it. Lyralei, too, was arranging her belongings in her locker nearby and taking out her sports clothing for the next class, which was PE.

"Why is everyone so afraid of Mr Nortrom?" Traxex ventured to ask her new-found friend.

Lyralei looked furtively around before edging closer to her pale-haired classmate. "He punishes people who piss him off… and um… in a weird and scary way."

"So what happens if you disobey him?" Traxex's curiosity was piqued. She'd never seen a teacher like that - one whose students dared not even sneeze during his lesson.

"Well… I think I'd better not say it here."

"Why?"

"We're not supposed to even talk about it. I'll tell you later during lunch, okay?"

Traxex nodded, her brows furrowed with worry. Only two periods had gone by, and her brain already felt like it had gone through a grinder after being bombarded with all the confusing physics and math stuff that she had barely touched in her old school. And as if that wasn't enough, there was also a creepy math teacher to contend with.

"Cheer up, Tracie! You'll be fine!" Lyralei had returned to her bubbly self. "Come on, let's get changed!"

"Any idea what we'll be doing for PE?" Traxex, too, brightened up a little at the thought of getting some physical activity.

"Basketball," Lyralei groaned.

"Oh. Wish it was archery," Traxex replied wistfully.

"I know right… they introduced archery last year and I fell in love with it ever since! I'm not into basketball, but there's still something about PE class that's worth looking forward to."

"Hmm?"

"The PE teacher! Mr Sven!" Lyralei gushed. "Don't tell anyone, but I've had a crush on him since freshman year."

Traxex raised an eyebrow, but her starry-eyed friend was literally sprinting towards the gym and she followed after, barely able to keep up.

Soon, the two emerged from the changing room and reached the basketball court wearing their sports attire: black polo shirts with the school logo of a big, red division sign, black shorts and trainers. Several students were already there, doing stretching and warm-ups.

"There he is! Mr Sven!" Lyralei said excitedly. Traxex turned her gaze towards the PE instructor, noticing how her female classmates had gravitated towards him. He stood an imposing six foot five, with the shoulders of a rugby player and a strapping physique. He wore a silver cap atop his jet-black hair that framed his clean-cut, masculine features, a sky-blue polo shirt and grey sport shorts.

"Alright everyone!" Mr Sven commanded the class in a booming voice. "Time to practise the skills you learnt - ball-handling, passing, dribbling, and shooting. You have a test coming up next week. Now grab a ball and go to your stations!"

The class scattered and proceeded to various locations in the two adjoining basketball courts. Feeling lost, Traxex found herself approached by Mr Sven.

"Hello there! You must be the new student," he greeted, towering over her like a giant.

Traxex merely smiled and nodded as she looked into the teacher's steel blue eyes. She didn't feel like pronouncing her own name right now.

"Are you familiar with basketball?"

"Not really."

Mr Sven spent some time explaining the game rules before passing her a ball and releasing her to the shooting station. Traxex grabbed the ball tight and awkwardly attempted a few shots with moderate success.

Boredom was starting to take over, when she noticed a crowd gathering at the other court. She walked over to see what the commotion was about, and realized that the focus of attention was two students having a one-on-one basketball game. Traxex recognized one of them as the tanned, athletic boy talking to Lyralei and Mirana earlier that day. He had dark brown hair and was slightly shorter and leaner than the guy opposite him, who sported red hair and had a bulkier build.

The two stood watching each other intensely. The brown-haired guy was in possession of the ball, dribbling it, while his opponent squatted into a defensive stance with knees bent and arms spread out wide ready to block him.

The brown-haired player suddenly stepped to the left and his opponent darted in the same direction. However, he had fallen for a fake move, which gave the brown-haired guy the opportunity to switch the ball to his other hand. He drove to the basket, jumped into the air and shot. The ball bounced against the backboard and through the basket, temporarily giving him the lead.

It was now the red-haired player's turn to go on the offensive. His aggressiveness, height and strength made him difficult to defend against, and he scored a point easily.

The brown-haired guy had the ball next and managed to dribble it towards the goal. Just as he jumped, his opponent leaped up and snatched his ball mid-air, before landing on the court with a resounding thud. The bigger guy then maneuvered the ball across the court and scored another layup to steal the lead.

Unfazed, the smaller player succeeded in scoring his second goal after deftly looping the ball between his legs. The game was now tied.

Excitement rose among the onlookers, as the next goal would be the deciding one. As soon as the red-haired guy charged to the line, the defender darted directly into his path. The bigger guy's shoulders struck his, and he fell on the ground dramatically, staying there for a while.

Mr Sven called foul and the ball was given to the smaller guy, who smiled as he started off with faking some moves while studying the defense carefully. He then tossed the ball between his surprised opponent's legs, quickly maneuvered around him, caught the ball and scored the goal for victory.

The crowd cheered on the sidelines. _Interesting game, _Traxex thought. _I bet these two are in the school team. _The bell rang for lunch and Mr Sven dismissed everyone.

* * *

The girls' changing room smelled like a mixture of sweat, shampoo and deodorant, and was filled with chatter and flesh. Traxex pulled off her socks and shoes, hesitated and decided to get changed inside the shower cubicle. She had always felt uncomfortable with changing in front of others, even if they were the same gender. Lyralei, however, didn't mind exposing herself to at least ten other girls, who were in various states of undress themselves.

The water was freezing, but Traxex didn't mind it that much as she enjoyed colder temperatures. After she was done showering, she dried herself, put on her blue top and jeans and opened the door. What she saw made her gasp in shock. The winner of the basketball game was sitting on the bench, taking off his shoes and socks. _What the hell is he doing in the girls' changing room? _

"Hey Tresdin, great game today! You were amazing!" Lyralei exclaimed as she walked out of the shower stall with a towel around her.

"Thanks," said the lanky youth on the bench. "Davion said girls sucked at basketball, so I challenged him to a duel to the death!"

Traxex's jaw almost dropped upon hearing the athlete's feminine voice. _It's a SHE? _The bewildered newcomer now began to run her eyes all over the tomboy. The short hair, straight figure and height were indeed misleading, but on the other hand the smooth complexion and soft facial features …

"That'll teach him a lesson!" Lyralei chuckled as she removed her towel, again showing off her curves unabashedly.

"Poor Dave, beaten by a girl. Guess he has no chance with Mirana now," Tresdin smirked, pulling down her shorts. Traxex noticed that the tomboy undressed in a different way - after taking off her top, she wrapped herself in a towel before removing her undergarments from underneath. Then, realizing she was staring, Traxex quickly walked towards her locker and pushed her PE clothes inside.

"Pfft. I'm not into players." At the mention of her name, Mirana sauntered out of the shower with a towel around her, water dripping from the tips of her chestnut locks down her fair shoulders. "That jerk thinks he can have any girl he wants."

"Way to go, girl. You're the first one to turn him down," Lyralei laughed as she brushed her silky orange hair. "If only Davion knew who he was going after. He probably thinks you're just like any other rich girl."

"Well, I _am_ an ordinary girl," Mirana frowned and shook her head at her chirpy friend, as if conveying some secret message. "And Lyra you need to stop talking and finish putting on your makeup."

Traxex remained standing in front of her locker, quietly observing Mirana and thinking that her suspicion was right. The brunette's fine, slender features and her poise hinted at a much higher social class. But at the same time, some of her not-so-refined mannerisms suggested that she was trying to pass off as a commoner in this school.

"Hurry up, Tres! I'm hungry." Mirana groaned impatiently. She, too, had dressed up in full view of everyone, and was now decked out in a long-sleeved, low-cut blue blouse and tight jeans.

"Me too actually." Tresdin said as she stepped into the shower room. "I could eat a dragon right now!"

"Oops I almost forgot!" Lyralei cried, looking at the pale-haired newcomer. "Sorry, I can't join you guys for lunch today. Tracie's new and I need to show her around."

"Alright, Miss Friendly," Mirana obliged with a roll of her eyes. "See you later."

Traxex felt her stomach growl as well. Grabbing her belongings, she headed to the lunchroom with Lyralei. There were several things in her mind, but for the moment, the dominant image was that of Tresdin's perfectly toned legs.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 2)**

**Names Guide:**

Sven: Rogue Knight

Tresdin: Legion Commander

Davion: Dragon Knight

Mirana: Princess of the Moon


	3. English or Dotaception

Hi all, I'm glad there are people who enjoyed the story, especially achus93, whose Nightsilver Tales inspired me to write modern-AU, and mie rebus, who wrote a funny crazy story on Lyralei and gang, and also thanks to Kiria, Zarm, Karl and the rest who reviewed/fav/sub!

And so Traxex's first day continues...

* * *

**Chapter 3: English or Dotaception**

The two girls set down their trays of food on the table. The lunchroom was starting to get crowded, so Traxex was glad they had found a relatively quiet corner.

"What's that?" the pale-haired newcomer asked, eyeing the leafy glob of greens on her friend's plate with slight disgust.

"Tango salad," the ginger replied, digging her fork into the vegetables.

"Is that all you're having for lunch? Salad?"

"I'm on a diet," Lyralei said. "And what's that drink you are having, Tracie? Looks like something new on the menu."

"It's called a Soul Booster Shake, made up of strawberries, blueberries and grape juice."

"Whoa, looking at you, no one would believe you eat so much!" Lyralei stared at the cheeseburger, fries and two chocolate bars on Traxex's tray.

"Guess I'm a bit stressed today," Traxex explained. "And I just couldn't resist the Black King Bars, they're my favorite dark chocolate."

"What's there to stress about? Relax dear! It's only your first day. So, where did you come from?"

"Drowland. Then my foster parents had to move over because of work."

"Foster parents?"

"Yeah. My parents died when I was five."

Lyralei stopped munching on her salad and gasped. "I'm an orphan too! Seems we share quite a lot in common, huh. Do you like your foster family?"

"Not really," Traxex mumbled. There was a few moments of silence, as Traxex sipped her purplish drink. Then she decided to revive the topic that had been bugging her at the back of her mind.

"So, about Mr Nortrom, what does he do to students who piss him off?"

"Well… "Lyralei paused for a moment and lowered her voice. "How do I explain it? His punishment is… it's like… it makes you more stupid."

Traxex frowned in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody knows exactly what he does. Some say it is a kind of curse."

"Why would a teacher make his students dumb?"

"It's only temporary," Lyralei explained. "But it can be embarrassing when you start saying and doing stupid things. Like Mortred, I remember once when she was rude to him, and he called her into his office. After she returned to class, she jumped on Magina and tried to kiss him. And then there's the other time when Magina stripped and started singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream to Carl. It always happens after Mr Nortrom gives someone a scolding in his office!"

"I'm getting freaked out," Traxex shuddered, suddenly feeling the urge to start on her math homework. She could never get anything done at home, what with all the twelve other kids either fighting or bugging her to play with them.

"Don't worry too much," Lyralei assured. "Mr Nortrom doesn't do that very often, and only to those who openly disobey him. As long as you don't make a sound or piss him off during class, he doesn't care how you dress, or whether you hand in your homework. He is weird that way."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, he doesn't even seem to care if you don't show up for school, like that guy Riki, he's always skipping classes to smoke."

Traxex munched her burger thoughtfully. "Are there any other weird teachers like that in this school?"

"Of course. The art teacher is even worse."

The newcomer gulped. Before she could probe further, Lyralei started waving her hand enthusiastically at someone seated at the table to her right.

"Sorry, I have to go talk to a friend for a moment. I'll be right back!" The social butterfly said before flitting to the other table.

With some time to herself, Traxex observed the crowd in the lunchroom. Like in her old school, the good-looking and sporty students sat together, and she knew there would be a table for the outcasts and loners. True enough, her gaze fell upon an overweight kid sitting alone with a plate full of sausages in front of him. He was possibly the ugliest boy she'd ever seen, with beady eyes and a gaping mouth full of misshapen teeth. Traxex couldn't help but feel sorry for him. At the next table, she saw two other bespectacled boys, each in their own worlds. One was wearing a yellow and sky-blue hoodie, engrossed in his book. The other boy was very short and small-sized, and was playing a handheld game.

* * *

"It's English class! OH YEAH!" The students cheered while entering the computer lab. Traxex wondered why everyone seemed so happy, especially when the English teacher was a bearded, white-haired old man who looked extremely boring.

"Hey Mr Ezalor!" The platinum blond, Carl flashed a wide grin at the teacher as he passed him some papers.

"Carl! First one to hand in your essay as usual!" Mr Ezalor smiled with his kind, wrinkly eyes.

The students each took a seat behind a computer, and Mr Ezalor wrote the day's topic on the board as he rattled off his instructions.

"Alright boys and girls, continue doing your research on your essay on 'advantages and disadvantages of genetic engineering'. Sorry, I'm too old for all this computer stuff, so I can't help much." With that, he settled at his desk, placed a stack of papers on it and proceeded to do his marking.

Lyralei had joined Mirana and Tresdin near the back of the lab, and Traxex found a seat near the front, beside the nerdy boy in the yellow and sky-blue hoodie that she had seen in the lunchroom earlier on. She also noticed that the Brain Triumvirate were seated in front of her. Dutifully, she switched on her computer, typed out the essay title and began googling for information. Ten minutes passed by and she had copied and pasted a few lines, and then she peered at her neighbor's computer screen. It was black with flashing pictures. Looking around, Traxex realized, to her surprise, that half the class was playing computer games. What's more, it looked like they were all playing the same game.

"Pick a hero, dammit," she heard the redhead, who was sitting to the left of Carl, whisper fiercely at him.

"Wait, I wanna see what Magina picks," Carl said.

"For fuck's sake hurry up we're losing gold," Lina urged impatiently.

"Okay okay I'll pick."

"Invoker?" Rylai, seated on Carl's right, giggled at her screen. "Show off!"

"You idiot," Lina hissed. "We're all squishy."

"Don't worry girls! I'm pro at Invoker. Give me mid," Carl declared confidently, tossing his silky, shiny yellow hair.

"You'd better not mess up or I'll slap you!" Lina warned. Then her voice softened as she looked at Rylai with huge pleading eyes. "Sis, could you please get the courier?"

"Me again? Okay…" Rylai obliged.

_So that's why everyone's so happy to be in Mr Ezalor's class today. _Traxex glanced at the elderly teacher, who was buried in his marking and totally unaware of what was happening. She looked around at the other students who weren't gaming – they were either on social media or looking at silly things like cat videos. Feeling unmotivated, Traxex decided to do some random surfing, when a headline at a news site caught her attention.

"Scientists have been researching on the radiation emitted by the Radiant and Dire ores scattered all over the world, and recent studies suggest that this radiation causes changes in the human brain."

The headline disturbed her somehow, although she wasn't sure what it was talking about. She tried searching for more information on the ores that were mentioned, but the articles were too long and boring. _Fragments of the meteorite crash… collapse of the Mad Moon…_ she muttered quietly. She was never interested in all this astronomy stuff, and gave up reading just as Carl's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nice one Lina."

"Yeah, me and Dragonus are just spamming them like crazy."

"Well, me and Kardel are not giving Tresdin any farm," Rylai added.

Traxex turned around and looked at the other students who were gaming. She recognized one of them as the short boy playing the handheld game at the lunchroom. It was surprising to see him there; she'd thought he was a freshman. Then she saw the purple rebel with the Mohawk hair sitting at the back, his face tense with frustration.

Suddenly, a stern, familiar voice emerged from the front of the room.

"Carl. I want to speak to you for a moment."

She glanced up and saw that Mr Nortrom had stepped in. The entire class quickly closed whatever screens they were looking at and pretended to do their essays.

"Oh shit. Pause for me okay?" Carl whispered before bolting up to answer the math teacher.

Traxex stared blankly at her document. Once Carl and Mr Nortrom had stepped out, the class resumed whatever they were doing on their computers. Traxex, however, tried to concentrate on writing her first paragraph. She had lost track of time when she heard Carl's voice again as the blond returned to his seat. He sounded annoyed.

"What the hell happened? You guys didn't pause?"

"They didn't want to," Lina said. "And besides… I thought we were doing okay."

"Are you kidding me? Magina has a freaking Manta already," Carl groaned. "Look at them. Tresdin. Davion. All tanky as shit. Look at Kardel, he's useless!"

"It's all your fault," Lina snapped. "And also, Rylai fed Magina."

"Sorry… I couldn't help it," Rylai pouted innocently. "Mirana was ganking a lot."

"No gem?" Carl asked, his fingers furiously typing on the keyboard and clicking on his mouse.

"Sorry... I'm too broke," Rylai said sheepishly.

"Arghhhhh...noooo... dead!" Carl laid his head face-down on the keyboard and whined in exasperation. "Lina, I thought you said you were gonna gank with Dragonus?"

"Dragonus is playing like a noob," Lina explained. "Daydreaming and not looking at the mini-map."

"He's been like that ever since his girlfriend got suspended," Carl sighed. "Alright, since we're gonna lose, let me try something." He stood up and raised his voice at the teacher. "Hey Mr Ezalor! Guess what? Magina said you're a boring old fart."

Mr Ezalor chuckled and replied, "that isn't too far from the truth," and continued marking his papers without looking up.

Trying his luck again, Carl cried out, "Hey Mr Ezalor, did you know that Magina said you had sex with Mr Nortrom?"

Mr Ezalor smiled and adjusted his glasses, not budging an inch from his desk. "Hmm... looks like you found out about our secret eh?"

_Holy crap, this English teacher simply can't be bothered,_ Traxex shook her head in disbelief. After ten more minutes, she was still stuck at the first paragraph as she tried in vain to block out the distracting chatter in front of her.

"I'm just gonna hide at the fountain… enough of being raped by Magina!"

"Oh, I wish they would end this and put us out of our misery."

Traxex turned around to look at the Mohawk-hair guy again. The frown on his face was now replaced by a jubilant smile. Her ginger friend, the tomboy and the posh girl were barely able to stifle their laughter.

The bell rang, thus saving the Brain Triumvirate from further humiliation.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 3)**

**Names Guide:**

Ezalor: Keeper of the Light

Rylai: Crystal Maiden

Dragonus: Skywrath Mage


	4. History and the Bully

Hi guys, I'm really glad to read the positive comments on the last chapter. Kiria Sanae: Interesting how you imagined those heroes... I have a slightly different plan though :) BlastoiseBlue: Ezalor's probably happy that the students are not bothering him. And Zarm: Thanks and good job on the Rubick fic!

* * *

**Chapter 4: History and the Bully**

"We're going to split into two classes for History," Lyralei explained to Traxex as they exited the computer lab. "I'll be in room 214 and you, 215."

"Oh look," Traxex pointed at her schedule. "It says... both classes will be taught by Mr Azwraith?"

"That's right. Both classes, at the same time."

"You're kidding," Traxex paused in her footsteps.

"No I'm not. You'll see for yourself later," Lyralei said in earnest. "Your room is just over there. Today's lesson is about ancient civilization, so we'll all be dressed up as characters from ancient times."

"Okay…" Traxex struggled to wrap her brain around what she just heard. _This school is getting stranger by the minute. _

"Take it easy dear," Lyralei soothed. "Alright, here you are. Now I'm gonna get changed! See you here after school, and we'll go the range where you can try out for the archery club!" With a wink of her emerald eyes, the ginger left her friend at the door and breezed away.

Traxex entered the empty room and sat at the back, trying to entertain herself by reading the school handbook. A while later, her classmates arrived one by one, dressed up in colorful costumes, teasing one another and snapping photos. Most were posing as ancient Greeks or Egyptians, some as mythological characters. So far, she could only recognize Davion. He looked imposing as Hercules in his black-and-gold faux leather armor, cuffs, leg guards and even a gold plastic headpiece. A red cape hung over his shoulders, matching his crimson hair. She wondered what Lyralei and the rest were dressed up as.

The teacher strode in last, a tall, lean man with a wiry beard in a blue shirt and brown pants. Traxex was fascinated with his pointy ears and cat-like face. All he needed was some whiskers to complete the look.

"Well good afternoon kids," Mr Azwraith flashed an energetic grin as he surveyed the ten students. "I'm so pleased to see all of you in your costumes, and it looks like most of you put in a lot of effort, except for… _you_." His gaze landed on Magina, who was still in his usual get-up, mohawk hair and all.

"I did bring a costume, but someone stole it," Magina argued. "It must be that asshole Carl."

"Excuses!" Mr Azwraith shook his head disapprovingly. "How about you, young lady?" he looked at Traxex.

"I'm new, Sir. It's my first day today," Traxex said.

"Ah, no problem then, just watch," Mr Azwraith said, before addressing the class again. "Now, each of you will have to give a five-minute speech on your character. Let's see, who wants to start? How about you over there… I suppose you're Zeus?" He pointed at a stout boy wearing a blue-and-white toga and a white beard made of cotton wool. Each of his rubber-gloved hands held a lightning bolt made of silver cardboard.

The boy posing as the Greek god walked up and stood facing the class, and Traxex thought he looked ridiculous with the huge fluffy beard that covered most of his face.

"I am Zeus, ruler of the Olympians, god of the sky and thunder!" He gestured dramatically.

"Interesting, I see that Zeus is your real name too," Mr Azwraith glanced at the attendance sheet in amusement.

Halfway through, the presentation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr Azwraith," a lady popped her head in. "A parent would like to see you. It's urgent."

"Thanks, I got it!" the history teacher smiled and made the OK sign with his fingers. Traxex noticed another man looking exactly like Mr Azwraith emerge from behind her and walk out of the door. _Whoa, where did that man come from? Is this a magic trick? _she wondered.

"Who's next?" Mr Azwraith asked, eyeing a student wrapped up from head to toe in toilet paper and carrying a tombstone made of styrofoam. "How about you, Mister Egyptian Mummy? Easiest costume to make, huh?"

The boy bandaged in toilet rolls shuffled to the front and intoned in a low voice, "Hi everyone, my name is Dick and I am the undying Mummy…"

His presentation was rather entertaining, but was again disrupted by another knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr Azwraith," a young man's voice could be heard from outside. "Could you join us at a meeting?"

"Sure, I'll be right there," the teacher replied. Traxex quickly whipped her head back, curious to know where the doppelganger came from, but saw nothing. She turned around again and now there were two Mr Azwraiths, one leaving the room. _That would be Mr Azwraith number four,_ Traxex mused as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

This went on for a while until the seventh Mr Azwraith appeared. And then it was time for the last student to present.

"My name is Mortred, and I am Cleopatra today," said a tanned girl in an elegant black dress decorated with an elaborate gold collar and sash. A jeweled headpiece sat on her long, straight jet-black hair, and the sceptre in her hand completed the Egyptian Pharoah look. She had large, deep-set eyes and Traxex thought she looked beautiful even under the thick make-up.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school schedule. Traxex's heartbeat sped up. The newcomer paced along outside the classroom, unable to contain her excitement about trying out for the archery club. She was soon joined by Lyralei and Mirana.

"Our shooting range is underground," Lyralei explained.

"By the way, I'm in the club committee," Mirana tossed her hair, looking cool and aloof as usual. "We only take in the best, so you'll have to prove yourself."

Traxex nodded. The trio left the building and she surveyed her the surroundings, awed by the size of the school compounds. They walked about ten minutes, passing by a huge fountain, a couple of Olympic-sized pools and the vast field.

The girls had reached the other end of the field, near the back gates when two figures caught their attention. One of them, Traxex remembered as the obese kid who sat alone at the lunchroom. Right now he was eating a chicken drumstick while lumbering towards the gate with a backpack over his shoulders. Someone was swaggering towards him - a big guy wearing only black shorts, whose body was stacked with rippling muscles. He looked like the Hulk except with a reddish tan, and his face looked as tough as leather.

"YO FATSO," the beefcake spat. The boy ignored him and walked on.

It was clearly not the response the muscular guy wanted, and so he continued his taunts.

"HEY PUDGE, THAT MEAT DON'T LOOK FRESH." He followed up by snatching the boy's chicken drumstick and throwing it on the ground.

"Leave me alone," the fat kid mumbled.

Traxex could not tear her eyes away, knowing that the situation was going to escalate to something nasty. Mirana, on the other hand, whispered, "let's go," before slipping away from the scene together with Lyralei. The blonde struggled to keep up, especially with Lyralei, who ran like the wind. They stopped only when they were a good distance away, at the entrance to the steps leading down to the basement. Traxex caught her breath while keeping her eyes on the two guys who were still within view. The thug's voice could still be heard.

"AXE GONNA REARRANGE YA UGLY FACE." With that he slammed a large fist into the fat kid's face, causing blood to ooze out of his nose. "AXE GETS FIRST BLOOD!" he laughed, a rough, grating sound that had nothing to do with humor. Traxex flinched.

Nevertheless, the boy nicknamed Pudge remained standing - being chubby probably helped him maintain his balance. He looked unfazed, as though it was not the first time he had experienced this.

"I hate bullies," Traxex seethed indignantly.

"Don't try anything stupid," Mirana warned as she unlocked the door. "In case you don't know, that guy is Mogul 'The Axe' Khan, bodybuilder, wrestler and leader of a gang of bullies. Nobody in this school dares stand up to him, not even when he's alone, like now."

"But we have to do something," Traxex insisted.

"I know!" Lyralei giggled. "Let's shoot his big, red ass."

Mirana shook her head. "We can't use our arrows. He'll know who it is and come after us."

"Aha, let's use this then," Lyralei chuckled, digging into her backpack and pulling out what looked like a homemade slingshot made of sticks and thick rubber bands.

"You carry this around with you all day?" Mirana's blue eyes widened with surprise.

"For self-defence I guess," the ginger said, picking up a pebble and loading it into the slingshot. "Anyone wanna have a go?"

"Ahem, fastest runner in school needs this to survive?" Mirana huffed.

"GET UP AND FIGHT!"

The bully nicknamed Axe had shoved Pudge onto the ground and kicked his bag, scattering the contents all over the ground. He was now facing the direction of the three girls, who quickly hid behind the door, safely out of sight.

"Tell you what, Traxex," Mirana challenged. "If you can hit him in the groin with this, I'll let you join the archery club."

_From this distance? _Traxex peeked out and stared in hesitation at her target. He was a good eighty feet away.

"Yeah, go for it!" Lyralei's eyes twinkled mischievously as she handed the blonde the slingshot and pebble. "Have you ever used one before?"

"No."

"Here's how you hold it," Lyralei gave a brief demonstration.

"Okay, I'll try…" Traxex nodded as she accepted the improvised weapon. Gripping it with slightly cold but steady fingers, she held it up and pulled the rubber band back as far as she could.

Pudge was now trying to get up, and Traxex waited, worried she might end up hitting him instead. Axe gave him another push and sent him sprawling on the ground again. A few curious onlookers had arrived, fortunately, none blocking her view yet.

"WHAT HAPPENED? AXE HAPPENED!" The wrestler shouted, his foot now firmly planted on Pudge's chest, while the latter tried to force the boot off him. Traxex drew in a deep breath as she took aim with the slingshot, her eyes narrowing with concentration.

"GET UP, LARD-ASS!" Axe continued taunting as he lifted his foot. In an unexpected move, Pudge turned over and grabbed the bully's leg, sinking his teeth into his calf. The wrestler let out a howl of rage and shook himself free. "FAT FREAK, YOU DARE BITE AXE? AXE GONNA BEAT DA SHIT OUTTA YA!"

A crowd was gathering, and some kids were cheering - for who, she didn't know.

"Hurry up, just shoot!" Lyralei urged. Traxex knew she had to act fast. Biting her lip, she fired the slingshot. There was a 'pop' sound as the pebble flew off and hit Axe square in the groin, causing him to double over and bellow in pain.

Lyralei stifled a squeal as the bully grabbed his crotch, his face turning even redder than it already was, while the onlookers snickered. The trio quietly scrambled down the steps leading to the basement as they heard a furious roar, "WHO DID THAT? COME OUT MOTHAFUCKA!"

"That was awesome, Tracie," Lyralei cried as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Not bad at all," Mirana remarked, visibly impressed. "But I don't think that hurt him much. I heard Axe has got balls of steel. And we'd better lock this door in case he comes after us."

"You can keep this as a gift! Protect yourself with it," Lyralei chuckled as Traxex clutched the hand catapult, her adrenaline still pumping.

"I'd like to see how you do with a recurve bow," Mirana said.

"So that means I can join the archery club?" Traxex asked, just to make sure. She hadn't actually felt this good in a while.

"Well, I'm not one to go back on my words, and since you've proven yourself … congratulations, you're in," Mirana smiled, the first friendly gesture she'd made towards the new girl.

"Welcome!" Lyralei beamed and hugged Traxex.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 4)**

**Names Guide:**

Azwraith: Phantom Lancer

Mortred: Phantom Assassin


	5. After School

**Chapter 5: After School**

Although Traxex often wished she hadn't been brought up by a bunch of strangers, there was one thing she'd always be grateful for: the chance to learn archery. It was a lucky stroke of fate that her foster father was a fan of the sport and had allowed her, from a young age, to follow him whenever he went hunting in the woods. He'd gifted her a set of bow and arrows when she was eight, and since then, she'd spent whatever free time she had, sneaking out into the woods to practise shooting.

Her practice had paid off; she was confident with the recurve bow Mirana handed her. In terms of precision, she came out tops, not only hitting bulls-eyes, but splitting her two companions' arrows. In terms of speed, however, Lyralei surpassed her.

"Did you say you picked up archery only last year?" Traxex asked in disbelief as the ginger fired so fast that she had five arrows in the air before the first one hit the target.

"Not really. I've been sort of playing around with my cousin's bow and arrows ever since I was a kid," Lyralei grinned.

_Ah, that explains it._ It dawned on Traxex, as she watched the determined gleam in those forest-green eyes as Lyralei dispatched another flurry of arrows, that she had underestimated her friend all along. Underneath that ditzy and playful exterior was a serious and skilled archer. _I think I have officially met my match._

"Our club competes against the other schools," Mirana said. "We compete for accuracy and speed."

"And also distance," Lyralei added with a nod towards the brunette, "which is Mirana's specialty!"

It was nearly evening by the time the archery session ended; the sun was sinking in a sky all purple and amber, and the air was now cooler. Traxex's stomach started to rumble as the trio walked towards the school parking lots. But the thought of preparing dinner for the crowd at home, and especially the part about washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, made her groan inwardly.

"I'm gonna hang out at The Silver Moon with Luna," Mirana announced. "See you girls tomorrow."

"Have fun! Don't get too drunk!" Lyralei winked at the brunette, who gave her a shushing motion, before striding towards a tall girl waiting beside a silver sports car. The girl wore a dark blue tank top and jeans, with her light blue tinted hair done up stylishly in a ponytail. Despite her graceful and slender features, she looked like she could punch someone out if needed.

"The Silver Moon?" Traxex pondered aloud.

"It's a posh bar in the city centre. Luna, over there, is a senior, and her parents run the bar," Lyralei whispered as she nodded towards the ponytailed girl. "They're not supposed to serve alcohol to high school kids, but then… it's hard to turn down someone like Mirana, I guess."

"Aren't you joining them?"

"Nah. I'm heading home for dinner and then I'll go for a run at the park. I can't wait to feel the night breeze against my face after being cooped up indoors all day!" Lyralei said as she approached her scooter. "How about you?"

"I'm going home to cook dinner for my family of fifteen."

"Wow, that's a lot of people," Lyralei raised her brows in surprise.

"Yeah, and I happen to be the eldest kid. How many people are in your family?"

"I'm living with my aunt and uncle. My cousin's in college, so now there's only three of us at home."

"Well, lucky you," Traxex sighed. "It's always chaos at home. I can't even do my homework with all that noise from the kids, the telly and my roommate who listens to Justin Bieber all night."

"Eww, Justin Bieber? Oh you poor thing!" Lyralei's freckled face wrinkled with sympathy. "You know, if you really need a quiet place to study…our school's open at night."

"Really?" Traxex's pale eyes lit up.

"Yeah, the library's open till eleven!"

"Great. I'll come back later then," Traxex waved goodbye to her friend-cum-newfound archery rival as she got on her bike. "Thanks for everything!"

"See you tomorrow!" Lyralei waved back.

* * *

As usual, it was easy sneaking out from home, since nobody ever bothered about her whereabouts. Traxex parked her bike at the same spot at the back of the parking lots. The wind made the night air chilly, and she was glad she had put on a thicker hoodie. The school compound was dark and minimally lit. Pulling out her map from her backpack, she squinted at it, trying to figure out how to get to the library. She had forgotten to ask Lyralei where it was.

"Where are you going, young lady?" A growly voice startled her.

She looked up to see a hairy, burly man in a security guard uniform in front of her.

"I'm a new student…I'm not sure where the library is," Traxex replied, peering at the man's name tag, which read 'Mr Banehallow'.

"Library's in the Aghanim Block, first floor, over there," the security guard pointed towards a three-storey building, past the landmark fountain.

"Thanks," Traxex said and followed his directions, the darkness prompting her to quicken her steps.

Once in the library, Traxex pushed back her hood and shook her long, silver hair free. The study area in the library was empty except for one student. She recognized him as Dragonus, huddled over his textbook at one of the little round tables. Traxex seated herself some tables away and took out her books and stationery. The bespectacled boy in the sky-blue and yellow jacket glanced up for a second, then returned to his book. She thought he wasn't bad looking for a nerd, and wondered why he always looked so down.

Behind him, there was a small room behind a pair of glass doors. Mr Nortrom was inside, busy marking some papers. The library was so silent that she could have heard the proverbial pin drop. Dragonus turned a page soundlessly. Traxex would have enjoyed the peace and quiet, if not for the fact that she was totally clueless about her math homework.

"Sine… cosine…" she muttered, frowning at her textbook. She peered through the glass doors at Mr Nortrom. Would he think she was being a pest if she asked him for help? She remembered she should not speak to him unless spoken to - did that rule apply to after-school hours? On the other hand, she didn't want to spend a night in school getting nothing done, neither did she feel like copying the answers from that cocky smart-alec, Carl. The homework needed to be handed in, and she was going to offend her math teacher either way. Mustering her courage, she stood up and walked towards the glass doors, pushing them open slowly.

Brushing back her unruly locks, Traxex stepped inside tentatively. Mr Nortrom continued with his marking, seemingly indifferent to her presence. He was wearing the same dark purple jacket and his coffee-colored hair was slightly ruffled, perhaps from the wind outside.

"Excuse me, sir," she ventured.

"Yes?" Mr Nortrom looked up curtly, his piercing, bespectacled blue eyes meeting hers.

"I was wondering, um… if you could help me with some math problems," the teen clutched her textbook, bracing herself for a gruff response.

"Why, yes, come in." His expression was blank and unreadable. "You looked lost during my lesson this morning."

Surprised at his response, Traxex released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I um… haven't learnt this topic in my old school."

Mr Nortrom shifted away some of his own things on the table and gestured for her to sit beside him. She did so a little awkwardly. It was the first time she'd had a teacher coach her like this – everyone else had been either too busy or couldn't be bothered.

"Alright, let's look at this right-angled triangle," he explained while drawing on a piece of paper. "This side opposite the right angle, is called the hypotenuse…"

Traxex nodded. The manner in which he spoke was clear and business-like, but a lot less intimidating as usual. She found herself growing more at ease as his deep and calm voice washed over her. From time to time, he looked at her to check if she understood what he was saying. She would nod mostly, not daring to return the gaze but when she did, she noticed his eyes were so blue and fathomless, she felt like she was drowning in them.

"Traxex." The hint of impatience in his voice jolted her out of her reverie. "Please pay attention to what I'm saying. I don't like to repeat myself."

"Sorry, sir," she said. "What did you say?"

"I asked you what's sine theta."

The teenager mumbled an uncertain answer. For the rest of the tutorial she tried really hard not to let her mind drift, but ended up understanding only fifty percent of what was said. That was good enough for her. As for the other half, she'd have to ask her classmates for help.

"It's ten thirty," she heard him say. "I'm going to lock up the library soon. You better go home before it gets too late."

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she was surprised that time had flown past quickly. She gathered her things and mumbled her thanks before slipping out of the room. As she made her way to the library's exit, there was the unsettling feeling that she was being watched. Turning around, she saw no one; Dragonus was gone. It must be her imagination.

Outside, the temperature had gone down. The teen shivered and pulled up her hood as she headed for her bike. The school was now dead quiet and seemed deserted. After a few steps she turned around, casting a gaze at the only lit window and wondering what Mr Nortrom was doing. Why did he always look so grouchy? Why was he in the library at this hour? Did he have a family to go home to? And why did she even want to know?

She caught something out of the corner of the eye. It was the building next to the Aghanim block. Someone was perched on the roof of the four-storey building.

Traxex froze as the hair rose on the back of her neck. The figure seemed to be in a T shirt and jeans, legs dangling precariously over the edge. _Damn this school_, she cursed. _First there's the_ _weird math teacher, then the history teacher who can make copies of himself… and now there's someone about to jump off the rooftop. I can't take it anymore…I just want to go home. _She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

But what if that guy jumped right after she turned her back? She'd be plagued by nightmares after that. A quick scan of her surroundings showed nobody nearby, not even the security guard. She had to go up there and stop a potential tragedy. Well, at least try. She ran into the building and up the staircase, panting as she reached the rooftop. The person was still there on the ledge. It was dark, and Traxex couldn't tell, looking at the high, spiky hairdo, whether it was a girl or guy.

"Hey there," she said softly.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice answered. The spiky-haired girl turned back and eyes shimmering with tears met hers.

"Just a new girl," Traxex said, trying to sound as harmless as she could. She wasn't sure how to talk someone out of committing suicide, but she knew she had to say something. "Um… can I help?" she offered, feeling somewhat stupid.

"Nope. Life sucks too much," the girl turned back and lowered her head despondently.

"Why do you say that?" Traxex inched towards her quietly.

"Someone set me up, planted drugs in my locker. I was suspended for four months."

"That's horrible. Why would they want to do that?" Traxex stood a few feet away from her, shivering in the wind, not daring to go closer.

"I don't know!"

"But surely things aren't as bad as you think? Well er... it's just a suspension.."

"You don't understand! I was a straight-A student with a perfect record. Now I can't go to college. My dreams are dashed," she said hoarsely.

"Is there any way we can clear your name?"

The girl shook her head and broke into sobs. "No, there's no hope. My spineless ex-boyfriend couldn't even help me. And to think I spent like every minute of my time with him. He _knew_ I didn't do drugs, but he didn't speak up for me, he said he didn't see anything. That selfish wimp only cares about his grades. Well, the world is full of selfish turds. Goodbye, it was nice knowing you."

"Wait! Don't jump, please!" Traxex called out in a panic as she racked her brains for something useful to say. "Hey um… don't you think it's letting them off too easy if you die now?"

The girl said nothing, only weeping quietly.

Feeling encouraged that the girl had taken heed of her words, Traxex continued her reasoning. "You know, they say… don't get mad, get even."

She turned around now, looking at Traxex with her tear-streaked face, blinking as though she had had some sort of epiphany. "You're right." Her voice had changed from its sad tone to a cold, determined one. "I should make them pay for what they did to me."

"Exactly," Traxex said. _Like how I always wanted to find out who killed my parents, _she almost added. "Now, could you just come down from that ledge, please?"

"Will you help me? I lost all my friends after I started dating my ex."

"Yes! Of course!" Traxex cried, heaving a sigh of relief when the girl slowly eased her body around and her boots touched the ground. "By the way, I'm Traxex. Strange-sounding name, I know. What's yours?"

Wiping her bloodshot eyes with the back of her hand, the spiky-haired girl replied with a reluctant smile. "I'm Shendelzare."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 5)**

Shendelzare = Vengeful Spirit


	6. Chemistry

Hi all, once again I'm really encouraged to see the comments from fellow dota fans.

To coincidencless: I like the word 'dotaception' that you coined, so I used it as the title for the third chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chemistry**

Having officially survived the first day of school, Traxex had made it a point to be early on her second day, so she had gotten up before dawn to prepare breakfast for the household. Yawning sleepily, she sat at the same seat in the middle of the classroom, enjoying the morning's peace and quiet. As her classmates slowly trickled in, she lazily flipped through the school handbook that the receptionist had given her the day before. On the front page was a welcome message from the principal, Professor Aghanim. The photo was of a bearded, balding man in his fifties.

After half an hour, the classroom was filled with chatter, and snippets from various conversations drifted to Traxex. A particular voice at the back caught her attention.

"Whoa, Shendel, is that you?"

Traxex spun around. The surprised voice came from Mortred, the tanned girl who'd dressed up as Cleopatra the day before, and who was now wearing a short, black flowy dress.

Traxex then turned to look at Shendel, whom she had first met the previous night at the rooftop, and who was strolling casually into the classroom. She could see her new friend more clearly now that it was daytime. The girl's high, spiky bleached hair matched her pallid skin, which contrasted with her dark purple lipstick and her smoked out eyes that looked like they had red-tinted contact lenses in them. Her svelte figure was wrapped in a maroon top covered by a black jacket, shorts and high black boots.

"What happened? You had a complete makeover?" A few other classmates, including Magina, also gaped and gawked at the Goth girl who stood in front of them.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Shendelzare shot back a couldn't-care-less glance at her fellow rebel with the Mohawk hair.

"SILENCE!"

Mr Nortrom's steely voice cut through the conversation. All chatter in the classroom died down, and everyone quickly returned to their seats as the bespectacled teacher looked through the attendance sheet on his desk. Traxex blinked and rubbed her eyes; she had forgotten that he was also her homeroom teacher. It seemed like only a short while had passed since she last saw him - it must be the lack of sleep that was messing with her sense of time.

"Shendelzare," Mr Nortrom uttered each syllable slowly and clearly whilst eyeing the Goth girl, his emotionless face registering no reaction to her new get-up. "You have just come back from suspension, and I suggest you stay out of further trouble."

"I said I was framed!" the teen retorted.

"The school management arrived at their decision based on the evidence that was available," the teacher said coldly.

Shendelzare pointed a dark purple fingernail at the studious boy in yellow-and-blue sitting in the front row. "Now, if only _he_ had the balls to speak up for me…" she spat, but the boy in question did not move.

_So Dragonus is her ex-boyfriend_! Traxex's eyes widened at the revelation. _No wonder he's been looking so dejected and was spending the night all alone in the library._ _The two of them look as different as night and day… I wonder if Shendel once looked like a goody-two-shoes as well?_

"That's enough!" Mr Nortrom ordered, and Shendelzare looked away bitterly, simmering quietly in her seat for the remainder of the period.

* * *

The day progressed in a rather torturous crawl. English lesson with Mr Ezalor in the classroom was a total sleepfest, Math with Mr Nortrom was a little less confusing after his coaching the previous night, and Physics with Dr. Boush was as incomprehensible as ever. She'd spent lunchtime with Shendelzare instead of Lyralei to make sure her new friend was in a calmer state of mind as compared to the night before when she'd attempted suicide. They didn't have much to talk about, which was fine, anyway, since she was perfectly happy to eat in silence. Traxex willed the periods to pass by quickly, as all she could think about was chilling out at the library at night.

Finally, the bell rang for the last period, and she followed her classmates as they filed into the chemistry lab. Rows of long tables designed as workstations lined the lab neatly, with each table already equipped with what looked like materials for experiments. Everyone seemed to have pre-assigned seats and partners - Lyralei with Mirana, Carl with Dragonus, Lina with Rylai, and so on – except for Shendelzare, who sat alone in the back row, so Traxex readily settled herself beside her.

"Hey guys, how're yall doing?" greeted the teacher, a portly middle-aged man with a moustache and goblin ears. However the most striking thing about him, and one that was unusual for a high school teacher, was his apparent passion for gold jewellery. He wore a gold watch on his wrist, a gold chain and a few gold rings on his fingers.

"Whee! Mr Razzil!" Three male voices rang out in a loud chorus in front of her. Straining to look, she saw three short boys that she had never seen in the other classes, sharing a table. They looked alike, with their round faces and sharp noses, prompting her to wonder if they were brothers.

"Mr Razzil, will we be doing unstable compounds today?" One of the boys asked excitedly.

"Yeah, like that nitrogen triiodide demo last week? That was awesome!" cried the second.

"Can you teach us how to make a bomb?" asked the third boy, jumping up and down.

"Next time, Squee," the chemistry teacher laughed heartily, the precious metals on him glittering as he moved. "First I'll need to go through our topic for the day - alkali metals, and then we'll do some experiments. Do not touch the materials placed on your workstations yet!" He paused to smile when his gaze fell on Traxex. "Ah, we have a new student today. And I see, Shendelzare is back. You two can be lab partners."

Traxex stole a sideways glance at her partner. Surprisingly, instead of sulking away, she was sitting upright attentively, looking rather pumped up about the lesson as well.

"Now, as I'd mentioned last week, alkali metals are chemical elements found in group one of the periodic table," Mr Razzil said. "Now can someone tell me the names of the metals and list them in order of reactivity?"

As expected, the platinum blond to her left shot up as he rattled off the answers. "Lithium, Sodium, Potassium, Rubidium, Caesium and Francium."

"Excellent, Carl!" The chemistry teacher said as he wrote the metal names on the board. "The lower you go down the list, the more vigorously they react with water!"

There was a buzz of anticipation among the triplet brothers in front of her. Traxex looked down curiously at the materials on her table that she shared with Shendelzare - a beaker of colorless liquid, a piece of paper with some silvery hard substance the size of a coin on it, and metal tweezers.

"Now, we are only going to try this with a piece of potassium, just a tiny bit, not quite enough to cause an explosion," Mr Razzil announced with a playful chuckle. "Nevertheless, please make sure you all wear your safety glasses at all times! Now you may add the metal to the beaker of water, and record your findings on the piece of worksheet on your table."

Traxex looked to her left. Carl was already writing down the answers on his worksheet, leaving his partner, Dragonus to do the experiment.

Traxex turned to face Shendelzare, who, without a word, proceeded to pick up the metal tweezers. Carefully she collected the piece of metal and dropped it in the beaker of water. Miniscule sparks flew and a tendril of smoke arose from the water. A pink and yellow flame flickered, and a crackling sound was heard as the fragment of metal raced around inside the beaker like a tiny firecracker. Within a minute, the smoke and flames died down, leaving the water cloudy but peaceful. Traxex was reading her worksheet when a loud voice to her left made her instinctively spin around.

"What the fuck!" It was Carl, staring open-mouthed at the beaker of liquid in front of Dragonus. Unlike hers, it was bubbling much more violently and uncontrollably; crimson flames leapt up threateningly and smoke filled the beaker in a rush.

"Get back!" Carl shouted at his bewildered lab partner as the glass container cracked under the pressure of the violent reaction. Dragonus lunged backwards and raised his arms to protect himself just as the container burst into smithereens with a loud bang. The explosion sent a shower of glass shards in all directions, some landing as far as on Traxex's table. Dragonus's worksheet caught fire; the whole class had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him.

"Kids, what's going on here?" Mr Razzil urgently strode down the aisle towards the disaster-struck workstation with a fire extinguisher, which he used to put out the flames on the table. He then frowned at Carl and Dragonus, who were both unscathed, though they were covered with some grey substance. Inspecting the mess, the teacher's voice turned serious as he remarked, "This is hydrochloric acid, not water."

"It's Dragonus!" Carl immediately pointed a finger at his partner. "I don't know what the heck he's doing!"

"Why me?" Dragonus asked dazedly. "I have no idea why it turned out to be hydrochloric acid…"

"Because your head is in the clouds all the time!" Carl raged. "You took my things home by mistake last week and this time, thanks to you, my perfect face nearly got disfigured!"

"And by the way, Mister Smarty Pants, why didn't you wear your safety glasses as instructed?" Mr Razzil turned to reprimand Carl, before continuing to address the class. "Thankfully no one was hurt. This is unacceptable behavior, Dragonus. For endangering your classmates, you are given detention for the weekend."

"Nooo… but… this is unfair!" Dragonus protested. "Someone must have swapped my water with the acid!"

Traxex turned and eyed Shendelzare suspiciously. The girl looked calm and collected, and there was even a hint of satisfaction on her face. "Were you the one who did the swap?" she whispered.

Her lab partner said nothing, but bit her lip, as though she was stifling a smile. "It serves him right," she whispered back. "Don't tell anyone, okay? You promised to support me."

"Right…" Traxex said hesitantly, feeling uneasy about the whole thing. "That was kinda… um… and why drag Carl in? He didn't piss you off, did he?"

Shendelzare's purple lips curled into a callous smirk. "Too bad. Revenge sometimes involves innocents. Carl's an ass, anyway."

The last class of the day was over, and Traxex stood outside the Radiant block that housed the science labs, watching the other students milling about. Lyralei was gone; there was no archery practice, so she thought she would explore the school grounds on her own. Her first destination was the landmark fountain decorated with the beautiful cherry blossoms. She sat on the fountain's edge, listening to the comforting sound of the flowing water.

Shendelzare ran up to her, waving. "Hey babe, wanna hang out tonight?" She asked, sitting down beside her.

"Uh, sorry, I can't... I have to study," Traxex replied.

"Huh? You another nerd?" the spiky-haired girl's face held a trace of disdain.

"No I'm not a nerd," Traxex almost laughed out loud at the idea. "I just have too much to catch up on, because I'm new here."

"Oh. What were you doing in school last night anyway?"

"I was in the library doing my homework, because my house is too noisy for me to concentrate."

Now the look of disdain on Shendelzare's face had changed to something else, something that resembled fear. "The library?" she grimaced. "Oh my, you better stay away from the library at that hour."

"Why do you say that?" Traxex's curiosity was aroused again.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, Shendelzare said, "Well… since my future is ruined, I might as well tell you something I'm not supposed to."

"What is it?"

Shendelzare first looked around furtively, in a manner that reminded her of how Lyralei had behaved the day before. Then she whispered, "You'd better stay away from the library because Mr Nortrom's ex-girlfriend might appear there at midnight."

Feeling like a rug had been pulled under her feet, Traxex's mind taking some time to process the words 'ex-girlfriend', before reason took over: Mr Nortrom was already in his early thirties, or at least late twenties. But there was something else about the sentence that made her more than a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, I forgot to add," Shendelzare continued in a whisper, "It's his _dead_ ex-girlfriend."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 6)**

**Names Guide:**

Mr Razzil = Alchemist

Squee, (Spoon and Spleen) = Techies


	7. Substitute Teacher

To **achus93**: Thanks for the reminder!

Here's a light chappie for your entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Substitute Teacher**

Heeding Shendelzare's warning, Traxex had abandoned her plans of studying in the library at night. But it was impossible to tackle her schoolwork at home, as one of the kids in the neighboring room had taken to blasting his video games over his speakers in a deafening volume. So she'd spent the night at the nearby forest clearing, practising her archery.

Her third day as a Junior at Dota High arrived and she was sinking fast into the whirlpool of school. Most of her homework was left untouched in her bag, and most lessons she could only pay attention for about the first ten minutes before her mind drifted off. So far, chemistry was probably the only class she would call 'fun', but Shendelzare's spiteful actions had left her uneasy.

The next class on her timetable read: Biology. _Great… another subject to struggle with. Perhaps the teacher would make it fun? _She groaned in dismay when she saw Professor Boush's name. _Not him again…that physics teacher with the habit of rambling non-stop in class and expecting everyone to be a genius_…

"Hey, I heard we're gonna have a substitute teacher today," Lyralei's melodious voice tinkled like bells beside her ear. "Boush isn't in school."

Traxex's pale eyes lit up, meeting the green irises of her friend. "I hope it's not someone boring."

"I don't know who it is, but I know for sure that Carl's gonna play a prank on him or her," Lyralei giggled as she watched the platinum blond pull something out of a paper bag from the cupboard at the back of the classroom. "He does that to every substitute teacher who comes in."

"Dead cat prank again?" Tresdin, the tomboyish basketball player, yawned.

"Yup, always works," Carl said as he placed a gory, bloody mess of fur that looked like roadkill on the floor, a couple of feet away from the door. The 'dead cat' was obviously fake, but looked rather convincing where it lay; it even gave off a foul stench. Chuckling, the blond returned to his seat.

After fifteen minutes, the sound of crisp footsteps was heard. The door flung open, revealing a man in an emerald-green trench coat, with his long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He looked around his mid-twenties, with a slight build. His face wore the naïve enthusiasm of a new teacher, and there was a jaunty skip to his step as he entered.

The entire class was silent in anticipation.

"Morning, everyone! Isn't it a grrrrreat day?" The young teacher greeted the class vibrantly in a rather high-pitched voice. Traxex thought he looked familiar, with his bushy eyebrows, wide green eyes and sharp features, but couldn't figure out why. She also noticed he had some odd body movements, like muscle tics. Did he have a condition or was he just nervous? Knowing what was to befall him, she was starting to feel sorry for him already.

Nobody responded to his greeting. The class watched the substitute teacher as if he were a prey, releasing snorts and giggles when he scrunched up his nose.

"Oh, my, what is this awful smell?" The teacher exclaimed, tilting his head to one side. Looking down and noticing the furry pile, his face twisted into a sad pout. "Aww, poor kitty. Let's give kitty a proper funeral, shall we?" He suggested, looking up earnestly with his green eyes. "Can we have a volunteer, please?"

No response again. The teacher's eyes started searching the room, seemingly randomly, and then his gaze fell upon Carl. "Hey, you, pretty boy. Could you please help me dispose of this dead cat?"

Looking slightly taken aback, Carl muttered something inaudible.

"Come on," the teacher approached Carl, going so close that his coat almost touched the blond's long hair. "Get over here and give me a hand," he prodded him with a finger. The teen reluctantly got out of his seat and took a few steps towards the fake animal lying on the floor.

"Go on, pick it up," the teacher urged in a tone that wasn't exactly threatening. Nevertheless, there was probably something in it that made Carl shrug and obey his instructions. The teacher then produced a plastic bag from his pocket and dumped the fake carcass into it, before dropping it casually under Carl's desk. "This is where it belongs," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now you can sit down, young man."

Carl returned and sat down hesitantly, just as the teacher left his side. A split second later, he jumped up.

"What the - ?" The teen grimaced as he turned around and stared at his chair. The rest of the class strained to look; there was something on it that looked like a dead rat, seemingly squashed flat by his backside. "How did this get here?" He cried. The snickers and snorts among the students were now directed at him. "It looks real!" Someone commented.

"What's the matter, _Carl,_" the teacher asked smoothly with wide-eyed innocence, craning his neck downwards to meet the shocked gaze of the teen. "Don't like me copying your prank idea?"

"What? You knew my name all along?" The blond's jaws dropped wide open. Traxex had never seen the smart-alec look so embarrassed. The other students were clearly entertained by the disgusted noises coming from the chagrined teen, who was trying to get rid of the 'dead rat' by gingerly maneuvring it onto a piece of paper.

The dark-haired teacher merely smiled. Turning towards the board he wrote: _Mr Rubick_. "Aha! Time to introduce myself. This is my name," he announced, amid twitches. "Professor Boush is overseas for a conference, so I'm taking his classes for the day."

A hand rose from the back of the classroom.

"Sir," It was the Mohawk-haired guy, sounding unusually solemn. "Phone call for you."

_Wow, another prank?_ Traxex lifted her brows. _These guys are really bold._

The teacher did another head-tilt curiously, and then gamely walked over to Magina. Instead of taking the phone from him, he pressed a button, switching it to speakerphone mode. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

A woman's voice on the other end spoke. "Sir, the principal would like to speak to you immediately. It is concerning a possible offence that you committed on school grounds yesterday."

"Rrrreally?" Mr Rubick raised a brow quizzically. "Tell Dad I'm not free right now." Glancing at Magina's confused expression, the teacher then burst out laughing for a minute till tears oozed out of his eyes. "You guys suck at pranks," he said, catching his breath and putting the phone back on the punk's table. "At least do your background research, for goodness' sake."

"Whoa, his dad's the principal?" Traxex whispered to Lyralei. _No wonder he looks like someone I'd just seen, _she realized as she recalled the photo in the school's handbook.

"Heh, I didn't know that either. Bad luck for Magina today," Lyralei chuckled.

"Alright guys." The teacher straightened up and strode briskly to the front of the classroom. "Now what was I saying? About me. I just graduated from college, so I'm kind of new to teaching. So uh, please be kind to me."

A loud ringtone interrupted his speech again, this time from his coat pocket. He reached in and whipped out a phone, once again pressing the speakerphone button. "Hello," he spoke.

"Good morning." It was a man's deep, authoritative voice. "I would like to speak to Magina, please."

The voice created a stir of excitement among the class. "Holy shit, that's the principal," someone exclaimed. All eyes were again focused intensely on the young teacher.

"Sure, hold on," Mr Rubick said cheerfully as he walked towards Magina's desk again and held the phone in front of the Mohawk-haired teenager, whose bewildered look had not left his face.

"Good morning, Magina," the voice sounded grave.

"Oooh, Ma- ma-gina, what an interesting name!" Mr Rubick chortled at the side.

Magina's composure was visibly shaken as he recognized the voice. Frowning, he answered. "Um…good morning, Professor Aghanim."

The voice continued, loud and clear. "Please come to my office immediately, Magina. I want to speak to you about an offence you committed yesterday."

"What?" Magina actually started trembling, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The class broke out in peals of laughter, the loudest coming from Carl in front.

Grinning from ear to ear, Mr Rubick spoke into the phone. "Hey Dad, not now. I'll send him to you later."

"No problem, son," the voice answered before the phone went dead with a beep.

There was a buzz among the students. It was clear that they'd never seen a scene like this, where the substitute teacher was not only unfazed by the troublemakers, but managed to turn the tables on them. They regarded him now not as a vulnerable victim, but with the awe of an audience watching a magician pulling off one trick after another.

Winking at a traumatized Magina, Mr Rubick shushed the class and continued. "Let's get started with the lesson. I heard you're supposed to be doing Biology today, but if you don't feel like doing that, I can teach any subject you want me to. Pick a subject, guys!"

Davion, the brawny basketballer raised a hand and drawled. "How about sex education?"

"Sure, I can teach that," Mr Rubick replied promptly with a sporting grin. "Now before I start, I would like to know if anyone has any burning questions to ask?"

Davion's hand shot up again, a deadpan expression. "I have a question. How can I stop all these girls from wanting to sleep with me?"

Mr Rubick narrowed his green eyes. "Uh… you could just say no?"

"But they just keep coming at me! I've made ten girls pregnant already," Davion exclaimed in a tone of mock exasperation.

"Oh my, looks like you really have a bit of a problem, young man," Mr Rubick remarked with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah I think so too. Is it because I'm simply too awesome? But I can't help myself, you know. What if I get like two hundred girls pregnant? What's the current world record?"

"Well…" Mr Rubick said, almost rolling his eyes. "That uh, doesn't sound like a good idea, you know, knocking up two hundred girls?"

"Hmph, Sir, are you jealous?" Davion asked smugly.

"Rest assured I am not," the teacher replied calmly, before addressing the entire class. "Any more questions guys?"

Carl raised his hand. "This question isn't for myself, but for Magina," he declared, pointing to the purple-clad teen at the back of the classroom. "He likes to jerk off to naked pictures of computer game characters."

"Shut up, sissyboy!" the punk snarled. "I don't do that. You're just making it up!" before spewing a comeback at his nemesis. "You know what? Carl jerks off to pictures of _himself_. How sad is that?"

"Hey I don't!" Carl shouted angrily. "I have a real girlfriend, unlike you!"

"Hmm," Mr Rubick frowned at the blond teen, looking genuinely concerned. "That sounds rather narcissistic, Carl. You might want to get it checked out."

When the snickering had died down, the quirky teacher's tone turned unexpectedly serious. "Okay, since we have a bit of time left, shall we talk more about teenage pregnancy? As we all know, it's becoming a big problem in our society."

The class was quiet, whether because they felt awkward or bored, Traxex wasn't sure. She recalled listening to lectures by her old school teachers, even watching videos about such topics in sex education class. Nevertheless, she was a bit startled when the girl to her left raised a hand. It was Mortred, who rarely asked questions in class.

"Sir, what happens if you know someone who is pregnant?" The girl asked in a timid voice.

"Well… they'll have to decide whether you want to keep the baby," Mr Rubick replied. "I'd say, they should see the school counselor. Why, do you know someone in that situation?"

"Yeah, it's a friend," Mortred said and looked down at her table, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. Traxex turned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the girl in the flowy black dress. _Hmm…. You, too, have a secret?_

The bell sounded, and for once, Traxex lamented that the lesson had come to an end.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go," Mr Rubick announced, dramatically wiping away imaginary tears. "It's been wonderful knowing you all. You've been a grrrrrreat class!" He said animatedly. And then, throwing a glance at the purple-clad punk, he added with a playful chuckle. "And relax, Ma-gina, that was just a joke, about the principal wanting to see you."

"Aw, Mr Rubick, when can we see you again?" Several students cried out, but the eccentric teacher was already prancing out through the door, his ponytail swishing behind him.

* * *

"Does Carl really have a girlfriend?" Traxex could not resist asking Lyralei as they stopped at their lockers.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Lyralei said, relishing her pastime of sharing gossip.

"But who would want to be his girlfriend?" Traxex asked incredulously.

"Well… only a pure and innocent girl like Rylai would fall for someone like Carl," Lyralei eagerly filled in the details.

_Rylai? _Traxex had never seen them behaving like a pair, nor for the life of her imagine that sweet, demure and soft-spoken girl together with the obnoxious Carl.

"But I wouldn't worry for her," Lyralei added with a grin. "She's got her fierce twin sister to protect her."

Traxex closed her locker thoughtfully. This was just an addition to the many unbelievable things about this school she'd seen and heard. An illusionist History teacher, a magician substitute teacher, Mr Nortrom's supposed 'special powers' and the 'ghost' in the library. Were things really what they appeared? She was beginning to wonder if the people around her could really be trusted, or if Lyralei and Shendel were just pulling a fast one on her because she was new. Perhaps, it was time for her to wise up before she became the butt of the jokes.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 7)**

**Names Guide:**

Rubick: Grand Magus

Aghanim: father of Rubick


	8. Multicultural Day

Hi readers, thanks for all the reviews. Here's another crazy chapter - inspired by the final match of the recent Dota 2 Asian Championships.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Multicultural Day**

Traxex stood at her locker gazing around the hallway. School felt different today. The students weren't going into their classrooms as usual, and although most were dressed casually, she noticed some of them walking around in exotic, elaborate clothes. _Another costume parade? _She couldn't recall hearing any announcements yesterday about special events.

"Yay, no lessons today!" Lyralei chirped, depositing her bag in the locker beside hers. Traxex was relieved to see her friend in a simple green blouse and jeans. At least she wasn't the only one without a costume this time.

"So… what's going on?"

"Let's go to the auditorium," the ginger grinned and breezed away while Traxex trailed after her.

The two girls sat next to each other in the spacious assembly hall, which was soon filled with around a thousand students. A large-built man wearing a brown jacket and jeans ambled on stage, his bushy beard and shaggy long hair making him look like some sort of a caveman.

"Morning everyone!" He boomed into the microphone. "Today is our annual Multicultural Day, where we celebrate the ethnic and cultural diversity of our school!"

"Who's that?" Traxex whispered to Lyralei.

"Mr Stonehoof. He teaches geography and organizes this event every year."

The burly geography teacher continued addressing the crowd. "We start off with performances by our students, and then we'll walk around the school looking at the cultural booths set up by our fellow teachers and students. At lunch time, there'll be a food fair at the cafeteria where we'll get to taste different kinds of international cuisine. Ah, but while you're enjoying yourself, don't forget to take notes as you have to submit a one-thousand word report next week."

At the mention of food, Traxex's lips curled into a faint smile, which was soon erased by the thought of the assignment she had to do.

"First up we have Rhasta and Zharvakko, who will present an African voodoo dance," Mr Stonehoof announced. "Let's give them a round of applause!"

Two black students skipped onto stage. Both were shirtless, wearing face paint and skulls around their necks and banging on drums. Rhasta sang in a chanting manner and Zharvakko danced like he was possessed. Their trance-like performance looked a little creepy but entertaining. It was much better than having lessons, anyway.

"Next, our two Japanese exchange students are going to do martial arts demonstrations. Let's welcome Raijin and Yurnero!"

Two guys strode onto the stage wearing martial arts uniforms, one blue and one red. The student in the blue karate gear had a stout figure and wore an Asian conical hat.

"_Ohayo minna-san! Boku wa Raijin desu_!" he introduced himself cheerfully.

The guy who stood beside him in the red kendo uniform was leaner and taller, wore his jet-black hair in a ponytail and was holding a curved sword. His demeanor was more reserved, and he spoke in a low voice into the microphone.

"_Yurnero desu_."

The display of martial arts began. Despite his chubby appearance, Raijin impressed the audience with his karate moves, smashing and kicking bricks with his bare hands and feet. Yunero did a sort of dance with his katana, leaping, whirling and swinging his sword, moving so fast he looked like a blur.

"I think I'm in love," Lyralei gushed dreamily.

"With who?" Traxex looked at the ginger blankly.

"That one with the sword… he's so cute! I'm gonna chat him up later!"

"Good luck," Traxex muttered, slightly amused.

So, when lunchtime arrived, Traxex found herself abandoned by her friend. She didn't mind it that much, deciding to indulge in the variety of food at the cafeteria. Despite her love for eating, she never had to worry about putting on weight the way Lyralei did. She stuffed herself with Indonesian tempeh and chilli, Indian curry, Chinese fried rice offered by a guy called Xin, Greek salad by Zeus, Australian beef pie by Pudge, finishing off with French profiteroles prepared by Mortred.

Feeling full and satisfied, Traxex was about to head home when she remembered the report she had to do. A thousand-word assignment meant that some additional research was needed. _Might as well start now, _she thought as she turned and made her way towards the block housing the computer labs.

The room was empty. Pleased to be alone, Traxex settled herself behind a computer, put down her bag on the chair and was about to turn on the power, when she sensed that there was something not quite right with the surroundings. Everything was in its place... except the shadow in front of her, plastered on the wall. She turned around just to make doubly sure there was nothing behind her. It didn't make sense. Nothing in the room could possibly cast a shadow like that.

It loomed over her at twice her height and was a vaguely humanoid shape. She recalled Shendel mentioning that the library was haunted, but this was the computer lab. What the hell was this thing then? She ran her gaze up along it, her heart starting to pound. And then it moved a little, causing her to jump. It seemed harmless where it was, but she really wasn't sure. With as little movement as possible, she grabbed her bag and slipped out of the room.

Running out in her confused state, she bumped into someone wearing blue karate robes. It was Raijin, the Japanese exchange student who had performed on stage earlier on. He had taken off his hat, revealing dark brown, short, cropped hair, and his round face looked a little startled.

"Sorry!" Traxex said breathlessly as she regained her composure.

Raijin's lips broke into a good-natured grin. "_Daijoubu_!" He said in a loud singsong voice. "My, what happened to you? You look ill!"

"There's…there's something… inside," Traxex gulped, pointing at the door to the computer room.

"Eh?" Raijin raised a brow curiously. "What is it?"

"I don't know… I can only see a shadow of it."

"Aha…. let me check it out!"

"Wait – " before Traxex could continue, the stocky boy had barged into the room. _What an impulsive guy, _she thought, hesitantly following the exchange student. _Isn't he afraid at all?_

The shadow was gone, and she suddenly felt stupid. _Maybe I was imagining things? _And then she realized it was right above her on the ceiling. It slid down slowly to the wall in front of her, pulsating with a life of its own. Raijin's reaction towards it was nothing like what she had expected.

"Oooooh it's you again!" He said, bouncing like a boxer warming up for a fight.

"You've seen it before?" Traxex stared at the boisterous boy in astonishment.

"It showed up in my school too." Raijin seemed to be digging around in his pocket for something, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the black mass on the wall.

"You mean in Japan? Is it hos – "she froze in horror when she noticed that the shadow had grown an arm, a black, scraggy, claw-like thing that was coming out of the wall towards her.

"Move!" She felt Raijin push her forcefully and she fell. Scrambling to her feet, she was about to curse at him for being so rough, but stopped when she heard something breaking. The computer monitor she was previously standing behind was now a wreckage of glass, plastic and metal. _The shadow did that? Without touching it? _She trembled at the realization that had Raijin not shoved her out of the way, the broken computer could have been her.

"Stay low and get out of the room!" Raijin shouted. "I'll handle it."

"No, I'll help you," Traxex said. _But how? _Keeping near the floor as advised, she crawled towards one of the computer tables hoping to hide under it. Venturing a peek, she saw that the shadow's arm had retreated into itself. The entity had returned to its two-dimensional state, but it was now moving around, as if following her.

"Hey, hey, over here!" Raijin darted around the room in a bid to distract the shadow. This worked, as it had now given up on her and was now chasing after him. Fortunately, the whole dark mass seemed to be confined to the walls.

Crouching under the table, Traxex searched her bag for the slingshot that Lyralei had given her. The sound of glass shattering made her grimace and she peeked out to see that yet another computer had been destroyed. Raijin was still zipping around the room like a bee, and for a second she marvelled at how someone so large could move so fast.

She finally found her slingshot and loaded it with a ball bearing, feeling thankful that she had decided to bring it along even though she knew such weapons were banned in school. Raijin, too, seemed to be searching all over his karate uniform for a weapon, muttering, "_Kuso_! Did I bring it here or not?"

Now Traxex decided to keep the shadow busy. Bolting upright, she fired the slingshot at where she guessed its head was. The metal ball bounced off the wall. The shadow gave a shudder, seeming more agitated than anything.

"Aha! Found it!" Raijin said, holding what looked like a cell phone. _A phone? _Traxex groaned in disappointment. _What's he going to do? Call the cops? _A gasp escaped when she saw the shadow hovering directly above her on the ceiling, spindly arm outstretched, its claw flexing as though it was grasping for something.

"Over here now!" Raijin's strident voice prompted the shadow to change its target. The Japanese boy didn't back down, instead, he pointed his phone at the ceiling and pressed a button. There was a click as a pair of needles with thin wires trailing shot out, followed by a harsh crackling sound as electricity arced between them. The shadow's arm quickly retracted, melting into itself.

Traxex widened her eyes in surprise at the device Raijin was holding. It had turned out to be some kind of electroshock weapon. _What's this, a Taser disguised as a phone?_

"How you like that, huh? Zip Zap!" Raijin taunted the shadow he had presumably injured, looking extremely pleased with himself. Like a tireless ball of energy, he resumed running around and doing somersaults all over the computer lab.

"What are you doing?" Traxex asked, starting to feel giddy at his antics and cringing as a third computer broke. "You trying to make it angrier?"

"I'm trying to - ooh yes! Stay there, good boy!" Raijin shouted gleefully. The shadow was now on the front wall, positioned behind an electrical outlet beside the teacher's table. She realized that Raijin had planned to lure it to that very spot. Chuckling, he aimed his Taser phone, this time not at the shadow, but at the power outlet. "_Shinjimae_!" he shouted and fired at it. There was a loud bang followed by the hiss and crackle of electric current as the shadow writhed, gripped by the power surge. The black mass convulsed for a few more seconds and finally exploded in a shower of black sparks. Flames erupted from the electrical outlet.

Traxex snapped out of her dazed state and ran to grab the fire extinguisher. The walls were clear now; there was no sign of the shadow.

"It's gone? Just like that?" Traxex coughed as she put out the fire with the help of Raijin, staring at the black sooty mess that was the aftermath. "Where did it come from?"

"No idea," Raijin shrugged, slipping his innocent-looking phone back into his pants pocket. "Maybe it came here through some kind of portal! Did you just use the computer?"

"I didn't even turn it on," Traxex frowned. "That shadow was here before I came. Many kids use the computer every day anyway and nothing happens."

"Well, my physics teacher said it's not so simple to trigger the portal," Raijin rubbed his double chin thoughtfully. "Nobody knows how it works."

"You said it appeared in your school?"

"Yeah. We sometimes hear about people dying from playing computer games in the news. They say the deaths are from heart attacks, but some of us believe it's the shadow fiend that takes away their souls."

"And that's why you have that stun gun disguised as a phone with you?"

"Yeah! Cool huh? What's your name, by the way?"

"Traxex."

"Track-sex? Hee hee what's that mean?"

"I don't know. What does yours mean then?"

"The Japanese god of thunder and lightning," Raijin puffed out his chest proudly.

The door sprang open and the burly Mr Stonehoof stepped in, mouth agape at the disaster zone that lay before him.

"What on earth just happened?" The geography teacher growled, hands on his hips. "Three broken computers, and - there was a fire? You two thrashed the entire computer lab?"

"It wasn't us! There was a… a monster in the room," Traxex struggled to put what she'd just experienced into words.

"Nice story, but you two still get detention," Mr Stonehoof ordered, looking totally unconvinced.

"Sorry, I can't go for detention," Raijin quipped light-heartedly. "I'm flying back to Japan tonight!"

"Then I'll let your principal know about this." Mr Stonehoof next turned his angry gaze towards Traxex. "And you, young lady, will serve detention after school."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 8)**

That's all for now folks :) Feedback's most welcome.

**Names Guide:**

Stonehoof = Earthshaker

Rhasta = Shadow Shaman

Zharvakko = Witch Doctor

Raijin = Storm Spirit

Yurnero = Juggernaut

Shadow = Shadow Fiend


	9. Detention

This chapter and the next will be darker than the previous ones.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Detention**

Traxex didn't mind having detention, the reason being that it was held at night in the library, which was where she wanted to be anyway. Besides the woods, the library was another quiet sanctuary for her, where she could withdraw from the stresses of life and sort out her thoughts. All those rumors about it being haunted didn't spook her so much now, since she had survived the encounter with the sinister shadow fiend just a day ago.

And so tonight, she settled herself in the study corner and set about doing some homework. Dragonus was sitting opposite her with his nose in a book, as always. Behind the glass doors to her left, Mr Nortrom - the designated babysitter for students who had to stay back in the library for whatever reason – was marking papers inside the separate study room.

_What if that monster comes back again and hurts someone?_

The problem was, nobody else knew about the encounter except Raiijin, who had returned to Japan before she could ask him more questions. This meant that nobody was likely to believe her. The first person she'd tried to talk to was Lyralei, but the ginger's response had been to rave about what a great bod Yurnero had, and how thrilled she was that the handsome Japanese exchange student was going to extend his stay for another year. Basically, the ginger had become so smitten with Yurnero that she wouldn't have cared if aliens came and abducted all her friends.

The clock on the tower struck ten.

"Detention's over."

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Mr Nortrom was speaking to her. Looking up at the bespectacled math teacher, she ventured, hopefully.

"Sir, do you mind if I talk to you about something? It's important."

He raised his eyebrows. "How important?"

"It's… a matter of life and death."

Nortrom assessed her for a few moments with his penetrating blue eyes, and motioned for her to go in. Inside the study room, she related the entire incident about the shadow fiend to him, including Raijin's ideas about a possible portal to another dimension. He took in every word without interrupting, his face unreadable. When she ended, he leaned back against his chair, a frown creasing his brows.

"Well, I have never heard of an incident like this happening in our school," he replied. "I could have a talk with Professor Boush about this, but as you know, our science professor is incredibly busy teaching two subjects, doing research and attending conferences. It would be helpful if you had some evidence to prove what you just told me_._"

"So… you don't believe me either?" The teenager frowned in dismay.

Nortrom held her gaze steadily. "If I didn't believe you, this conversation would have been much shorter," he answered in a measured tone. "Assuming that what you said is true, there is still nothing much we can do at this point. All I can tell you is to avoid going anywhere alone in school, especially in enclosed spaces like computer labs."

She pursed her lips and muttered her thanks. After all, what he'd said made sense - the teachers couldn't be testing every single computer when nobody had a clue how the shadow had gotten in, nor could they close the entire lab simply based on what she had said.

Returning to the study area, she saw that Dragonus was gone. The library was now empty except for her, and Nortrom who remained in his room.

_His dead ex-girlfriend._

Shendel's words made her more curious than anything. Had Shendel seen _her_ and if so, what did _she_ look like? While packing her things, Traxex surveyed her surroundings. The lighting was confined to the study area; the reference section at the other side of the room was unlit, with rows of ceiling-high bookshelves that seemed to stretch endlessly into the darkness. It looked like a suitable hiding place.

Something moved among the shelves.

Holding her breath, she inched towards the reference section. A little black creature fluttered its wings and vanished in the dark maze of shelves. _Was that… a bat?_ She moved closer to ascertain what it was, but there was nothing unusual among the rows of voluminous encyclopedias and dictionaries. Maybe Shendel had been making a fuss over a harmless bat lurking in the shadows.

She heard the glass doors open and instinctively darted behind a shelf. Peeking through the empty slots between books, she saw Nortrom appear holding some files. As he passed by her hiding place, she stood stiffly trying to keep her breathing steady and soundless. _Maybe I should just stop being silly. _Back in her old school, she had always scoffed at those classmates who stalked their teachers, but here she was, doing the same thing.

He approached the main door, and still, nothing happened. The lights went off with a click, and panic gripped her. She had to get out _now_, or be locked in.

But then the sounds started, the flapping of wings and tiny squeaks, freezing her to the spot. And then a cold draft made her shiver and hug herself. Darkness smothered her, heightening her senses. Her own heartbeat was so loud, she was sure whoever in the room could hear it. Her eyes strained to make out the shapes of tiny, winged creatures that had filled the air. How many of them were there? It could be hundreds, or thousands… There was no sound from Nortrom, but she knew he was still there. He _had_ to be there.

The sounds of fluttering and squeaking faded, and were replaced by a disembodied voice. A deep, accented feminine voice that could have been described as sensuous, if not for the fact that no human could have produced such a sound – it was like a chorus speaking in unison.

"How have you been, _mon amour_?"

In contrast, Nortrom's words sounded clear and sharp. "Stop calling me that."

_If only I could see their faces._ Traxex stared intently into the pitch black in front of her. Something was glowing faintly, coming to life. The translucent, luminous mass took the shape of a woman with her back turned to her. Bony shoulders with sallow green flesh, tattered purple clothing, tendrils of jade-green hair, floating and pulsing with unnatural energy… it was all Traxex could see from her limited vantage point.

"Ah, I apologize, _chéri._ Old habits die hard."

"Why do you keep coming back? Aren't you where you always wanted to be?" Nortrom seemed to be making a conscientious effort at sounding calm and rational.

"Yes, indeed," crooned the unearthly voice. "The netherworld has welcomed me with open arms, and I have many friends and sisters here," and then it turned wistful. "But every now and then, I think of you."

"Leave me alone, please. It took years for me to get my life back to normal." Irritation had seeped into his unruffled voice.

The response was a mocking, hissing cackle that sounded like dead leaves scraping together. "This… is what you call a _normal_ life? Staying in the library till late every night?"

"I'm here to do my work."

Another round of mirthless laughter, followed by words dripping with sarcasm. "_Vraiment? _It looks like you are here to spend time with beautiful young girls with flowing white hair."

The taunting had worked. Nortrom raised his voice, his irritation turning to anger. "What the hell are you implying? You saw it. Nothing but business."

"Even if it weren't… _eh bien, _there's nothing I can do, anyway. You have forgotten me."

"Look, I tried putting up with you when you became obsessed with your psychic powers. But when you tried to kill yourself again and again, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh, _mon chéri,_ I am truly sorry," lamented the ghost. "I was too bent on knowing the secrets of the dead. I've been a terrible girlfriend… there is so much I regret! Oh, how I miss the old days, when you gave up your doctorate studies for me."

A long silence stretched between them. Having stayed in the same position for some time, Traxex felt her legs cramping up and shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable. The move produced a small creaking sound from the shelf, causing her to wince. To her relief, it seemed to have gone unnoticed.

"Well, I might just go back to doing that." The calm had returned to Nortrom's voice.

"What's stopping you? You said you didn't like teaching high school kids because they're so rowdy."

"Not in my class. I was given all the rowdy classes to fix, after word got around that I could get them all to shut up."

"Have you been using your powers on them?"

"…not much anymore," he lowered his voice uneasily.

"Ahh… what a pity. Imagine what you could do, messing with the brain waves of innocent, young girls. What a _wonderful _way to use your powers."

That was Nortrom's snapping point. "Krobelus! That's a major insult to me," he seethed.

"Just a joke, _chéri_. You need to lighten up."

"You're insane."

"But of course, I am," a hollow giggle echoed around the room. "And I blame these beautiful gifts…ah… I wonder if there are other people like you and me?"

"I don't know."

"You may not appreciate my gifts, but there is something I must tell you…about your death."

"That's enough," he cut her off with a tone of finality. "I don't want to know the future if I can't change it. Just go away, and don't ever bother me again."

"Very well," The whimsy in the ghost's voice had faded into resignation. "If this is what you say… then so be it." The ethereal purple and green figure hovered in its place for a moment, and then it began to dissolve at the edges, as if the darkness was chewing at it. The fluttering of bats returned, and the darkness had turned into the little winged beasts, carrying bits and pieces of Krobelus away till there was nothing left except her otherworldly voice.

"_Au revoir, mon amour_…"

Traxex broke free of her reverie. Her mind cried out that Nortrom was leaving, or had left, and she was going to be locked in together with Krobelus for the night. The thought sent a shudder of horror through her. She bolted out of her hiding spot towards the entrance, shouting, "No…wait!" The lights flickered on and Nortrom spun around to stare at her, his face darkening and eyes growing intensely blue.

"What are you doing here? You heard everything?"

"I… was just curious… I didn't understand most of it," Traxex cringed. _He looks angry… he's going to mess with my brain now… please… don't…_

Nortrom merely sighed, his face still set into harsh lines but his voice mild in comparison, carrying no sign of a threat. "I trust that you will forget what you just heard."

The teenager nodded and bit her lip. Her ears were still ringing with the inhuman accented voice, and she forced her breathing to return to normal.

In the same even tone, Nortrom continued. "For your own sake, do try to be more sensible. Detention isn't an excuse to sneak around in school." Tapping his watch for emphasis, he added, "Especially at midnight."

"Sorry," Traxex murmured, pulling her hood over her hair. "Guess I'll get going now." And then the feeling of uneasiness she had experienced the last time she'd left the library, crept back like an intruder. Unlike the shadow fiend, which was truly gone after they'd gotten rid of it, this time there was still the sensation of being watched.

She glanced at her teacher without really meeting his gaze directly. "You said not to go anywhere alone… mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all," Nortrom replied as he shut the door behind them. "Looks like I'll have to cancel the rest of your seven-night detention," he remarked as he strode out of the Aghanim block with Traxex keeping alongside him, her hands in her pockets, shivering in the cold.

"So you do believe I wasn't the one who trashed the computer lab."

He didn't answer her, instead nodding at the burly security guard patrolling the school grounds. "Mr Banehallow's here. You should be safe."

* * *

It was three a.m. Traxex sat on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, still wide awake. Even her exhaustion could not still the phantasmal images and voices that played over and over in her mind. _The netherworld, psychic powers, terrible girlfriend, obsessed with death_. Secrets held in the library, things she wasn't supposed to know about – in all honesty she was shocked by her own boldness tonight. Nortrom had let her off, to her surprise, but somehow, she knew this wasn't the end of the matter.

The looping thoughts were interrupted by something else she remembered from the conversation. _Beautiful young girls with flowing white hair_. Had Krobelus been referring to her when she'd said that?

She got out from her bed, padded quietly out into the bathroom next door and switched on the light so she could look at herself in the mirror. This was something she seldom did, since her folks constantly reminded her that she was the odd one out. Her five feet seven, willowy figure towered over them, she was told that her cold and aloof demeanor made the babies cry when she first joined the family, and some of the younger children had flat out called her ugly.

The mirror showed smooth, flawless skin, which she felt was too pale, just like her hair. Symmetrical facial features, but she wanted thinner lips. And lastly her eyes, which she wished for a brighter color. The word 'beautiful' was reserved for girls like Mirana, with her regal features, or Lina, with her vivid amber eyes.

She dragged her tired body back to bed and eventually, drifted off to sleep.

_Running down the stairs in school, stumbling down an endless flight of steps, trying to get away from a swarm of translucent, green wraiths. Wailing and howling like banshees, chasing after her relentlessly. Her legs were weakening but she couldn't stop. Someone in the middle of the spirits was calling for her. "Come to me, ma petite…" it said, caressing her everywhere, not with fingers but with long, thin talons. She wondered what its face looked like, but dared not turn around and look. The spirits surrounded her now, their claws touching her hair, arms snaking around her body. In desperation, she jumped over the stairwell railing…_

* * *

**(End of Chapter 9)**

**Names Guide:**

Krobelus = Death Prophet

Note: According to the lore, DP isn't a ghost, although she would very much like to be dead. In my story, she has achieved her objective, so she is well and truly dead.


	10. Archery and Counseling

Hi everyone, continued thanks for the reviews and suggestions (special thanks to Flamestriker)!

And here is a chapter that focuses more on our protagonist.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Archery and Counseling**

"Time's up, shoot the damn thing!" The harsh voice of the archery coach bounced around the cavernous indoor range.

Traxex released her fingers from the bowstring and the arrow sped towards the target, landing on the line dividing the red and gold circles.

"What's wrong with you? You took such a long time, and you barely hit a nine," the coach grumbled, shaking her head of dark, curly hair. "Last week you scored forty tens and twenty nines, but today you've been hitting only eights and nines. And to think I had such high hopes of you bringing home the gold!"

"Sorry," Traxex sighed, lowering her bow in dismay. For one, she hadn't completely gotten over the shock of being thrown straight onto the world stage. Miss Medusa, the new coach, had declared her an 'archery prodigy' at their first meeting, and was setting her sights on the summer World Archery Championships. But the real problem was, she was not shooting up to expectations right now.

"Archery is all about being perfect, absolutely and consistently, perfect!" Miss Medusa continued her lecture. "How are you going to make it on the competitive circuit if you do not understand this? The top archers in the world, settle for nothing less than perfection, from their breathing right to the release of their fingertips!"

_Come to me, ma cherie, the unearthly voice coaxed. _Traxex closed her eyes as an involuntary yawn escaped her lips.

"It's only four in the afternoon - what's with the yawning? Don't you know you have to be in tip top mental and physical condition for target practice?"

"I can't help it," Traxex muttered. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on her. She wished it was because she'd been partying out all night like Mirana, but unfortunately, it was Krobelus, appearing in her dreams every night ever since she'd eavesdropped on her and Mr Nortrom in the library a week ago.

Miss Medusa turned around to bark at the other two students, who had finished shooting their ends and whose arrows had landed in the red circles.

"Lyralei, do you think you are a machine gun? I told you to slow down and work on your shot, you have to find the shot that uses your body best! And you – Mirana - should know that high heels and cleavage-baring tops are not appropriate attire for shooting! Just wait till your boobs get whipped by the bowstring!"

The ginger and brunette glanced at each other and shrugged, neither daring to meet the gaze of their clearly pissed instructor. The Greek former Olympian was known not only for her skills and exacting standards, but her signature baleful glare that would turn any disobedient student into stone - metaphorically speaking, of course.

A series of shrill whistle blasts prompted the girls to walk up to their respective target boards. They pulled their arrows loose and returned to the shooting line, slipping the arrows back into the quivers slung over their shoulders.

"Ah, crap," Lyralei said to the brunette, absently fingering the tip of one of her arrows. "I'm also not concentrating well these days."

"_Aishiteru_, Yurnero-san," Mirana elbowed the ginger, eliciting a giggle and a blush.

"But seriously, field archery's way more interesting than this. At least I get to run around in the forest."

"Sorry babe, target archery is the only type allowed in the Olympics," Mirana smirked.

"What's so funny?" Miss Medusa's leathery, weathered face twisted into a scowl.

"Nothing." Lyralei quickly straightened up.

"This team is going to be the death of me," Miss Medusa ranted. "I'm in my fifties with bad eyesight, but I can do a better job than you airheads combined." With a grunt, she collected three arrows from her students' hands. "Give me your bow!" she ordered Traxex, and the teen complied.

Miss Medusa nocked all three arrows into the bowstring at once, taking a few seconds to align them. Next, she tilted the bow so that it was horizontal, then drew swiftly and fired. The arrows diverged into different directions as they flew forward.

The girls watched in wonder as each arrow hit the bullseye of each of the three targets. Traxex rubbed her eyes and blinked. How was that even possible? The chorus of inhuman voices streamed into her mind again. _"But of course," Krobelus's demented giggle echoed throughout the library. "And I blame these beautiful gifts…"_

* * *

The sign on the door read: Mr D. Dazzle, Counselor and Psychologist.

Traxex stood waiting outside the office quietly and nervously. It was the first time she had sought the help of a school counselor, but she didn't even know what she wanted out of the session. She only knew she needed to talk to someone, preferably someone normal… or maybe, she was the one who wasn't normal. Whatever it was, she had to do something before she went batshit crazy like Krobelus.

Soon, the plump Miss Arachnie ambled over, opened the door and showed the teenager into the room.

"Have a seat, sweetie, Mr Dazzle will be here in a minute," the motherly school secretary smiled and left.

Traxex looked around the bright, cosy office decorated in neutral tones. There were some colorful motivational posters plastered on its walls with their usual images of mountain climbers and over-achieving athletes, and an unoccupied desk with a laptop at one corner. She sat straight and awkwardly on one of the big, squishy armchairs.

The door opened and a man who appeared to be in his late fifties strode in with a file in his hand and eased himself into the couch across from her. He was lean, bespectacled with neat grey hair.

"Ah, you must be Traxex, good afternoon. I'm Mr Dazzle," the elderly man welcomed her with a kind smile, flashing a row of neat, white teeth, which reminded her of his name. Although he was dressed in office attire - a purple shirt, tie and blue pants, he had the air of a priest. "Please relax, I don't bite. If there's anything you don't feel comfortable talking about, feel free to let me know."

Traxex nodded, tucking stray strands of pale hair behind her ear.

Peering into his file, the counselor continued. "Let's see… you have transferred here for nearly a month. How are you coping so far?"

She hadn't planned what exactly to say, nor how to start. To talk about the supernatural incidents might make her come across as loony, so she decided to focus on the issue at hand. The words came out in a confused ramble. "Um…I have been having strange dreams, I feel scared and alone. And um… I haven't been sleeping well and I suck at everything now, even the one thing I'm supposed to be good at."

Mr Dazzle nodded slowly as he listened, then he leaned forward and adjusted his glasses. "Let's do this one at a time. What have you been dreaming about?"

"A ghost, chasing me." She bit her lips to stop herself from elaborating any further. After all, she was supposed to pretend that the whole incident in the library had never happened.

He scribbled some notes on his clipboard. "Did anything traumatic happen to you recently?"

She frowned and hesitated for a minute. Did the incident with the shadow fiend count as traumatic? But she had already confided in Mr Nortrom about it, and the conclusion was that there wasn't any point in harping on about it without evidence. Besides, there wasn't much a school counselor could do anyway. "Hmm… no… nothing really upsetting," she said.

"I see," he said patiently, again looking into his file, which she guessed contained her personal information. "Let's go back to your past. I understand that you lost your parents when you were five?"

"Yes," she said softly. "They were killed by robbers."

He peered at her solemnly with his wrinkly eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I suppose I could, but it's all hazy to me as I was very little at that time."

"Well, perhaps you could talk about the bits you remember?"

Exhaling a long breath and fixing her gaze randomly on one of the posters on the wall, she began. "We were traveling in a caravan, having a holiday in the highlands… and that particular night we were parked at a service station."

She sensed him looking at her quietly, intently and her gaze shifted to meet his, only briefly, before settling on the table between them.

"The caravan… I don't remember much about it except... the fridge. Because my mom shoved me inside there. She said she was playing a game with me and I was to stay inside the fridge quietly until she let me out. So I did, and I remember getting annoyed because it was cold in there. Then I heard voices and two loud bangs, I didn't know they were gunshots at that time. I was confused… I hid inside the fridge for what a really long time, it was like forever, and then I couldn't take it anymore, and I got out."

She paused for a moment to take another breath.

"The first thing I saw was my parents lying on the floor. I was so stupid, I thought they were still playing a game with me. I shook them and shouted but they didn't reply. Then I noticed the blood. I ran out… there were some people out there, they were my adoptive parents… well, I guess that's about it."

She finished her recount with a shrug that betrayed not a bit of self-pity or any emotion. Her voice had stayed calm throughout, because the memory of it was so distant, she felt as though she was recounting a scene from a movie. Sometimes, she wondered if it would have hurt more had she been older.

"I'm sorry to hear about all this," Mr Dazzle said gently. "And how have your folks been treating you?"

"Um…not too bad, actually. My foster father isn't at home most of the time, but he brings me on his hunting trips every now and then. His wife is always busy with the house and kids, and I was taught to help out with the cooking and the younger kids, change their diapers and all that. They don't talk much to me, though. They think I'm weird."

"Did anyone physically hurt you or beat you?"

"Nope… well, except that one time when my father found out I had stolen a particular set of bow and arrows from him."

Mr Dazzle frowned in concern. "Was it bad?"

Traxex thought for a moment. "The beating? I can't really remember it… which means it couldn't have been that bad," she gave an ironic laugh. "I do remember the bow, though, it was this beautiful, vintage recurve bow and it was said to be owned by a Sylvan Guard, you know, one of those legendary guys who patrolled the woods in the old days. And the arrows, they were so heavy – I learnt that the heavier the arrows, the quieter they were."

"You seem to like bows and arrows a lot," Mr Dazzle remarked with a twinkle in his eyes.

She returned him a wry smile and a sigh. "Yes, but my shooting has gotten so bad. I haven't been sleeping properly because of the dreams… now I don't dare to fall asleep at night and the next day I feel like a zombie."

"Well, first thing, we all have our bad days, so there's no need to beat yourself up over some mistakes during training. And for your dreams, you mentioned a ghost," Mr Dazzle said. "Does it have a face? A name? Somebody you know perhaps?"

_Guess it wouldn't hurt if I said her name. _"Krobelus," she blurted out. "That's her name. I, um, don't really know her."

"Krobelus?" The counselor raised his brows and leaned forward.

"Why, does that name sound familiar to you?"

He merely gave her a cryptic smile. "What does she do in your dream? What does she look like?"

"She has a bunch of – er- sisters, she talks to me, and the dream… everything is dark, I think I am at the stairwell, I don't dare to look at her face, but her sisters, they're all glowing green."

"Ah," Mr Dazzle said. "So… it's like you're looking at a negative of a photograph, light and darkness reversed?"

"Yeah, that sounds like it."

"And the darkness makes you more afraid, does it not?"

Traxex pursed her lips and nodded.

"Let's try something now," he suggested. "Close your eyes and visualize your dream."

Traxex did as she was told. The translucent banshees flickered into life, wailing and brushing her face with their cold fingers. And that sultry voice from behind… _let me tell your fate, my dear…what I've seen goes far beyond death._

"Now, I want you to imagine a light switch on a wall next to you. You got it? Don't press it yet."

"Uh huh…"

"Now tell me what you think this ghost will look like once you've switched on the light."

"Um… something scary? Like an eyeball-less corpse with worms coming out of her mouth?"

A hearty laugh escaped from the counselor. "My, my, you watch way too many horror movies! Open your eyes, please."

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking at a picture of a woman in a school yearbook. The woman looked like she was in her twenties, with blonde hair framing a slender face, deep-set, expressive green eyes and small lips curled in a graceful smile.

"Miss Krobelus was a mathematics teacher in our school. She passed away five years ago. This is what she looked like when she was alive," Mr Dazzle explained.

Traxex examined the photo. Krobelus was wearing a purple blouse with a wide collar, and she didn't look too bad. Not drop-dead gorgeous, but not unattractive either, she grudgingly admitted.

"Now, I want you to imagine, after turning on the light in your dream, that you'll see this woman in the photo. Practise this a few times a day, and you'll have no problem with your sleep at night."

Traxex released a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir, I do feel a little better now."

"Well, I think you were scarred by the death of your parents, and it seems there aren't many adult figures you can trust. Do you have friends?"

_Friends? _She pondered over the word for a moment. Lyralei was busy with her new boyfriend, Mirana was too upper-class for her, and Shendelzare… probably needed a little counseling herself. "I'm not very good at making friends," she muttered sheepishly.

"Sometimes it is hard to make friends. Just try to smile more and start a conversation with someone. You never know, you could end up making a good friend there."

"Yeah… I guess I could… by the way, will you tell anyone what I told you?"

Mr Dazzle shook his head. "Rest assured, I won't. Everything you say here will be kept confidential, unless you are in danger of harming yourself or others."

Traxex glanced at the clock; more than an hour had passed and she wondered if she was taking too much of his time. "Well I guess, I'll go now," she said, standing up. The couch was getting too comfy for her.

"Sure, feel free to see me again if you need help." Mr Dazzle flashed his wide, toothy grin again.

Traxex walked out of the office feeling healed and refreshed.

* * *

**(End of chapter)**

Till then, see you guys next chapter! Comments are much appreciated, as usual.

Note: I don't know much about psychology, apart from having taken 1 or 2 modules. Achus93 is the expert - don't flame :D


	11. Mirana's Party (part 1)

Hi again, readers! Continued thanks for the reviews and suggestions.

And so our Dota heroes' teenage troubles continue...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mirana's Party (Part 1)**

The sun was setting by the time she'd arrived at the palatial residence, nestled in a secluded area in the exclusive Nightsilver Woods community. Traxex wound her way past the impressive wrought-iron gates and up the long driveway leading to the home of Mirana, who was hosting her seventeenth birthday bash that evening. Traxex took in a deep breath as she soaked in her surroundings. She'd always known that Mirana was wealthy, but not to _this_ extent. To her right, there was a crew of gardeners pruning the lush topiary lining the driveway. One of them, an elderly man with a bluish long beard, waved at her, before returning his attention to the trees and bushes, many of which had been carefully sculptured into various shapes – birds, animals, stars, the moon, and even a maze. The garden was unreal.

She parked her bike behind the other scattered cars, easing herself off gingerly and checking her sapphire-blue short dress for tears. _Everything's good, _she exhaled in relief, smoothing a hand over her ivory hair cascading over her bare shoulders. She seldom wore dresses; not to mention ride a bike in one. But since Mirana had, surprisingly, condescended to invite her, she had decided to turn up in something nice.

Glancing around, she hoped to catch one of her classmates, but there was nobody except the gardeners. The massive double doors on the front porch loomed before her. She didn't feel brave enough to ring the doorbell, so she decided to explore the area beyond the mansion a little more. Walking past the manicured expanse of lawn, her eyes widened when she saw a fully-grown white tiger, pacing around an enclosure. The exotic pet's living environment was spacious, with pedestals, trees and hammocks, and even a pool of its own.

A few steps further and she reached a sort of courtyard, where there were fountains and a lotus pond encircling a marble statue of a woman. And there, standing in front of the pond, was her host, chatting with a girl who looked familiar…. _that intimidating-looking senior… Luna, I think that's her name, _she recalled. Both girls were wearing midnight-blue tank tops and hot pants. They stood close to each other, _a little too close, _Traxex thought. Something about the way they behaved made her hesitate to approach Mirana. _No more eavesdropping, _she reminded herself, so she turned around and made her way back to the front doors, and rang the pearl white doorbell. A butler opened the door and led her in.

She slowly made her way down the opulent mirrored hallway, checking her reflection, taking in the marble floors, crystal chandeliers. _Now I'm pretty sure Mirana's some kind of royalty...a princess, maybe._ Sounds of music and laughter drifted from the direction of the living room. The party was already in full swing. There were teenagers scattered around the house and outside at the infinity-edge swimming pool that could be seen through the floor-to-ceiling windows. She recognized some of her schoolmates among many –probably a hundred - other people she didn't know.

At the moment, the entertainment was centered on a makeshift dance floor in the massive living room. A small crowd had gathered around Tresdin and Magina, who were engaged in another one of the boisterous tomboy's 'one-on-one' duels - but this time, on the dance floor. The two teens took turns to show off their dance moves to the rapt audience, and Traxex stopped to watch. _Girl-versus-boy dance battle, hmm...both are equally impressive. It's hard to decide who would be the winner._

Turning around, she saw Davion in a threadbare red shirt and torn jeans, flirting with Lina, who was in turn keeping an eye on Rylai and Carl snuggled up on the couch. Rylai looked like she'd stepped out of a fairy-tale in her ice-blue sheer dress, and Carl's fashion sense was immaculate, as usual. The blond's dark blue, long-sleeved shirt looked like it was made of silk or some other fine material, and over it he wore a white-and-gold vest which he'd left unzipped. On his legs he wore dark blue skinny jeans with gold stitching. A gold stud earring in his left ear completed the pretty-boy look. _ Carl looks like he'd taken a longer time to choose his clothes than I did, _Traxex mused. At the foot of the couch sat the most adorable puppy, pouting and begging to be let up.

More interested in the food than anything, Traxex maneuvered around the guests and found herself in the sprawling kitchen. The bar was covered in a mouth-watering menagerie of snacks, cakes, canapes of all kinds, and there was also a drinks bar, which included alcohol. Presents were absent - Mirana had requested not to have any. The kitchen was filled with people munching, drinking and chatting, but the highlight seemed to be a long oak table in the middle, with a guy in a red-and-gold Japanese chef uniform and matching headband, preparing pieces of sushi with a huge gold chopping knife. At first, she thought he was Mirana's chef, but upon a closer look, she realized, to her surprise, that it was Yurnero. This was the first time she'd seen him up close, and she found herself agreeing with Lyralei that he did look rather cute, in a rugged kind of way. Today, he'd had his hair cut into a short crew cut and sported a thin beard.

_Smile more… try to start a conversation with someone…_ Recalling Mr Dazzle's advice the other day, Traxex attempted a comment.

"That knife looks badass, is it gold-plated or something?"

Yurnero looked up and grinned, pausing his movements for a second. "Hai! Honmono no kin desu! This is Battlefury!" he declared.

"Battle… fury?" Traxex echoed. _Did I hear that right?_

"Yeah, that's the name of his knife," Lyralei's merry voice rang out as she turned around from the fridge, holding a plate of raw fish. The ginger was wearing an emerald green dress with a plunging neckline. She looked positively radiant, and even the dimple on her cheek seemed more pronounced today. "Stand away from it, though, you don't want to get hurt."

"How nice of you guys to help out with the food," Traxex took a step back as told, staring at the culinary display in front of her. The tall Japanese exchange student's face was intent with concentration, his formidable golden knife shimmering as it sliced the sushi with dizzying speed. The food was snapped up by the partygoers almost as quickly as it was prepared.

"You're welcome, help yourself to sashimi made of the freshest fish you could ever get!" Lyralei boasted. "Yurnero and I went and caught the fish just this morning."

"Oh? You have the patience to fish? I'm impressed," Traxex raised her brows.

"No patience," Yurnero teased his girlfriend. "She shoots the fish with arrows."

"Err… yeah I prefer bowfishing," Lyralei confessed with a blush.

"Hmm, bowfishing… sounds interesting, I should try that someday, huh," Traxex quipped, trotting out of the kitchen with a plate of sushi and other nibbles.

Exploring further, she realized that there was more going on in the other rooms. There was a spacious gaming room, where Kardel and Dragonus were sitting on the sofa playing a fighting game, their thumbs furiously punching their controllers. Shendelzare and Mortred were nearby, lounged on the sofa in front of another TV, playing another video game together. Both were dressed in black, Shendel in her usual goth getup and Mortred in a loose black dress. The girls took a break and reached for their drinks. Shendel stole a peek at Dragonus, who was still immersed in his game, his eyes glued to the TV screen. Shendel took the chance to lean over and swap her plastic cup with his in one swift move. Traxex frowned. _What's she going to do to Dragonus this time, spike his drink or something? _

Shendel spotted her and ran over to her. "Hey babe, could you help me out one more time? Pass this drink to Magina okay?" she whispered, handing Traxex a cup of what looked like coke.

Traxex's eyes narrowed. "Why Magina? You have a problem with him too?"

"I told ya, revenge must involve innocents," Shendel snickered.

"Well sorry, I can't help you this time," Traxex shrugged and turned around to make her exit.

"Fine, I'll do it myself then," she heard Shendel mutter in annoyance.

When Traxex had returned to the living room, the dance duel had ended, Davion was now chatting up what looked like a freshman girl showing a lot of skin, and Lina was stomping over towards Carl and Rylai. The golden-haired couple were still nestled in the couch in their own world, and had apparently started to make out. As if on cue, Lina grabbed a fistful of the blond's silky long hair and yanked it forcefully.

"Ow! That hurts!" Carl shouted. "Stop being so violent!"

"I warned you not to go too far with my sis - you'd better take my words seriously or I swear I will kill you," Lina snapped, her amber eyes blazing. The redhead in a crimson silk dress looked angry enough to set the blond on fire.

"Sis, why do you always have to do this…" Rylai groaned softly as a faint blush formed in her porcelain cheeks. The puppy at her feet had also decided to join in the excitement by jumping up and down.

Traxex ignored the quarrel and decided to look for the bathroom. On her way she noticed another room, and peeping in, she saw the triplet brothers, Squee, Spoon and Spleen, dressed in leather jackets, huddled around something. She heard the clicking sound of a lighter and guessed they were getting high. She turned away and continued weaving through the half-drunk crowd till she finally found the lavish black marble bathroom. As soon as she stepped in, she heard the sounds of retching, and then flushing. Mortred stepped out of the cubicle, looking pale.

"Um… are you okay?" Traxex eyed the black-clad girl, guessing she must have had too much to drink.

"No," Mortred said plainly. And then, to her surprise, she asked. "Can I talk to you for a while?"

"Who, me?" Traxex widened her eyes, puzzled at being approached by someone she barely knew. In fact, this was the first time she'd had a proper conversation with this particular classmate.

Mortred nodded. "Let's go somewhere quiet…" she suggested. Traxex decided it was a good idea as the noise and alcohol smell were getting to her. The two girls made their way out of the house, past the pool and another fountain, settling on a bench at a relatively deserted corner surrounded by trees. Traxex glanced expectantly at Mortred, who returned the gaze with apprehension in her large, dark eyes. After a while, she finally blurted out the words.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Traxex didn't feel surprised at all._ I kinda knew it… but why would she want to talk to me about it?_ She felt sorry for her, but had no idea what advice to give.

"And I'm quite far along, like four or five months," Mortred added.

"Hmm…" Traxex racked her brains for something useful to say. "Maybe you should um, talk to the father of the baby instead?" she offered.

"I did," Mortred replied. "I met him in the martial arts club… it's complicated."

_Martial arts club? _Traxex gulped as the words immediately brought to mind the Japanese exchange students, Raijin and Yurnero. _But it couldn't have been them - they had arrived here only weeks ago_! "You practise martial arts too?" She inquired curiously.

"Yeah. But not anymore, obviously," Mortred replied sheepishly as she lightly patted her midriff and sighed.

"You tried talking to the counselor about this?"

"I saw Mr Dazzle once but I'm not really comfortable talking to him. It doesn't matter, because I'm definitely going to keep this baby."

Silence hung between them, growing more awkward with every second. And then Mortred spoke again.

"By the way… you seem really quiet so can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Traxex crossed her arms, trying to control her irritation at being burdened with yet _another_ secret, all because she was a loner. "I suppose I could keep this to myself, but you do know that very soon your tummy will become obvious, and so it won't be a secret anymore?"

"I'm not talking about _this_," Mortred's voice lowered meaningfully. "It's about something else."

"Hmm?"

"You see, I have to keep this baby because I can't take another life."

Traxex blinked confusedly, not sure where this was going. "You mean… you've aborted one before?"

Mortred glanced around furtively as if expecting someone to be hiding behind the trees eavesdropping. When she was satisfied no one else was around, she leaned closer to Traxex and whispered.

"No. I killed someone. A teenager."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 11)**

That's all for now, see you guys next chap. Reviews make me smile, as always.

Note: Jug's look was sort of inspired by a piece of fan art, if you google "Juggernaut unmasked" you should find it.

**Names Guide:**

Mirana = Princess of the Moon; Luna = Moon Rider

Tresdin = Legion Commander; Magina = Anti-mage

Davion = Dragon Knight; Lina = Slayer

Carl = Invoker; Rylai = Crystal Maiden

Yurnero = Juggernaut; Lyralei = Windranger

Dragonus = Skywrath Mage; Kardel = Sniper

Shendel = Vengeful Spirit; Mortred = Phantom Assassin

Squee, Spoon, Spleen = Techies


	12. Mirana's Party (part 2)

Hi everyone! Continued thanks for the reviews.

This is the craziest chapter so far. Be warned!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mirana's Party (part 2)**

_You did what?_ Traxex clapped a hand over her mouth as she tried to reconcile the confession with the seemingly shy, quiet girl beside her, the one who rarely spoke up in class. Tonight Mortred had her ponytail down so that her jet-black, long, straight hair hung like a veil down her face, softening her sharp features. She looked more lost and vulnerable than anything.

"I know… you must be thinking, I'm a murderer on the loose." Her voice was shaking a little. "You see, I didn't go to prison because I'd killed her in a Mixed Martial Arts tournament."

The conversation came to a pause when both glanced up to see the skimpily-dressed pair, Mirana and Luna, strolling, or rather, stumbling towards them. The birthday girl had both her hands wrapped around the older girl's arm while giggling wildly, her unrestrained behavior a stark contrast to her usually poised and snobby manner. There wasn't enough lighting to see their faces clearly, but enough to show that they were drunk. _They seem to be eyeing our bench, _Traxex thought.

"Let's go somewhere else." Mortred grabbed her hand and stood up. Hungry to know more, Traxex followed without resisting as the black-clad girl headed towards the direction of the garden. They walked past the pool, which was all lit up and surrounded with rowdy teenagers. Tresdin and Davion were sitting at a poolside table, engaged in an arm-wrestling match. She slowed down a few steps and managed to catch the outcome – Tresdin lost to the muscular redhead, which wasn't surprising. _Guess they are even now, after she'd beaten him at basketball the other day_.

They reached the courtyard, right now the darkest part of the mansion. The only lighting was provided by the ornate lamps strewn across the area, with the statue and lotus pond as the highlights. There was nobody around but them, walking side by side.

"So… what – what happened?"

There was an audible sigh. "I was doing a neck crank on her... it's a legal move but I… broke her neck by accident."

_Ouch_, Traxex winced at the image. Glancing down at Mortred's slender fingers, she tried to imagine those hands brutally twisting someone's neck. Ending someone's life with a single move. Even creepier was the way she'd described the act, as if she had broken a stalk of celery into two, by accident. Her movements always seemed so graceful… but ultimately, she was still a killer. A gentle killer - what a paradox. She suddenly felt the urge to run far, far away.

"Now she haunts me… everywhere I go."

Looking up, she noticed that the dark-haired girl's eyes were brimming with tears. _Despite being out free, she's still being punished for what she had done. Is she talking about a real ghost haunting her, or her own guilt?_ "Um… you sure you don't want to talk to the counselor about this?"

"No, I'm afraid he'll tell all the teachers and then… everyone will see me as an evil murderer." A tear slid down her cheek.

"I can't help you, though."

"Doesn't matter. I just need you to be around. You're… different from the others," she pleaded softly. And then she mumbled, as if to herself. "She… she said she was going to do something to my baby…"

Traxex gulped. She'd almost forgotten that Mortred was pregnant. Not that it made her any less threatening, but the baby, after all, was innocent and didn't deserve to suffer the consequences of her actions. The thought made her feel less fear, but more pity towards Mortred.

Continuing their tour of the mansion grounds, her attention was momentarily drawn to the white tiger perched on a rock in its sprawling enclosure, its gleaming sapphire eyes following her. And then they reached the vast garden. Under the night sky, the surroundings emanated mystery, scantily lit by moonlight and tiny lamps. The bearded old gardener who had waved to her earlier on was still around, tending to the topiary all by himself. She wondered if he ever stopped working.

"Hello there," he greeted while clipping the hedge maze. His clothes were a tattered patchwork of green and blue, which blended in with his environment. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Traxex answered. Mortred simply hung her head.

"Ah, don't fret, my dear. Nature has all the answers," the gardener smiled, all the while keeping his eyes on the wall of shrubs he was pruning and making sure that not a single leaf was out of place.

"What do you mean?" Mortred looked at him.

"I mean, take a walk around here if you like," he gestured towards the entrance of the maze.

"Inside there?" Mortred peered into the leafy labyrinth. The interior was illuminated by lanterns hanging inside its walls. It least it wasn't totally dark.

"But what if we get lost and can't come out?" Traxex asked.

The gardener chuckled, stroking his beard hanging from his round, almost-chinless face. "It's not a big place, my child. In any case, if you really can't get out, just shout for me. I'll be right there. Like, riiiiight there in a second."

"Fine, what's your name?"

"Mr Furion."

"Hmm, okay," Traxex said. Exploring a garden maze at night time really wasn't the best idea, but something about it drew her in, and apparently, it also had the same effect on Mortred.

She felt Mortred grab her hand again as they trudged through what they soon realized was a neat, yet chaotic jungle of interconnecting corridors. Such mazes were designed to confuse would-be trespassers, and she knew this one would do its job perfectly. Winding pathways, blind alleys, and as if that wasn't disorienting enough, there were also ups and downs and long sweeping corners. She was really thankful for the lighting, but wished there was more.

"I think we are… probably in the middle," she said, trying to derive some comfort from her own voice.

Mortred suddenly stopped and tightened her grip.

"It's her…" she whispered, looking down at the ground before her with wide, terrified eyes.

Traxex followed her line of vision. On the grass lay a pool of thick, black liquid meandering towards her. _What the hell is that?_ Everything was so dark, she hadn't noticed it earlier on. The shadowy substance trailed from a hole on the wall to its right, where it had apparently gobbled up the shrubs. It was as if something had taken a shortcut through the maze by eating it up with the black slime.

That something began to rise from the inky puddle. It was completely black, like its source, and gradually took the shape of a human as it grew taller and taller.

She stood paralyzed, goosebumps rising all over her arms. The figure stopped growing when it had reached the same size and height as Mortred. It was made up entirely of an ethereal, shadowy material. Where its face was there were two yellow orbs gleaming unnaturally, and where its mouth was supposed to be, there was a moving hole.

_"Well, I see you've found a new friend."_

Traxex's stomach gave a lurch – the voice reminded her of Krobelus's multiple voices, but much more unpleasant, like a few chain-smoking men speaking at once.

"She's… not really a friend," Mortred said as her fingers released their grip. "Just leave her alone."

Traxex decided that the best thing to do was to keep quiet and watch, until she felt something touch her hair. She spun around - that thing was behind her, its yellow eyes boring into hers – there were two of them, she realized. The original one was still standing in the same position, in front of Mortred. A shiver slithered through her spine._ Help… what's that gardener's name again? Mr Fur…Few… something?_

_"Ooh what lovely hair you have, Mortred's friend,"_ The guttural voices coughed out a giggle. _"But you'd better stay away from her. She isn't as innocent as she looks."_

Traxex resisted plugging her ears with her fingers. _This must be the person Mortred had killed at the martial arts tournament, _she guessed. Closing her eyes, she tried to conjure a mental picture of the two girls fighting each other in the boxing ring, all hot and sweaty in their two-piece suits. Anything to take her mind off this horror with its awful voice. Forcing herself to keep calm, she replied. "Well, whoever you are, thanks for the kind thoughts, but please, keep your, um, hand off me."

_"The name's Mercurie, by the way,"_ both shadowy figures growled. _"I suppose Mortred told you what she did to me?"_

"I'm sorry," Mortred looked as though she was about to cry. "I really… didn't mean to."

_"Oh, you certainly did. You had every intention to kill me, because you were angry that I'd cheated with drugs in the previous tournament, weren't you? And you'd thought that I deserved to DIE for it."_

"I… I'm sorry."

_"Sorry? Is that all you can say?"_ Both Mercuries snarled, their yellow orbs twisting into tortured slits. Their combined voices rose so loud, it sounded like a pneumatic drill, prompting Traxex to cover her ears with her hands. _"My parents, my family… they all miss me terribly! All thanks to you! Now how would you like it if I took your baby away from you?"_

"No, please, no!" Mortred begged, placing a protective hand over her belly. "Don't do anything to my baby, please! What do you want from me? I'll make amends! Whatever you want!"

_"Really?"_

"I swear! I'll do whatever you tell me to do!"

_"Fantastic. I'll look for you when the time comes." _ The Mercurie in front of Mortred smirked, looking appeased enough. And then it melted into the black pool, which slowly oozed away, eating another path through the wall of shrubs. The Mercurie that was behind Traxex had also disappeared, and she could finally breathe easier – if only slightly. Once more she struggled to recall the gardener's name. They were still inside the maze, which they really, really needed to get out of. Mortred wasn't in a good shape, she looked like she was going to throw up again.

The maze was getting more and more unfriendly by the minute, she discovered as they ran into yet another dead end. Everything was just so random and perplexing, sometimes they met high, impassable green walls and other times low and extremely wide hedges.

"I'm tired," Mortred groaned, her footsteps slowing. "Can we take a rest?"

Suddenly there came a muffled sound, like the purring of a cat. Traxex turned her head in the direction of the sounds. "Hey, did you hear that?" She nudged Mortred.

"Yeah, sounds like a cat or something."

Traxex squinted in the darkness and discovered, to her surprise, a cardboard box lying on the grass in a corner. "Where did that box come from?" There came another purr, and it was obviously coming from inside the box. "Maybe it's trapped in there?" she suggested.

Mortred was now sitting cross-legged on the ground, and didn't look like she was going to move. So Traxex tread cautiously towards the box and slowly lifted the flap.

It was indeed a cat, albeit an unusual-looking one. Its fur was blue with gold stripes, and its eyes a brilliant green. With a graceful leap, the feline jumped out and immediately tilted its head upwards, fixing its gaze intensely on Mortred. It licked its lips, and then what happened next made both girls drop their jaws in disbelief. _The cat opened its mouth and spoke._

"That was a bad, bad promise." The animal's voice was throaty and high-pitched, but its words clearly articulated. Shaking its head solemnly, it continued to speak to Mortred. "Why did you make such a promise?"

Traxex swept her gaze all around; there was nobody else. _It's clearly the cat talking, _she concluded as she stood gaping at it. She'd thought she'd seen and heard every weird thing possible in this school – a self-cloning teacher, a brainwave manipulator, killer shadow, ghost and now… _a fucking talking cat?_

She suddenly remembered the gardener's name. Mr Furion. But before she could say it, she heard his voice call out to her left.

"Neriiiif? Where are you, my kitty?"

A rustle of leaves, and the gardener strode out from the bushes, startling her. _How did he appear just like that? Puff, right behind us in the middle of the maze? Or had he been following us all along?_

Mr Furion seemed delighted to see the cat. He ambled towards it, bent down and coaxed the feline into his arms. "Ah, there you are, my naughty little Nerif," the gardener chided gently as he caressed its silky fur, which was of the same shade of blue as his beard. "Don't you run away from me."

Despite being comfortably cradled in its owner's arms, the cat named Nerif swerved its head towards Mortred and narrowed its eyes purposefully. "Bad, bad promise," it repeated.

"What do you mean?" Mortred had apparently recovered from the shock of seeing a talking animal and pushed herself up, her dark eyes meeting the cat's piercing green ones. She was taking its words very seriously. "Are you talking about my promise to Mercurie?"

"Oh, don't mind Nerif," Mr Furion laughed as he tickled the furball. "He says 'bad, bad promise' to everyone. Don't you, my naughty boy?"

"Wait," Traxex cut in, addressing the gardener. "Mr Furion, er, you said there were 'answers' just now. Could you tell us more?"

Before the gardener could reply, the cat in his arms bolted upright, as if offended. "Why don't you ask _me _instead?" It said sharply.

"Uh, what do you know?" Traxex posed the question bluntly.

"Hmmph! What do I know!" The cat's whiskers twitched, its face scrunching up in a sour expression. Cocking its head up towards Mr Furion, it challenged in its scratchy voice, "Are you right about the future, or am I?"

"You are right, of course," Mr Furion soothed indulgently, stroking the pet's luxuriant fur with his work-roughened hands.

Mortred stepped forward and held the cat's gaze, somewhat respectfully. Unlike Traxex, her eyes had, from the beginning, been fixed on the animal and nowhere else, and she'd been paying careful attention to every single word it uttered. "Mr Nerif, please, what can you tell us?" she asked.

Nerif rolled his eyes petulantly and his mouth curled up into a pout. "You say it first, old man, and then - I- will tell you if you're right."

"Now, now, don't make things difficult for these teenagers," Mr Furion coaxed his capricious pet. "They have enough troubles of their own."

"Making things difficult?" Nerif snapped. "I'm just telling them what they want to know. Who doesn't want to know about the future?"

"Oh my goodness!" Mr Furion exclaimed, pointing to the holes in the walls previously eaten by the black slime. "Somebody destroyed my beloved rose hedge that I'd painstakingly trimmed! Who did this?"

"It's a ghost called Mercurie," Traxex said, wondering why Mr Furion was trying to divert their attention away.

"So, Mr Nerif?" Mortred pressed on, bringing everyone back on topic.

"Whatever," the cat rolled its eyes again. For the next few seconds, it did nothing but shift its piercing emerald eyes back and forth between Morted and Traxex. Both girls stood still, expectantly watching and waiting for its verdict. _This is bullshit. _Traxex suddenly felt a giggle threatening to burst through her lips and suppressed it immediately. _Better not piss off the feline foreseer, _she smirked inwardly. As if sensing her impatience, Nerif hissed and twitched his ears. Finally, with a smug look plastered on his face, he announced.

"Friends now, enemies later."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 12)**

**Names Guide:**

Furion = Nature's Prophet

Mercurie (Mercurial) = Spectre

Nerif = Oracle

Nerif's bio reminded me of the Schrodinger's Cat paradox, so I made him a cat.


	13. Art

Hi readers! Thanks for the reviews and for appreciating all my lame jokes/puns. Even if you don't, I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.

This chapter was written in response to Flamestriker's challenge.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Art**

The door closed behind Traxex with a click. The art classroom was small and cluttered, its walls and shelves filled with paintings, printed silks, carved wooden masks, wire and glass sculptures and all shapes of pottery. Her classmates – about seven of them – were busying themselves with different things. Davion and Lina were sculpting a clay dragon, Rylai was painting a snowy mountain scene and Carl drawing a self-portrait.

Lyralei had told her she could choose either Art or Music as an elective and Traxex had decided on Art. Not that she was artistically inclined, but rather, she knew she couldn't carry a tune to save her life. Lyralei herself had enrolled in music class after successfully auditioning for Miss Slithice's choir, and her next closest friend, Mortred had dropped out from school due to her pregnancy.

The only empty seat was next to Shendel, who was painting on something that looked like a ceramic mask. Dragonus and Magina were in front of her, doing the same thing.

She glanced at the front of the room. Behind the teacher's desk sat a man wearing a dark leather jacket and one of those painted masks over his face. _That must be the art teacher. He looks kinda cool and ...creepy. _The creepiness was due to the fact that his T-shaped mask had nothing but a toothy grin on it. No eyes, no nose, just a mouth. The rest was a smooth purple expanse.

"Psst," Shendel was calling her.

Traxex turned to look at the goth girl. There was an eager gleam in her eye.

"Wanna see something?" Shendel asked, holding her cell phone.

_Another of her revenge ideas?_ She raised her brows. _I'd better not get involved in this_. "Um how about no," she replied flatly and walked straight towards the teacher.

"Fine, whatever," Shendel hissed behind her.

"Morning sir," Traxex spoke, examining the teacher's bizarre purple mask, noticing the darker purple stripes on it. "I'm new… what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Take this and paint a face on it," came a low and muffled reply, as the teacher gestured towards a piece of ceramic mask on his table. It was totally white, with no holes, only indentations for facial features. She picked it up carefully and glanced up at the teacher again. He continued to sit still, in a brooding sort of manner. There were no further instructions from him. _Ahem...he doesn't look very friendly. __I think_ _I'll just go back and look at what my classmates are doing._

She walked back to her table and found some art supplies under it. After a moment's hesitation, she dipped the brush into some black paint and started painting one eye, and then the other, scoffing at how silly they looked. She definitely didn't have a flair for art, either.

Noisy laughter erupted from all around her, breaking her concentration. Lifting her head, she saw that her classmates were crowded around Shendel, gawking at the phone she was holding and snickering non-stop.

Magina and Dragonus were the only ones who were not amused. "What the fuck is this?" the Mohawk-haired guy shouted. "I'm not gay!"

"Well neither am I," Dragonus cried, red-faced and shocked. "Somebody set me up!"

"Who did this?" Magina demanded.

"It was Carl," Shendel said immediately, pointing an accusatory finger at the long-haired blond. "I just took the photo, that's all."

"What? It wasn't me," Carl retorted.

Traxex watched on quietly, confused.

"You think this is funny?" Magina marched over to Carl and grabbed him by the lapel of his designer shirt. "I've had enough of your shit."

"Let go of me!" Carl protested. "I said I didn't do this! You're my enemy in class but this one wasn't done by me!"

Magina clearly didn't believe him. He pushed the blond so hard that he crashed against Traxex's table, sending her ceramic mask smashing onto the floor.

"No… " She groaned, bending down and picking up the broken pieces the fight continued, mostly Magina venting his longstanding hatred of Carl, while everyone else stood and watched. They were making a mess out of the art studio, but the teacher didn't budge from his seat. He didn't seem to be doing anything in particular, and she wondered if he was actually asleep behind his mask.

She went up to him and asked, "Please, can I have a new mask to work with? Mine's broken."

He simply shook his head and said, "There's only one."

"Ugh…can I do something else then?"

"No. You'll have to paint a face on the mask and give it to me."

* * *

The door closed behind Traxex with a click. The art classroom was small and cluttered, its walls and shelves filled with paintings, printed silks, carved wooden masks, wire and glass sculptures and all shapes of pottery. Her classmates – about seven of them – were busying themselves with - _Wait… I've been here before, _she realized as she watched Davion and Lina sculpting a clay dragon, Rylai painting a snowy mountain scene, and Carl drawing a self-portrait.

She walked towards the empty seat next to Shendel, who was painting on a ceramic mask. Dragonus and Magina were doing the same, and the teacher in front was wearing a dark leather jacket and a purple mask over his face. Everything looked so familiar.

"Psst," Shendel was calling her. There was an eager gleam in the goth girl's eye. The déjà vu feeling was growing stronger. _She's going to ask me if I want to see something._

"Wanna see something?" Shendel asked, holding her phone.

_Hmmm…I knew it._ "How about no," she rejected her again and walked straight to the teacher.

"Fine, whatever," Shendel hissed behind her.

"Morning sir," Traxex greeted, staring at the teacher's T-shaped purple mask with only a mouth drawn on it. "I'm new to this class… am I supposed to um, paint one of these?"

"That's right," came the low and muffled reply, with a hint of a smile.

She picked up the clean white mask from his desk, returned to her table and retrieved the art supplies under it. And then she started painting the eyes, again feeling amused at how terrible they looked. Clearly she hadn't improved much despite the practice.

Loud laughter erupted from her classmates; she glanced up to see the students crowded around Shendel with her phone. _Oh shit, I think I know what's gonna happen…_.

"What the fuck is this?" Magina shouted. "I'm not gay!"

"Well neither am I," Dragonus cried. "Somebody set me up!"

"Who did this?" Magina demanded.

"It was Carl," Shendel said immediately, pointing a finger at the long-haired blond. "I merely took the photo, that's all."

"What? It wasn't me," Carl retorted.

_He's gonna push Carl, _she recalled._ I must get out of here before he destroys my things. _Hands curling protectively around her ceramic mask, she rushed over to the other side of the tiny room and sat in a corner, behind Magina, just as he stomped over to Carl and grabbed him by the lapel of his shirt.

"You think this is funny? I've had enough of your shit."

"Let go of me!" Carl protested. "I said I didn't do this! You're my enemy in class but this one wasn't done by me!"

As expected, Magina pushed Carl and sent him crashing against her table on the other side. _Yay, I escaped that one, _she chuckled. But her relief was short-lived. Carl was all riled up now. He grabbed a vase from the nearest shelf and flung it towards Magina, who ducked immediately.

Traxex froze in shock as the vase flew towards her face.

* * *

The door closed behind Traxex with a click and she immediately recognized her surroundings, cluttered with displays of artwork. Like before, Davion and Lina were sculpting the clay dragon, Rylai was painting snowy mountains, and Carl drawing the self-portrait.

_This again? S_he frowned, feeling disturbed. Turning around she tried to open the door but it was locked. _Guess I'm stuck here, _she sighed as she walked straight towards the teacher, sitting there with his faceless purple mask. _Maybe he knows what's going on?_

"Psst."

Traxex turned around. "You have something to show me, right?" she whispered to Shendel, a little smugly.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Shendel looked surprised.

"Well um, because I'm your friend?"

"Aw… look," Shendel giggled as she furtively showed her the phone. Traxex took a curious peek at the photo in it and winced. In the picture, there were two guys lying butt-naked and unconscious on the floor, their bodies wrapped around each other. One had short, wavy yellow hair and the other a Mohawk hairdo. _Ah… this is why the guys were so angry._ And then she recalled the events at Mirana's party: Shendel swapping her drink with Dragonus's and asking her to pass a cup to Magina. _I think she must have drugged them, stripped them naked and arranged them like this. _

_She bit her lips, thinking about her next course of action. I can't let them see this photo, _she decided. _I have to prevent the fight from breaking out_ _or I'll never be able to complete my artwork in peace._

"It's hilarious. I'm gonna show it to the others," she lied, taking the phone from Shendel, who seemed more than happy to let her do so. Walking towards Magina, she secretly pressed 'delete' on the phone, erasing all the offending photos. She made sure that all that was left were normal photos of Mirana's party with everyone fully clothed, before placing it on his table.

"What's this?" Magina asked.

"Photos from the party," she shrugged.

"Oh," Magina said in a bored voice after casting a cursory glance at the phone.

Relieved that everything had gone peacefully this time, she went up to the teacher and collected the plain ceramic mask from his table. She then made herself comfortable at her seat, taking her time to paint the mask.

"What did you do to the photos? They're all gone!" Shendel was standing in front of her, looking very pissed off, with her phone back in her hand.

"I didn't do anything," she lied again.

"Doesn't matter, I have back-ups of them!"

_Oh no… _Traxex groaned inwardly. The photos were still going to be shown. _Well, maybe I can still prevent the fight between Magina and Carl? _Returning her attention to her artwork, she managed to paint the entire thing blue - she'd decided that was the color for the face - with black eyes. At the same time she listened to the familiar quarrel unfolding around her, waiting till the precise moment when Magina demanded,

"Who did this?"

Seizing the moment, she shot out. "Shendel did it."

Shendel glared at her aghast. "How could you? You bitch!" She spat and with one quick movement, she swept the ceramic mask off the table. It fell to the ground, breaking into pieces.

"Nooo not again!" Traxex moaned. The art teacher was, despite the commotion, still sitting there, unmoving and unreadable.

"Please, help me, I can't finish painting the mask with these guys around," she ran up to him and cried.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

* * *

The door closed behind Traxex with a click. "Nooo… why am I here again..." she muttered in dismay. She made another futile attempt to open the door - there was no way out. She looked around the art room and pondered for awhile. It seemed that no matter what she did, she couldn't finish her painting before somebody came and ruined it, and neither could she prevent the fight from breaking out in class. And that art teacher - she was sure it was him - somehow kept turning back the time to the start of the lesson.

_Okay I know what to do now. I'm going to complete the assignment before the fight even starts. _

That seemed like a great idea. How long would it take to paint a face on a mask? With that, she ran straight past Shendel, collected the ceramic piece from the teacher's table and dashed back to her seat.

"Hey, I was calling you," Shendel whispered to her. "Wanna see something?"

Ignoring Shendel, she picked up the brush and hastily dabbed some colors on the mask. Finished in record time.

She sprinted like an Olympian towards the teacher and presented her work to him, just as noisy laughter erupted from behind her. The teacher leaned forward slightly, appearing to be inspecting her art, just at the moment when Magina shouted that he wasn't gay.

"F for effort," the teacher said, shaking his head. "Try again."

* * *

The door closed behind Traxex with a click. Rolling her eyes, she marched angrily to the empty seat in front of her and picked up the paintbrush she knew was tucked under the table. Aiming the brush at the teacher, she threw it at him, hitting him right in the centre of his purple mask. Bullseye.

* * *

The door closed behind Traxex with a click.

With a resigned sigh, she closed her eyes and stepped forward. Having been through this so many times, she knew precisely where everything was. She grabbed the painting materials tucked under the table, and with an armful of art supplies, she headed towards the teacher and dumped everything on his desk. And then she opened her eyes, picked up the paintbrush and started. _This time __I'm right beside the teacher - those guys won't dare to throw things at me now, _she hoped.

She managed to fill in the entire face, the eyes, eyebrows and nose, ignoring the commotion behind her. It wasn't what she'd call a masterpiece, but it looked decent enough. She was about to paint the lips red when she felt someone push her from behind. Instinctively she spun around.

To her horror, there was a vase flying towards her.

"Never mind them," the teacher said. As soon as he uttered the words, the vase froze in mid-flight. And so did all the other students - they were all frozen in their movements. Magina, beside her, had swerved his body, seemingly to avoid the vase thrown by Carl, whose arm was still outstretched. All her classmates had been transformed into statues, as if someone had pressed the 'pause' button on them. The paint on Rylai's brush was still dripping, locked in a permanently liquid state. She wanted to touch it to feel if it was wet. The clock on the wall had also stopped ticking.

"What are you waiting for?" The teacher tapped his desk impatiently.

She turned around and stared at him, realizing that he could move too, just like her. The two of them were the only ones who could.

"Finish your painting. I haven't got all day," he reminded her.

She snapped out of her reverie when she realized that he was going to rewind the lesson again if she failed. In three seconds, she quickly finished painting the lips and the face was completed. "Does this look okay?" she asked him. "Please, tell me it's okay!"

"Hmm, nice face," the teacher remarked. "Too bad I can't see it."

* * *

** (End of Chapter 13)**

**Art teacher = you should know**

Notes: Hope this was fun to read, it certainly was fun to write. Yes I know, you'd wonder why Traxex somehow retained the memories...it's just a crazy story - I got the idea from a movie called Edge of Tomorrow.

Just to give everyone an idea of what's going to happen next: there will be pairings, some action and maybe, many chapters later (if I can make it that far)… a change in perspective.


	14. Biology and Security Breach

Hi everyone! Continuing thanks for the reviews and PMs.

Summerblizzard asked me to write about a particular hero, and it so happens that I've planned for him to appear here. Do note that this chapter contains violence.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Biology and Security Breach**

"Guys! Check this out, I'm in the news!" Carl announced excitedly. The class was sitting around the biology lab waiting for Professor Boush, who taught both physics and biology. A few students stopped chatting to take a curious peek at the newspapers that the long-haired blond was holding up.

"You mean, _we _are in the news," Lina corrected him loudly.

Traxex, who was sitting behind Carl, leaned forward to read the news article. "High School Students Win International Robotics Award," said the headline. Straining to read the smaller print, she read, "Inspired by the human biological process, a group of students from Dota High School has invented a robot that can grow bigger with time. The robot, named Tiny, will be stationed at the school entrance to assist with attendance-taking and other administrative duties."

"Well done, Carl's group!" Professor Boush strode into the lab with his pipe in hand and beaming widely. "I knew, with a truly ground-breaking project like that, you guys would win first prize!"

"Indeed, I am always first in everything!" Carl declared, tossing back his golden hair.

"It's not just you," Lina glared indignantly at the blond. "Rylai worked very hard for the project too. Stop taking all the credit for yourself!"

"It's alright, sis. We're a team," Rylai tried to calm her sister down with her sweet, angelic voice.

"Exactly," Lina huffed, crossing her arms. "_We_ are a team, so it's a team effort."

"Well, if not for my unparalleled brains and leadership skills-" Carl persisted, fanning the ire of the redhead.

"Now listen up everyone," Professor Boush announced after a puff on his pipe. "From tomorrow onwards, Tiny the robot will be stationed outside the main office. You will tap your ID card on Tiny first thing in the morning when you reach school, and he will register your attendance."

A stir rose among the students, followed by a flurry of questions. "That robot grows? What does it feed on?" Kardel asked.

"How big can it get?" Dragonus asked.

"It is programmed," Professor Boush replied vaguely. "You'll see for yourself. Now, I'm warning all of you: no touching, no vandalizing of the robot – if it's damaged, you'll have to pay an insane amount of money. Either that or, you'll serve detention with… Mr Darkterror," he ended the sentence by lowering his voice menacingly.

"Nooooo not him!" The students cried, sounding genuinely afraid.

_Who's that? _Traxex wondered.

"Alright let's get on with today's lesson," the biology teacher announced, clicking on the projector. "Today we're going to have a look at the anatomy of a desert scorpion called the Crixalis Arizonensis, or simply, the Sand King."

She felt her lab partner, Lyralei nudge her. "How was art class?"

"It was… incredibly weird," she whispered back.

"Remember, on your first day, we were talking about how creepy Mr Nortrom was? And I told you that the art teacher's worse? That's Mr Darkterror."

"So that's him! Seems like everyone's gone through his time loop thing? It's horrifying."

Lyralei nodded. "That name suits him very well, huh."

"Any idea what he looks like under that mask?"

"Nobody knows," Lyralei shrugged. "We don't know his real name, either."

"Ugh, can I please join your music class instead? Please? I don't want to go to art class again."

"You'll have to see Miss Slithice and she'll probably arrange an audition," Lyralei explained. "She's very particular about the choir being pitch perfect. She splits us into sectionals - Sopranos, Altos, Tenors and Basses - during practice, and then she splits herself to coach each section personally. You'll have to sing in tune or she'll kick you out."

"Oh man," Traxex sighed in dismay. She had hoped music class would be more relaxing but it seemed that Miss Slithice was yet another demanding perfectionist like Miss Medusa, or maybe, even warped like Darkterror.

"Please listen to my instructions for the dissection," Professor Boush's high-pitched voice interrupted the conversation as he placed a twelve-inch live scorpion on the dissection tray she shared with Lyralei, making her jump. Right in front of her was the biggest scorpion she had ever seen in her life, and it was still alive and moving.

"Don't worry, its stinger has been removed," the biology teacher assured.

Traxex stared at the arachnid while quickly putting on her plastic gloves. After a bit of maneuvering they managed to pin down the arachnid while Lyralei picked up the knife and made the cut, exposing its gooey innards.

* * *

School was over, and Traxex was in the huge underground range, training for the World Archery Youth Championships. Miss Medusa had upped training times to thrice a week, but the coach herself wasn't around today, so Traxex found she could breathe a little easier. Lyralei and Mirana were both quietly concentrating on their target practice, the former her usual serious self when it came to archery, the latter looking preoccupied.

After two hours or so, Lyralei and Mirana declared they were done. The ginger and brunette flexed their tired shoulders and started packing up while nattering about their plans for the rest of the day.

_Should I go home now? _Traxex continued to feel vaguely unsettled. What was niggling her now? _The Art teacher's was one thing, and there was the disgusting dissection this morning…_ but there was something else.

Then it dawned on her that it was her seventeenth birthday today. Well, not that she was expecting anything – all her life she had had no gifts, no parties. Nobody at home remembered. It was really no big deal to her. No big deal at all.

Still, she didn't feel like going home so early. Neither did she have anyone to celebrate with. Shendel had drifted away from her, increasingly obsessed with finding out who had framed her and plotting her revenge. Mortred had quit school; besides, she didn't know if she could still trust her, since Nerif the cat had foretold that they would become enemies later. Lyralei was still dating Yurnero and spent all her free time fishing and making sushi with him and all the usual cute and sweet things that newly-minted couples did.

And so, after everyone else was gone, she decided to spend the rest of her birthday hanging around in the archery range to train a bit more.

She had no idea how much time had passed – maybe another one or two hours? Her back and shoulders were getting sore as well, forcing her to stop. When she'd climbed up the flight of steps leading to the exit and opened the door, she saw that it was now twilight. The sun had dipped below the horizon, its final rays filtering through the trees like blood seeping through a wound. The sky was deep blue with streaks of red across it.

But the moon was strangest of all. Tonight, it hung ominously full, low, and it was _blood red_. It seemed to be warning her about something.

She paused for a moment, surveying the vast sports field in front of her, now flooded in eerie moonlight. There was nobody apart from one or two stray students walking out through the back gate. And then she turned around and walked back down to her training area. She entered a small room which housed the club equipment, surveyed the longbows, crossbows, bolts, arrows and finally drew out a compact foldable bow and arrows. Tucking all these into her backpack, she went up again.

Outside, a cold wind had started to blow. She nuzzled her chin against her chest, pulling her hood tighter around her cheeks as she trod along the deserted sports field towards the direction of the parking lots. All she could hear were her own footsteps.

That feeling of being watched was back again. She remembered having the same feeling after leaving the library at night, but tonight, it was more intense. _Keep breathing, keep walking._ A whisper of wind crept under her hood, drawing a shiver from her and she pulled her coat tighter around herself. The school compounds were really huge, and she was still a long, long way from the front office.

Now the sensation was overpowering. The night thickened, creeping in from all sides and closing in on her. Something was behind her in the dark, inspecting her, observing her with interest. She quickened her pace, breaking out into a run.

Something grabbed her arm, and she gasped.

"Are you lonely?" A low voice rasped into her ear.

She turned to face a man with a heavily scarred face that looked like something a dog had chewed and spat out, and slit eyes that gleamed yellow. She choked back a shriek.

The man grinned with his lipless mouth, revealing razor-sharp teeth and breath that smelled like a rotting corpse. "I know… how lonely you are. I've been following you." There was something carnal and bestial about that voice.

Her throat was so dry it couldn't produce a sound. She noticed he was wearing a tattered dark blue shirt and long pants, with a number tag on his shirt. _A runaway loony or prisoner? _He was a man, a human – or at least, looked like one – but somehow he was more horrifying than anything she'd encountered. With the shadow fiend, Krobelus or even Mercurie, she could at least move. But right now, she stood transfixed, unable to move, unable to think, her entire body crippled by fear.

She tried to scream again but her vocal chords would not respond.

"Let me love you," he said, lifting her chin with long, pointed fingers that looked like claws. _Claws? _She was wrong about him being human, after all. _So what the hell is he? _She thought, her breath rasping through her gritted teeth. His tongue slid out and licked his mouth, as if relishing her fear and helplessness.

Finally, she snapped out of her hypnotic state. The energy rushed back into her limbs and she made a vain attempt to break free, only to have her backpack fall to the ground. His grip on her arm was like a steel vice, imprisoning her.

"Nobody will help you," he grinned, his grip tightening the moment she tried to move away. "It's just you and me here. Nobody will stop me from loving you." His smile promised painful and unpleasant things.

"Some... someone will," she finally found her voice, which came out in a trembling whimper.

"Let them try." He shoved her roughly and she crumpled to the ground like a paper doll. Shriek after shriek escaped from her lips, but her screams seemed to be quickly smothered by the night as soon as they came out. He clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. One leg pressed down against hers and pinned her fast to the ground. What little strength she had left was leaving her body. Her face only inches away from his demented yellow orbs and gaping mouth, there was nothing she could do but close her eyes.

Suddenly, he roared. There was surprise and anger in it, and pain.

Opening her eyes, she saw that his other leg was caught between the jaws of an enormous animal that looked like a hybrid between a wolf and a dog. It looked more like a wolf to her, with a coat of reddish fur.

The madman's lipless mouth twisted into a grimace. "Ah, you mangy dog, always at my heels eh." Grunting, he released his hold on Traxex to pry open the beast's jaws, but in vain. The huge teeth, as though held in place by steel clamps, dug into his flesh.

Traxex seized the opportunity to move away, pushing herself up with some difficulty and wincing from the bruises and aches in her body. Dragging her backpack with her, she stumbled towards a tree, keeping an eye on the tussle.

The madman wasn't daunted and was still wrestling the beast. _Who on earth would fight a wolf with his bare fists? _She pulled out her folded bow from her bag, fingers shaking, her heart still thudding from the assault. _This man doesn't even have any weapons._

He seemed to be doing well, however. "Pathetic mongrel," he snarled, grabbing the wolf's head. "I'll tear you apart, in return for what you did to my face-aaaaaaarrrrrghh!" In one swift and brutal move he wrenched the beast off his leg and flung him onto the ground.

The wolf got back on its feet as quickly as it had fallen, carrying a piece of the madman's leg between its teeth. It uttered a deep, menacing growl, the fur on its back raised, its eyes glowing a fierce blue.

The man – or whatever he was - didn't back down or run; he seemed to be biding his time for something. Man and wolf circled each other, as if in a dance, and in the darkness she could not really tell the difference between the two. The man seemed to be as fast and agile as the animal.

From her hiding place behind the tree, Traxex glanced up. The red moon was now fading, retreating apologetically behind the clouds.

Baring its fangs, the wolf sprang up like a tightly wound spring, quickly closing the gap between him and the madman. Its jaws chomped down on his arm this time, and the resulting crunch was sickening. But even with a broken arm and leg, the madman didn't show any signs of slowing down. In a move so fast it was like a blur, he punched the wolf with his free hand, sending it sprawling. Instantly it leaped again and slashed the man's thighs with its claws.

Traxex had finished stringing her bow. She nocked an arrow into it and looked up.

_Where's the wolf?_

To her confusion and dismay, the wolf was no longer there. In its place, fighting the madman was_… Mr Banehallow the security guard...? _She frowned, trying to make sense of the situation. _Why is it him? What happened to the wolf?_

Mr Banehallow reached for his gun, but he wasn't fast enough. The clawed hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing it. Choking noises came out from him as he struggled.

_This doesn't look good. Mr Banehallow's no match for that monster._ Traxex raised her bow and took aim, eyes straining in the dark.

"The _true_ beast of the night… is I." The madman sneered, contempt dripping from his words. His hands mercilessly tightened around the security guard's neck.

Traxex fired. The arrow flew into the madman's left eye with a soft thud and was lodged firmly in it. With a howl of pain and fury, the madman released Mr Banehallow's neck and flailed around, his one good yellow eye rolling in search for her.

He saw her just as she nocked another arrow. _One more shot in the other eye and he's blind, _she encouraged herself as he limped towards her with a speed that was totally unnatural for someone who had been chomped and slashed by a wolf and with an arrow stuck in his eye. In that split second she had to decide whether to shoot or run. She chose to run.

A gunshot blasted behind the madman and he whipped around, only to be greeted by Mr Banehallow's fist.

Traxex took aim again. The darkness was a hindrance and she had to be careful not to hit the security guard instead. The madman staggered backwards just as Mr Banehallow readied another fist. _Now's the perfect chance._

The wailing of police sirens and flashing of bright lights outside the school gate broke her concentration, but also, finally, brought the lunatic to a pause. He seemed to hesitate, and then he fled in the opposite direction, retreating into the darkness as quickly as he'd appeared.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 14... this scene to be continued)**

Yes Lycan has a gun, because it is Modern-AU.

**Names Guide:**

Professor Boush = Tinker

Mr Darkterror = Faceless Void

Miss Slithice = Naga Siren

Mr Banehallow = Lycanthrope

Madman =


	15. The Teacher Speaks

Hi everyone, continued thanks for the reviews and PMs.

Just exploring some themes in this chapter. Don't fall asleep reading it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Teacher Speaks**

Her mind was still reeling from all the action and her legs were feeling a little wobbly. Traxex sank onto the ground beside the tree, picked up her bow and slowly disassembled it while the police sirens dissolved into the distance. It was likely that the madman was still at large, and she could imagine him outrunning the police cars with an arrow stuck in his eye. Mr Banehallow strode over and offered her a hand. Both glanced up at the sound of footsteps followed by a man emerging with a phone in hand - it was Mr Nortrom. She guessed he had called the cops.

"I heard the gunshot. Anyone hurt?" the math teacher hurried over with an expression of concern.

"I'm good," the mustachioed security guard said, rubbing his neck. "But our young lady here -" he nodded towards Traxex.

She examined her arms briefly and said, "Nothing serious, just some cuts and scrapes."

Mr Nortrom sighed disapprovingly at the teen leaning against the tree with her pale hair falling disheveled over her face and shoulders. "It's you again," he chided. "What were you doing here at this hour? You simply can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"I was just doing some extra training," Traxex argued, annoyed at being reprimanded after the ordeal she'd gone through. "I had to cross over from the shooting range and then that man suddenly jumped on me out of nowhere."

"Good job girl, you shot him in the eye," Mr Banehallow grinned at Traxex. And then, turning towards Mr Nortrom. "This girl's got some skills."

Mr Nortrom seemed to soften a little, before inquiring about the intruder. "Who was that?"

"The Nightstalker," the security guard replied, shaking his head. "He should have been on death row if not for the useless authorities. I bet they're still looking for him out there, fucking useless goons."

"Hmm, the Nightstalker." A deep frown of worry clouded over Mr Nortrom's face as he uttered the name. Shifting his gaze to Traxex, he said decidedly. "It's not safe for you to go home alone tonight. I'll give you a ride."

Traxex nodded and gathered her things. As she stood up and took a step forward, her ankle gave way and she stumbled, instinctively grabbing Mr Nortrom's arm. "My ankle… I must have sprained it," she grumbled. The three walked towards the parking lots with Traxex clutching her teacher's arm for support.

"The thing is, he's legally insane," Mr Nortrom continued his conversation with Mr Banehallow.

"Bullshit," Banehallow spat indignantly as he approached his red motorcycle. "He's a danger to us all, certified loony or not. I'd tear him to pieces the moment I see him, even if it cost my life."

"He was on death row until the Selemene Foundation won their fight for human rights and got him transferred over to the psychiatric hospital. They want our criminals to be rehabilitated, not executed. And besides, he's not that much of a problem in daytime." The math teacher's tone was completely clinical and detached, without a trace of irony.

"Human rights my ass," Mr Banehallow snorted. "This is what happens when you get a bunch of women with too much money on their hands. What human rights? For fuck's sake this is the Nightstalker we're talking about."

Mr Nortrom continued speaking in his usual measured manner. "Well, the Selemene Foundation Hospital believes that the moon has an effect on people's behaviors, and although there isn't any science behind this, it is perhaps something that _you_ would be able to relate to, Mr Banehallow."

That last sentence effectively silenced the security guard. With a gruff goodbye, Mr Banehallow leapt onto his motorcycle and revved up the engine. He rode away and after the noise had died down, Traxex peered around the dimly lit and deserted surroundings. The moon remained hidden behind the clouds and the night was deathly serene. She settled herself in the front seat of Mr Nortrom's champagne Volvo and awkwardly stuffed her backpack with the weapons under the seat.

"I thought you'd learnt your lesson from the last time. I told you not to go anywhere alone and especially after sunset," Mr Nortrom lectured her again as he started the engine. "Your folks would be worried."

"They don't care," Traxex shrugged nonchalantly. "My parents died a long time ago."

"I know," he said, keeping his eyes entirely on the road as he steered the car past the school gates with one hand and handed her his phone with the other. "Enter your address."

She did so, and the next few minutes were spent in silence as Mr Nortrom drove. The roads were dark and winding, flanked by ghostly trees on either side, and she gave an involuntary shudder as she recalled the messed up face of the madman, how she was unable to move or shout, that crippling sense of fear and helplessness.

"That Nightstalker… he was scary," she whispered.

"He's a convicted serial murderer and rapist. One of the toughest criminals around."

_A… rapist…? _The words drew another shiver from her as she imagined what would have happened had the wolf not saved her in time. "Did you see how fast he was? It was unbelievable. He was crazy fast, even with all the injuries. How's that possible?"

"He only becomes like that at night."

"At night? Why?"

"It has long been believed that the moon is responsible for people's erratic behavior and mental illnesses. The word 'lunatic' derives from the Latin _lunaticus_, which means 'of the moon'. For the Nightstalker, it appears that the moon has an additional effect in that it enhances his physical capabilities."

"Oh wait, there was a wolf fighting the Nightstalker just now, but halfway through, it suddenly disappeared, and then… Mr Banehallow was there instead. I mean, he appeared just like that. I didn't see him running over."

"Mr Banehallow_ is_ the wolf."

"Huh?"

"Clearly you don't read Twilight or Harry Potter," he deadpanned.

Raising her brows, she glanced at his unsmiling eyes which were still focused on the road ahead. _Was that an attempt at being lighthearted? _She wondered. "Okay so you're saying he's a werewolf? I don't need to know about werewolves from reading Twilight or Harry Potter."

"Really? I thought all teenage girls liked these books."

She shrugged. "Not me."

"Do you even read books?"

"I spend most of my free time shooting," she said defensively. "How else did you think I was able to save Mr Banehallow just now?"

"Hmm, Miss Medusa would be proud."

His patronizing attitude was getting annoying. Rolling her eyes, she huffed. "Oh please, Miss Medusa only cares about the tournament. It was my time spent in the woods that taught me to shoot moving targets."

"Well, I'm impressed." He sounded genuine, turning to acknowledge her for a second.

"Thank you," she grinned, and then she let out an unintended yawn. She suddenly remembered how tired she was, and all the adrenaline and exhaustion was making her feel a bit drunk. But still she couldn't help noticing how different her math teacher was from his classroom persona. So far this had been the longest conversation she'd ever had with him; she wanted to see how long it could go on for. He didn't contribute anymore, so she continued.

"By the way… I used to think you were scary. But after seeing all the others and especially the Nightstalker, I don't think so anymore."

He didn't seem amused or flattered. Outside, a thin drizzle had begun to fall and he started the windscreen wiper. After a few moments, he said. "Who says I'm not scary?"

It was impossible to tell whether he was being serious from his tone. She stole a glance at his side profile again and secretly studied his features. On the surface he really didn't look particularly intimidating or menacing; he wasn't built like Mr Sven, nor did he wear a creepy mask like Darkterror, and his face, though harsh, was at least more pleasant than Miss Medusa's. She recalled what Krobelus had said of him at the library. If anything, his intense blue eyes were the only hint of his purported unusual abilities.

"But you're a good person, right?" she prodded.

The drizzle outside had escalated into a steady rain. For a while, neither spoke a word, and only the pitter-patter of the rain was heard. Mr Nortrom seemed to be deep in thought, and then he took a long breath and asked, "What's a good person?"

Traxex frowned. She really hadn't expected her teacher to answer her question with another of his own, instead of giving her the assurance she wanted. "I'm too sleepy to answer your question," she muttered.

"Think about it," he said.

She realized they had reached her home when the Volvo slowed to a halt outside a boxy two-story house right at the end of a narrow road. Bright lights and music emanated from the house, even at this hour. Grabbing her things, she pushed open the car door, cursing at herself for forgetting to pack an umbrella. She was preparing to dash out when Mr Nortrom spoke again.

"By the way, happy birthday."

She turned around, her eyes widening. "How did you know?"

"I'm your homeroom teacher, remember? I know everyone's birthdays," he said matter-of-factly.

She returned him a token smile, and then, noticing that the rain was getting into the car, she quickly got off. There were only a few steps away to the gates of her house; still, she had to be careful because of her sprained ankle and the wet slippery road. One look back and she saw that the car had driven off. She pushed the gate and it creaked open, but there was another sound right behind her. A familiar, crooning, rasping voice.

_"Ma petite, my beautiful flower…"_

Traxex paused, feeling a chill in her bones that had nothing to do with the weather. _That voice, that accent… it's her again. _Krobelus had stayed away from her dreams for some time after the therapy session with Mr Dazzle, and she'd assumed the ghost was gone forever from her life, but apparently she was wrong. _I can't believe I have been stalked by not one, but two crazies on my birthday, _she lamented, feeling more vexed than afraid. All she wanted was to go home and change out of her wet clothes and collapse in bed.

She pushed the gate further and took two steps forward. There was no way Krobelus could follow her into her house; all she'd have to do was to ignore her.

_"Turn around, my dear, I have something to tell you… just one thing, and after that I will leave you alone."_

She covered her ears, but the inhuman chorus of voices invaded her mind in a manner that was more direct than ordinary speech.

_"It is about Mr Nortrom. Surely you want to know when he'll die?"_

The last word jolted her like an electric rod. She whipped around to face a pair of pupiless eyes, encased in a sallow face and fringed with jade-green tendrils of floating hair.

_"Within a year, my lovely. Within a year, he will come back to me." _The former math teacher's dark lips curled into a smirk. Her green, ethereal figure flickered unsteadily like a light bulb but her words were clear and unambiguous, even beneath the accent and the sloshing of the rain.

Traxex froze like a mannequin, letting the rain soak her through. "No, you're... you're lying!" She glared at Krobelus, her voice rising to a shout. "It can't be true!"

"I never lie, my dear. Not even when I'm dead."

"Why are you doing this to him? Why?"

Krobelus laughed and her entire translucent figure shook. It was only now that Traxex noticed that her tattered purple dress ended in a bit of green mist - there were no legs.

"Ah, the sweet innocence of teenage infatuation," Krobelus drawled, savoring her words as if they were chocolate. "I feel your… indignation, my poor dear. But I am only speaking the truth. The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"No!" Traxex retorted. "I'll prove you wrong. You're not the only prophet around… there are others!"

The unearthly cackle burst out from the ghost again. "Go ahead and ask them, my dear. The answer will be the same."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 15)**


	16. Geology

Hi again everyone! Before we proceed to the next chapter, here are some **disclaimers**:

1) This story **does not **promote or condone student-teacher relationships in real life. If you decide to imitate its characters' actions (bullying, suicide, substance abuse, etc.), then you're a dumbass.

2) As for how the various relationships will progress, just read on. Romantic scenes will be kept within the T rating. You can request for M-rated scenes, but these will be written as separate stories.

3) Dota 2 is not owned by me. It is owned by Valve, or Volvo, I can't remember which one.

Now, on to the rocky chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 16: Geology**

Traxex ran her fingers through her hair impatiently while waiting for her turn to tap her ID card on Tiny. A crowd of students had formed around the chunky robot perched on a table outside the front office. Tiny stood at around two feet tall, the size of a toddler, and was constructed out of some kind of silvery metal with a craggy, uneven-look. A pair of glowing yellow LED eyes flashed out of its face. It had been designed to be able to walk around the school all day helping with administrative matters, but right now only its blocky head was swivelling from side to side. What struck her most was that the robot had indeed grown - in fact - doubled in size over the weekend, as Professor Boush said it would. _Tiny's outgrown its name pretty fast, _she mused as she recalled what she'd read in the news about Carl's gang being inspired by the human biological process. Their invention seemed to be developing much faster than a human baby would.

But the robot was really the least of her concerns right now. Her entire weekend had been restless, with her mind churning over and over Krobelus's utterances.

_Surely you want to know when he'll die?_

_Within a year, he will come back to me …_

Krobelus herself had kept to her promise and had stayed away in all forms, even from her dreams, but her prophecy had burrowed itself into Traxex's mind like a rat, gnawing at her insides constantly.

_The truth hurts, doesn't it? _These words made her angry, fucking angry. She had only just begun to know Mr Nortrom a little better, and now she was told he had only a year left. It was horribly, absolutely, totally unfair. But then there was always the chance that Krobelus was lying, for whatever purpose her batshit crazy mind held, and her hopes rested on that. _Maybe she wants me to stay away from Mr Nortrom, maybe she's just sick, maybe - The cat, I must speak to Nerif the cat. _She was still a little leery of the fact that a cat could predict the future, but it was after all a _talking _cat, which in itself, was quite something. Besides, Nerif had indeed seemed very serious about what he was talking about, and since Mr Furion had treated him with so much respect and reverence, the feline foreseer was likely to be the most powerful prophet around.

The first bell rang. She frowned in irritation at the students in front of her - they didn't look like they were registering their attendance, but were lingering around the robot laughing and brandishing their phones. She realized they were taking selfie pictures with Tiny. Apparently the robot was able to sense a camera being aimed at it and curve its slit mouth into a menacing-looking grin.

"Hey, hey, move along to your classes. GO!" A strident male voice shooed the students off. The voice had come from a stocky Chinese man with a thin moustache, weathered caramel skin and grey-streaked black hair. He was wearing a moss-green jacket over dark army-green pants and was standing with his arms akimbo while the crowd dispersed.

Traxex quickly stepped forward and beeped her card on the green scanner on Tiny's chest. She was about to head towards the classroom block as usual when she remembered that the timetable was different today. The first activity of the day was a trip to the rock museum, led by the geology teacher, Mr Kaolin. _Aw, damn it there's no homeroom, _she sighed fretfully and shoved a hand through her hair again. A grand total of two days had passed since she last saw Mr Nortrom, but it seemed like ages.

Her eyes wandered to the front gates and caught sight of her classmates gathered there waiting for the bus to take them to the rock museum. Running over to join them, she was surprised to see the same Chinese man in the green jacket and pants, chatting with some students. _Oh, so that's Mr Kaolin_. Snippets of their conversation drifted to her as she approached them.

"Did you guys hear about the mad murderer and rapist who escaped from prison?"

"Yeah, the Nightstalker, I heard he came to our school and attacked someone!"

"Yikes! When was that?"

"Have they caught him?"

"It seems they haven't managed to catch him yet," the geology teacher said, his voice rising above the students' chatter. "Until then, Principal Aghanim's ordered the school to be closed early at four every day. All students are to go home before sunset."

The bus rolled into the driveway and her thoughts turned to her mission. _Gotta find Nerif. But first, I gotta talk to Mirana, since that cat belongs to her gardener._

* * *

The Garthos Geology Centre housed a wide variety of displays of rocks, minerals, fossils and precious stones. Most of the exhibits were built into a rock-walled basement, the highlight of the centre. Led by Mr Kaolin and a guide named Mr Visage, the students filed down the stairs leading to the underground hall, where they were left to explore freely.

Traxex wandered around the gallery, eyes growing round as she marvelled at the displays of rubies, emeralds, sapphires, sun stones, obsidians and numerous other gemstones. She finally found Mirana alone, bent over a glass display case examining a shimmering green gem the size of a quail's egg. Traxex hesitated for a moment; she and the brunette hardly ever exchanged words, not even during archery training and she could only imagine the uppity princess disdainfully brushing off her idiotic request. But she really couldn't afford to feel embarrassed right now. Not when Mr Nortrom's life was at stake.

Quietly approaching, she ventured. "Hey Mirana, mind if I ask you something?"

Mirana turned to face her in her usual bored, aloof manner. "Shoot."

"Your gardener, Mr Furion… he, um, has a cat called Nerif… right?"

The brunette raised her long, dark eyelashes. "Nerif? Who's that?"

"He's… a cat."

Mirana frowned, looking nonplussed and slightly offended. "Well, I only have one cat in my house and he's a _big cat_. His name is Sagan."

"Oh, you're talking about your white tiger, I suppose?" Traxex quickly clarified. "I um, I'm not trying to insult your tiger. I'm really looking for a cat called Nerif…you know, a normal cat – well not exactly normal – but he's a regular-sized cat, with blue and gold fur and green eyes. He belongs to Mr Furion." She rambled on awkwardly, wondering if she should add that it was a talking cat, but she had a feeling Mirana wasn't going to have any of this nonsense.

"My gardener picks up stray cats every now and then, I don't really care what their names are." Mirana shrugged and strolled off to join Lyralei.

After an hour or so of milling around the galleries and exhibits, everyone was starting to get bored until a volcano eruption in the form of Lina drew their attention. Traxex turned towards the drama and saw the redhead pushing Carl away.

"What's wrong, babe?" Carl asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Lina shot him a flaming glare. "For starters, you dumped my sister yesterday. My sweet, innocent sister who was focused on school and didn't even want to get into a relationship in the first place. But you used your charm on her and sucked her into your trap!"

"Aw come on, I didn't dump her. We broke up on friendly terms," Carl argued, smoothing his shiny white-and-gold designer coat.

"Just admit it, you took advantage of her!" Lina raged on. "She's so upset she's not even in school today, and she's giving me the cold shoulder, all because of you!"

"I didn't take advantage of her. We broke up because you were coming between us. I thought you liked me."

Lina threw up her hands in exasperation. "Geez Carl, you're so full of yourself! I was trying to protect her!"

The news of the breakup of the golden-haired couple created a stir among the other students, many of whom stood around delighting in watching the petite but buxom redhead spew lava at the vain, obnoxious smart-alec. Today Lina was wearing a short dress that showed off her curves, and although she stood at nearly a head shorter than Carl, she was clearly more than able to stand up to him.

The smooth-talking blond, however, didn't look in the least discouraged. "Look, I wouldn't have dared to do anything to Rylai… not if she has such an irresistibly hot twin sister -" as Carl said this, his fingers reached out and touched a stray lock of Lina's orange hair hanging over her face. He was rewarded promptly with a tight slap.

"Don't you dare," the firebrand snapped.

"Ouch, that hurt," Carl whined, rubbing his cheek. "But I really, really adore you very much. Going out with Rylai made me realize that_ you_ are the one for me. And I just knew that Davion wasn't the right one for you. So this means we're meant to be together."

"Shut up about Davion! What went on between us is none of your business, and anyway, I'll never go out with someone like you. _Never_." Lina's burning amber eyes had simmered down into a smolder but there was still enough of a flame to warn the blond not to mess with her.

"We'll see. I'll make you fall for me," Carl challenged.

The class streamed into a dark room where a video was showing and Traxex followed them. The short documentary film was depicting the collapse of the Mad Moon and scattering of the meteorite fragments all over Earth, and how the Radiant and Dire ore were harvested from the rocks. She was suddenly reminded of the news article she'd come across during the lesson with Mr Ezalor at the computer lab on her first day. _What was that about? _She struggled to recall. _About the Radiant and Dire ore… and the radiation… affecting the brain or something like that._

When they came out of the room, Lina's infuriated voice could be heard again.

"Stop harassing me. Didn't you hear what I said? I said I'll never go out with you. So give it up!"

Carl was still persistently keeping alongside the redhead. "But I'm serious about you. Tell me what do you desire and I'll give it to you. That's how serious I am."

Noticing that people were watching, Lina suddenly stopped in her tracks, and a flicker of whimsy lit up her eyes. "Oh really?" She asked Carl, her voice suddenly taking on an uncharacteristic soft, coy quality. "You'd give me anything I want?"

"You trolling him, Lina?" Lyralei interjected, giggling.

Carl repeated his promise earnestly. "Anything for you, my red hot chili pepper. Precious stones, diamonds, gold? Just ask and I'll get it for you."

Traxex raised her brows, stunned at the blond's level of hubris. _Carl must be incredibly rich or he thinks he's a god, _she thought and then she sighed to herself. _Oh well. No matter how much Lina hates him, at least he has a chance with her. I have practically zero chance with the person I like._

"Now listen carefully, Carl," Lina said each word slowly and deliberately. "I want a _rock._ And not just any rock. I want my very own meteorite, just like this one," she demanded as she strode up to one of the cordoned-off exhibits, placed her hand on the human-sized chunk of fallen debris of a meteor and began caressing its jagged surface.

"Oh really, you want that? I'll see what I can do," Carl responded in a business-like manner.

Lina rolled her eyes. "And don't go around stealing one," she said. "I want a brand new one, you know, plucked right from space."

"Right," Carl said without missing a beat. "I'll get you a brand new one."

Lina frowned and huffed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't understand sarcasm eh?"

"Give me some time and I'll get you a meteorite or two. Nothing's impossible for me."

"Okay I'm officially sick of this," Lina snapped. "You know what? You're the most shit-filled, conceited, egomaniacal, puffed-up jackass I have ever seen." With that, the redhead stomped off leaving a trail of flaming footprints.

* * *

It was lunchtime by the time bus had returned to the school gates and the students alighted, only to be greeted by a loud blast in the distance. Everyone gasped and turned towards the noise. Black smoke billowed out of a window at the third level of the Radiance block, where the chemistry labs were.

_What on earth just happened? _Traxex stood gaping at the smoke, and then she was suddenly seized by anxiety. _Mr Nortrom. _A burst of irrational fear prompted her to break away from her classmates and she dashed towards the Radiance block, sprinting up the stairs two at a time. The chemistry lab was completely wrecked. Shards of glass and bits of wire were strewn all over the place and a fire was raging in the middle of the debris. Mr Razzil had only just arrived; he and a few other teachers and staff were battling the flames with extinguishers. Obviously there had been an explosion of some sort, but the strange thing was nobody had been at the scene when it happened. Nor could the perpetrators be found. But the important thing was that Mr Nortrom wasn't there. _Why the hell would he be in the chemistry lab anyway, _she tried to calm herself_._

Still, she had to see him to make sure he was okay. There was the vague awareness of how ridiculous that sounded, but her anxiety simply reigned for now – after all, "within a year" could mean many things – it could happen a month later, a day later, or an hour later. She left the science block quickly and made her way to the main building, where she approached Miss Arachnie. The kind secretary led her to the Head of Departments' office, which was down a different hallway on the other side of the floor where the staff room was. After thanking the secretary, she walked down the hallway looking at the name-plates on each of the doors, and finally found the one at the end of the hall that read Mr Nortrom, Head of Department of Mathematics. She looked at the sign and suddenly felt very small and insignificant. Who did she think she was, intruding on him in this manner? Nevertheless, she knocked twice and without waiting for an answer, opened the door.

Mr Nortrom was sitting serenely behind his desk in the spacious and well-lit room, working on his computer, and looking perfectly well and unharmed. She released a breath of relief.

The bespectacled teacher turned and locked his piercing blue eyes at her. "You could have at least waited for me to answer," he stated with an edge of displeasure. "What's the matter now?"

_I just want to see your face_ wasn't a reason he was going to accept. He was back to his cold and forbidding demeanor, which was enough to reduce her into a bumbling mute. No matter that he had given her a ride two days ago and had wished her happy birthday, no matter that he was the only person in the world to have remembered her birthday. She was ultimately, a mere student to him; she was a nobody. As for telling him about the prophecy - that was a big no-no - he had explicitly stated that he did not want to know about his own death, and besides, Krobelus could be wrong. Had to be wrong.

"Um…nothing," she replied, and then she turned around and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 16)**

Mr Kaolin = Earth Spirit

**Geology** is the study of solid Earth, the rocks of which it is composed and the processes by which they change


	17. Punishment

Hi readers, continued thanks for the support and suggestions that have helped me make it this far.

This is just an innocent chapter, really.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Punishment**

_What's going on? Are we going to watch another performance? _Traxex wondered as she followed the horde of some five hundred students streaming into the auditorium, joined by a number of teachers, including Mr Razzil, Mr Ezalor, Mr Stonehoof, Mr Azwraith, Mr Darkterror with his mask still on, and even Principal Aghanim was there seated in the front row. _So many male teachers in this school, _she observed. W_here are the female ones?_

Taking her seat together with her class in one of the back rows, she glanced to the front of the auditorium. The stage was empty except for a bench placed in the middle. Four boys were gathered at the right side of the stage, with Mr Sven and Mr Nortrom standing grimly beside them like guards, their arms folded. _Hmm… this doesn't look good. _The audience was buzzing with curiosity; some of the teachers, too, appeared uncertain and were speculating among themselves what was going to happen. Pricking up her ears, she caught the words "public punishment."

She saw Mr Nortrom make a gesture, and all four students made their way up to the stage slowly and reluctantly, positioning themselves behind the bench. Three of the boys she recognized as the triplet brothers Squee, Spleen and Spoon, wearing baseball caps and baggy pants. They looked really nervous and were fidgeting non-stop. The fourth boy was someone she'd never seen before. He had blue hair and wore a blue tee with some anime character and jeans, and stood in a nonchalant pose. Some of her classmates started discussing him.

"Who's that guy in the Naruto shirt? Is he new?"

"He's from our class, you know?"

"Are you serious? I haven't seen him at all."

"He showed up twice and both times you were sleeping."

"Only twice? Oh I remember... that creepy otaku kid? What's his name?"

"I forgot."

The hubbub of chatter faded at the sharp _tap-tap_ of high heels, as a young woman dressed from head to toe in black leather strutted like a model across the stage, stopping right at the middle in front of the bench. Her body-hugging suit accentuated her curvaceous figure, and her long ebony hair, which contrasted starkly with her alabaster skin, cascaded down her shoulders such that it was impossible to tell where the hair ended and where the outfit began.

"Good morning, everyone," she announced, each syllable of her strident voice cutting through the air like a dagger and jolting all the students upright in their seats. Traxex noticed that she achieved this without using a microphone.

When she was satisfied that the audience was listening with rapt attention, the black-clad woman's voice changed into something with a husky, contralto quality. "I am Miss Akasha, your new Head of Discipline." She paused for a moment, one hand on her hip. "And I am introducing to this school, the long overdue and much-needed discipline practice of _corporal punishment_." The sentence rolled off her tongue smoothly, her voice rising in a crescendo and ending with forceful emphasis on the last two words.

There was another buzz among the audience which quickly simmered into hushed anticipation.

"They say, nothing teaches like _pain_," the discipline mistress's voice had returned to its sultry quality. "I am of the belief that _pain_ is the best way to make you learn from your mistakes." She then strode slowly, hips swaying, to the side of the stage where she received some kind of implement from Mr Sven. It was a foot-long flat wooden board with a handle. Holding the handle firmly and tapping the blade lightly on the palm of her other hand, she turned to address the boys standing behind the bench, towering over them with her long legs and heeled boots. "Today we have four students who will be punished in full view of the school for their offences."

Traxex was now feeling a little uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was the idea of watching other students being spanked – she had never heard of this in her old school - or the discipline mistress's voice, which was so unnaturally loud and jarring it made her eardrums vibrate. Maybe it was a combination of both.

Miss Akasha first addressed the boy in blue. "Let's start with you, Riki," she said, rolling the 'r' a little more than was necessary. "Despite being repeatedly counselled by your homeroom teacher, and being given several chances, you remain recalcitrant. You will hereby receive four strokes of the paddle, one for each offence."

There was no response from the student named Riki, who simply stood still as though he was a piece of furniture blending in with the background.

"Lower your pants," Miss Akasha ordered. "Your undergarments can remain on."

Riki complied and awkward murmurs rose from the audience as everyone watched him strip to his underwear. Traxex cast a quick glance at Mr Nortrom, who was looking down at his file. From where she was sitting, it was difficult to get a clear view of his expression or the expressions of those on stage.

"Bend over the bench and face the audience." The black-clad discipline mistress's tone was stern, but there was something more – something cruel, and underneath it all, a hint of relish. Riki complied again in a passive manner. Miss Akasha positioned herself behind him and laid down her paddle with a resounding thunderclap on his upturned bottom.

_Smack!_

"This is for truancy - you skipped more than ninety-percent of your classes," Miss Akasha stated.

_Smack!_

"This is for smoking. We caught you doing so fifteen times."

_Smack!_

"This is for voyeurism – you were caught twice peeping at girls in the locker room."

_Smack!_

"This last one is for trying to steal something at the rock museum where you were caught red-handed!"

Riki seemed to be taking it all stoically and had not uttered a sound throughout the spanking, but Miss Akasha did not seem satisfied.

"I do not see a single shred of remorse on your face. Perhaps four strokes is not enough," she raised the paddle again threateningly.

Just then, Mr Nortrom stepped on stage and said something to Miss Akasha, the exact words of which Traxex could not decipher as he did not have the unnaturally loud voice of the discipline mistress. However, apparently as a result of what he had said, Miss Akasha lowered the paddle. "Pull up your jeans and go," she instructed Riki, who quickly did so before slinking away and disappearing behind the curtains.

Her attention was now turned to Squee, Spleen and Spoon, who began trembling and protesting. "We didn't do anything… It's unfair! Let us go!" they squealed in their high-pitched voices.

"Still denying what you have done?" Miss Akasha snarled. "CCTV footage proved beyond doubt that the three of you had constructed and set off a bomb inside the chemistry lab."

"We - we didn't mean to - it was just an experiment - it exploded by accident!"

"How dare you lie again!" Miss Akasha bellowed. "Your actions were clearly intentional. You set up the explosives, left the scene and detonated them by remote control. Everything had been carefully planned and executed. You endangered the lives of our staff and students and damaged school property." Lifting up the paddle, she announced. "Seven strokes for each of you! Pants down right now, or I will get Mr Sven to take over the spanking."

"Nooooo! Not him!" The triplets cried in a terrified chorus as their pants fell one by one around their ankles. "Ow! Ow! OW!" the first boy, Spoon, screeched as Miss Akasha struck his rear again and again. The sound of wood hitting flesh resounded throughout the auditorium. After the discipline mistress was done with Spoon, she seemed a little tired. Flipping back her long black hair, she rested for a minute or so with a drink of water. And then with renewed energy, she stepped behind the second boy, Spleen. Planting her heels firmly on the ground, she gripped the paddle with both hands and began whacking him.

The bell rang just as the spanking ended. Mr Nortrom ushered the disgraced students out of the auditorium, and after Miss Akasha dismissed everyone, there was a stir of noisy chatter among the students and teachers. Traxex was just glad her ears were finally free from the loud grating voice.

"Whoa, that was… I don't know what to say," Lyralei exclaimed.

"Guys do you think Riki's gonna start turning up for classes after this?" Tresdin asked.

"Ten bucks he's gonna continue skipping classes," Carl smirked.

"Yeah," Davion agreed.

While some of the students were making jokes about sore butts, the teachers, too, were discussing the public punishment among themselves. Some described it as 'humiliating' and 'barbaric', but there were also some who were in support of it, claiming that the triplet troublemakers especially deserved it. Amidst all this, Mr Ezalor remained calm. "Ah, we had this when I was a wee boy," the elderly English teacher said with in a nostalgic tone. "Back in the old days, we were whipped with willow switches that we'd have to cut from the tree ourselves!"

This reminded Traxex that it was Mr Ezalor's boring lesson next. Her mind invariably turned to Mr Nortrom and Krobelus's prophecy, as it did every time she had some free time. _Where on earth am I going to find Nerif? _She sighed.

* * *

She was on her way to lunch when she spotted Mr Nortrom outside the cafeteria block, standing in front of Tiny the robot who had grown some more and now stood at his chest level. The math teacher had a phone in his hand and was pointing it at Tiny, using it as a sort of remote control. After receiving the commands Tiny began clunking its way to the main office, presumably on some errand. Mr Nortrom then marched off with a sullen look on his face. _He looks like he's in a worse mood than usual… I wonder if it's_ _because the four students punished this morning are from his class._ She wanted to cheer him up, but she didn't know how to. For one, she was never good at talking, and besides, Mr Nortrom disliked people who talked too much. And then there was the huge gulf between them – he was nearly twice her age and his IQ was also probably twice of hers. In addition to those barriers, he seemed to be an intensely private person; she had no idea what went on in his mind most of the time.

But the most important thing right now was Krobelus's prophecy. She had to get a second opinion on that.

Mr Nortrom passed by without noticing her, and she continued on her way, trying to catch up with the fascinating Tiny. _How big is this thing going to grow to? _She glanced at the robot's back casing with interest and noticed a row of power indicator lights of different colors: green, yellow, orange and red. Right now the light was glowing green. She wondered if it was powered by batteries or something else, and whether the batteries would also have to increase in size together with the robot.

The sound of barking dogs made her jump. Turning around she saw two large dogs a few feet away, circling a tree. They looked like German Shepherds, and were growling menacingly at something nestled high up on the tree. Traxex strained to see what they were barking at and gasped.

"Oh my goodness is that Nerif?" She shrieked as she saw the blue-and-gold cat perched on a branch. _It must be Nerif – how many cats have fur of these colors?_ She inched closer, and the cat met her gaze, but only purred weakly. It seemed to be trapped helplessly on the branch. She opened her mouth to shout but hesitated as she didn't want to provoke the ferocious animals. Suddenly, the name _Mr Banehallow _struck her. _He's the best person to help chase away the dogs!_

She ran all the way to the security guard's office where she found Mr Banehallow and brought him back to the tree. The cat was still stuck up there and the dogs were still circling beneath it, looking eager to tear into some feline flesh. Although they were unable to reach their quarry, they were unwilling to give up.

"Oh, these are my boys," Mr Banehallow said. "They're supposed to go around sniffing for drugs in the lockers, but here they are chasing after some stupid pussy."

Traxex winced at the insulting term and hoped Nerif - she was sure it was him - had not heard it. "They seem to be dead set on getting him," she said worriedly.

The mustachioed security guard laughed a deep hearty laugh. He whistled, and the dogs instantly turned around wagged their tails at him. "Boys, get back to work right now," he commanded, and the dogs obediently bounded off.

"Thank you!" Traxex cried.

"No problem," Mr Banehallow grinned. "By the way young lady, have you heard that the Nightstalker's been caught?"

"Really? He's back in jail?" her eyes widened. "That's … a relief!"

"Yeah, school will be open again after sunset," Mr Banehallow advised. "But be careful still!"

Traxex nodded, and when the security guard had gone off, she glanced up again at the cat on the tree and called out. "Hey, you can come down now."

The cat leapt down and landed on the grass gracefully. It tilted its head up and stared at her with its familiar bright green eyes.

Traxex's heartbeat quickened with excitement and disbelief. Stooping down, she spoke. "Is it really you, Nerif? Remember me? We met in Mr Furion's garden maze."

The cat didn't say anything, and only continued its unblinking stare.

"Hey, um, do you know Krobelus?" Traxex launched into the question straightaway.

The cat only twitched its whiskers and licked its lips, but the fact that it did not run away was encouraging to her.

"Oh, perhaps you are hungry," she made a guess, her own stomach making noises. "Let's go get some food, shall we?"

The cat seemed to understand. It padded after as she headed to the lunchroom, where she bought a plate of fish and chips and a carton of milk. She found a relatively quiet corner and shared the food with the feline, who gobbled everything hungrily. When it had finished eating, the cat curled up contentedly at her feet and licked its mouth. She reached down and stroked its blue-and-gold fur, and its mouth curved up into a smile that seemed to hold a million secrets. Now, she was sure this wasn't an ordinary cat. The question was now at the tip of her tongue but somehow she sensed she'd have to be careful not to offend it.

"What brings you here, Sir?" she bent over and asked, as respectfully as she could, keeping her voice low enough so as not to attract the attention of the other people in the lunchroom.

The cat finally opened its mouth. "There's something about this school," it said in its scratchy voice, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Really? You think this place is weird too?" Traxex whispered.

"Something about it draws me…" it said vaguely.

She decided not to waste any more time before Nerif wandered away and got lost again. "I need your opinion on something, Sir. Do you know Krobelus?"

Nerif straightened up and said, "The death prophet."

She gulped, her heart sinking to the bottom of her feet. She'd hoped Nerif would reply with something like 'oh that crazy woman' or 'that fraud', but to her dismay, his response validated Krobelus's powers. But there was still hope yet. Taking a deep breath, she pressed on. "Krobelus... she said that... Mr Nortrom will die within a year. Is that true?"

"Mr Nortrom? Hmm." Nerif muttered.

_He knows what I'm talking about, _Traxex thought, her heart thumping as she kept her eyes fixed on Nerif. The foreseer seemed to be thinking deeply about what she had said, with his head down and his tail slowly moving back and forth. And then he settled his head on his forepaws and closed his eyes for a moment.

Traxex's heart was nearly bursting with the suspense, but she dared not disturb the thinking cat. _Please, please say she's wrong, _she pleaded silently. Finally, Nerif opened his eyes and declared with a sagely air:

"Krobelus is right... and wrong."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 17)**

See you next chapter! As always, I'd love to hear what you have to say. Reviews make me smile.

**Hero Guide**

Miss Akasha = Queen of Pain

Mr Sven = Rogue Knight

Mr Ezalor = Keeper of the Light

Squee, Spoon and Spleen = Techies

Riki = Stealth Assassin

Mr Banehallow = Lycan

Nerif = Oracle


	18. Martial Arts

Hi all and once again thanks for the reviews! I hope the anonymous ones (such as Light) could login or indicate your account so that I can reply to each of you.

This chapter is different from the rest as it is told from **Magina**'s perspective. It is a reflective chapter, going deeper into his story. After this, we will return to Traxex.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Martial Arts**

Magina was in an especially foul mood today. It wasn't just because of the annoying people in his class – by now most of them, except that blond douchebag, had learnt to leave him alone. He was angry because his father had confiscated his phone last night, so he couldn't text her. For the past twenty-five days he had been texting her every single day, despite the fact that she never once replied to any of his texts. Still, he couldn't give up. He needed a reason why she'd left, why she'd simply disappeared from his life without a word.

The gym was spacious with three large mats, a cage and a boxing ring –the school had apparently invested a lot in this area. As usual, Magina had arrived early for his warm-ups before the actual training sessions with the coach Master Mangix, so he had the gym all by himself. He started with stretching, calisthenics, sit-ups, push-ups and core exercises, and then proceeded to practice his moves on the training dummies. All was quiet except for the _thud thud _sound of him striking the weathered sandbag.

_You are your greatest enemy. Only by conquering yourself can you find the true path._

The Mohawk-haired youth channeled his anger through his body and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches on the sandbag, which swung backwards at the force of his blows.

_"Your grades are shit and you are still wasting your time on girls and useless things like martial_ arts!" _ His father had ranted when he'd taken away his phone._

_"Shut up." He'd retorted. "You're the most useless of all_." His father could only seethe and glower before stomping off, and both of them knew why. All their conversations had been like this ever since his mother passed away seven years ago. Everyone had called it a freak accident, but to him, that was no freak accident as the death had been completely preventable.

His mother had been a stage performer – specifically an escape artist - for a company that produced magic shows. His dad had also been in it. And so had the scum who had tied his mother's hands with a knot she couldn't undo, which had resulted in her drowning inside the water tank. Although his father had not directly caused her death, Magina still blamed him for not watching out for her. His elder brother had also been part of the troupe and had learnt the vile tricks of illusionists, such as making copies of himself. All of them except Magina had been in this sorry excuse for an art form.

He stopped in his tracks momentarily. Flexing his legs, he jumped up, turned in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to the training dummy's head.

After his mother died, everything fell apart. His brother went astray, went into street crime and landed behind bars. Although his dad was in a different industry now, selling cars, Magina would never forget the fact that magicians had destroyed his family.

_"So, you like beating people up? You wanna get into gang fights like your brother?"_

Although he dressed like a rebel and acted like he was at odds with the world, it was unfair to be compared to his brother. He had no interest in being a gangster. It didn't help that his father disapproved of the one thing he liked, nor did he make the slightest effort to understand it.

_But master, what is the true path?_

Martial arts was the only thing he looked forward to in school. It started when he'd attended summer camp at the renowned Turstarkuri School, where world champions and even Shaolin monks gathered to create powerful, hybrid martial arts styles for modern purposes. He spent three months studying traditional Chinese Kungfu, meditation, kickboxing, Judo and various other forms with the masters, whom he admired for their single-mindedness. He wanted to be like them.

_The true path is void of all delusions, pretensions and self-adornment. It is pure light which shines unobstructed in all directions._

The martial arts club was the only place with people he felt comfortable with, especially _her_. But she was gone now. She'd disappeared around the time of Mirana's party; she simply stopped turning up for school and nobody in class seemed to know why. What happened? Was she ill? The teachers had also refused to reveal the reason. If only he had asked her where she lived, but it was too late, he kicked himself for being such an idiot.

They had only been together for a short while, but there wasn't a single day he didn't think of her.

When he'd finished bashing up the dummies, he concluded his warm-ups with meditation as usual. He did a standing variation of it, with his feet wide apart, knees bent and arms held in a circle in front of him. Eyes closed, body entirely still, he tried to calm his chaotic mind.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Focus your thoughts on the present…_

It was very strange that he would care so much for a girl. The very first girl he'd ever liked was Mirana, and the reason was simply because she was pretty. However, she was also very aloof and snooty, and had made it clear that she was way out of his league. So he had gotten over her easily, and since then, he had told himself that girls were a waste of time.

Until _she _came along…

The soft-spoken girl with the preference for black clothing - that was his first impression of her, nothing special. They didn't speak much to each other, even though they were both in the martial arts club and saw each other regularly in their mixed-gender training sessions. A couple of times he noticed her looking at him, but she was very quiet and mostly kept to herself. He would spar with Yurnero or Xin, she occasionally with Lanaya as they were in the same weight class. Gondar and Riki seldom showed up for training. The other students were reluctant to interact with her; everyone knew about her history as it had been in the news: the teenage fighter who had killed an opponent. So she'd end up sparring with their perpetually drunk coach, Master Mangix.

It was clear that she wasn't a girl to mess around with. Not that she was physically strong or big – she was only five foot five or six and lean. She specialized in Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, and the grappling art form was a clever choice for her petite frame. She was fast and agile, skilled at things like joint manipulation and delivering critical strikes to her opponents' weak spots, which enabled her to take down fighters who were bigger than her. She was also fiercely dedicated to the sport; training as though she was going to war.

_So what on earth made her stop coming for training?_

She had been the one to approach him first - he remembered this day vividly. When training was over and everyone had gone off, leaving the two of them in the gym, she'd gone up to him.

_"Spar with me," she asked._

_He lifted his brows, slightly taken aback at the challenge, as he'd never sparred with a girl before. But he didn't want to back out either._

_"I only want to grapple because I don't like to hit girls," he answered._

_She agreed, and so they positioned themselves and started out circling each other slowly and cautiously._

_She initiated, taking the breath from him as he felt his legs swept out under him. He fell hard onto the ground, and she immediately mounted his stomach, squeezing her thighs into his sides. All this without breaking into a sweat._

_He sat up in an attempt to shake her off, overwhelming her with his superior strength and reversing their positions. But before he could stabilize himself, she surprised him again, by pulling him on top of her. With her back pressed to the ground, she wrapped her legs around him to lock her guard._

_They were facing each other almost nose to nose, with her legs clenched tightly around his torso. Looking down at her slender face, he found himself mesmerized by her deep, dark eyes framed by thick lashes. She was beautiful, yet so dangerous._

_Again he tried to pin her down, but she grabbed the collar of his uniform with one hand and his sleeve with the other. She brought one knee across his body, hooking his hip while her other leg tried to sweep him over, but he was too heavy for her._

_He couldn't help but smile slightly._

_She was unfazed. Eyes glinting with determination, she retracted her leg and pressed her foot against his knee instead. As she straightened her leg, she pushed his knee out and completed the scissor sweep._

_In the blink of an eye she was on top. Giving him no chance to defend this time, she proceeded to grab his left arm and maneuvered herself to a sitting position beside him. She then leaned back while pulling his arm, forcing him to submit with an armbar._

She_ raised her hips and that inch of movement caused him to shout in pain._

_"Tap," she urged._

_He refused, and she slowly increased the pressure. "I'm going to break your arm," she warned._

_"I don't think you'll do that," he said, grimacing, but keeping his voice controlled._

_There was a flicker of something in her dark eyes and she loosened her grip. Taking advantage of this, he quickly flipped her so that she was bottom again._

_Her eyes widened with shock but she recovered quickly to lock him. But this time he escaped her guard and stood up, with her legs still wrapped around him. In another deft move she caught hold of his ankles and drove her knees against him, forcing him to fall backwards with a thud. Clutching his collar, she sat on him, her flushed face looking down at him as she straddled him._

_This back-and-forth flipping went on a few more times. He couldn't remember who won, what happened or when, but somehow they went from grappling to kissing each other._

_In the end they were two worn out bodies drenched in sweat, sprawled out on the gym floor, both their chests heaving. He remembered the softness of her hair and body, pressing against his bare chest and her heart beating in the same rhythm as his._

_After that, she put ice on his swollen elbow._

They only started holding hands and hanging out _after_ they'd had sex, which was kind of awkward but he didn't care and neither did she. But she was terribly shy about holding hands in front of people and would only do it when they were alone. Somewhat of a paradox. They kept their relationship so low-key that in class, nobody could tell that they were together.

As he got to know more about her, he discovered she was an interesting girl; like a lake, she was still and quiet on the surface but roiling underneath with currents no one could see. Sometimes they discussed techniques and strategies. She was the pragmatic one and he was the philosophical one, but they both believed being elusive was the key. Like him, she also practiced meditation; he imagined her beside him right now, sitting serenely with her legs crossed and eyes closed.

What was she doing now? Was she was thinking of him?

_Master's words are easier said than done. _No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't calm his mind. As long as she was out there somewhere, he couldn't.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 18)**

1) Some of the characters here are my favorite ex-Warcraft 3 characters, so I've linked them together. The pairing, especially, is my fav (from WC3)

2) I wish I could give them weapons but that wouldn't be realistic for mixed martial arts.

**Names Guide**

Magina = Anti-mage

Magina's brother = Terrorblade

Master Mangix = Brewmaster

Yurnero = Juggernaut, Lanaya = Templar Assassin, Gondar = Bounty Hunter, Xin = Ember Spirit

Magina's girl = ?


	19. Literature

Hi all, here's a lighter chapter after all that angst.

The opening is based on Flamestriker's reaction to the 6.84 updates

* * *

**Chapter 19: Literature**

Traxex was trying her best to pay attention to the teacher, but the muffled groaning sounds behind her were growing louder, prompting her to turn around to see what was going on. The noises were coming from Davion, whose head was resting on his arms which were folded on his desk. He appeared to be in the throes of a nightmare.

"Noooo … only mango … why MANGO …" he mumbled unhappily, his head rolling from side to side.

Davion's desk partner, Tresdin, didn't seem at all keen to wake him up. In fact, the tomboy shied away from him, as if the nightmare was infectious.

As Traxex continued to stare, her partner, Lyralei leaned over and warned her, "Don't touch someone when he's having a nightmare in Mr Atropos's class. And don't fall asleep."

Traxex turned back and glanced up at the English Literature teacher. Mr Atropos was dressed in all black, with a long black cape draped over his shoulders and a black helmet over his head, just like Darth Vader. His voice, too, sounded like he was speaking through a microphone built into his fancy suit. She thought it was an interesting get-up for a teacher of such a boring subject. Today he was going through Shakespeare, and understandably, many students were struggling to stay awake.

Traxex herself was glad she wasn't sleeping or she'd probably be dreaming of something horrible... like Mr Nortrom's death. _Krobelus is right and wrong, _she continued to agonize over Nerif's conflicting prophecy, propping her chin with her hands as the teacher droned on. _What exactly did Nerif mean?_ _How can he die and not die?_

After a few more seconds of moaning, Davion woke up with a jerk.

Mr Atropos looked through his helmet at the hunky basketball player . "So… did you have a nice dream, Davion?"

"Ugh. I dreamt that the lunchroom's serving nothing but tango salad and mangoes," Davion groused, to the snickering of nearby classmates. "That crap couldn't fill me up no matter how much I ate. It was horrible."

"Mango-and-tango salad for lunch sounds yummy," Lyralei quipped cheerfully. "Fruits and veggies are good for you!"

Mr Atropos, too, gave a snort, which came out as an odd mechanical sound. "Okay, now that everyone's awake, I want to announce that we're going to perform a class play on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. First I'm going to pick two students to play the star-crossed lovers."

Carl's hand instantly shot up, as usual. "Me and Lina! I've memorized all of Romeo's lines!" He went on to spout some lines from the play, while gesturing dramatically as he gazed in adoration at the pretty redhead beside him.

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east and Juliet is the sun!_

_It is my lady, O, it is my love_

_O that she knew she were!_

"Hey, don't volunteer me!" Lina glared at the blond with her blazing amber eyes.

"Sorry, Carl," Mr Atropos said. "You've played the leading role too many times. We have to give someone else a chance. Let's see," he continued while scanning the classroom. "I'm going to pick the quiet ones." Finally he settled his gaze on Magina at the back, plugged into his headphones with his face buried in a comic book, oblivious to whatever that was going on. "How about you, Ma-gee-na?"

After repeated pokes by his desk partner Shendelzare, Magina jolted up, pulling his earphones out quickly.

"Yes… sir?" he asked dazedly.

"You've been selected to play Romeo," Atropos stated, pointing at him with a black-gloved finger.

"Who the heck is Romeo?" The Mohawk-haired teen frowned.

Mr Atropos sighed, his microphone amplifying his breathing like the Star Wars villain's. "Romeo is the main character in Shakespeare's famous play, Romeo and Juliet," he explained, waving his arms in exasperation. "Surely you've heard of it or watched one of the numerous movie adaptations?"

"Yeah maybe," Magina muttered.

"I see you haven't brought your book either," Mr Atropos crossed his arms, losing his patience by the minute.

"Psst, you can have mine," Shendelzare offered her book to her fellow rebel.

Mr Atropos surveyed the room again. "Now I'm going to pick someone to play Juliet," he declared, his loud and heavy breathing the only sound in the anticipatory classroom. His gaze reached Traxex.

_Please don't pick me, please… _she pleaded silently, but found herself staring at Mr Atropos's gloved finger.

"You."

_Oh shit, I hate public speaking! _She twirled the stray strands of her pale hair nervously. _And Magina's weird…I can't imagine acting in a play with him…_

"Now, let's try this out," Mr Atropos said. "I would like the two of you to recite some of the lines from the balcony scene. Please turn to act two, scene two. That's right. I'm talking about the two of you, Magina and Traxex."

_Not to mention that this play's written in weird English, I don't understand any of it, _Traxex grumbled inwardly, flipping the pages of her book.

"Read from line fifty-seven, Magina," Mr Atropos said. The Mohawk-haired teen stood up reluctantly and began reciting the lines out loud.

_By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am:_

_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee._

_Had I it written, I would tear the word_.

"You're next," Mr Atropos turned and nodded at Traxex, who stood up and read from her book softly and hesitantly, trying not to trip over the foreign-looking words.

_My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words_

_Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound._

_Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?_

Magina read the next line in the same unenthusiastic manner.

_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike_.

The last word was barely out of his mouth when Carl burst out in agitation. "Oh gods! Magina sucks!"

"Don't interrupt," Mr Atropos glowered at the blond.

"You really should let me play Romeo," Carl argued. "These two can't act for nuts. They don't even understand what they're reading."

"Carl, if you don't stop it right now," Mr Atropos raised his hands menacingly at the blond and made a gesture as if to force-choke him. In response, Carl clutched his neck and made gasping and choking noises, his eyes growing big. Traxex's jaw dropped in horror, but when Carl burst out in laughter, she realized they were only pretending.

Mr Atropos returned his attention to Traxex and Magina. "Alright, you two really don't seem to know what you're reading. Could you at least try to act a little more like lovers? You know, Romeo and Juliet are called star-crossed lovers because they're from opposing families."

"Yeah," Carl cut in again. "Like me and Lina, we'd be more convincing as lovers."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Lina snapped back. "I don't even like you."

* * *

_How would I know how to act as someone's lover when I've never been in love? I mean, I don't even know if what I'm feeling is really love, when everything's so one-sided… _Traxex stared wistfully at the three bouquets of roses placed on Lina's table after class had ended. Each bouquet was of a different color – violet, orange and blue. Carl had been presenting them to Lina every single day for a week, and although the roses did bring a blush to her cheeks, the proud and feisty redhead seemed mostly unmoved by the blond's persistent wooing.

Just as the deliveryman for the flowers was walking out of the classroom, Traxex noticed that it was a different, much older deliveryman today and that he looked familiar, with his well-worn green and brown clothing. She ran up to him to confirm her suspicions.

She called out to the elderly man and as he turned around, she recognized his unmistakable long, blue beard and round, chinless face - _Mr Furion_! She gasped as she remembered that he, too, was a prophet, and could shed some light on what the other two prophets had said.

"Mr Furion, remember me? We met at Mirana's house... you were tending to her garden!"

"Ah," Mr Furion peered back at her through his small wrinkly eyes. "I seem to recall talking to you, but my memory's failing me."

"So what brings you here?" Traxex asked as they walked along the hallway. She had about ten more minutes to the next class.

Mr Furion's face crumpled into a smile. "Delivering flowers is what I do when I'm not gardening. It's a joy to spread the beauty of nature and besides, I can deliver them _really _fast. Just call me and I'll appear at your doorstep before you can say 'nature calls'!"

"That's cool," Traxex remarked. And then she checked to see that no one was nearby, before lowering her voice. "Mr Furion, I was wondering if you could give your opinion on a prophecy told by Krobelus and Nerif?"

"Nerif?" Mr Furion raised his brows. "That kitty-cat ran all the way here?"

"Yeah. He said there was something that drew him to this school."

"Ah, naughty Nerif. I was so glad he came back to me safe and sound!"

"Um, so, could you help me out? With the prophecy?"

"Sure, my child. I'm all ears." Mr Furion said kindly as he slowed his footsteps to a stop.

"Thank you so much!" Traxex rattled off the story eagerly. "Krobelus the Death Prophet said that Mr Nortrom's going to die within a year, and then Nerif said that Krobelus is right and wrong. It's so confusing."

"Hmm," Mr Furion stroked his long beard thoughtfully. "I wouldn't contradict Nerif. He must be right."

"But could you, like, give me more details? About the death? Like where? How?"

"Patience, my child. I am a Nature's Prophet, so I can only see the 'nature' part of the prophecy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that if there is nature at the scene of this person's death, I will be able to give you an answer."

"So if he dies in a hospital? You won't be able to see anything?"

"That's right."

"Hmm…" she frowned. "But still we have to give it a try. Please, Mr Furion?"

"Well, I can help you, but I need to meet this Mr Nortrom in person to take a peek into his future. Unlike the other prophets, I have to come into contact with the subject."

"So can we go and look for him now, please?"

Mr Furion nodded and chuckled. "I can see that Mr Nortrom means a lot to you."

Traxex felt a warmth creeping into her face, and suddenly it occurred to her that that Mr Nortrom didn't want to know about his own future. _But - but I need to know -_ she convinced herself. And besides, how often would she get the chance to meet the Nature's Prophet?

"Let's wait outside the classroom block," she said, leading Mr Furion down the stairs. "He should be heading here for class soon." The two stepped outside and were greeted by the back view of a sizeable Tiny passing by the fountain. In three weeks, the robot had grown to impressive proportions, standing at two heads taller than an average man. Its silver exterior gleamed in the sunlight as it clunked purposefully towards the main office, balancing trays of food and drinks on its mechanical arms.

The sight of the robot seemed to trouble Mr Furion, who shook his head, muttering, "Ah, artificial intelligence. I do not trust these things."

Traxex, too, was so busy looking at Tiny that she almost missed Mr Nortrom as he strode towards her direction. She quickly whispered to Mr Furion, "That's him!"

The two practically waylaid the math teacher, startling him and causing him to almost drop the stack of files he was carrying. Panicking a little at the fact that this whole thing wasn't planned, Traxex blurted out an excuse she had come up with at the top of her head. "Sir, um, Mr Furion said he would like to meet you, so I brought him here. He's a new teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Nortrom," Mr Furion offered a hand genially.

In response, Mr Nortrom ran a skeptical gaze up and down the elderly man and his tree-hugging hippy outfit. And then, cautiously, he tucked his files under one arm and and took Mr Furion's hand.

With an unexpected burst of enthusiasm, Mr Furion grabbed Mr Nortrom's hand with both hands, squeezed it and fixed his gaze at him. What happened next went so fast that Traxex doubted if she was seeing what she was seeing. There was a faint blue ray of light, barely visible, connecting the two men's eyes. The laser thin beam appeared to emit from Mr Nortrom's brilliant blue eyes, passing through his glasses and searing into Mr Furion's irises, holding the old man's shocked gaze.

_Wow what just happened there?_ Traxex wondered. In a second Mr Furion fell out of his trance and abruptly released Mr Nortrom's hand. But there was something wrong. The elderly prophet started opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Um, Mr Furion? What did you just see?" Traxex asked anxiously, scrutinizing his alarming facial expression.

"Wh-wh-wha-wha-what-wa-wa-was- " Mr Furion stuttered like a broken CD player.

"Are you okay Mr Furion? Did you see something?"

"Ye-Ye-Yes-bu-bu-bu-I-I-I-ca-ca-ca-" Mr Furion's face was reddening with his efforts to speak.

_Finally, I've witnessed his powers, _Traxex thought as she cast a rather terrified glance at Mr Nortrom, who was standing by coolly holding his files. "What did you do to him?"

"Sorry," Mr Nortrom said, adjusting his glasses. "That was my self-defense mechanism. Your handshake seemed... intrusive, Mister."

"He can't speak at all? That means he can't tell me what he saw!" Traxex cried in dismay.

"Look, I have no idea what you two are up to," Mr Nortrom furrowed his brows in irritation as he glanced at Traxex and Mr Furion and then back at her again. "But you should really mind your own business."

"I'm sorry," Traxex said sheepishly. "He was trying to see into your future."

Mr Nortrom's lips curled in distaste. "Another prophet. I've had enough of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Having said that, he straightened his tie and turned around.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but-" Mr Furion continued stammering helplessly.

Almost as an afterthought, Mr Nortrom turned back and said in an assuring tone, "It's temporary. The effects will wear off in a few minutes," before heading off towards the classroom block.

Five minutes went by, and Mr Furion seemed to recover his speech faculties. Relieved, Traxex apologized profusely for the trouble she had caused him and then looked at him expectantly. "So, Mr Furion, what exactly did you see?"

The elderly prophet swallowed and said each word slowly, as if relishing his ability to speak fluently. "Trees, grass and a river."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 19)**

**Atropos = Bane Elemental**


	20. Technology

A longer-than-usual chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Technology**

Mirana was a mini-celebrity on social media - mainly Instagram - with tens of thousands of fans. This, Traxex found out only now, fiddling with her phone in a corner of the underground archery range. Her mind and body needed a break after two hours of target practice; she usually recharged while playing mindless cell phone games and randomly trawling the internet. She had a habit of carrying on with training long after the others had gone home. It wasn't just because of the upcoming Summer World Archery Youth Championships - she and Coach Medusa knew that the gold was almost certainly hers - but she was working towards Olympics standards.

Mirana's internet fame was somewhat surprising, since she wasn't loud or flamboyant in class. _Oh well, guess I only have myself to blame for being late to the party_… Traxex herself wasn't an avid user of social media; she saw no point in using it as she had no family - no real ones at least - and virtually no friends. But one thing she did from time to time, was lurk around looking at other people's photos.

The uppity brunette's pictures featured her in various settings from her luxurious mansion to the beach and dressed in revealing attire showing off her shapely and toned figure. A #moonlight theme ran through all the photos, which were taken at night and stylishly edited. Every photo had thousands of 'likes'. Traxex couldn't help but feel a little envy creeping in - some people seemed to have it all, money, good looks, popularity. Mirana even got to pose with real-life celebrities like movie stars and singers, and the only thing conspicuously missing from the pictures was a boyfriend. And Traxex knew why.

_I wonder if Mirana posted any pictures of herself with Luna? _Traxex soon found herself sucked into the world of the Instagram princess as she browsed the photos and streams of comments. Most were compliments, there were a few disagreeable ones but Mirana never seemed bothered since there would always be someone defending her. Right now her attention was drawn to a comment thread following a photo of Mirana posing in a bikini with her #white tiger. The conversation quickly descended into a heated quarrel which Traxex lapped up eagerly…

Lyralei: Gorgeous pic!

Shendel: Why don't I look like this?

Davion: Sleep with me Mirana

Lanaya: Sagan doesn't approve of you Dave

Aiushtha: I just want my body like this am I asking for too much?

Xin: Can I date you?

Luna: 3 meow

Jah'rakal: Nice boobs but too bad they are fake

Huskar: Go fuck yourself Jah'rakal

Jah'rakal: You mad?

Jah'rakal: It's entertaining to see how an idiot like you handles arguments. Prove her boobs are real

Huskar: You must be brain dead since you like trance

Jah'rakal: Oooh nice you're stalking me. How about you? Ugly, stupid and green. What are the odds?

Huskar: Fail comeback. What kind of stupid name is Jah'rakal anyway? Go kill yourself right now.

Jah'rakal: And Huskar sounds like a brand of dog food

Huskar: Come one on one with me if you dare

Jah'rakal: Don't wanna dirty my hands with a green piece of dog shit

Huskar: Trust me I will make you go running back to your momma

Jah'rakal: First you need to pull that flaming spear out of your butt

Huskar: Be glad you live far away from me or I will kick your pussy ass so badly

Jah'rakal: K thanks for making my day

Tresdin: Guys don't feed the troll…

…Traxex was so immersed in reading other people's flame wars that she'd lost track of time. The sun was setting by the time she'd exited from the archery range. She patted her backpack to make sure that the folded bow and arrows were there. Just in case. Even though Nightstalker the madman had been caught and thrown back into jail, there was no knowing what else might happen.

* * *

As she walked past the sports field, heading towards the main entrance of the school, Mr Furion's words drifted into her mind. _Trees, grass and a river, the scene of Mr Nortrom's death_. _Where exactly is it? There's no river here._ The nearest river she knew was at the Eul Nature Reserve. Her mind churned over and over the three prophets' riddles, they were driving her insane not because of their vagueness, but mainly because they all pointed to the same thing - that Mr Nortrom was going to die within a year. That fact was now virtually cast in stone and propelled her into a state of obsession about when, how and whether she could prevent it from happening, however naive that was. At the back of her mind hid a simple solution: give him up. But that was impossible for her. Once her mind was set on something, there was no going back. It was like that with the Sylvan Guard's bow she had stolen when she was younger; the beating from her foster father was worth it as long as she could get her hands on that bow.

Loud noises in the distance interrupted her thoughts and she slowed her footsteps.

_Bam, Bam, Bam, Crash._

_What's that?_ It sounded like a building was being demolished. Was there construction work going on? She didn't remember seeing something like that earlier on.

She walked on, and the source of the banging sounds came into view. Tiny, a complete misnomer, stood at five times a man's height next to the clock tower. In the space of two months, the robot had grown from a cute foot-tall administrative assistant to a mechanical monster. Its huge steel arms punched the clock tower like wrecking balls, sending bricks tumbling down, and occasionally it kicked the debris at its feet like a toddler making a mess of his lego.

_What on earth is happening? Tiny's gone mad._

She needed to walk past the clock tower in order to reach the front gate; the back gate was locked ever since the Nightstalker incident. But she was apprehensive about crossing Tiny's path. Just as she took a few steps closer, Tiny changed target to a tree next to the tower, wrapping its large metal arms around it and trying to pull it up.

_Artificial intelligence, I do not trust these things. _The Nature's Prophet's words surfaced as she gawked at what looked like a scene out of a cartoon. Tiny had been pretty tame all along, until this point, where he seemed to have spiraled out of control. Now it had succeeded in uprooting the tree and was slamming it against the clock tower. _Wham. Wham._

Someone was coming out of the library block. It was Mr Nortrom, his dark purple jacket blending with the twilight sky, looking just as shocked at Tiny's bizarre behavior. The math teacher strode briskly forward, whipping out his phone which served as a remote control, and pointed it at Tiny. No response.

He moved closer and tried again to send a command through his phone, but the giant robot ignored him and continued its rampaging. Traxex's heartbeat quickened - she had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Stay away!" she yelled at him, fingers automatically reaching for her bow, although she wasn't sure if shooting at Tiny was a good idea.

Nortrom turned towards her. "You stay away!" he shouted back. At the sound of his voice, Tiny suddenly dropped the tree, which crashed heavily to the ground. The robot then whirled around and clunked towards him, closing the distance in two steps. Before he had time to retreat, one huge mechanical arm the size of a tree trunk, reached out and picked Nortrom up bringing them him face to face with the two-story tall robot.

Traxex gasped, her fingers fumbling to assemble the folded bow while keeping an eye on Nortrom. _He's not going to die here, he's not, but I must do something! _Then she saw it again, the blue lasers emerging from his eyes, sharp and bright against the darkening sky. This time the beams stretched a much longer distance to hit Tiny's gleaming yellow eyes, which were the size of computer monitors.

"Whoa he can do that to a machine... what's going to happen?" she wondered aloud, plucking an arrow from her quiver.

The yellow lights in Tiny's eyes flickered off, and then it began staggering around in confusion, its huge steel fingers still tightly clutching Nortrom. The power indicator on its back was changing from yellow to orange - its fuel was depleting.

Arrow notched, Traxex cautiously circled Tiny, whose power light was now down to red. It continued holding on to Nortrom, seemingly undecided on what to do with him with the little electricity it had left. And then it turned towards the crumbling clock tower, seemingly bent on a final burst of violence before it shut down.

_It's going to toss him against the tower! No way! _Traxex's heart thumped violently as she brought the string taut, angling it so that she could clip Tiny's fingers. _But it's too close to Mr Nortrom, _she hesitated, and besides the darkness made it trickier. Perhaps she could disable Tiny entirely with a well-placed shot. The robot's exterior looked craggy and well-protected all over, but there was a weak spot - the power core on its back.

She ran into position, inhaled sharply and fired. Good thing the robot was big and easy to shoot at; its power core stood out like a shiny target board. But Tiny suddenly changed his mind and whirled around disoriented; it looked like it wanted to toss Nortrom at her instead.

She ran again and fired one more arrow, and another, striking true at Tiny's power core and shattering it. The red light wavered and disappeared, and Tiny's fingers finally released Nortrom, who fell to the ground.

Deactivated, Tiny froze standing upright on one foot, the other foot slightly off the ground. It was off balance, its entire body swaying precariously. Beneath, Nortrom picked himself up from the grass slowly, slightly dazed after having fallen from a one-story height.

Traxex instinctively dropped her bow and dashed over to her teacher. Looking up, she realized in horror that the damaged clock tower to their right was also threatening to topple over them.

"Move!" She screamed, pulling Nortrom's arm with all her might as they scrambled away. A resounding crash and rumble, as Tiny and the tower both collapsed in a heap at the same time. As she threw a glance back, her heart lodged in her throat. They had narrowly escaped being buried by the avalanche of bricks and unconscious robot wreckage.

She knelt beside Nortrom, still holding tight onto his arm. "Sir…are you alright?" she breathed, emotions running through her head like crazy. Confusion over Tiny's bizarre behavior. Panic that Nortrom had come close to being smashed. Relief that he was alright and sitting beside her. Worry that he seemed to be in great pain.

Clutching his head with one hand, Nortrom swept the other hand around in search for his glasses, letting loose some expletives when he discovered they were crushed. It was the first time she'd heard him use such language.

"What's wrong?" Traxex asked again. His eyes were squeezed shut; he seemed to be gripped by a severe headache.

"Nothing's broken," he muttered, pushing himself up on his feet. "It's just my head."

"I'll call the ambulance."

"No," he declined curtly, grimacing as he held his head. "It's not that serious."

"You can't drive like this. Let me drive you home," she said. Although she hadn't had access to a car since obtaining her license last year, she'd gotten a ride in Nortrom's car once and had an idea how it worked.

"Thanks, but I can get home by myself."

Her hands held on to his arm. "I won't let you," she insisted.

"What?" His eyes sprang open to look at her, and without glasses, his irises looked bluer than ever. For the first time since she knew him, he looked vulnerable.

"I won't let you drive," she repeated. "Just give me your car keys."

He sighed and surrendered, digging into his pocket and handing her his keys, which she accepted, feeling secretly triumphant. He then gestured for her to let go of his arm and she did so, keeping alongside him as he trudged unsteadily towards his champagne Volvo.

Night had fallen. Entering the car, she cast one last glance at the wreckage of the destroyed robot, tower and uprooted tree behind them. It was a pity that Carl's invention had to end this way. She got into the driver's seat and started the engine after a bit of fumbling. Nortrom said nothing, only quietly leaning back. She tried talking to him but he was taciturn, answering in monosyllables. Fortunately for technology, she was able to find the directions to his home using her phone.

"Aeol Drias Lane?" she repeated after him, spelling out the strange-sounding name.

"Yes," he mumbled, his eyes closed and his face still tense. Clearly he was still unwell.

"Do you get this often? The headache?" she asked as she drove out of the school.

"No."

"Is it getting worse?"

"I'll be fine after painkillers."

"Okay," she said softly. They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride as she navigated through the roads with the help of the electronic map. Aeol Drias Lane wasn't far from the school at all, and although the night made it more difficult for her to find her way, in an hour they managed to reach his apartment block.

* * *

They entered the apartment where he lived alone. It was small and practically furnished, with concrete flooring and modern grey and brown designs. The living room seemed to double as a workplace with a computer desk in the corner and piles of students' work on it. The place was generally neat for a bachelor's pad. Nortrom headed straight for the kitchen and reached for his painkillers and a glass of water before returning to the living room, where he slumped onto the sofa without a word. He looking drained.

Not wanting to disturb his rest, Traxex stood around thinking of what to do. The clock on the wall showed nine; she realized she had not eaten and an idea came to her: she would make them both some supper. So she padded into the kitchen, where she rummaged through the fridge as quietly as possible. After finding some frozen meat and vegetables, she put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

When she set the bowl of stew on the coffee table next to him, the sound caused him to open his eyes. He had removed his coat and was lying on the sofa in his light brown shirt that matched his hair and black pants.

"For you," she said, settling on the couch next to his.

He sat up and raised his brows, looking much better. "So that's what you were doing in the kitchen," he said, casting a glance at the food and then at Traxex.

She grinned broadly. "You're welcome."

"I didn't know a teenager like you could cook," he remarked in his usual deadpan manner as he picked up the bowl. He stirred it while holding her gaze steadily, his clear blue eyes having the familiar magnetic effect on her, drawing her in. Without glasses, his stern features seemed gentler.

"I'm no ordinary teenager, remember? I learnt to cook when I was nine," she declared.

Something flickered in his eyes – dared she think he was impressed? _It's just cooking_, she huffed to herself. In any case, she had made enough of an impression by shooting down a giant wayward robot.

"Does your head still hurt?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm okay now." His voice was also gentler compared to the one he used in school.

"Was your headache because of… that thing you did to Tiny with… your eyes?" She reckoned he wouldn't be upset with her mentioning his powers since he'd already displayed them twice in her presence.

He thought for a moment and replied, "Could have been that. I've never done it to a machine."

"Why did Tiny go mad like that?"

He shook his head and released a perplexed sigh. "It wasn't properly programmed, or it could have been hacked. A growing robot like that hasn't been tested, from the start I'd told Professor Boush not to let Carl make it but he didn't listen."

"You drained its power didn't you?" she said softly, leaning forward. Nortrom broke off his gaze and began drinking the soup. Feeling bold, she ventured further. "How does it feel when you… do stuff like that?"

He ignored her questions and glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's eleven. I'll sleep here and you go ahead and use the bedroom for the night."

"But I'm not sleepy yet," she brushed back her hair defiantly and stayed put on the couch.

"You're going to doze off during tomorrow's math class."

"What, you're going to school tomorrow?" Her eyes widened incredulously. "You're one crazy workaholic."

"Go to bed," he said, his voice rising dismissively above hers.

"You shut up and eat," the teenager retorted, unable to control her annoyance at his condescending attitude.

It was his turn to be surprised. "What did you just say?" He looked up, locking his intense blue eyes on her again.

_I bet no student has ever told you to shut up. I'm the first one, _she thought smugly. "Please stop talking down to me like I'm some dumb kid," she asserted boldly. "You would have died if it weren't for me. I mean… you _could_ have. If Tiny had enough energy left to toss you against the tower."

What happened next was unbelievable and totally not what she had expected. Nortrom's face melted into a smile - the first she had seen from him. "Yes Ma'am," he gamely replied and began sipping the bowl of soup.

Her heart almost burst with joy at his response, which was a significant step forward for her. She was getting to see the other side of him apart from his forbidding and cold attitude. They ate in silence and when both had finished, she felt drowsiness wash over her.

"So hmm.. what got you interested in archery? Hunger Games?" He mumbled, lounged back on the sofa with his eyes closed.

She rolled her eyes. "For the millionth time, stop linking me with the Hunger Games. I started archery before the books and movies came out."

"You know, it's against the rules to carry such weapons in school..." His voice was almost a whisper, as if he was talking in his dream.

"Are you kidding me?" She cried in exasperation. "I saved your life with them!"

There was no reply, because he was sound asleep, sprawled on the sofa. She leaned forward and watched him sleep, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. Possibilities ran through her mind, but in the end she could only sit there staring at him like an idiot. Well, she was contented at getting this far, for now. Anxiety clawed at her again - he had escaped death this time, but the prophecy was yet to be fulfilled; she couldn't stop worrying about him just yet. She plopped herself down at the foot of his sofa, too lazy and tired to find her way into the bedroom. Leaning back, her eyes fluttered closed and sleep gradually overcame her.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 20)**

Jah'rakal = Troll Warlord

Aiushtha = Enchantress

Nortrom = Silencer


	21. The Shop

Hi again everyone! In response to some of the comments:

\- Drow is one of Silencer's allies (as is Death Prophet) according to his in-game responses, so it makes sense to ship them.

\- To those who went 'zomg pedophilia', please go and look up the meaning of the word. Traxex is seventeen, not eleven.

\- Yes Serithus, bring on the puns!

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Shop**

The school shop sold a variety of items - clothing, shoes, stationery, books and snacks. The entire place had recently gone through a revamp, so it was attracting a larger crowd. Traxex browsed around the aisles aimlessly, feeling rather despondent. Carrying a torch for someone who would never love her back was too tiring. All her efforts only seemed to push Mr Nortrom further and further away. Two weeks ago she'd saved him from a rampaging Tiny and had taken care of him that night, but the next morning he'd sent her to school without a word and had been ignoring her ever since. _After all I'd done for him… why's he so mean to me? _But then again maybe he wasn't being mean on purpose; maybe he was just being his usual standoffish self.

She spotted some of her classmates in the shop. Lyralei was trying on a pair of skates called the Guardian Greaves, Shendel was putting on a Glimmer Cape jacket in front of a mirror. Lina, Rylai and the stout boy in blue named Zeus were gathered near the counter chatting among themselves, with the feisty redhead's voice rising above the other two.

"Who says I miss him?" Lina huffed.

"Just admit you do," the blonde poked her sister.

"I don't! Look, it's– it's just that – it's weird for him to go missing for two weeks straight without any reason whatsoever," Lina's tone turned more pensive.

"Do you think he disappeared just so that you'd miss him?"

Lina brushed off the suggestion with a dismissive wave. "It's unlike him to do something like that. His parents don't even know where he is."

"Maybe..mmfff…maybe he's just mad about mmmm… Tiny being destroyed," Zeus mumbled with his mouth full.

"Hey shorty, do you mind not stuffing sweets into your mouth for a moment?" Lina frowned at Zeus, planting her hands bossily on her hips.

"Mfff… can't help it… I love these Octarine Cores… they taste like…" Zeus began peeling the wrapper off what looked like a pink ball of candy in his hand.

"Like what?"

"Mmm… chocolate coated… tastes like blueberries, cherries, grapes outside… and the inside… you gotta try it for yourself," Zeus continued munching while offering Lina one of the candies.

Lina took the Octarine Core, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth, immediately making a face at its apparent sour taste.

Rylai's large sapphire eyes fixed earnestly on Zeus's. "Any theories on where Carl's gone? You should have an idea since you guys were childhood friends."

"How would I know? I'm not him," Zeus shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about? Greek philosophy?" Lina flared up at the indifferent response. "Shouldn't you be at least a little bit concerned?"

"Chill, sis…" Rylai soothed.

"Nah, truth is I don't give a damn," Zeus drawled. "I thought you said you hated him? So why are your panties in a bunch now?"

Lina's cheeks turned a shade of tomato. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but ended up stomping out of the shop.

_Hmm… it seems that Lina does have feelings more Carl, after all, _Traxex thought. _There wasn't a hint of that when he was around. I wonder where he's gone… maybe he's really upset that I'd destroyed the robot he'd invented._

She turned into the stationery aisle and saw the nerdy Kardel trying on a Silver Edge permanent marker and making a comment in his nasal voice. And then she noticed a few quirky-looking thumb drives hanging next to him. They were shaped like frogs and transparent. Picking one up and inspecting it closely she saw the words "ice frog" inscribed on it. A chubby hand reached over and grabbed one of the thumb drives – it was Pudge, the overweight boy she'd seen bullied on her first day of school.

"Hello," Pudge grinned at her shyly, showing malformed teeth.

"Hi," she returned the greeting. _He doesn't seem like a bad guy even though he's so ugly,_ she thought as she watched him amble over to the counter which was manned by an even larger and pudgier man.

She decided to purchase one of those thumb drives, just for the fun of it.

* * *

Principal Aghanim sipped his cup of coffee and leaned back in his chair in the meeting room, his forehead wrinkled in a frown. Dota High School was going through quite a bit lately. The clock tower had been destroyed and had to be rebuilt, the giant robot which had been constructed using school funds had gone berserk and was in an irreparable state. The students, too, were in all kinds of trouble and even the teachers weren't cooperating - the staff meeting was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago, but not everyone was present. Some people _appeared _to be present but were not.

"Azwraith is that really you?" the principal threw a suspicious glance at the history teacher sitting opposite him.

"Slap him and you'll know," Sven, the PE teacher suggested.

Akasha, the Head of Discipline, promptly reached out and slapped Azwraith, who vanished into thin air. "Nope, it's his illusion," she reported in her husky voice.

The burly, bearded fifty-year-old principal shook his head in vexation at his ragtag bunch of staff. On top of the usual cliques and infighting, these were no ordinary people, which made them even more challenging to manage.

Slithice, the petite music teacher quickly raised a hand. "Don't slap me. I'm really me," she chirped.

"Alright, alright, we have to start the meeting now," Principal Aghanim rapped the table to catch everyone's attention. "Nortrom," he boomed at the math teacher. "Please explain why there are so many delinquents and problem kids in your class. First Shendelzare was suspended for drug possession, Mortred got pregnant and dropped out, Squee, Spleen and Spoon bombed the chemistry lab, Riki's been smoking and playing truant, and as if that's not enough, our top student Carl has gone missing."

Nortrom simply sat quietly in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Too be fair," interjected Boush, the physics teacher, in his high-pitched voice, "Nortrom's got a department to run, and way too many classes to manage. You know, it's like me having to head the physics department and teach biology as well- "

"Come on Boush, you have no basis for complaint now that we have Rattletrap to assist you in teaching physics and Strygwyr to teach biology," the principal retorted, referring to two middle-aged men sitting next to each other, one in thick glasses whose appearance resembled Boush, and the other dressed in red with a toothy grin plastered on his face. After considering for a moment, the principal heaved a relenting sigh. "Fine. Rubick will assist Nortrom from now on."

"That's fantastic, Dad!" Rubick exclaimed excitedly. "Those kids are such a fun bunch to be with! Ooh I remember how those boys were trying to prank me and I turned the tables on them!"

"Uh…sorry I'm late," A voice called out from the door. A red-skinned man dressed in blue strode into the meeting room and plonked himself into one of the empty seats. "Did I miss anything?"

"Come on Boush, you have no basis for complaint now that we have Rattletrap to assist you in teaching physics and Strygwyr to teach biology," the principal retorted, referring to two middle-aged men sitting next to each other, one in thick glasses whose appearance resembled Boush, and the other dressed in red with a toothy grin plastered on his face. After considering for a moment, the principal heaved a relenting sigh. "Fine. Rubick will assist Nortrom from now on."

"That's fantastic, Dad!" Rubick exclaimed excitedly. "Those kids are such a fun bunch to be with! Ooh I remember how those boys were trying to prank me and I turned the tables on them!"

"Ah… so that's what I missed," the red-skinned teacher said.

Principal Aghanim frowned at the latecomer. "That's rude, Disruptor."

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Damn, looks like I got the time of the meeting wrong," another voice drawled from the door. Heads turned to see the art teacher in his faceless purple mask and leather jacket stroll in casually.

"No - you - don't -" Nortrom shot a pre-emptive glare at the art teacher.

Darkterror slumped into his seat, sounding disappointed. "Geez Nortrom why did you have to spoil my plans? You need to lighten up, man."

"Freezing everyone and rewinding the whole meeting just because _you're _late, isn't funny," Nortrom snapped back.

Some mumbling emerged from Razzil the chemistry teacher, who had apparently fallen asleep and was in the grip of a nightmare. "What happened to all my money…noooo…. I'm poor…I can't believe it, I want my money back…" he groaned, his head buried in his arms on the table.

"Didn't I just give you a raise, doofus?" Principal Aghanim barked at Razzil, who continued sleeping, while Atropos the literature teacher, chuckled under his dark helmet beside him.

"By the way, guys," said Strygwyr, who had been silent all this while. "Have you ever wondered how you guys acquired your…. abilities?"

Some teachers stopped their chatter and looked at the biology teacher with interest.

"I think the answer lies in your… _blood,_" Strygwyr continued. "As we all know, research has shown that radiation emitted from the Radiant ore and Direstone affects our bodies."

"Hmm, the school's practically built on Radiant ore and Direstone," Kaolin, the geology teacher remarked.

"Which means we're surrounded by this radiation all day," Stonehoof, the geography teacher chimed in.

Strygwyr nodded. "And I would think that some of you have been here for a long time, say, as a student and a teacher of this school?"

Nortrom listened intently as he tried to ignore the snoring of Ezalor, the elderly English teacher who was sleeping beside him.

"Well, my theory is that some people are genetically predisposed to react to the radiation in a way that activates the special abilities."

"So how about our students?" Principal Aghanim asked. "Do you think they're affected too?"

"Well, I tested their blood and discovered that some of them do have slight cellular mutations," Strygwyr replied matter-of-factly.

"You did what?" the principal almost fell off his chair in shock.

"Um…yes, I took blood from some of the students," the biology teacher confessed a little sheepishly. "I told them it was for the sake of science."

"Heavens!" the principal slapped his forehead in exasperation. "What is this school coming to?"

* * *

School was over, and so was training, and Traxex stepped inside the library hoping to do her work in peace and quiet. She had been here so many times that she knew without a doubt Mr Nortrom was inside that small conference room, marking papers. But she wasn't going to knock on the glass doors this time. Her past few attempts to reach out to him had failed miserably – he didn't even seem willing to tutor her anymore.

_That's it – I'm giving up on him, _she sulked and dragged her feet towards the computer terminals. There was an English essay to be done, the summer archery championships, the dreaded Shakespeare play she had to perform in together with Magina, and a truckload of other homework to be cleared. _Who cares whether he dies or not!_

Easier said than done. The image of him smiling at her surfaced in her mind again, drawing a wistful sigh from her lips. That smile was such a rarity that the memory of it refused to go away. That night she had gotten so close to him; she was right in his living room. So close, yet so far.

As she neared the computer terminals, a nasty surprise greeted her. Usually there was nobody using it at this time but _damn it! _Both computers were now occupied by two guys – Dragonus and Kardel. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when she noticed they weren't doing school work but playing video games. It was that same game her class had been playing during Mr Ezalor's lesson at the computer lab, on her first day of school.

The two boys were completely absorbed in their game and were oblivious to everything else. They had even dared to turn up the volume a little, the sound effects punctuated by their excited shouts.

"Back, back, back!

"Go!"

"Silence! Now!"

"Fuck yeah! Teamwipe! Oh yeahhh!" Dragonus and Kardel jumped up from their seats giving each other a high-five. They were so busy congratulating each other and that they failed to notice a figure towering over them. Without warning, their screens flickered to black as the computer plugs were abruptly pulled out.

"What? Shit what happened? Noooooo!" The boys cried, and then gasped as they realized Mr Nortrom was standing behind them, glowering at them with his arms folded. That notorious withering look was enough for the boys to quickly grab their bags and scurry towards the door like mice.

Traxex risked a sideways glance at Mr Nortrom's face and decided it wasn't a good time to say anything, not even a thank you. The only thing she wanted to do was start on her essay right now. However, he remained where he was without moving, as if expecting her to get into some trouble as well. _Oh well, I'm not breaking any rules right now, so... yeah. He can stand here all he wants. _She slipped into the chair in front of the computer and plugged it back in. After the computer had restarted, she pulled out her new ice-frog thumb drive and inserted it in.

He was still standing behind her – she could sense it. _Why is he still here? What does he want? _Her imagination ran wild again. He was making her uncomfortable, looking over her shoulder like that. _Maybe he wants to make sure I'm not playing games. What a creep, _she cursed under her breath. A warmth spread over her face involuntarily – she was confused over how much she loved and hated him at the same time.

An idea came to her. She was going to piss him off by doing exactly that – play the game. The previous user of the computer was still logged in, and so, chuckling to herself, she searched for the game's icon and clicked on it. _Let's see what he's gonna do to me_, she smirked, waiting for the program to start.

She suddenly felt very unwell. Her skin tingled and her muscles twitched with an overpowering sensation that the entire world had somehow… slipped. The only thing she could feel was his hand on her shoulder before a flash of dizziness, just an instant, exploded like a flare. A deafening chorus of voices overwhelmed her head and her eyes snapped open for a second and it seemed that everything around her, in front and behind, was superimposed against itself for a moment.

And then she lost consciousness.

Traxex's eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks touched something soft - was it grass? Yes, she was lying on grass that was slightly damp, reflecting moonlight from the night sky above. Trickling sounds of water behind her made her turn her head. There was a fountain behind her, glowing blue.

Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Where is this place? Wasn't I in the library just a while ago, messing with the computer? _And then she noticed the frog-shaped thumb drive lying on the grass in front of her. _What's this doing here? _She picked it up, frowned at it and decided to shove it in her pocket. She was still wearing the same blouse and jeans as she did in the library.

There was someone standing a few feet away, his back facing her. Pulling herself up with the edge of the fountain, she took a few steps towards him. It was Mr Nortrom.

"Um… Sir?" she called out to her teacher and he turned around. He was still in the same attire with the dark purple jacket, but had removed his glasses.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking just as disoriented as she was.

"I suppose so," she shrugged. She felt fine, even though she remembered the dizziness a moment ago. The rest had been a blur. Now her body felt lighter, as if she had lost half her weight, and somehow, her mind felt like it was in a hyper-alert state. Her vision was now clearer than ever, the colors around her seemed brighter and more vivid, and everything had a surreal quality to it.

"Where are we?" Her eyes scanned the dim surroundings. In the near distance loomed a stone structure surrounded by a formation of stone columns that seemed to defy gravity. In the center of the structure was a wellspring of shimmering blue, with a vertical shaft of pale blue light rising from it, reaching into the sky. The cherry blossom trees entwined around the stones reminded her of the trees in school.

_But this is not school, _she knew. _This must be … a dream._

"I have no idea," Nortrom replied, staring into the same direction as she was. For once he didn't have an answer to her question. Then he turned around and nodded towards a pair of wooden doors to their left. "Let's see if there's someone in here who can help us.

The doors opened easily and they stepped into some kind of a shop. The space was circular, cramped and dimly lit, its walls lined with racks and shelves containing all manner of objects, some recognizable as traditional weapons like swords and others looking strange. The first thing that caught her eye was a gleaming golden crossbow in a glass cabinet.

"Holy cow! Are you two humans?" A booming male voice greeted them.

She spun around to face a hefty man with a long, bushy beard, staring with his mouth agape. The man stood at the open doorway of an adjoining room and wore a brown leather apron over his black sleeveless tunic. Each of his humongous arms was as thick as her waist, and in his leather-gauntleted hands held a heavy-looking hammer.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 21)**

Now we're finally into the main action of the story.

**Hero names**

Atropos = Bane Elemental

Azwraith = Phantom Lancer

Akasha = Queen of Pain

Boush = Tinker

Darkterror = Faceless Void

Dragonus = Skywrath Mage

Kardel = Sniper

Ezalor = Keeper of the Light

Rattletrap = Clockwerk

Razzil = Alchemist

Slithice = Naga Siren

Stonehoof = Earthshaker

Strygwyr = Bloodseeker


	22. Warzone

Hi everyone, it's time for "Dotaception", as Coincidencless calls it. Note that the story will not follow gameplay exactly (especially in terms of farming, levelling, item builds). Please bear with me while I exercise my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Warzone**

Nortrom assessed the sweaty and sooty shopkeeper, who looked like a blacksmith, and then replied to his question with another. "Are _you_ human?"

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for people like you for… years… ages… fuck it I don't even know how much time has passed. How did you two get in here?"

"That's the other question I wanted to ask," Nortrom said. "Where exactly are we?"

"Ahh." Wiping his forehead, the beefy man explained. "This used to be a planet for prisoners... like me. I was convicted of illegal arms dealing among other things, and so they exiled me here with a bunch of other people considered the world's most dangerous criminals."

Traxex gasped. "We're on another planet?"

Her teacher didn't seem as surprised though. "Go on," he urged, not a hair betraying his thought.

"And then the aliens came, two alien races set up their bases and started fighting each other. Most of us humans got killed in the fray, except me and a couple other guys. They let us stay because we have skills they need," he grinned, lifting up his hammer.

Nortrom nodded contemplatively, while the blacksmith continued.

"The spaceship came again and dropped off one more batch of prisoners, now dead of course. And then, nothing, no news from Earth ever since. So when you two showed up… heh, you sure don't look like convicts to me."

After a brief pause, Nortrom spoke. "So this is the place they were talking about."

"Eh? You knew about this place?" The other two raised their brows in surprise.

Nortrom swallowed and said, "Some time ago a government officer tried to persuade me and my colleagues to come here. Apparently, they'd managed to create a portal that allowed instantaneous travel to this planet."

"Your colleagues? Are you from the military?"

"No. We're just high school teachers who happen to be… different from ordinary people. The government thought our abilities could perhaps be weaponized, but most of us refused to come here, except for one. Didn't you see him?"

"Nope," the blacksmith said. And then, casting curious alternating glances between his two visitors, "So how did you two get here?"

"By accident. Must have been a portal of some sort."

"That computer game?" Traxex blurted. "Have you played it, Sir?"

Nortrom shook his head. "What about you?"

"Me neither."

The blacksmith interjected. "And why would they want you to come to this blasted place? All these aliens are hostile!"

An ironic smile crossed Nortrom's face. "They intend to colonize the planet. Kill the aliens, take their resources."

The blacksmith snorted. "Kill all the aliens? Do they know how many of them are out there? They don't ever stop." And then he paused as if remembering something, "…but wait. Just a short while ago I think a human was seen on the battlefield."

"What did he look like?"

"Hmm… long blond hair, long white coat..."

The description jolted Nortrom. He turned to Traxex, who had been listening in quiet bewilderment all this while, and she returned him a knowing look. "Carl?" she mouthed the name.

Nortrom nodded. "Could be. He's been missing for weeks."

"Beats me how he can survive out there," the blacksmith scratched his head.

"I'm going to find him and take him home with us. We're not getting involved in a war between aliens," Nortrom said.

"Oh you're going to take him home with you," the blacksmith echoed sarcastically, before breaking into a guffaw. "You think this is Disneyland? Well, good luck finding your way home then. I'm happy to stay here though. Beats being in prison back on Earth."

While the men were talking, Traxex had spotted a quiver of arrows on a shelf and wandered towards it, unable to resist pulling out one of the arrows to examine it. It had a wooden shaft and fletchings made of real feathers like in traditional arrows. Noticing a speck of dirt on the arrowhead, she blew on it. What happened next astonished her. A layer of frost formed over the arrowhead, crackling and sparkling.

"Hey! Check this out," she cried excitedly. The men turned to look. She drew another arrow, took a deep breath and blew. Again, ice encrusted the arrowhead, forming a razor-sharp tip. _Wow, this can't be real, _she gushed, touching the ice. The cold numbed her fingers.

"That's interesting," Nortrom remarked, and then turned to the blacksmith. "Your arrows are treated with something?"

"Hmm… no they're not," the blacksmith replied in puzzlement. He pulled out an arrow and mimicked Traxex's actions, but nothing happened. Nortrom, too, attempted the experiment to no avail. "I think it's you," he concluded, looking at Traxex.

"Me?" The teenager's eyes grew wide. "Now I'm itching to shoot something," she grinned.

The blacksmith's voice turned serious. "If you are really going out there, you're not going to last very long in shirts and jeans. You need something to protect your vital parts at least." He then popped briefly into the chamber he'd emerged from, and back. "I don't have armor that fits you at the moment, but I could make something with the materials I have."

"That's very kind of you," Nortrom said. "But how are we going to pay you? I don't suppose you accept Earth currency."

"Nah, it's fine. I can give you some basic armor for free. I'm interested to see how long you can last out there," his bushy eyebrows twitched in amusement.

"Wow, thanks!" Traxex exclaimed, eyes sweeping over the shelves displaying mostly medieval-style weapons and quaint artifacts. "Did you make all these too?"

"Of course. I made them during my free time, though I never expected them to be used by anyone," he chuckled.

Traxex flitted towards the glass cabinet displaying the golden crossbow, its sleek, metallic curves glistening. It was loaded with a golden-shafted arrow with its tip made of cut ruby like in the ancient times. The magnificent bow seemed to call out to her and her fingers touched the protective glass longingly.

Noticing the teen's interest, the blacksmith laughed. "The Daedalus is definitely not free. I handcrafted that beauty painstakingly using gold and other precious metals picked up from dead enemies. You'll need to get me more of those gold pieces in exchange for it."

"How many gold pieces do you need?" Traxex asked.

"Heaps of them," he spread out his hands dramatically.

"Gosh, how many aliens do I need to kill to get that amount?"

"Our priority is to find Carl," Nortrom reminded her. "Don't shoot anything unless they attack us. We're not going to risk angering an entire race of aliens, no one knows how powerful they are back in their home planet."

The shopkeeper led his guests out. "Now, give me some time while I put together your armor. It shouldn't take long. Go out and explore a bit, but don't go past the barracks. Oh, and meanwhile, you can have these." He tossed them two green glass bottles filled with liquid. Traxex suddenly remembered feeling slightly parched, and wondered how long it was since she'd eaten or drunk anything.

They walked out and drank from their bottles. The clear liquid tasted like ordinary water, only a little sweeter and tangier, and its coolness refreshed her. Nortrom approached the stone structure encircled by cherry blossoms and gazed into the seemingly boundless well of blue light.

Traxex glanced at him. "So you knew about this place," she said softly.

"Heard of it. This is the first time I've stepped in here."

The air felt dry and light, the temperature chilly enough for Traxex to shiver slightly in her thin blouse. _One moment we're in the library and the next, we're in another planet with aliens and I can freeze arrows by blowing on them. What an interesting dream… _Feeling a little uninhibited, she eased closer to Nortrom and held his hand. He seemed a little startled at first, but he didn't pull away; instead he curled his fingers around hers while looking straight ahead. Her heart danced.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing to the mysterious edifice before them.

"I think it supplies the aliens with energy." The warmth of his hand sent a wave of comfort through her.

They moved on to another stone structure and examined the foreign-looking inscriptions on it. Faint sounds of shouting and marching could be heard from the distance. They watched the barracks from afar, at the soldiers streaming out of them, and then headed for the opposite direction to explore the flora and vegetation. Insects resembling butterflies inhabited the air, but no animals could be seen. They didn't have to walk far to realize that the area was locked in by impassable mountains - the only way out was to the battlefield.

"You think we'll be able to get back home?" she asked.

He replied in an unexpectedly assuring tone. "We'll be fine."

"You sure?" she looked at him.

"Well, maybe seventy-percent sure."

"Huh, only seventy-percent?"

"Okay, seventy-five percent then."

She felt the usual mixture of irritation and adoration towards him and boldly wrapped her free arm around his, feeling a tingle course through her. It was her first time holding hands with any man, much less a man almost twice her age. The gesture made Nortrom halt his footsteps. He glanced at her with his fathomless blue eyes, as though he wanted to say something, and then averted his gaze and began walking back to the shop.

Traxex tried on the tight leather vest, high boots and gloves handed to her, pleased that they were fitting and light enough not to hinder her movements. She slung the quiver of bolts over her shoulders and lifted up the sturdy wooden crossbow laid in front of her. When she was done fiddling with the bow she looked up and did a double take. Her teacher had been transformed into a medieval knight of sorts, decked out in a gold-and-violet suit of armor and helmet. Everything, including the shield he held, was inlaid with sapphires. In this get-up, he looked ten times more imposing than he already was.

"You call this basic armor?" Traxex giggled at the blacksmith.

"Oh I have a penchant for medieval style armor," the blacksmith grinned. The only thing Nortrom lacked was a weapon.

"I'll pick one for you," she told him impishly, walking towards the weapons rack. A sword? An axe? A mace? A spear? No, none of these suited him. Finally she came upon a circular, bladed weapon. "What's this?"

"It's a glaive," the blacksmith explained. "It works like a boomerang."

She handed the glaive to Nortrom and he held it, studying its structure. It was hard to see his expression under the helmet which covered almost all of his face.

"There you are, have fun with the creeps!" The blacksmith laughed.

"Creeps?"

"Yeah, that's what I call them."

They dressed and acted very much like primitive humans, their green and brown bodies looking like they were carved out of trees. A few of the soldiers, or creeps, emerged from their barracks and surrounded the two visitors, scrutinizing them. Traxex and Nortrom stepped back cautiously. She peered under their helmets and shuddered, seeing nothing but darkness and gleaming blue slits. Surprisingly, the humanoid creatures left them alone and returned to their business.

Following the creeps' path, they went down a short flight of stone steps, towards a tall tower and then past a second tower. The battle cries, clashing and clanging of metal grew louder and her heartbeat quickened. She lowered her bow tentatively, seeing that the creeps cared only about killing each other_._ They slashed, hacked, threw fiery bolts at each other, leaving piles of dark-blooded, mutilated cadavers which decomposed in an unusually fast rate. The stench assaulted her nose.

"Be careful. Keep your distance," Nortrom said.

"I know," Traxex whispered back, scanning the surroundings. To her right, impossibly high mountains rose up to the sky.

"Carl?" Her teacher's voice made her whip her head around. He was staring into a thick jungle to their left, where there was a glimpse of yellow, which disappeared into the darkness. He ventured into the woods and she followed close behind, readying her bow.

They trudged through the jungle. It was still and quiet, without sounds of insects or birds, only the shapes of strange beasts lurking around. Then they reached a clearing with a river running through, and there he was, standing on a rock in the middle of the stream. His white-and-gold robe flapped about in the wind and orbs of blue and purple light hovered above his head. _How weird..._ _is that really him?_

"Carl!" Nortrom called out. "Come back with us!"

"Yeah, come back, Carl! Everyone's looking for you!" Traxex chimed in.

The blond's gaze seemed to go right through them, his pupil-less eyes glinting emotionlessly. He parted his lips and the voice that came out sounded different, lower than usual with a hollowness to it.

"Behold before you, the illustrious, the imperious, ingenious arch-mage."

"What are you talking about?" Traxex cried.

The guy who looked like Carl uttered another incomprehensible statement. "The universe is not the same without me! Witness true sorcery!"

The moment he finished speaking, Traxex felt herself lifted up into the air, together with Nortrom. The howling of winds drowned out her yells as they whirled around suspended in mid-air, caught in a tornado. And then suddenly, both found themselves falling and landing hard, but the grass cushioned their fall, resulting in only a few bruises. Traxex clambered to her feet giddily. Carl was gone.

"Where - "

The next few moments happened so quickly, they had no time to react. Urgent shrieks filled the sky, and what looked like a flock of black ravens descended on them. Traxex instinctively thrashed her arms about and the creatures turned into hundreds of black tendrils, wrapping around her, crushing the breath out of her lungs. She cowered and closed her eyes as whispers invaded her ears, growing louder and louder. _Stop!_ _Stop! _Covering her ears didn't help at all; the sounds came from within...the consciousness, thoughts, voices of thousands of men, women, children, intensified and filled her insides to bursting.

She opened her eyes. Looming over them was a monster three times a man's height, its entire mass made of molten red lava held together with a pulsing black shell. Ebony wings and talons sprouted from it, blending with the night. She looked up at its face and saw only three gaping red holes, she felt the heat from the smoke belching from every orifice of its demonic body. _What the hell is that? _Panic cemented her to the spot.

"Run!" Nortrom shouted. She stumbled towards the nearest tree and turned back, raising her crossbow. The monster had retracted its wings and was now chasing after Nortrom, whose silencing spell only managed to buy him time to keep his distance.

Using her breath again, Traxex enchanted the bolt with frost and fired. Ice crystals coalesced around the monster, freezing it solid for a brief moment, just as Nortrom's glaive sliced off a chunk of its shoulder.

The monster's unearthly heat quickly dispelled the cold, and it weaved around the trees pursuing Nortrom relentlessly, trailed by a shadow of smoke and flames. Massive talons reached out and explosions razed the ground. _The computer lab. Raijin. __Why did I make that connection?_ Whatever, she had to keep running and shooting at the monster, keep it away from her teacher.

But Nortrom was clearly struggling now. The explosions had caught him, and his gold-and-violet armor cracked and fell apart.

"No!" Traxex cried. Gritting her teeth, she released one bolt after another. The ice slowed the monster's momentum and the explosions stopped, but it was now blasting vile black matter at Nortrom, determined to eviscerate him. "Stop! Stop it!" she screamed, watching in horror as Nortrom's body shattered into smithereens.

"NOO! I'll kill you, fucker!" A final bolt pierced the demon in its head; its frozen mass convulsed and writhed, and it voiced an inhuman roar of rage before it exploded into a million black ravens that dissolved into the night. The deafening shrieks invaded her ears again. Her heart nearly bursting, she rushed over to where Nortrom had stood.

There was nothing left of him, only a huge patch of burning, smoking grass where the battle ended. "Where are you? Where?" she choked. Her throat constricted, but the tears couldn't come out. She dropped to the ground, landing hard on her knees. Her mind reeled. This was all too much.

The noises in her ears were replaced by the faint sounds of howling wind, battle cries and clashing weapons in the distance. "Where are you?" she whispered again. Dragging her aching body, she searched wildly for his remains, anything, even a piece of his armor. But there was nothing, only a sickening charred smell. The grass had stopped burning, leaving black patches that looked like something recognizable. She stared hard at them realizing that the patches formed letters. Words. Slowly, she read them one by one.

_When earthly souls are split and lost_

_Death shows you the door _

_The ancient crumbles, souls are freed_

_Strangers nevermore_

_A poem? _She let out a bitter laugh. Of what use was a poem now? It couldn't bring him back to her. She wandered around the woods aimlessly, stared at the river that flowed still and grey. There was no one in sight, no body to mourn over. The emptiness was unbearable. With barely enough strength holding her up, she trudged across the river, stepping on the rocks. The quiver was empty, so she threw her bow into the water. There was no point going on without him.

She had crossed the river, and there was now a strong smell of decay. The trees were now grey, gnarled skeletons, and all ahead she could see only darkness and the outline of a guard tower. _Death shows you the door… _the poem impressed itself on her mind. Yes, death would end her misery. Taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut, she ran forward into whatever was waiting there. The fire slamming into her again and again; the pain was breathtaking.

The world seemed to tear apart, then come together, then tear apart again.

* * *

Traxex opened her eyes. She found herself sitting on a chair, in front of a computer, at the exact same spot she had been just a while ago, wearing the same clothes. "Uh…" she blinked groggily, recalling the last few moments. The tower, the searing flames, the monster, seeing him killed, the orbs above Carl's head. Everything had been so real. _So it was only a dream… _albeit an exhausting one.

She looked up to see Nortrom's gaze fixed on her. His fancy armor wasn't there anymore; he was back in his usual work attire and wearing his glasses. Was he going to reprimand her as usual? _Damn I can't believe I fell asleep at the computer, _she cursed herself. It was probably midnight now, and she hadn't even started on her essay.

"The thumb drive," he said, prompting her to glance at the computer. The object he mentioned was missing - she thought she'd inserted it in just now. "Is it with you?"

She stared at him a little stupidly for a moment, then reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the thumb drive.

"You put it in your pocket when we went in there," he said.

She stood up, brushing back her unruly pale hair as the memories came back. "So it… it wasn't a dream?" her voice came out in a dry whisper.

His voice was still calm, with an unsteady edge to it. "Did that thing kill you too?"

All of a sudden, her eyes welled up. She flung her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "You're alive," she said. Her tears finally fell, silent and steady. At first Nortrom stood unmoving, neither reciprocating nor pushing her away while she sobbed into him. But after what seemed like a long time, his arms tightened around her as he spoke into her hair. "Shh, it's okay… I'm here."

Eventually, she calmed down but continued to hold on to him as if her life depended on it. Brief flashes of his horrific death continued enter her mind, but the agony of losing him was subsiding. Relief was taking over, the relief was too great for words. Everything had been real. They had gone in there, he had died and now he was alive. _But of course …I never lie…right and wrong… trees, grass and a river…_

Krobelus's prophecy had been fulfilled.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 22)**

Whew, first blood goes to SF.

SF's bio says he has the soul of a poet, and hence the poem.

(29/5) I will be taking a short break from writing, as I've managed to fix the internet problem that's been preventing me from having a decent game for the past few months. So I'll be spending more time gaming instead of writing, heh. But don't worry, I'll continue the story, and will be looking out for other people's stories.


	23. Back in School

Back from my break! It was hard to get back to writing, every time I turned on the computer I'd end up playing the game, heh. Thanks as usual for the reviews last chap and hope you guys are still following the story.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Back in School**

The smell of pipe smoke hung in the air in the cosy meeting room. The room was just big enough for a private discussion between three teachers - Professor Boush, Mr Strygwyr and Mr Nortrom, who had finished recounting the bizarre happenings at the library. Traxex had been asked to join in, but for her part, she was mostly lost in the conversation, so she simply sat listening quietly.

"So you're saying, you two opened a wormhole using a computer game and this thumb drive?" Boush asked incredulously, examining the frog-shaped device before placing it lightly on the table.

"By accident." Nortrom said. "I hope you have nothing to do with this, Boush."

The physics teacher shook his head vehemently. "No no no, since the lab accident at the Violet Plateau, I haven't been at all keen on dabbling in wormholes. Is the shop still selling this thumb drive? Is this the only computer affected or are there others?"

"I've bought the remaining ones and I'll make sure the shop stops selling the thumb drive. I'm not sure which computers are affected, but summer break starts tomorrow, so the library and labs will be closed."

"Hmm…" Strygwyr lifted a glass of some red drink and sipped from it. "I still don't understand how one could die in there and revive back here."

"Maybe it's in a dimension where death isn't actually possible," Boush shrugged, leaning back and drawing a puff of his pipe.

"One more thing," Nortrom added. "I remember having spent only a short while there, but when we got back, one full day had passed."

"I remember Darkterror saying the same things," Boush commented. "Speaking of which, our – ahem - good friend's late again."

"What's new? He has no sense of time at all." Nortrom grumbled, and then turned to the red-jacketed biology teacher. "Strygwyr, do you have the data on the blood tests you did on our students?"

"Here," Strygwyr produced a stack of papers with photos of some blobs. "I've noticed two different cellular mutations in the students' blood. You see, Carl's mutation is slightly different from that of the other students in your class."

Nortrom frowned at the microscope photos. "That might explain his strange behavior. Have you done tests on the teachers?"

"So far, only Boush has let me do it."

"And your own?"

"Uh…. yes…" Strygwyr looked slightly uncomfortable.

"And?"

"I'd prefer not to disclose the results."

Nortrom's frown deepened. "We need to get Carl back. But we can't send the wrong people in there. If that happens we might have even bigger trouble on our hands."

"Aren't you doing research for the military or something?" Strygwyr nudged Boush.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help," Boush said. "As you know, space weapons are only in the testing stage and their deployment is banned by international laws."

The conversation was interrupted by a muffled voice accompanied by footsteps.

"Freeze, everybody, freeze!"

Before she could turn around, Traxex felt the surreal sensation of being immobilized completely. So were the three teachers seated around her, their expressions and actions frozen mid-movement. From the corner of her eye she saw the leather-jacketed art teacher saunter over, wearing his usual purple mask with the painted toothy grin.

"How's everybody doing?" Darkterror drawled. He ruffled the helpless Nortrom's hair, grabbed Boush's pipe and took a puff out of it, and then stole a sip from Strygwyr's drink. "Ooh, smoking and drinking Bloody Mary in school? Tsk tsk, how unprofessional. What's this meeting about, and what's a student doing here?" he turned to Traxex. She still couldn't understand how the art teacher could see without eyeholes in his mask, but then there were many things she didn't understand.

Boush spoke as soon as he regained his ability to move. "We're discussing that alien world, the one you visited the other time. How exactly did you come back?"

"Haven't I told you already?" Darkterror said as he plopped into a chair. "I wandered into a cave and was smashed on the head with a rock, I concussed and couldn't remember anything else."

"You didn't meet a black winged monster?" Nortrom asked tight-lipped as though suppressing his annoyance at the art teacher's antics.

"Winged monster?"

"That was what killed me."

"Ah, that sounds interesting. I feel like going in there again," Darkterror cocked his head.

"No," Nortrom objected. "I strongly advise you not to."

"What's your problem? You don't trust me?" Darkterror hissed, sounding offended. Nortrom fixed an unyielding look on the permanently grinning purple mask, while Darkterror raised his voice. "Oh, is it because I'm an oddball? So I've been banned from entering the portal, banned by the perfect Mr Nortrom who can do no wrong?"

Nortrom chafed a little. "I just don't trust anyone who hasn't had a blood test." He then steered the conversation back on topic. "Anyway, Carl's my student, so I'll settle his problem."

"What problem?"

"We saw him in there. He seemed to be under mind control. For someone of his level of intelligence, that's disturbing."

"Pfft, nothing of that sort happened to me when I was there. I was perfectly in control of myself," Darkterror huffed.

"Um… sorry for interrupting," Traxex's voice startled the teachers, as if they'd forgotten she was there. She swallowed self-consciously. "I don't know if this is worth mentioning, but there was this… poem that appeared on the grass after I'd killed the monster."

"A poem?" Darkterror curiosity was piqued. "Tell us about it."

"It's about souls… being split…" Traxex mumbled. It was a struggle to recall the poem when her emotions had been a mess at that time. "And something about the ancient… souls freed… strangers nevermore… something like that."

"Souls," Nortrom said thoughtfully. "I'd always thought they didn't exist."

"Quantum mechanics could explain it," Boush said. "But souls being split, that's something I've never heard of."

"I don't think whatever happened can be explained by science," Strygwyr said.

Nortrom mused aloud. "Now, talking about souls, Carl looked like he didn't have one."

"And there were those weird balls of light around him..." Traxex added.

"Say, does anyone here play the game _Defense of the Ancients_?" Nortrom asked.

Nobody did.

* * *

The classroom was abuzz as students talked about their activities for the summer break. Tresdin was celebrating being appointed captain of the basketball team despite being a junior. Lyralei was going camping with Yurnero, and Mirana was travelling to somewhere far and exotic. Traxex, too, was in a better mood than usual. There was the archery tournament to look forward to, but mostly it was the lightheadedness of being in love. Although she had little idea what was going on during the meeting earlier on, none of it - aliens, wormholes or government conspiracies – mattered to her. What mattered was that she no longer had to worry about Krobelus's prophecy, that she had held his hand and hugged him and he had not pushed her away. The recollection brought an involuntary smile to her lips as she sat absently twirling her snowy strands of hair.

"I've found Carl," Nortrom announced as he strode in, bringing a hush over the class.

Lina literally jumped up from her seat, her amber eyes flashing with anxiety. "Where is he now? Why isn't he here? Is he okay?"

"He's… physically okay, but he's not himself," Nortrom said. Curious whispers erupted from the class.

"What do you mean?" The redhead frowned at the cryptic answer.

"Carl's in another world right now, literally."

"Another… world? What are you talking about?"

"This is going to sound unbelievable," Nortrom explained, "but Carl's in another part of the universe, which is accessible through the computer game, _Defense of the Ancients_."

A wide-eyed Rylai gasped. "No way." The class's initial puzzlement soon turned to amusement.

"Nice joke, sir," Davion laughed. "But it's not April Fool's today."

"Do you play the game too, sir?" Tresdin teased.

"Hey," Lina's angry voice rose above the snickering. "I don't think this is funny at all. Carl's been missing for weeks. The police haven't been able to find him."

"It's not a joke," Nortrom stated firmly, and then gestured at Traxex. "The two of us entered into that world, or dimension, by accident, and we saw Carl there."

Traxex nodded. "Yes, he acted weird." All fifteen-or-so students stared at them in bewilderment.

"So now that we have established that this is not a joke," Nortrom continued. "I'll go straight to the point. I need help to bring Carl back."

"What's that place like? Is it dangerous?" Lina asked.

"It's a battlefield," Nortrom explained. "There is a war between aliens going on. But if you die, you revive back here immediately after, like in a computer game."

"Oh my god, it's _Defense of the Ancients_!" Kardel squealed, looking like he was experiencing a nerdgasm.

"Is this virtual reality simulation?" Dragonus gushed excitedly.

"No, it's not," Nortrom shook his head. "What happens there has implications on the real world. So if Carl's being manipulated by aliens, there's no knowing if he'll bring trouble to Earth eventually."

"It sounds fun though!" Kardel cried. "I want to go!"

"Me, too!" Zeus echoed.

"Wheeeee! A field trip to another dimension!" Squee, Spleen and Spoon raised their hands simultaneously.

"Wait," Nortrom interjected, maintaining his serious expression. "It's not as fun as you think. When you get hurt in there, you will feel it. The pain is real."

Kardel's excitement turned into apprehension. "What… it's going to hurt?"

Dragonus, too, became hesitant. "Yikes! If it hurts… I don't think I want to go then. My mom won't let me, anyway." All the raised hands went down, except for one.

"I'm game for it," Davion declared, thumping his chest. "Just watch me take on those aliens man."

"Wait," Lina addressed the teacher. "So you're saying that we're going to have to kill Carl to bring him back?"

"Yes, you are right," Nortrom said plainly.

Davion smirked at Lina. "Carl's sooo crazy about you isn't he? Hey, I have a plan. You seduce him and I'll kill him. Sounds good?"

"What the hell?" Lina glared at the hunky basketballer.

"I'd love to go," Tresdin offered

"No!" Davion protested. "Don't let this bossy woman come along! She'll end up fighting with me!"

Tresdin banged the table and snarled. "Stupid jock, wanna one-on-one?"

"You've already lost to me in arm-wrestling!" Davion yelled.

"Quiet, you two!" Nortrom ended the commotion.

Tresdin huffed. "Anyway, I have a basketball tournament coming up."

Nortrom decided to call on Magina, who, as usual, had a magazine over his face. "Magina, were you paying attention to what we were talking about?"

The Mohawk-haired boy jumped at his name. "Uh… I think so."

"I heard you're skilled in hand-to-hand combat."

"Yeah maybe. But I don't give a damn about saving Carl. In fact I hope he never comes back," Magina snorted indifferently and returned to his magazine.

"Okay, your choice," Nortrom replied coolly.

"I'll go," Lina announced suddenly, causing the teacher to raise a brow.

"Don't you worry, I'll protect Lina!" Davion proclaimed loudly, his bravado eliciting some giggles from the class. "I'll be her brave, strong, handsome knight in shining armor!"

Lina rolled her eyes and Nortrom considered the two for a moment, eventually nodding in approval. "Alright, I think the three of us will suffice," he said decidedly. He gestured for the two students over to his desk where there was a brief discussion of some sort and plans were made and agreed on. The bell rang and class was dismissed.

Traxex stood up and stared confusedly at Nortrom walking out of the classroom. Why wasn't she involved at all? _He'd mentioned 't__he three of us'... that means I'm not included. A_ pang of dismay swept through her. Earlier on at the teachers' meeting, he'd given her the impression that she was one of the very few he trusted. So why didn't he trust her now? No, she couldn't leave it at that. She bolted out of her seat and rushed out after him.

"Sir," she breathed as she caught up with him. It was all she could do to resist grabbing his arm in front of all the people milling about in the hallway. "Did you just leave me out?"

Nortrom turned to face her. "That's right. You're not going into that battlefield anymore."

"But … but why are you making decisions for me?" Traxex argued indignantly.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's so unfair. You just asked for volunteers, you let Lina and Davion and you even asked Magina and -" her voice trailed off and a warm flush crept into her cheeks as she realized the significance of what he'd just said. Of all people, he didn't want _her _to get hurt. That had to mean something.

Nortrom stood with his vivid blue eyes fixed on hers. In the past he would have dismissed her impatiently, but now she saw something different in his gaze, something that resembled tenderness. Without thinking she moved closer to him, but he instinctively stepped back, restoring the distance between them.

"I just want to help," she pleaded. "Haven't you seen how good I am with a bow and arrow? Besides, four of us would be better than three, right? Please… I really want to go."

Nortrom stood thinking for a moment, seeming at odds with himself. Finally, he relented. "I suppose you're right," he muttered.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 23)**

Strygwyr = Bloodseeker

Boush = Tinker

Nortrom = Silencer

Darkterror = Faceless Void

Carl = Invoker

Davion = Dragon Knight

Tresdin = Legion Commander

Kardel = Sniper

Dragonus = Skywrath Mage


	24. All Fired Up

**Chapter 24: All Fired Up**

"Whee! I can fly!" Lina laughed gleefully, her feet hovering some inches above the ground. How many light-years away was this planet, she wondered as she did a full turn mid-air, her crimson dress swishing at her knees.

Davion ran his fingers through the fountain water and looked around, marveling at his surroundings. "Holy shit is this real?" he exclaimed. "This looks just like the game!"

Lina tilted up her face to bathe it in sunlight. Traxex stared at her orange-haired classmate, wondering why she herself hadn't tried flying even though she felt noticeably lighter, like the last time. But she was too shy to attempt it right now.

The sky above was a strange mix of silvery-blue, peach and gold; everything looked familiar, only brighter as it was daytime. The still air was a little too warm for her liking, but Lina seemed to be enjoying it. Her eyes flitted to the sprawling stone structure surrounded with cherry blossoms and she floated towards it, gawking at the shimmering blue well.

"Look, Dave, the Ancient!"

"And that must be the shop!

Traxex stood listening to the redheads' excited chatter, finding the word 'ancient' vaguely familiar.

"You two seem to know this place," Nortrom remarked.

"This looks just like the base in _Defense of the Ancients_," Davion explained. "I can't believe they built a real place that looks just like the game!"

"Ahem, it's more likely that the game was modeled after this place," Nortrom said dryly. "Well, you guys make sure you have your own thumb drive, in case you die and need to come back by yourself."

"That reminds me," Davion shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, and his face fell. "Damn, where's my six-hundred-and-twenty-five gold? Aren't we supposed to be in the game?"

"Dave, don't you get it?" Lina rolled her eyes. "We're on another planet. You can't just expect gold to appear in your pockets. I brought my own money just in case," she jingled her purse.

"Whatever. I want my armor!" Davion marched directly to the wooden doors of the shop and pushed them open. Lina hovered close behind and gracefully lowered herself to the ground when she entered. They were greeted by the booming voice of the shopkeeper.

"More humans!" The rotund man's face lit up in surprise. And then, recognizing Traxex and Nortrom - "You two are back! I wasn't expecting you to survive the madness out there!"

"Hello," Lina regarded the shopkeeper like an old friend, looking perfectly at home as she swept her gaze around the shelves. "Do you have a courier and wards?"

She received a blank stare in return. "What are those?"

"You know, the courier?" Davion chimed in. "The chicken, the thing that delivers our items? And the wards… those sticks that have eyes and reveal parts of the mini-map?"

The shopkeeper frowned and then let out a breath of amusement. "I'm afraid we don't have such technology here."

Davion exchanged glances with Lina. "So this isn't really like the game," he concluded. An idea suddenly struck him and he turned to the shopkeeper. "In that case, can I have a pizza and fries?"

The shopkeeper chuckled. "I'm afraid there are only tangoes and mangoes here."

"Ugghh," Davion twisted his face in disgust. "I can't be eating that stuff! I thought this wasn't like the game?"

"Alright, let's not waste any more time," Nortrom cut in. "At this rate we're going, the entire summer break will be over by the time we get back." He then addressed the shopkeeper. "Could you please make us some armor, like the last time?"

"Sure thing!" The shopkeeper said heartily. "I'll take some measurements for the young man here, and meanwhile, you can have these bottles of water for free."

"That's so kind of you," Lina chirped as she accepted one of the green bottles offered to her.

"It's just fountain water, you know," the shopkeeper grinned.

"So the game shopkeeper's ripping us off when he sells it to us for a hundred and ten gold," Lina huffed to Davion.

"Wait a minute while I get the armor ready." The shopkeeper said. "Fancy something for yourselves, ladies?"

Traxex and Lina glanced at each other and shook their heads. Traxex had decided to go for a more feminine look and was wearing a midnight-blue short dress that bared her shoulders, over which her snowy hair fell loosely.

"Are you sure?" Nortrom frowned at the girls as he put on his violet-and-gold armor. "This is a battlefield, not a prom party."

"Nah, I don't want to be weighed down by heavy gear," Lina flicked her orange hair back, sprang up and suspended herself mid-air again. "My goodness I can't believe we're going to role-play as our favorite characters, me as the Slayer!"

"Could you float a little higher so that I can have a better view?" Davion suggested audaciously.

Lina's face flushed and her eyes flared. "Pervert! How dare you!" Bending over, she delivered a resounding slap across Davion's face.

Davion's reaction was more dramatic than expected. "OWWWW! It burns!" he yelled. The others looked on in bewilderment – Lina's simple slap had scorched his face; flames had erupted from her hand, as though she had struck a match.

Feeling her skin tingle and crackle, Lina stared at the bright yellow tongues extending from her fingers, and then at Davion's reddened cheek. "Oops," she said with a shrug. A shake of her hand and the fire was extinguished.

"Damn," Davion grumbled. "You figured out how to create fire and the first casualty had to be me."

"There you are!" The shopkeeper had emerged, handing Davion a suit that looked very similar to Nortrom's, except that it was red instead of violet.

The strapping teenager was soon strutting around in full knight's armor, brandishing his massive sword and shield. "Ladies and gentleman," he struck a pose and announced in the manliest voice he could muster. "Behold, the mighty, brave, strong, handsome, invincible, _Dragon Knight_!"

Lina scoffed slightly but couldn't hide the fact that she was impressed. "Uh huh, so have you figured out how to turn into a dragon?"

"Hmm. Not yet," Davion looked down at himself, examining his armor intently.

"What are you looking for – four buttons to press?" Lina sneered.

"Alright, we're more or less ready for battle," Nortrom reminded everyone, after he and Traxex had collected their weapons.

"Ready to gank Carl!" Davion strode to the door, his heavy boots clunking across the floor.

"Wait!" Lina stopped him. "I need to practise my skills first, and you too, Dave. Oh and besides, I don't even have items." Floating back towards the shopkeeper, she opened her purse and showed it to him. "Can I buy something with this?"

The shopkeeper chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, I need gold pieces."

Lina sighed. "Looks like…we need to farm. Especially you," she looked at Traxex.

Traxex met her gaze with a confused one. "Farm…? You mean like, grow our own food?"

"No," Lina snapped impatiently. "I mean, collect gold to buy better weapons and stuff."

"Okay let's split up. Me and Lina together," Davion suggested as the four exited the shop and made their way out of the base. Traxex quickly nodded, secretly thrilled that she could be alone with Nortrom.

Their teacher, however, slowed his footsteps with a frown. "But where are you two going? How do we communicate from now on?"

"Oh yeah, we don't have mini-maps," Lina groaned in realization.

"What if… that Shadow Fiend comes back?" Traxex asked with a shudder.

"Stay close to your tower. Shout if you need help," Davion said, eager to get into action. They had reached the barracks and he turned to stare at the creeps marching out. "Yo, bro, how ya doing?" he thumped one of them on the back, but the creep ignored him. The loud blast of a horn startled him.

Descending the stone steps, they were greeted by a magnificent floating guard tower which Lina paused to admire. There seemed to be someone inside it. Similar towers loomed in the distance, and the path did seem to split into three lanes, she realized incredulously, just like the game. It felt surreal that what was once confined to the computer screen was now her environment.

After they had split ways with Nortrom and Traxex, Lina noticed a cloud of smoke rising from one of the towers far ahead. "It's under siege!" she cried and broke into a run towards it with Davion.

"Okay now, stay with me and make sure you stand behind me," Davion commanded.

But when they had reached the tower, whoever was attacking it was gone. Lina surveyed her surroundings cautiously. A thin, misty fog hung in the air, weaving through the trees and hills and obscuring the path ahead. She could only see creeps clashing in the vicinity.

"Go somewhere else, please. I can train alone," she snapped.

Davion seemed bent on staying, so she turned and tried to leave. "No, you're mine," he stepped in front of her. "I'm here to protect you from the evil Carl."

"What?" Lina huffed. "I'm not yours… anymore. Get over it."

"Then I'll get you back," Davion insisted, blocking her easily when she tried to maneuver past him. Lina threw up her hands in exasperation and grudgingly shared the lane with him. She ignored him while he made a big show of hacking off the creeps' heads and pocketing all the gold pieces that fell out. Then she thought of a better way to annoy him. Focusing her concentration, she unleashed a stream of fire that burnt the creeps to ashes before he could decapitate them.

"Have you figured out how to breathe fire, Dave?" she taunted.

Davion cleared his throat. "I don't need to do lame things like that. I'm awesome just the way I am."

Lina sighed in exasperation. "You know, there's a reason why we broke up. It's mostly because you're an arrogant jerk."

"And how's Carl any better?"

Lina was thinking of a snarky comeback when she caught a glimpse of white-and gold in the distance. "Carl?" she gasped and flew towards the figure. It disappeared into the darkness, and the whiff of decayed land prevented her from pursuing further. Hearing bloodthirsty snarls behind her, she looked back in horror to see several creeps circling her, waving their crude swords and clubs threateningly. "Oh shit!" She darted back towards the safety of her tower, stopping when the enemy creeps' attention was diverted away.

Davion, however, was just standing there like a dummy. She moved closer and realized his eyes were closed. He had apparently fallen asleep, standing up, right there in broad daylight. "What the hell's wrong with you?" she complained. "Come on, wake up!" She was about to give him a shake when she heard some mumbling emerging from his lips.

"No… Don't…Nooooooo!" The unconscious Davion moaned in anguish, shaking his head. Trapped in a nightmare. She wasn't going to touch him; something was definitely not right. Lina looked around warily, bracing herself for whatever was to come.

Emerging from the trees behind Davion, her fears manifested in the form of a purplish-blue creature with a smooth elongated head, with nothing on its face but a gaping mouth full of teeth.

Lina's heart rose to her throat. The purple alien's jaws stretched into a smile, slime dripping from it. Her eyes ventured downward and noticed its four spindly legs, dangling in mid-air. It looked strange, yet terrifyingly familiar. "… Bane?" she whispered as her legs grew soft as jelly. Looking at a Bane Elemental through a computer screen was one thing, but coming face-to-face with one was another experience altogether.

"Did I hear a squeak?" A deep voice broke into her daze.

Lina whipped around to face the pale, almost bloodless face of Carl. His eyes seemed even whiter than usual – there was something wrong with him as well. The blond swaggered over, his golden hair and white coat shining in the unearthly sunlight, the colorful orbs swirling around him in a dream-like way. Her very first thought was relief – at least he was alive. But the creepy way he looked at her...

"Carl." Her voice came out unexpectedly shaky. "You… you jerk… why did you abandon me...you said you'd never give up on me."

Her words didn't seem to register with the blond, whose empty eyes stared blindly through her.

"He's not going back. We aren't going back, ever, _Lina._" The rasping robotic voice jolted her - it had come from the purple alien. She clapped a hand over her mouth. That voice – wasn't it her literature teacher's?

"Mr… Atropos? How the hell did you…"

"Quas Frigoris!" Carl intoned, his arms outstretched. A sudden chill seized her body and sent her into a spasm. She hugged herself tightly but the cold went deeper inside her, through her skin and right into her bones. Carl was advancing, his lips curled into a cruel smirk.

Panic gave way to anger. "Stop it, you ass… hole…" she hissed at him through gritted teeth, shivering uncontrollably as she tried to back away. Her breath caught in her chest and her frozen bones ached with every inch she moved. She hated him so much right now - he knew she was afraid of cold, and he was exploiting it.

With a deep breath she forced out a wave of fire, searing her assailants. Carl snarled and raised his hands to shield his face from the flames. The alien form of Atropos extended its long talons, and an excruciating pain spiked through her brain. "Argh!" Grabbing her head, she commanded her feeble body to move. At least this Bane didn't have the full range of spells yet, she comforted herself. Either that, or it was biding its time.

They closed in on her. She stared at her glowing hands, straining to summon more fire, but could only produce a yellow flicker. Her head was throbbing. She threw a desperate glance at Davion – he had only just stirred from his nightmare, rubbing his eyes dazedly. "About frickin' time you woke up!" she screamed at him.

A gush of adrenaline surged through her and a sudden burst of energy propelled her hands outward. The ground under Atropos and Carl burst into flames that rose up and formed a fiery prison. As the blaze danced and lapped at her enemies, Lina grabbed the chance to put some distance between her and them.

"Fire? I can do better." Carl had emerged mostly unscathed, save for blackened clothes. His face was contorted by a spiteful sneer.

Lina suddenly found herself on the ground, something big and heavy pressing on her, driving the breath out of her lungs. For the next few seconds she felt as though she was in an oven. When the heat had dissipated and she had stopped screaming, she opened her eyes and realized that Davion's body was sprawled over her. "Ugh, get off me!" She swatted at him.

"For fuck's sake," Davion grumbled as he stood up. "I just shielded you from a Chaos Meteor with my body and this is all the thanks I get?"

Embarrassment spread over Lina's face as she pushed herself up. "Oh… that was …a meteor?"

Urgent footsteps approached. Traxex and Nortrom had arrived, launching a barrage of projectiles at Carl. Lina winced at the sight of the glaive shredding his coat and arrows piercing his chest. Despite what he had done she still couldn't bear to see him hurt. The blond turned and fled into the jungle and a flurry of frost arrows pursued him, slowing him down. Davion dashed forward with gusto and smashed his heavy shield onto Carl's head.

"D-don't!" Lina almost yelled out in horror at the blood that trickled down the blond's face.

"Come on, it's not Carl!" Davion argued, raising his sword. "It's not the Carl we know!"

The blond was ridden with wounds but there wasn't a trace of fear in his gleaming white eyes, seemingly fueled by something inhuman. "Quas, quas," he chanted, and then he paused, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Nortrom's piercing gaze had silenced him. Davion brought down his sword for the killing blow, striking the blond with a sickening crunch. Lina shrieked and looked away.

"Job done!" Davion shouted. "That was too easy."

Lina sank onto the grass, tired and breathless. "But how about Mr Atropos? We were so busy killing Carl, no one noticed he'd gotten away."

"What, Atropos is here too?" Nortrom's eyes widened with shock.

"That purple alien was him," Lina groaned. Her body felt as if it had been frozen and then roasted, her head still ached from the brain sap, and producing all that fire had taken a lot out of her.

"Damn, how many of our teachers and students are here?" Nortrom frowned and shook his head. "You're in a bad shape Lina. Let's get you back."

It was worrying to see the feisty, hot-tempered girl in such a subdued state. Davion immediately bent down and scooped Lina up with his arms, startling her. She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again.

"So, who's better, me or Carl?" Davion grinned smugly as he carried her back to base, with Nortrom and Traxex following closely behind.

"Stop bugging me," Lina muttered and closed her eyes. Although her tone indicated otherwise, she found herself relaxing in his arms.

Davion almost dropped her when a blinding beam of light struck the ground right in front of him with a loud blast. Everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at the large, smoking crater that had formed, right before the steps leading to the base.

Lina's eyes sprang open. "What the hell was that?" And then, exchanging a long look with Davion, both uttered the word at the same time. "Carl?"

"It has to be him," Lina groaned.

"Wait a minute," Nortrom interjected with a puzzled frown. "You're saying Carl did… that?"

"Yeah," Davion nodded. "That was a Sun Strike - definitely from Carl. What a dick move!"

"So Carl's alive? I thought we just killed him," Traxex was equally confused.

"Maybe he came back to life," Lina said. "Not surprising considering no one dies permanently here."

"Crap that was fast," Davion muttered. "So there's no point killing him if he keeps coming back."

"That means he's kinda stuck here forever…" Lina sighed in dismay. "Atropos did say just now that they weren't going back."

"We have to find a way to bring him back to his senses," Nortrom said.

They reached the fountain, and Davion lowered Lina gently onto the grass where she sat leaning against the stone edge of the fountain. The teenage knight removed his helm, checking it for cracks, while Lina took a deep breath of the refreshing mist that flowed from the sparkling blue waters. The effect was unbelievable - she felt as though she had just woken up from a full night's rest.

Nortrom sat on the stone edge pondering silently for a while, and then he turned to Traxex. "Remember the poem you told me about?"

Traxex looked at him. "Um… that one about the souls and crumbling ancients and strangers nevermore?"

Nortrom nodded. "I think I know what's happened to Carl. And probably Atropos. Their souls are trapped here."

"Trapped souls?" Davion stroked his chin.

"Trapped inside the Shadow Fiend perhaps?" Lina suggested, and then shook her head. "But the souls should have been released after they'd killed the Shadow Fiend."

"The souls are trapped somewhere else then," Nortrom surmised.

"But where?"

* * *

**(End of Chapter 24)**


	25. Madness

Hi everyone, thanks for your patience with my slow updates. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Madness**

"I'm coming… I'm coming!" Lina panted.

"Hurry up, I can't take it anymore," Davion groaned.

"Just a second more! I can feel it... my body… aaaaaahh…" Lina squeezed her eyes shut with a shudder as intense waves of sensations swamped her body, threatening to burst out like a volcano.

"Ugghh!" Davion let out a strangled growl, contorting his face.

"Oh yes… oh yesss it's here…" Lina cried in between gasps. "LAGUNA BLAAAAADE!"

An earth-shattering crack, and the world flashed blindingly bright before Lina's eyes as a blast of lightning ripped through the Bane Elemental. The white-hot bolt instantly fried the alien into a charred husk. At the same time, Davion was released from its grip, falling to the ground clutching his neck. "You finally mastered it huh," he muttered in between coughs.

The air continued to crackle with energy for a good few seconds. Lina lowered herself delicately to the ground, catching her breath as the ashes of Atropos were swept away by the wind. "Yes, I did it! But _you _still haven't figured out how to turn into a dragon," she wagged a teasing finger at the teenage knight.

"And this is all you can say after all the beatings I took for you." Davion griped, sounding unamused. Lina went over and examined him a bit. Although she couldn't see his face as much of it was covered, he did overall look rather bashed up; his armor was damaged in some places and through the cracks she saw blood running down his side. It set off a twinge inside her. Back in school, she'd never thought of him as anything other than a skirt-chasing, obnoxious jock, but here, he seemed to have changed. Or perhaps he was simply revealing a side of him that she never knew existed.

"Let's go back." She took his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Nah, I'll be fine in no time," he grunted, steadying himself.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm going shopping," she announced and released his arm. He nodded and she swirled around heading back to base, still basking in the satisfaction of having executed a perfect first Laguna Blade. But she had not gone far when a terrifying chorus of shrieks behind her made her stop in her tracks. She turned around and stiffened at the sight.

A black cloud of ravens had darkened out the sky, hundreds of them were tearing Davion into shreds. Lina opened her mouth in a wordless cry. Hovering in their midst was a winged figure that looked like a piece of hell, pulsing with lava and spewing unearthly smoke, its hollow red holes boring into her soul.

"No!" Panic erupted, and she tried to calm herself. _It's okay, Dave's coming back, he's coming back_.

The demon's wings shrank, the ravens and their eerie screams had dissipated. Nevertheless the black smoke oozing from the lava monster continued to rise, shrouding the sky and the surroundings.

Lina put on her most defiant gaze. "It's - it's just the fucking Shadow Fiend"_, _she huffed to herself, though she couldn't help staring in a mixture of terror and awe. The demon widened its molten jaws and belched out low noises that sounded like the tortured moans of a thousand fallen soldiers. Lina flinched backwards, plugging her ears.

"Where are their souls? Atropos and Carl?" She tried to sound demanding, but her voice came out as a croak.

In response the Shadow Fiend began to burn its way towards her. It was getting near enough such that she could feel its choking heat - it was too much even for her.

She narrowed her eyes and answered her own question. "Oh, I know what you did to them. They're in the ancient."

A massive, jet-black talon raised towards her and she knew it was time to run. "I'll kill you some other time," she spluttered as she turned and fled for her life. The explosions followed.

* * *

Gold pieces of various sizes and shapes poured out of the bag onto the blacksmith's work table, glittering in the sun that filtered through the window. "Is this enough?" Traxex looked at the blacksmith expectantly as she emptied the remaining coins.

The smith scooped a handful of the mound of shiny metal and shook his head. "I'm afraid this isn't even worth half a Daedalus."

Traxex sighed. She had spent the entire day acquiring all that gold - or what Lina called 'farming' - and had been looking forward to finally getting her hands on her dream bow. The blacksmith's response took all the wind out of her sails.

Sensing her disappointment, the beefy man said with a wink. "A gold medal from Earth would be a good enough substitute."

She raised her brows. "A gold medal? As in a sports medal?"

He nodded solemnly. "If you can prove yourself worthy, young lady, you can have my finest bow."

"So you want me to bring you a gold medal back from Earth," Traxex repeated, not quite believing what she'd heard. _That would be easy, _she thought. One good reason not to miss the upcoming Youth Archery Championships. "But how about all this?" she pointed at the glistening pile on the table. "Surely I can exchange them for something?"

"Of course," Lina's bright voice broke in, and the redhead startled Traxex further by shoving something into her arms. Traxex looked down at the object – it was a red, creepy-looking mask with horns, kind of like a Halloween devil mask. She had no idea how Lina had gotten it, perhaps she had grabbed it off one of the shelves without asking for permission.

Traxex frowned as she placed the mask on the table. "Not funny, Lina. I don't need this... ugly thing. I need a better bow."

"Oh, this is one of the artifacts dropped by the aliens," the shopkeeper commented. "I'm not sure what it does. You can have it, though."

"I know what it does," Lina said. "Trust me, girl, you'll like this. It will help you shoot really fast, almost as fast as Lyralei does."

"Oh really?" Traxex eyed Lina sceptically. She would love to have Lyralei's speed, but how on earth was a Halloween mask supposed to help her do that?

"Yeah, it's like a steroid boost," Lina insisted, impatience taking over her voice as usual. "Go on, have some fun with it."

It was late afternoon when Traxex reached the oak-brown forest, but there was just enough light coming through the knotted arms of the trees. The teenage archer traipsed through the trails, drawing deep breaths of the organic, moist air, searching for wildlife. Her heart fluttered with the excitement at the thought of bowhunting with a strange new gadget. There was a particular area that, according to Lina, was relatively safe, so Traxex took care not to wander too far off.

At first there was nothing but the chirping of crickets and crunching of twigs under her feet, and then she reached a clearing, and the sound of birds screeching made her slow down her footsteps. She glanced around to make sure she was alone. Mr Nortrom had better not see her with the ridiculous mask, or she would probably die from embarrassment. _Hope Lina's not pulling my leg about this._ She didn't know why she trusted Lina so much – perhaps it was because the redhead was smart, being one of the top students, and besides she seemed to know this planet like the back of her hand.

And so Traxex readied her bow, and strapped the mask to her face.

Through the eyeholes, everything looked the same at first. And then her vision whirled.

_Come sweetie let's play a game… you go inside…quick… stay in there okay? Count to one thousand. Shh. Don't come out until I say so okay sweetie? Mom's voice was a little shaky. Okay Mom… but Mom… what's taking you so long? I hate it here…_

Flashes of her past seized her, filling every capillary of her body with ice-cold dread.

_Mom…what's going on? Mom! Answer me… why aren't you talking? Dad…wake up! Please wake up… somebody talk to me please!_

She trembled as dread turned to rage, gripping the bow so tightly her knuckles ached. _I know! They're in there! The ones who killed Mom and Dad!_

The sudden loud flapping of wings startled her. Three enormous bird-like creatures around her size, with purplish feathers and ribbed wings, swooped around her. Bird-like, because they wore human faces, their glinting eyes taunting her. She stared closely at one of them. The features reminded her of her mother's - but that couldn't be possible.

"Why did you take my mom away?" She barked at the harpy. Her sanity was disintegrating. She shot an arrow through the winged beast; it shrieked and fell with a thud. "You killed my parents! It's you, I know!" She was no longer Traxex, but a figure ravaged by grief. The faces, the grinning faces of the harpies were taunting her cruelly. "You too. I'll kill you, you and you, I'll fucking kill all of you!" Rage fuelling every inch of her, she shot at the other harpies and they fell limp one by one until there was nothing but dead silence.

A sudden pain under her collarbone made her gasp – something sharp had pierced her chest. She found herself dragged through the overgrowth, stopping only when she slammed against something soft. Her mask was ripped off, and she found herself face to face with something bloody, wet and slick. Like ropes of sausages. It took a moment for her to realize they were entrails and guts, exposed through a burst-open belly held together with large, crude stitches.

She screamed.

The belly rumbled with a deep, carnivorous laugh. She glanced up to see a somewhat familiar display of deformed teeth. _P-Pudge? _She recalled his smile and hello at the shop where he'd bought the thumb drive, back when he was just a fat kid who was bullied in school. _What happened to you? _The pain in her chest took her breath and her ability to speak. Her skin prickled as she stared at his bloated face. Those bulging, clouded-over eyes seemed to see nothing.

"Ah…" Pudge opened his mouth, drool dribbling from his decayed teeth. He didn't want friendship, he wanted food and he wanted it right now; this she realized as she noticed the meat cleaver poised above her head.

Her heart thumped like an animal trying to escape its cage. "No!" She shrieked.

Whether it was due to her cries or something else, Pudge hesitated, cleaver frozen in his grasp in the middle of its downward arc, his other hand scratching his head and sending flies buzzing around his mottled skin. The stench made her retch.

She snapped out of her dazed horror. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the meat hook and wrenched it furiously until it dislodged. The pain was unbearable. She stumbled away in the direction of gurgling water, clutching her chest, blood seeping through her fingers. Every breath she took drove a knife through her lungs, and slowly the grey-blue river came into view. The whiff of rot lingered behind, sending a wave of sickness through her. The faint jangling of metal chains echoed behind.

_Keep going, keep going._

Splashing into the stream, she tripped over the rocks and fell. She picked herself up and dragged her legs forward with no clear idea where she was heading to, except to get away from Pudge.

The sound of chains could no longer be heard. Her muscles cried out in exhaustion, but she couldn't stop. Halfway through the river, she found herself succumbing to dizziness. Through blurred vision she saw Nortrom reaching out for her. She collapsed into him.

He helped her out of the woods, and she teetered on the brink of unconsciousness as the surroundings passed by in a haze. When she opened her eyes she was sitting against a tree, inside a thick cluster of woods. It was nearly completely dark due to the impenetrable canopy above. Unlike the other stretch of forest she had been in, this was serenely, almost deathly still with no sign of life around. It was so quiet she could hear her still racing heart, her mind still reeling from experiencing one horror after another.

Nortrom knelt beside her and held a vial of liquid to her lips. She sipped it, wincing as he dressed her wounds. Soon, her breathing settled, the pain subsided into a dull ache, and she felt her energy return. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dim surroundings.

Nortrom seemed satisfied about her recovery and stood up. "Just rest here for a while," he said, leaning against the tree. She stood up as well and noticed his uncomfortable expression.

"What's wrong? Are you having a headache again?" She scrutinized him with concern.

"A little. This thing's making it worse," he muttered, removing his helm. "But I'll be fine in a moment."

Traxex reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, attempting some sort of a massage. She almost had to tiptoe since he was much taller. "You saved me, didn't you?"

He gently pried her hand off. "I heard you scream."

"How did you do it? You were so far away."

"I can't explain it, but I sent a signal to stop whatever was attacking you."

It was probably dusk now, but she had no idea what it looked like outside this leafy enclave that seemed to belong to only the two of them. She pressed herself closer to Nortrom while the last few strands of the insanity clung on to the fringes of her mind. He was the only one who could soothe her when she was distraught.

"If I could stay here forever with you… I wouldn't mind being hurt," she whispered.

"Don't be silly." He sounded like his usual rational self again, only slightly gentler.

A lump rose in her throat. "Silly? Is that all you think of me?"

He made no reply, and dismay ate away at her heart. It had been wishful thinking on her part all along. She turned away, tears sliding down her face. "Of course it's silly of me to ask for you to love me back. You despise me… for being an orphan…"

"No – I - "

"So that's why you wished me happy birthday that day... because all you ever felt for me was… _pity._"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, what I meant was, it's silly to –" he seemed at a loss for words; it was the first time she had seen him like this. She met his gaze, expecting admonishment, but saw only a heavy wistfulness in his eyes. "It's wrong."

"I don't care if it's right or wrong, I just want to be with you," she clutched his arm stubbornly.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

A fresh torrent of emotions rushed through her, indignation mixed with longing. She glared at him through a haze of tears. "You don't know anything! Do you have any idea how I felt when Krobelus told me you were going to die in a year?"

Nortrom's eyes widened in genuine surprise. "She said that?"

"…how those prophets made a fool out of me while I ran around in circles trying to find out the truth? Yes, you were right to call me silly!"

"Please, don't cry," he said softly.

"Do you have any idea how I felt after the Shadow Fiend killed you?" She was sobbing uncontrollably now. It hurt too much that she was so close to him, yet she couldn't have him in the way Krobelus did. But like a moth drawn to a flame, she couldn't help herself; she had fallen too hard.

"Stop crying," he repeated, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

He tilted her face up to his, leaned down and sealed his lips against hers. She was so stunned she stopped breathing, and then plunged into the unexpected kiss that set every nerve of her body was alight. She felt herself blossom like a flower. Somehow, by some means, the previous unbridgeable chasm between was being bridged. Closing her eyes, she focused on the feel and movement of his lips and all the sensations they brought, committing everything to memory. He withdrew and brushed back the hair from her face, ever so gently, as if she was a porcelain doll.

"There, you've stopped," he said. His eyes had turned a warm blue.

* * *

"Hey, I know why I haven't managed to turn into a dragon yet," Davion said, walking with Lina past the barracks. Reluctant as she was to admit it, Lina had been on tenterhooks waiting for him to come back and was tremendously relieved to see him alive.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"Because you haven't kissed me."

Lina frowned. "I was going to tell you how impressed I was with your bravery and all… but you had to ruin it with this bullshit."

"I'm serious," he protested. "You know, when I was having that nightmare that Atropos gave me, there was this fat guy who came up to me."

Lina rolled her eyes, and Davion continued.

"He said he wanted fresh meat and then he turned me into a piece of bacon. It was awful. I thought he was going to eat me, and then… you came and kissed me and I turned into a dragon."

A laugh escaped Lina's lips and memories of her dating him came back – the way he made her angry and amused at the same time. "Dave, this sounds like your usual bullshit, only dumber. Why would anyone want to kiss a piece of bacon?"

"I don't know! It just happened – in my dream!" Davion said defensively. "Why don't you just try kissing me? I swear it works!"

"No way," Lina pursed her lips and folded her arms willfully.

"How am I supposed to turn into a dragon then?"

"It doesn't work like that. You can't activate someone's skill by kissing them."

"Well how would you know if you don't try?"

* * *

Okay that's all for now. Looking forward to your reviews. Oh and I wonder how many of you got misled by the first few sentences - sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting!


	26. Teachers' Vacation

Hi all, I'm taking a break from the main plot to bring you this short, fluffy chapter, meant as a nod towards The International 5 finals.

Have fun catching the puns.

* * *

**Teachers' Vacation**

It was the last leg of the summer holidays. After all the hustle and bustle of school camps, concerts and sports training, the teachers were glad to finally have the rest of the summer to themselves, with many taking the opportunity to travel. Raigor had dreams of visiting every country on earth with his girlfriend, Slithice, and this summer, the couple had decided on a trip to Japan.

"What a long day!" The bushy-bearded geography teacher leaned back on the hotel bed, examining the map of Tokyo in his hands. He glanced up to see Slithice sashaying past, dressed in a sheer blue nightgown that made her look like a mermaid. Raigor jumped up attempting to tickle her but she vanished the moment he touched her. "Damn, tricked again," he chuckled. "Where are you darling?"

"Brushing my teeth," a muffled voice rang out from the bathroom. The sound of running water was heard, the door opened and the svelte music teacher emerged brushing her wavy golden hair and humming a tune. "Boy, I'm sooo tired after climbing Mount Fuji." Slithice gave a melodious yawn and plonked herself on the bed. "What's next on the itinerary?"

"I've got a surprise for you tomorrow," Raigor winked.

"Oh, you," Slithice pouted as she slipped under the blanket next to him.

"Ah," Raigor sighed contentedly, wrapping an arm around his lover. "How nice to be away from the students."

"They were teasing me mercilessly after they found out about us."

"Well I don't think we'll bump into any students here."

Slithice snuggled closer to him and giggled as she ran her fingers through his beard. "You're so hairy."

"You don't like it?"

"I love it!"

Raigor grinned and turned off the lights.

Summer in Tokyo was rather hot and humid, and the couple started off their morning with a dip in the pool, another of Slithice's favorite activities. This was followed by visits to shrines and temples. At sunset, Slithice was puzzled to find herself at a smallish airport. Raigor led her towards what looked like a helicopter.

"My goodness," Slithice exclaimed. "Are we going to ride on that?"

Raigor nodded. "It's a gyrocopter," he explained. "The difference is that the rotors are not powered by an engine but by the propellers in front. It's a very safe way of flying." They were greeted by a diminutive old man - whom they realized was the pilot - who guided them to their seats. The couple buckled their belts and strapped on their headsets to protect their ears from the loud noise of the propellers.

The gyrocopter lifted off, and Slithice was filled with breathless wonder as she took in the city view beneath, the imposing Skytree Tower and at the sight of Mount Fuji bathed in the glow of the setting sun. She was so busy admiring the scenery and snapping photos that she didn't notice Raigor pulling out a little box and opening it. When Slithice turned towards him, she gasped when she saw the ring inside.

Raigor went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Slithice's hand flew to her mouth, stunned at the romantic gesture. "Oh, Raigor!" she cried. "Yes of course!"

They ended the day at the summer festival night market, which was bustling and brightly lit by huge lanterns hanging above. Hand in hand they strolled along the rows of stalls selling all kinds of food and knick-knacks.

"It's warm here," Slithice remarked while her two mirror-images trailed behind fanning her and Raigor with quaint paper fans.

"Let's have some ice cream," Raigor suggested, pointing at a stall operated by a wizened old man who looked so ancient he was probably two hundred years old. Which wasn't all that surprising for a Japanese. The couple shared one enormous, fluffy ball of vanilla ice cream between them.

It was crowded at the night market, and as they walked, they didn't notice a teenager in front of them, engrossed in the phone in his hand and holding an ice cream cone in the other. The three collided and ice cream was smashed onto Raigor's jacket. With an irritated growl, Raigor glared at the chubby boy and realized he was the exchange student who had wrecked the school's computer lab on Multicultural Day.

"Gomenasai!" Raijin cried.

"You again?" Raigor narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!"

"Well, well, you were lucky to have escaped detention huh."

Raijin scratched his head sheepishly as he eyed Raigor's soiled jacket. "Err so sorry about that, Sensei."

"It's okay," Slithice smiled sweetly at him. "We can easily wash that off."

"Really?" Raijin glanced at Raigor. "I feel kind of bad. Can I invite you to my family restaurant for a meal?"

"That would be awesome," Slithice's golden eyes lit up in glee. "I almost forgot how hungry I am."

"Come along then!" Raijin bounced on his feet like the ball of energy he was, zip-zapping through the streets with the couple barely able to keep up.

They settled themselves at a table at the cosy restaurant and Raijin zipped back and forth serving them plates of sushi and chilled beer.

"Please do sit down and join us," Slithice urged.

Raijin obliged, a cheeky grin stretching his round face. "Sensei, I didn't know the two of you were together."

"We're getting married!" Raigor boomed his announcement so loudly that everyone caught in its area-of-effect stopped eating and turned to look at him.

The attention brought a blush to Slithice's cheeks. "You don't have to be so loud," she whispered.

"What's wrong, are you having cold feet about getting married?" Raigor chuckled.

"Looks like Stonehoof Sensei has found the love of his life!" Raijin teased again.

"Ah, love sweet love…" Raigor gazed dreamily at Slithice, looking as though he was already slightly drunk.

Raijin propped his chin with his hands. "May I ask, what is love?"

Raigor raised his bushy brows and pondered for a while. "Love is… love is a winning combination of me, Slithice, a gyrocopter ride, ice cream and sushi," he declared. The trio laughed and Slithice blushed again.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Raijin shouted. The entire restaurant was cheering for them.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 26)**

Starring:

Earthshaker (Raigor)

Naga Siren (Slithice)

Gyrocopter

Ancient Apparition

Storm Spirit (Raijin)


	27. Senpai Will Never Notice You

**Notes:**

\- Dota High School is set in a country named **Eul**, as a tribute to the creator of the first Dota map.

\- Senpai loosely means 'senior' in Japanese. "Senpai will never notice you" is a reference to one of the popular catchphrases used in Anime.

* * *

**Chapter 27: ****Senpai Will Never Notice You**

"Good heavens, where on_ earth_ have you been?" Lyralei questioned Traxex at their school's shooting range. "Don't you know that the championships starts tomorrow?" Next to the ginger, Mirana stood tight-lipped, brows knotted in disapproval.

Traxex checked the calendar on her phone and did a double-take. _It's nearly the end of Summer!_ Weeks had zoomed by since she'd arrived on the alien planet, although she didn't remember time passing by so quickly there.

She had decided to return to Earth for a short while after a discussion among Lina, Nortrom, Davion and herself. Nortrom had berated Lina angrily for giving Traxex the Mask of Madness that had triggered her mental breakdown. Traxex herself was still traumatized by the episode with Pudge, so much so that she couldn't train without imagining the butcher lurking around somewhere. And Lina had explained that without the proper technology of a mini-map and wards, nowhere on the battlefield was safe to train alone. The shopkeeper had intervened, promising that he would accept a gold medal as a substitute to gold coins, and so it was decided that it was best for Traxex to continue her training back on Earth.

"I was on another planet," she replied truthfully as she fiddled with her equipment, checking the fletchings of her arrows.

The brunette and ginger gave each other troubled looks. Lyralei spoke again, this time in a concerned tone. "Uh, Tracie, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Traxex said absently. "I'm not crazy. I'm ready to compete."

"I don't care where you've been," Coach Medusa's harsh voice interrupted them as she marched in, hands on hips. "Missing all training sessions except the last one is irresponsible and shows poor team spirit!"

Traxex lowered her bow with a sigh. _Maybe she's right, _she thought. _Maybe I'm just not a team player. I got into trouble in the other planet, and here…_

* * *

This year's World Archery Championships was held in their home country, at the Eul National Stadium. The girls were to compete in the Women's Recurve division. Miss Medusa had informed them that there were 90 nations and over 600 participants in the tournament. Their most formidable rivals were the South Koreans, who traditionally dominated competitive archery.

The skies were clear and sunny, and the air was still. Traxex, Mirana and Lyralei arrived wearing matching white-and-blue uniforms and caps, with their hair pulled back in ponytails. The ginger and brunette giggled as they exchanged small talk. Traxex yawned as she assembled her bow, her body still under the effects of what she could only describe as a form of 'jet-lag' – she wasn't sure how travelling between planets was supposed to make her feel.

Miss Medusa shook her head as the girls occupied their positions behind the shooting line. They had always been inconsistent in their practices; Mirana and Lyralei had been terrible up to the day before, and Traxex seemed to be in less-than-ideal form. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have these teenagers compete on equal footing as adult archers.

But when the green light flashed, the girls began to show their mettle. Though the afternoon sun beat down strongly on them, they were as relentless as machines - arrow, draw, fire. Arrow, draw, fire. The qualification rounds had them start shooting at 70 metres, moving closer by 10 metres every round. Lyralei finished shooting all 72 arrows first, seemingly in one fluid movement, followed by Mirana. Traxex took her time and topped the scoreboard with perfect scores at all distances, setting the world record at 720, with 40 10s and 32 Xs. The general reaction to this was shock and disbelief. Whispers went around that it must have been a fluke. After all, Traxex was a first-time participant, an unranked nobody.

Meanwhile, Coach Medusa sat nodding and smiling tight-lipped with satisfaction. She was right about Traxex being an undiscovered gem.

"Yay! We made the top eight!" Lyralei squealed, taking a gulp of her sports drink at the athlete's resting area behind the stadium.

"Our men's team didn't do so well, so you girls are our only hope," Miss Medusa said.

"I'm so glad we get to skip the next two rounds," Mirana said. "The warm weather's making me all sweaty and sticky."

Traxex toyed with the idea of creating some ice, but wondered what would happen if someone saw it. Then her thoughts turned to Nortrom. _What's he doing now… is he fighting anyone? Is he getting hurt?_

"Daydreaming again, Traaacie?" Lyralei nudged her friend playfully.

"She must be tired," Miss Medusa remarked in an unusually soft tone. Traxex met her gaze and, for the first time, wasn't turned to stone. The coach actually looked pleased. "I do hope you can keep up those stellar results."

Traxex nodded. The truth was, target archery was monotonous, and the only way she could keep herself awake during the competition was to mentally replace the target board with a hellish and fiery Shadow Fiend.

The next two days passed quickly as the girls spent the time observing the other participants perform. Soon, they had reached the finals. The event was held in the front lawn of the Royal Palace, with thousands of spectators, many enthusiastically waving the white-and-blue flags of Eul. Traxex recognized some of them from school. The TV cameras and crowd unnerved her a little - shooting in front of an audience was new to her. Lyralei and Mirana didn't seem as bothered, having had experience with smaller tournaments. Lyralei's boyfriend Yurnero was among the spectators, and Mirana had a large number of family and friends supporting her. Both smiled and waved as they took their positions.

The team head-to-head matches began, each match consisting of the best of four sets of six arrows, with members taking turns to shoot two arrows each. A light wind had started blowing, causing the archers to take a longer time to make decisions. The girls kept their composure and defeated Korea, China, Russia and the USA to clinch the team gold medal with a total score of 2044.

Medusa watched everything unfold with a mix of shock and smugness. Eul's archers had never made it to the top eight. Her initial expectations were for them to gain entry to the Olympics, but the teenagers were outperforming themselves and everyone's expectations. One thing she noticed was that Lyralei and Mirana seemed to shoot much better when teamed up with Traxex; there was some kind of synergy among the three of them.

All three survived to the final day of the competition. The individual shoot-offs were stressful, as the archers shot each of their 15 arrows alternately with the opponent. Lyralei barely defeated the Korean and Chinese, and Mirana fought hard to beat the Indian and Mexican. The girls were ecstatic, as all their opponents had been very tough.

In the end, only Traxex and Lyralei stood against each other for the gold medal match.

"I've waited so long for this moment!" The ginger said excitedly, before teasing her rival. "Hey, why so gloomy?"

"I'm not gloomy," Traxex replied. "I'm bored."

"Yeah I know right," Lyralei chuckled. "Let's do this!"

The two proceeded to their positions in front of their respective targets, 70 metres away. The signal was given and the light turned from red to green.

By this time, the weather was turning worse. The darkened sky made it harder to see the target, and a drizzle pelted down on them, threatening to turn into a downpour. Nevertheless, both girls' were unfazed – their experience in the woods had gotten them accustomed to even more extreme elements.

The two started on more or less equal footing. Lyralei performed with high energy and concentration, drawing first blood with a 2-0 over Traxex. Traxex kept her spirits up by imagining the sleek, golden Daedalus in her hands. She fought back and they tied 1-1 for the next two sets, scoring mostly nines and tens. Miss Medusa sat smirking. It didn't matter what the outcome was; they had already won. But she had expected better from Traxex; perhaps she was getting complacent.

The rain pounded down on them, but both girls revealed no emotion on their faces, not the slightest irritation. Halfway through the match, the ginger began showing her weakness: she was impatient and tended to sacrifice precision for speed. In the fourth set Lyralei's hand slipped and the arrow hit a 7. "Damn," she hissed in dismay, as she knew she could not afford such a lapse. She stole a glance at Traxex, hoping she would somehow make a mistake. But Traxex showed no mercy to her friend, finishing her off with perfect 30s for the last two set. The final score was 6-4.

"Congrats," Lyralei grinned as she shook Traxex's hand.

"Thanks," Traxex released a breath and smiled back. They both retreated for shelter, removing their soaked windbreakers, while stunned gasps could be heard from the spectators. Who was this white-haired shooting machine, bursting into the scene with consistently record-breaking scores? Rumors were going round that Traxex was cheating, but a blood test at the anti-doping station turned out negative.

There was no doubt about the newcomer's archery prowess. Traxex was crowned World Archery Champion at the medal ceremony, with silver going to Lyralei and bronze to Mirana. The crowd went wild. Eul's women archers had made history by clinching the top three spots.

By the end of the tournament, the rain had stopped and clouds cleared. Lyralei saw Yurnero with flowers, squealed and ran to him. Mirana found Luna and gave her a lingering, tearful hug. Traxex watched the two couples, envious that they could love so freely. Fans and reporters were running over to her with cameras. She quickly turned around and slunk away; she'd never fancied all this attention.

* * *

The team went for celebrations, and Traxex indulged in all the foods she'd missed out while subsisting on a diet of mangoes and tangoes on the other planet. When they arrived back in school, the first thing she set out to do was to log on the computer and get back into the battlefield. Making her way past the sports field and towards the library, she pulled out the rectangular gold medal from her pocket and ran her fingers over the engraved logo. It was nice, but only served as a stepping stone to the much longed-for Daedalus.

"Senpai!" A loud, rather high-pitched voice cut into her thoughts. She glanced up to see a boy jumping excitedly but awkwardly. He had a rather freakish appearance: orange hair sitting atop a pale and thin body that was virtually skin and bones. "Oh Senpai you were soooo awesome!" He gushed. "Please, teach me!"

Traxex narrowed her eyes at the stick figure. He didn't look Japanese, so she figured he was one of those rabid Anime fans. "Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"I'm a new member of the archery club. You can call me Clinkz," the freshman said eagerly.

"I'm busy." She stepped past him and continued heading for the Aghanim block.

"Where are you going? Can I take a photo with you at least? Please?"

Traxex frowned. The fact that she was now famous hadn't begun to sink in. "Leave me alone," she snapped. Never in her life had anyone professed their admiration for her outright, and besides annoyance, at the back of her mind there was a little pity for him. Just a little.

"Can I look at your bow?" Clinkz persisted, keeping alongside her.

"It's an ordinary bow."

"But Miss Medusa said -"

_Argh!_ He was such a pest, and that annoying voice was grating her nerves. She whipped around and glared at him with fists clenched. "Just go away!" And then a strange feeling whooshed over her – a sensation of power, and of intense focus as her eyes fixed on him.

"S…Senpai…" Clinkz's eyes, caught and held in her gaze, grew wide as saucers.

The leaves on the ground were rustling and stirring; there was a wind building up behind her, around her, as if she was the one causing it. Traxex concentrated harder. Something was happening to Clinkz's head; the insides were lighting up. His brains were now aglow like light bulbs in different colors – purple, yellow, red, blue.

She furrowed her brows, not knowing what the colors meant. Some of the bulbs began to flicker and darken. Clinkz's mouth stretched wide-open in shock and he looked like he had trouble keeping his feet planted on the ground. _What am I doing to him?_ Traxex's concentration faded to panicked confusion. She suddenly realized she was holding her breath and released it. What happened next startled her even more. A strong gust of wind rushed towards Clinkz, sending him flying backwards a few feet. He landed on the grass on his back.

"Oh my…" Traxex gasped, lifting a hand to her mouth as she stared at the lanky youth sprawled on the ground. She was going to ask him if he was okay, when he stood up with a slight groan, looking none the worse. The leaves settled, and her weird sensations were gone.

"Wow, what was that?" Clinkz scratched his head. "I… couldn't speak."

Traxex stood still with her hands in her pockets. "I don't know," she said with lips pursed, deciding it wasn't a good idea for him to know about her new-found powers. Had Nortrom felt this way too? And why had she been able to do that – was it because he had kissed her? She glared at Clinkz and added a little nastily. "You're so skinny, you got knocked down by the wind."

"It was you!" Clinkz cried with great certainty. And then he started running over with arms outstretched. "Holy shit, Senpai that was awesome! Please, teach me how to do that!"

"Ugh." Traxex backed away from the crazed fanboy and broke into a run herself.

In the library, Traxex started up the computer as she caught her breath. She swept her gaze around to make sure Clinkz wasn't stalking her. He wasn't there. _Why do stalkers like me so much? _She sighed. Clicking on the _Defense of the Ancients _icon, she shuddered a little at the memory of Pudge's horrible meat hook stuck in her and his bloody meat cleaver. Perhaps she should hunt him down, instead of the other way round, she thought, calming herself. Then she realized she had forgotten something. "Oh, the thumb drive," she muttered. She slipped her hand into her other pocket – luckily it was there.

A familiar voice stopped her. "Newbie huh? Let me teach you how to play."

Traxex looked up and saw her Mohawk-haired classmate standing beside her and looking at her computer screen. "Hey," she greeted him.

"I heard about you," Magina said. "Well done!"

"It was no big deal."

"No big deal huh, World Champ?" Magina teased with a chuckle.

But it was true. The tournament had been a breeze, compared to the happenings in the battlefield – even hunting the harpies in the forest had been more exciting. Then an idea struck her. "Hey, you're a martial arts champ, aren't you?" she nudged him.

"Won a few medals here and there," he shrugged.

Traxex's eyes lit up as she imagined the kinds of weapons the shopkeeper would give him for those medals. "Why don't you join us on our mission on the other planet?" She suggested. "Nothing could be cooler than getting real life fighting experience."

"Uh, you mean the one about saving that asshole Carl? No thanks," Magina scoffed.

"It's not just Carl. There's also Pudge, and Mr Atropos stuck in there."

"Mr Atropos is there too? Great! I hope he stays there forever. Then we wouldn't have to do that stupid Romeo and Juliet play," Magina laughed.

_Oops, that play… I'd completely forgotten about it. _Traxex folded her arms. "Oh well, I suppose I can't force you. I just think it's a pity that the school's top martial artist doesn't join us."

"Nah, I'm not that good," Magina shook his head. "I would still lose to… her."

The last word caught Traxex's attention, as she noticed the gloom falling over his face when he said it._ She must be someone very important to him. _The thought that the class rebel had a love interest had never crossed her mind. "Who?" she asked curiously.

"Someone in the martial arts club. Used to be. Then she disappeared."

"Is it someone in our class?" Traxex probed as her mind recalled someone she'd befriended a while ago.

Magina sighed and looked away, refusing to divulge any more.

"Is it Mortred?" she ventured.

Magina's reaction confirmed it. "How did you know?" He turned around sharply.

"It was just a guess. I talked to her at Mirana's birthday party."

"Do you know where she is now?" The anxiety in his voice was something quite uncharacteristic of him.

Traxex recalled when the party was held, mentally counting back the months. "Hmm, I guess she must have given birth by now…"

Magina literally jumped up in shock. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 27**

**Starring:**

Traxex (Drow Ranger)

Lyralei (Windranger)

Mirana (Princess of the Moon)

Medusa (Gorgon)

Clinkz (Bone Fletcher)

Magina (Anti-mage)


	28. Teen Mom

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Teen Mom**

Mortred was exhausted. Her life had been turned completely upside down ever since baby Megan arrived. The little bundle cried every two hours, demanding her attention round the clock, just like any other newborn. She was grateful for the little support given by her mother, when everyone else was just ready to throw her out of the house for running into one trouble to another. Her sisters constantly jeered at her. At a time when she should be buried in books and homework, she spent her days covered in poop and puke; while other teenagers dressed themselves in the latest fashion, she walked around the house all day in over-sized sweatshirts and pajamas. She missed school, martial arts training, and most of all… she missed him.

Right now she had finished nursing little Megan and held her over her shoulder, rubbing her back. Perched on her bed, she gazed blankly into the dimness of the room lit by only a warm orange glow from the bedside lamp. _How are you doing? _This was a message for him that she'd gone over and over in her head many times.

_I'm so sorry that I disappeared without saying a word. You'll probably be shocked to read this – you're a father now. The moment I found out I was pregnant, everything changed. I simply couldn't face you anymore. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't expect anything from you, and I still don't. It was my decision to keep the baby, no matter what. Abortion was not an option for me. There's enough blood on my hands already._

She missed everything about him. The warmth of his chest, the sparring, even the arguments. He loved arguing with her, but would always give in to her in the end. But she wasn't sure if he had given in to her during the sparring, or whether she had indeed surpassed him in skill level. She would never know the real answer.

She loved the way he devoted himself completely to martial arts, and she remembered listening to him while he ruminated aloud on 'the true path' and other obscurities. He had told her that the monks he'd studied under had figured out a way to travel a short distance in the blink of an eye. She had been so fascinated with that, and had been trying to figure out the technique with him. Besides martial arts, his only other passion was her – she was well aware of that. Being a rebel, he'd been angry at everything and everyone, except her. The days spent with him had truly been the happiest in her life; during that time, she had almost forgotten what a horrible person she was.

Soon, a burp could be heard; the baby seemed to have dozed off over her shoulder. Satisfied, Mortred slowly and gently placed the cherub in the crib next to her bed. A smile crossed her lips as she gazed at her daughter's peacefully sleeping form, her long eyelashes resting on fat cheeks, the tiny rises and falls of her breathing chest.

_Some day… I'll tell you about her._

Only a few seconds after she'd let go, the chubby bundle begin squirming and fussing, missing the warmth of her mother's arms. _Not again,_ Mortred groaned inwardly.

Perhaps it was her fatigue playing tricks on her mind, but she suddenly had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. It was a warm night, with a breeze rustling the curtains. She stood up, intending to close the curtains, when she noticed something moving outside the window. _It's probably just a tree branch,_ she thought, turning her attention back to the baby.

Megan crinkled her little face, growing more agitated by the minute. "Hush, sweetie," the new mother cooed. She had to placate the little one before the whining turned into full-fledged crying. It was late at night, everyone else at home was asleep and they were going to kick up a row if they heard it.

The sensation of being watched was stronger now. She couldn't shake it off. Her senses went on full alert - that something outside the window wasn't a tree. Her protective instincts told her to pick up the infant. "Alright, come sleep beside Mommy then." She gathered Megan and cradled her in her arms.

A low noise outside caused her to jump. Her pulse raced as she walked back to her bed, resisting the urge to look out of the window. Instead, she eased herself on the bed and hummed a lullaby, which seemed to have a soothing effect on the baby and on herself.

"How _adorable_." An ear-grating voice shattered the peace, making her stomach clench. It was nothing a human could produce. Mortred cast an apprehensive glance at the window and made out a shadowy presence, just a mere outline in the blackness of the night. Two unnaturally bright blue orbs stared back at her.

"Mer – Mercurie?" She whispered, arms tightening around the baby. Memories began flooding back for the thousandth time: the tournament, the initial euphoria and feeling of power, the look on Mercurie's face when she took her last breath, the guilt and sorrow, the nighttime visitations…

The figure shifted slightly in the dark, speaking slowly and deliberately in its awful voice. "Oh, you've forgotten me already. You've forgotten what you did to me. Just because I left you alone for the past few months."

"No, I haven't…" Mortred shook her head as dread crept into her. She had a feeling this was going to be different from the usual hauntings.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your promise to me."

"What promise?"

The blue orbs twisted into slits. "Remember, at Mirana's place, you said you would make amends to me?"

"I... think so."

"You promised to help me when I asked for it. And now, the time has come."

Megan was now awake and fussing louder, so Mortred rocked her in her arms trying to calm her. It didn't work this time. Mortred forced deep breaths trying to keep the lid on her growing frustration. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want your help, to do what you do best. _Killing people._"

Mortred's blood ran cold, and her voice quivered. "No, I can't, anymore. And neither should you."

The spectre laughed, a sickening series of low gurgles. "It is not _me_ who wants it. I am only a messenger, a servant to my new Lord and Master. The _Shadow Fiend._"

"W- what?" Mortred gulped. The name sounded like pure evil.

"Well, thanks to you, I was a lost soul, wandering around the universe. Do you know how that feels, dear? To be a lost and lonely soul, belonging nowhere?"

Mortred suddenly felt pity for her. When she was alive, Mercurie used to be pretty and outgoing, and popular with the guys. But now, her entire self had been transformed into a being of intense hatred and anger. Mortred could only lower her head and mouth the words, "I'm sorry."

"But all is good now." An unearthly chuckle erupted from the spectre. "_He _has found me, and given me a home. In return, I will help _Him _destroy all _his_ enemies." The words were spouted with the zeal of a religious fanatic, the discordant voices growing in intensity till the windows rattled. The baby was now bawling.

Mortred looked to her right and noticed a second Mercurie outside the other window, with the same baleful pair of eyes piercing through her. Her heart thumped faster; she was trapped in her own bedroom. "Why don't you do the killing then?" she begged, shifting her gaze from one shadowy figure to the other. "Why me? Just leave me alone, please!" Gripping Megan tight, she started backing away.

"Because nothing excites me like the thrill of watching you kill _your own classmates_, _over and over again_."

Mortred shook her head vehemently, raising her voice above Megan's cries. "No! This is sick. I'm not doing it!"

"Oh, _come on._ Don't you like killing people? I know you like it." The voices were drilling through her skull.

"Stop it! Just stop!" She shouted. Unable to shut out the taunting, she covered Megan's ears instead.

"Well then, since you insist," Mercurie said in mock regret and looked as if she was about to leave. "_But_," she suddenly turned back and raised an inky finger. "Do make sure you protect your baby well. Because the next time I'm coming, I'm coming for _that baby._"

Mortred's eyes widened. "Leave my daughter alone! She's innocent!"

Mercurie chuckled and continued her threats with relish. "Are you sure you'll be able to protect your entire family? Your parents, your sisters, your daughter? Don't forget, there's more than one of me."

A soft hissing sound could be heard. Mortred looked down and noticed an inky, gooey substance on the floor, just under the window. She stared at it, beads of perspiration dotting her forehead. The insidious liquid seemed to be seeping in slowly from outside, forcing her to back away till her back was pressed against the wall.

Megan's wails had escalated into desperate screams. "Alright, alright," Mortred surrendered, unable to control her own tears. All she wanted right now was for the intruder to go away, all she wanted was a good, peaceful, restful sleep. "I'll do it. Just leave my family alone."

"Good." Mercurie gurgled gleefully.

Mortred immediately regretted what she had said. Lowering her voice, she added. "But- but what if I get caught? This time it will be murder, and I'll be locked up for a long time… what will happen to my daughter then?"

"Don't worry about that," Mercurie said. "You'll be going to war, in land far, far away. I'll explain it to you when we next meet."

"So… what do I do?"

"I'm giving you three days to get yourself sorted out. This Friday, you are to meet me at your school's back gate at exactly nine o'clock at night."

"… Three days? That's - " Mortred gasped. What could she do in this short amount of time? She had missed months of training, and had barely recovered from the rigors of childbirth. And her family was going to be livid about her disappearing all of a sudden.

"My master needs you urgently," Mercurie cut off the question brusquely, and then her tone turned oily. "Don't worry, dear, you'll be richly rewarded in exchange for your soul."

_My… soul? _Mortred shivered. _Am I going to turn into a monster just like her?_ She stepped forward haltingly, but both Mercuries were gone. The black goo on the floor had also disappeared. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. There was nothing left but darkness and the sound of Megan crying.

Someone was knocking anxiously on her door. She went and opened it.

"What's going on?" It was her mother, standing in her pajamas, her hair tousled and her eyes half closed.

"Nothing. She's just hungry."

"Then feed her, for goodness' sake," her mother grumbled, before turning away. The door closed behind her with an impatient snap.

Mortred bounced Megan gently in her arms while crooning the same lullaby she was singing before. This quietened the distressed little girl, who fell asleep within a few minutes. Mortred yawned, her eyelids felt heavy. She could barely hold herself up, but made sure to close the curtains before dragging her body to her bed.

She lay down with Megan at her side, desperate to get some sleep before the baby got hungry again in an hour's time. But tired though she was, sleep eluded her. It was only now that the full impact of her promise began to sink in. All she had wanted at that point was to appease and get rid of Mercurie. _What on earth have I done now? I promised to kill my classmates._ She couldn't possibly carry that out. And what if she had to kill him?_ No, never. S_he would rather kill herself. But she knew Mercurie would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, just like the way she had cheated at the tournament. _No, I can't let her take Megan! _Holding her daughter close, she pressed her lips against the soft little head as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

She was falling, slipping through endless time and space, falling through the cosmos. It was a dizzying journey, but not unpleasant.

Sinking into limbo, a realm somewhere between life and death, a pool of thick nothingness. All was dark, cool and fluid. Cocooned in the tranquil dark, far removed from the troubles of the world.

She didn't know how much time had lapsed – perhaps an eternity, perhaps a few seconds.

And then came the invisible hands, tearing through the membrane of her consciousness and gripping her entire being with merciless force. Her muscles tensed and fought it. Something was being ripped out of her. She writhed and screamed soundlessly as spasm after spasm wracked her body like labor pains. Only it was worse.

Eventually, whatever was inside her gave way. Something snapped, and fragmented pieces of her memory and identity were left swimming around aimlessly. Her body still ached, but the pain blurred and faded away, much to her relief.

She started to hear noises, whether human or not she wasn't sure. And sensations. This went on for a while as the rest of her body struggled to reconnect with her brain. Finally, her arms and legs jolted as her body reignited itself.

Her eyes fluttered open and scanned the gloomy landscape. The tree she was leaning against was gaunt and skeletal, just like all the others. Their branches waved around like bony fingers trying to grab her. She glanced up to the sky and was greeted by a thick blanket of absolute blackness. The air was deathly still and stank of decay. The ground she was sitting on, was charred like the aftermath of a volcanic explosion.

This was not a comforting place. No – this was hell itself. But Mortred felt no fear, nor anxiety. Only a calm, cold curiosity for her surroundings.

A whiff of something that smelled like burnt meat and sulfur entered her nose. It seemed to be emanating from the towering structure in front of her. She stood up slowly and approached it, coming face to face with a gigantic cauldron of bubbling molten lava with round objects swimming in it. She realized these were heads of humans and what looked like semi-human creatures. Her ears seemed to register muffled groans, not just of one person but of many. Mortred raised her brows. All this didn't whet her appetite, but it didn't disgust her either.

Peering at the mist rising from the infernal soup, she saw images forming, disjointed scenes that felt vaguely familiar. Her sitting at a table with a few other people. Holding a guy's hand. Cradling an infant. She remembered she had a child, but had forgotten its name. Her own name was Mortred. There was no one else she knew.

Looking down at herself, she realized she was dressed in some kind of figure-hugging leather armor. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She touched the cape around her shoulders, unable to recall how she had acquired such clothing. She searched her memory on how she had gotten here… there was a computer. But what had she been doing before this? What was her purpose here? She herself was like a computer, waiting for a command.

_…A welcome gift for you, _a disembodied voice rumbled. She spun around as an object landed on the ground beside her with a metallic, tinkling sound. She bent down and picked it up. A pendant the length of her little finger, hanging from a silver chain. It felt heavy. She examined the artifact, running a finger over its ridged surface. The material was a mix of gold and silver, with two encrusted rubies, and it was shaped somewhat like a human body, but without the head and arms. She hadn't the slightest idea what to do with it, but wore it around her neck anyway.

There was one thing she remembered clearly, though: her martial arts moves. Noticing a short dagger tucked into the sash of her waist, she grasped its handle and unsheathed it. She pressed the tip of the blade into the palm of her hand, cutting through skin and causing blood to ooze out. But she felt nothing, not the slightest bit of pain. It was as though a part of her brain had been shut down.

_Destroy the Radiant_. The voice told her.

Now she knew what she was here for.

Feeling more purposeful now, she weaved through some black stone structures till she found a weapons rack sitting in front of a cave that was dimly lit by a small fire. There was no one around. She surveyed the array of weapons and picked up a lethal-looking fan of blades, twirling it around and admiring the shiny surfaces and sharp edges. Sharp enough to do the job.

Drawing a quick breath, she lunged forward and slashed the bladefan through the air, at an imaginary foe, the weapon whistling as it cut through space. Her movements were graceful and her body felt light and agile, to her delight.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 28)**

Yup, it's a hard life for the hard carries...

**Starring:**

Mortred (Phantom Assassin)

Mercurie/Mercurial (Spectre)


	29. The Three Stalkers

This chapter is a side story. I wrote this as Sabariam and Psychic Ace had requested to see more of Clinkz, and also because I wanted to write more about the stealth heroes.

I have also updated my profile page with a summary of the plot, characters and pairings of this story (**contains spoilers**). This is for readers who are confused, don't intend to read all the chapters, or are looking for specific characters only.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Three Stalkers**

It was after school hours, and most of the students had gone home. The classroom was empty except for Kardel, the smallest boy in the class, who was packing his things and getting ready to leave. But when he reached the doorway, there stood a big guy built like a wrestler, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, blocking the entire exit.

"Money," he demanded, fixing a menacing glare on Kardel.

"No," Kardel said, backing away and shifting his eyes towards the other exit.

The muscular boy stood still, seeming to think for a moment. And then he suddenly charged at Kardel like a raging bull. The smaller boy tried to sidestep him but wasn't quick enough. The bully slammed into him, grabbed his collar and punched him in the face. Stunned by the pain, Kardel couldn't retaliate as the huge fist flew towards him again. But as the third punch was coming in, Kardel grabbed the bully's hand and bit his finger. The bully growled and pummeled Kardel in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Kardel whimpered, helpless against the ferocious beast of a boy.

Unknown to them, there was someone else inside the classroom, watching them. Hiding inside the cupboard at the back was a boy – small enough to fit inside - wearing a blue ninja suit complete with a mask. He was holding up his phone, recording the happenings through the crack between the slightly open cupboard doors.

After he had finished beating up Kardel, the gangster searched the victim's pockets and grabbed all his money before leaving the classroom. Kardel was left sitting on the floor in a bruised heap, trying his hardest not to cry.

The boy inside the cupboard ended his video-recording. "Job done. On my way," he texted into his phone, before emerging from the cupboard. His sudden appearance startled Kardel, who could only stare confusedly at the masked figure. The ninja boy threw a quick glance of sympathy at him and without a word, slipped out of the classroom.

The bully was loitering in the hallway. "Hey you little runt!" He snarled. "Where do you think you're going?"

The masked boy had come prepared. With a flick of his wrist, he flung a small object on the ground. Purple smoke billowed upon the impact and a chemical smell filled the air, followed by the sound of coughing. In a flash, the young ninja disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

In the nearly-deserted grassy area near the school's back gate, hiding behind a bench, a teen of slight build in a brown ninja uniform was secretly recording another bullying incident. The school's biggest and most notorious gangster, Mogul 'Axe' Khan was lifting up the short and stout Zeus by the collar and holding him mid-air, shouting, "YO MIDGET! YOU LIKE THE AIR UP HERE?"

"Let me go, you retarded red piece of shit," Zeus spat, his legs kicking and flailing.

The comeback incensed Khan. "YOU DARE TALK BACK TO AXE?" He roared and threw Zeus down onto the ground. Before the smaller boy could escape, the gangster jumped on him, pinning him down and yelling "I SAID GOOD DAY, MIDGET!"

Zeus groaned, his body crushed by the three-hundred-pound heavyweight.

The ninja in brown now turned his camera towards his friend crouching beside him. It was the scrawny Clinkz, holding a slingshot which he loaded with a pellet made of some flammable material.

The ninja boy in blue quietly joined them behind the bench, catching his breath after running all the way from the classroom. Now the two boys were watching Clinkz in anticipation, excited about the highlight of their mission. "You can do it!" They whispered, egging him on. Clinkz lifted his head and took a peep at the situation. They were perhaps eighty feet away. Axe was still sitting on Zeus and beating the crap out of him; both had no idea they were being watched.

Clinkz crouched down again, produced a lighter from his pocket and set the pellet on fire. The stealthy trio took another cautious peek. Axe was now standing up, apparently giving the other boy a chance to retaliate. Zeus was struggling to get on his feet as the ruffian circled him and threw him more taunts. "YO ZOOS! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS ZOOS? CATCH SOME Zs BABY ZOOS!" He looked like he was about to jump on Zeus again.

Clinkz inhaled deeply and focused his concentration as he waited for the opportunity to arise. Keeping his hands steady, he drew back the rubber band of the flaming slingshot, aiming it at the gangster's black pants. When Axe's back came into view, he released the shot. The pellet hit Axe on the backside with a thud and his pants caught fire immediately.

Clinkz's partners gave the thumbs up. Without wasting any time, the trio scurried off like mice towards some trees at a further distance away from the scene. It took a while before Axe realized his pants were burning. In fact, it only dawned on him when he saw Zeus's miserable face break into laughter.

The bright orange flames danced as they ate the gangster's clothing, and his face contorted in rage, growing redder than it already was. "WHO DID THAT?" He gave such a loud and barbaric bellow that the entire school shook. Axe whirled around looking for someone to punish. But there was nobody else around but Zeus, sitting on the grass and chuckling at his tormentor slapping his own backside furiously to put out the fire.

The trio were already safely out of sight. Clinkz led the other two into the underground archery range, which was unused at the moment. The boys removed their masks, recovered their breaths and chuckled. "Mission accomplished!" They cheered, pumping their fists in the air. "Quick let's upload everything!"

After they had uploaded the videos on the internet, the boys watched them again. Clinkz found himself being teased mercilessly. "That was awesome, dude. Your Senpai's gonna be sooo impressed," said the ninja in brown.

Clinkz nodded and smiled proudly. "Mirana told me Senpai once shot Axe in the balls. So I came up with the idea of setting his big red ass on fire."

"I bet she's going to notice you a lot more. You're doing really well for a first year!"

"But I don't even know where she is now. She disappeared after winning the archery championships," Clinkz sighed, and then redirected the teasing. "Hey Gondar, aren't you doing this for a girl, too?"

Gondar gave a smug laugh. "Lanaya's already going out with me," he said, and nudged the boy in blue. "So Riki, you think Mirana's gonna start noticing you?"

"What?!" Riki looked surprised, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed everything.

"Come on, you like her, don't you?" Gondar prodded.

"But- but how did you know?"

"You've been stalking her, bro. Like last night, at the swimming pool," Gondar grinned deviously.

"Fuck, you've been following me?" Riki's jaws dropped in astonishment.

"So you think you're good?" Gondar scoffed. "I am the stalker of all stalkers."

Clinkz stood open-mouthed in awe. "But too bad for you Riki," Gondar added, patting his friend on the back. "Mirana isn't into guys."

Riki nodded sadly as Clinkz's eyes widened even more. "Whoa is that true?"

"Show us the video you took last night," Gondar grinned, poking Riki.

"What video?"

"Oh come on," Gondar huffed, grabbing the phone from Riki before the latter could stop him. After a bit of searching, while fending off an annoyed Riki, Gondar found the video he wanted and began playing it. Clinkz watched on with interest. At first there was nothing much, just the school's swimming pool at night. And then a girl surfaced from the water, her long wet hair clinging to her slender neck and shoulders. Droplets of moisture glistened on her skin, reflected the moonlight.

"Mirana," Clinkz gulped.

"Watch on," Gondar said.

Mirana sat on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in the water, her svelte figure barely covered by a two-piece swimsuit. Soon, another girl rose from the pool and pulled herself up to sit beside Mirana. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Mirana leaned and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. The two seemed to be engaged in stargazing for a moment, and then they wrapped their arms around each other and shared a long, deep kiss.

"Holy shit," Clinkz gasped. The three stood speechless, mesmerized by the video. Finally Riki snatched his phone back. "Enough," he scowled and walked towards the door, opening it slightly and peering out. "It's getting dark, let's get out of here."

"Wait," Clinkz said nervously. "What if they're still around?"

"Relax, bro. I have these." Riki produced a white, cigarette-like object with a rounded end.

"What's this?" Clinkz asked.

Gondar immediately identified the object. "Home-made smoke bombs eh?"

"Yeah, I made them with firework snappers, magnesium powder and rocket propellant powder. Pretty easy," Riki boasted.

"Let's see if they work as well as they sound," Gondar smirked. The three put their masks back on and crept out into the open field, where the sun was setting and the sky was turning a deep orange.

Relieved that no one was around, the boys made their way towards the back gate. When they reached it, they found to their dismay that it was locked. Clinkz cursed and turned around. "We're screwed," he exclaimed. The other two turned to look. In the distance, they could see a big guy in leather - the one who had beaten up Kardel - charging at them like a raging bull. Behind him was Axe, swaggering towards them in a new pair of pants. They weren't the only ones around. "There's Zombie Dick too," Gondar whispered. To Axe's right was a tall and gangly youth in jeans and a greenish-grey jacket that matched his ashen face. He moved slowly, as suggested by his name, but led a big group of aggressive-looking boys, and even girls.

Riki acted swiftly. A smoke bomb in each hand, he threw both on the ground in the direction of the gangsters. The bombs exploded with a loud bang, releasing a dense cloud of fumes. "This way!" He shouted and started climbing up the gate. In two seconds the nimble boy was over at the other side.

"I don't think I can do that," Clinkz cried. The smoke was clearing and the mob was advancing.

"Here, get on my shoulders," Gondar said, bending his knees. Clinkz climbed onto him and managed to scramble over the gate. Gondar was last, escaping just as the bull-like gangster crashed into the gate with a grunt, his narrowed, malicious eyes glowing. The trio ran as fast as their legs could carry them, along the quiet road at the back of the school. After they had turned the corner and reached the main road, they were about to relax a little when a dark-haired man in a green jacket appeared in front of them.

"Hey hey hey, where are you guys going?" The man stopped them and spoke sternly. You look like you're up to some mischief."

"Hey, uh, Mr Rubick," Gondar greeted, panting as he halted his footsteps.

"You smell of chemicals. And what's with these ridiculous costumes? Take off your masks!" The teacher commanded.

"Uh, it's not safe to do so," Riki said in a muffled voice.

Nevertheless, Rubick reached out and ripped the boy's mask off. "Holy crrrackers, is that you Rrrriiiki?" He cried, as if reacting to the rare appearance of a celebrity.

"You know me?" Riki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dude, everyone knows you ever since you got spanked by Miss Akasha on stage," Gondar said.

"Fuck my life," Riki sighed.

"So, Rrrriiiki," Rubick said sternly. "What are you up to now, huh? Stealing? Peeping at girls?"

"He's turned over a new leaf," Gondar intercepted. "He's now joined us in stalking the bullies. We're stalking for a good cause."

"Eh? Stalking the bullies?"

"Our school's bullying problem has gotten worse, Sir, in case you don't know."

"Oh dear," Rubick furrowed his brows. "We seriously haven't had the time for this. The school's short of teachers now that Mr Nortrom and Mr Atropos have gone missing."

"Yeah, that's why we're doing something about it. Taking videos and uploading them online so that the whole world knows."

"It was Gondar's idea," Riki pointed at his friend.

Rubick pursed his lips and sighed in vexation. "Tell me more about the bullies."

"Um, can we go somewhere safe?" Clinkz suggested, looking furtively around. "They're really scary."

Rubick led them into a nearby café, where he sat them down and ordered some drinks.

"Well, Mogul Axe Khan has two side-kicks now," Gondar explained. "There's Bara the Bull, who extorts money from the students, and Zombie Dick who helps to recruit new kids into the gang. Axe has gotten worse; he used to pick on the bigger kids who could give him a fight, like Pudge, but now that his usual target has gone missing... he's been picking on the smaller kids."

"That's awful," Rubick said. "Picking on someone smaller is unacceptable!"

"Can't you just kick Axe out of school?" Clinkz said.

"He went to jail for two months and then they sent him back here," Rubick said. "I really need to speak to Dad - I mean the principal about this."

Gondar suddenly thought of something. "Hey Riki," he poked his friend. "Isn't your dad filthy rich, like royalty, or something? Do you think he could do something about this?"

Riki responded with a look of discomfort. "What-what are you talking about? I'm not rich."

"Don't be scared. It's not like I'm going to kidnap you for ransom," Gondar sneered.

"No use kidnapping me," Riki rolled his eyes. "My dad doesn't notice me at all. He only cares about my over-achieving older brother and whiny younger brother."

"Aw. Not even when Miss Akasha spanked you?"

Riki put his elbows on the table, rested his chin on his hands and groaned. "That's because Miss Akasha's … my aunt."

"Oh my god. That sucks!" Both Gondar and Clinkz said in commiseration.

"Okay guys," Rubick cut in, getting up from the table. "I'm going to talk to the principal about this now. Um, good job with whatever you're doing, but do be careful!"

* * *

**(End of Chapter 29)**

Starring:

Kardel (Sniper)

Bara the Bull (Spirit Breaker)

Mogul 'Axe' Khan (Axe)

Zeus

Riki

Gondar (Bounty Hunter)

Clinkz

Zombie Dick (Undying)

Rubick

(In video) Mirana and Luna

"Senpai" (or "Senior" in Japanese) refers to Traxex, Clinkz's senior in the archery club


	30. The War Goes On (Pt 1: Metamorphosis)

**Hi all, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that there is still interest in this story! This will be a slightly longer, fast-paced chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The War Goes On (Pt 1: Metamorphosis)**

When Traxex returned to the Battlefield, the first thing she did was to head inside the shop and flash her gold medal at the shopkeeper. To her delight, he did exactly as he had promised. He led her to the glass cabinet that housed the Daedalus and unlocked it for her.

"There you go, young lady. Have a good time with it," he chuckled.

Traxex sighed with satisfaction as she ran her fingers along the weapon's sleek, golden curves. It felt weighty in her hands, but nothing she couldn't handle. The heavier the bow, the steadier it held.

She walked out of the shop with her shiny prize in hand and a new bounce to her step. She loved how light her body felt on this planet, and how the weather felt perpetually perfect. Looking up, she thought the sky resembled a child's painting – blue with white wispy clouds and streaks of yellow and silver. The Radiant base, with its lush greenery and flora, was a wonderful place for a respite from the fighting.

Heading towards the fountain, she blinked in disbelief at what she saw. _What on earth…? _Lina was immersed in the crystal clear, frothing water, right up to her chin. Her eyes were closed as she splashed about idly in the wellspring, surrounded by blue mist.

"Uh, Lina," she said.

The redhead's eyes fluttered open and she cocked her head nonchalantly. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I thought that fountain was meant for drinking," Traxex said. She knew Lina wasn't stupid enough to contaminate their only source of drinking water and healing medicine, but still…

Lina laughed lightly. "The fountain purifies itself every five minutes, according to the shopkeeper," she explained. "Care to join me?"

"No, thanks, I just had a bath," Traxex declined. Davion appeared from the distance in his chunky red armor, holding his helm. As she spotted him approaching, Lina quickly slipped out of the water and wrapped herself with a towel hanging off the stone edge.

"Oh, it feels so good," Lina purred as she perched herself, dripping wet, on the fountain's edge.

Davion strolled over, grinning widely. "I just had a dip in the river with Mr Nortrom," he said. "Our side of the river's pretty clean, you know," he added when he saw Lina's skeptical expression.

"Seriously?" Lina narrowed her eyes, drying her shoulder-length orange hair with another piece of cloth. "With Pudge and the others lurking around?"

"Aha, Pudge can't kill me, and Mr Nortrom used an invisibility rune."

His words sent Traxex's imagination into overdrive. She searched the surroundings for Nortrom, but he was nowhere to be seen. Lina went behind the fountain to get dressed, and Davion settled himself at what looked like a simple cooking station with a campfire and some makeshift crockery. A delicious aroma drifted from it. He picked up a large skewered piece of meat and sank his teeth into it.

"What's this?" Traxex sniffed at it.

"Roasted harpy wings," Davion mumbled with his mouth full. "Tastes like chicken. Wanna try some?"

Traxex recalled her not-so-pleasant experience of shooting the harpies and how human their faces looked. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Davion noticed the Daedalus in her hand and nodded at it. "I see you've managed to win a gold medal, huh."

"Yeah." A butterfly-like insect flitted past her, distracting her for a moment.

"Nice, now we have a good chance at winning," Lina floated over, settled herself on the soft grass and began digging into a bowl of mangoes.

Traxex shrugged. "I'll try my best. Where's Mr Nortrom?"

"No idea. He might be in the other shop."

Traxex frowned, suddenly feeling worried for Nortrom - he was all alone out there with all those monsters and aliens. Relief took over when she saw him walking up the steps to the base. She bolted up and ran towards him. It felt like ages since she last saw him, although it had only been a few days.

His usually-steely face relaxed into one of his rare smiles when he saw her. "Ah, you're back."

She returned his smile – an uncommon gesture for her as well. "I made world champion," she said.

Nortrom's blue eyes shone. "I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you."

She stepped closer to him, till they almost touched. "Did you miss me?" she asked, tilting her face up towards his expectantly. She was surprised by her own boldness, and sensed that he was, too.

Nortrom stood a little stiffly without making an attempt to touch her. He looked around, and, seeing that Lina and Davion were preoccupied with their own conversation, met Traxex's gaze. "Yes," he admitted softly.

Her insides turned to mush, and she felt the urge to drag him into the bushes, rip off his armor and do all kinds of things to him. But she didn't want to embarrass him, so she kept her hands to herself, which was excruciatingly hard. They locked eyes for a long moment, neither really sure of their next move. Boisterous laughter from the fountain broke Nortrom's gaze; he returned to his normal self and strode towards the two teenagers. Traxex followed behind.

Davion was presenting Lina with a little black box. "I have a gift for you."

"A… gift?" Lina looked pleasantly shocked. A blush colored her cheeks when Traxex and Nortrom arrived and she tried to maintain her usual haughty manner. She raised her brows curiously at the box, her excitement barely concealed. Traxex couldn't resist taking a peek as well.

Davion opened the box slowly, revealing a round, vivid-green stone the size of pea. "It's a… Gem of True Sight!"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she huffed in disappointment. "This is not a gift. This is a team item."

"But it looks great on you," Davion cheerfully took out the emerald, attached to a silver chain, and draped it around Lina's neck. The lustrous gem sat on her chest, sparkling in the sunlight and cutting a striking contrast to her crimson dress and hair. Traxex could tell that it was no ordinary jewel. _What does it do? What's 'true sight' mean? _She wondered.

"Thanks," Lina said sarcastically. "Now you've made me a target for the enemies."

"Nah, I'll protect you," Davion declared.

"And how are you going to do so, when you still haven't figured out how to turn into a dragon?" Lina lifted a finger and tapped his nose chidingly.

"That's because you still refuse to kiss me," Davion retorted, grabbing her wrist.

"Pfft! Excuses from a noob," Lina scoffed and pushed him away.

Before Traxex could decide if those two were fighting or flirting, Nortrom's voice rose above them. "Come on, let's go."

"Where to?" she asked, eager to test out her new bow.

"Just follow us. We've got everything planned," Lina said.

"Too many things happened while you were away," Davion added.

Minutes later they reached their guard tower, where they slowed their pace considerably. The river stretched before them, smooth and placid. Strangely, there were no enemies around. _Could this be a trap? _Traxex couldn't help but wonder. But Lina and Davion seemed to know what they were doing. Davion led the way, stepping first into the tepid waters, while Lina hovered above, her feet brushing against the river's surface. Traxex and Nortrom followed behind.

In the beginning the waters started out glassy clear, such that every stone at the bottom could be seen. As they waded on, the stream turned a muddy brown. The verdant vegetation from their side of the planet gave way to sickly clumps of trees, their trunks split into crooked stilts that made them resemble multi-legged crabs standing in the water. From the foliage hung aerial roots resembling motionless tentacles.

There was a feeling Traxex couldn't shake off. Something was closing in on them. She could feel its heat.

She eventually found herself knee-deep in swampy blackness. They had reached enemy territory, she knew. The air weighed down on her shoulders, the sky had turned leaden-gray and visibility was obscured by dense clouds of mist swirling around the ghostly tree trunks. Their creeps marched past them and were swallowed by the darkness ahead. All sounds of life vanished when they began climbing up the rocky incline, the fog growing thicker with every step.

The tension in the surroundings grew, and Traxex felt almost suffocated by the molten heat emanating from that thing that was stalking them. From the edges of her vision, she sensed its outline.

A faint humming sound could be heard. She swung her gaze around realizing that the gem was emitting the sound. Lina's hand flew to her neck as the precious stone began to glow. "Careful," she whispered. Everyone readied their weapons.

The gem's brilliance intensified and it began to radiate green light, through Lina's fingers, in all directions. Traxex whipped around as_ t_he blinding rays beamed out, illuminating their surroundings. _There it is… _Something huge and towering condensed from the darkness, forced out of its cloak of invisibility. _The Shadow Fiend_!

"Attack!" Davion shouted. The teenage knight leaped as if he was slam-dunking a basketball and smashed his shield onto the demon's head, breaking its horns into pieces.

The fiend roared in shock and fury. "Surprise," Lina sneered as she pelted it with fire. The Daedalus sang in Traxex's hands as one arrow buzzed after another. Nortrom's gaze wandered to the fog beyond, noticing Carl and Atropos skulking near the enemy tower. "Silence!" He incanted. Carl and Atropos retreated back into the dark.

The demon thrashed about as the four assaulted it relentlessly. It writhed and burned, as the inferno trapped in its shell seemed to lose control and consume its own master. A decisive slash from Davion's sword split it down the middle. The Shadow Fiend exploded, sending black miasma billowing out. Even in its death throes, it lashed out at its enemies with a vengeance. Ear-splitting shrieks and frantic flapping filled the air as thousands of diseased ravens set upon the four with their claws and beaks. Traxex and Lina covered their faces, at the same time swatting furiously at the creatures clinging to their hair and bodies.

"That was easy," Davion remarked as he grabbed one of the nasty creatures off his shield and squished it into a pulp. Lina brandished her flames all around and the ravens fell one by one, dead.

_That's it? _Traxex raised her brows as the preternatural screams faded away. Indeed, she hadn't expected to take down such a formidable foe so quickly. The only reason she could think of was that the fiend had overestimated itself. Mentally rewinding what had happened, she realized that they had narrowly escaped a planned ambush, thanks to the tiny but amazing gem on Lina's neck.

Fresh Radiant troops arrived to bolster the line, marching towards the enemy guard tower, a five-story ugly structure made of black stone or granite. Along its front ran irregular-shaped window openings exposing alien archers, who began shooting at the approaching soldiers. Some of their people fell but the others braved on, hacking away at the tower's foundation with their crude hammers and knives. A siege machine catapulted rocks towards the building, chipping it away bit by bit.

"Let's get the tower now!" Lina cried. "Come on Dave, transform!"

"Kiss me," Davion demanded, stepping in front of her.

Lina frowned in exasperation. "This is not the time for – "

"There is no other time!" Davion urged, grabbing her shoulders.

Lina relented and grudgingly flung her arms around his neck, drawing a smile from him. He removed his helm and she brought his face down towards hers. The moment their lips met and melded together, Lina softened and flushed deeply. Davion's arms locked her in a tight embrace as his lips devoured hers.

Traxex gulped. She stole a glance at Nortrom; he, too was looking on in amusement and anticipation. And then something emerged from the fog – Carl and Atropos had probably broken free of the Global Silence. Traxex readied her bow and arrow.

But Lina and Davion continued smooching in the middle of the battlefield, in full view of everyone, including the aliens. Traxex felt a giggle erupting. This was madness. She wished she had a camera to record what was happening, but more importantly, she wished to goodness that Davion was right. Otherwise, they were so screwed.

The couple stopped kissing as Davion suddenly reeled back from Lina, his eyes widening.

And the transformation began.

Davion's armor cracked and broke free, clanging to the ground as his body began to contort and expand. The shirt and pants he wore under his armor tore, his limbs lengthened and his fingers extended into claws. A deep, bestial growl escaped from the teen's throat as his muscles continued to bulk up and his frame grew larger and larger. The tanned skin that coated him thickened and hardened, and became encrusted with jade-green scales. At the same time, his brown eyes turned into animal-like, golden slits. Sharp predatory teeth protruded from his elongated jaws, and horns jutted from his head. A pair of huge, leathery, ribbed wings stretched out from his long, sinuous body. Lastly, a green-scaled tail extruded from his spine, tipped with spikes.

Traxex had seen dragons in movies and storybooks, but to watch her own classmate turn into one was a truly eye-popping experience. Nortrom was equally mesmerized. As for Lina, her expression was priceless.

The green dragon gave a thunderous roar and swished its tail around dangerously, prompting his companions to take a few steps back. The transformation was complete. Davion was no longer an arrogant high-school athlete covered in plate mail. He wasn't human anymore. He now stood as a majestic, legendary winged beast, three times the height of a man.

Taloned feet gripping the ground, Davion twisted his sinewy body towards Lina and lowered his head. Accepting the invitation, Lina grasped his horns tightly and hoisted herself onto his neck. With Lina mounted on him, Davion sprang from the ground, his massive wings propelling him skywards. Traxex's eyes followed, transfixed.

"Our troops," Nortrom said, bringing her attention back to the ground. Their soldiers were being decimated by the enemy creeps and the tower's archers. The team of four intensified their attack. Davion reared his head back and spewed a stream of fire at the enemy minions, burning them to crisps. A fiery bolt from the top level of the tower flew towards him. Davion seized that archer with his teeth, and with a few chomps, swallowed him whole. And then he parted his jaws again and unleashed a torrent of acid at the tower.

Flames and smoke billowed from the crumbling tower. Its walls were dissolving from the powerful acid and its supporting beams could no longer withstand the attacks. Traxex and Nortrom moved back as the structure threatened to collapse on them.

Lowering her bow, Traxex was unsure whether to proceed or retreat. Suddenly, drowsiness overwhelmed her…

_Nortrom's office. He sat at his desk, typing away at his computer like a machine, cold, and emotionless. She stood staring at him with an inexplicable dread creeping over her._

_"Have you ever loved me?" she asked._

_He kept his eyes on the computer. Taking a deep breath, he answered, a little louder than necessary. "No."_

_She was crushed. Her throat tightened as she choked back tears. "Then why did you kiss me?"_

_He paused for a moment and spoke. "You must have imagined it."_

_"How do you explain this then?"_

_He finally looked at her. She exerted her mental energy on him, sending him and his chair flying backwards and hitting the wall. The impact wasn't enough to injure him, but he was visibly shaken. At least she had gotten a reaction from him._

_"I… gave you those powers," he said after he had recovered. "So that you could help us win the battle."_

_She felt as if someone had punched her in the face. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "So you were using me all along?"_

_Ma chérie, Krobelus crooned in her sultry thick accent, her long, thin talons caressing her face and hair. I'm sorry to hear that…_

_"You're not sorry. Go away!"_

_Oh you poor darling._

_"I don't need your pity -"_

Traxex's eyes snapped open. The collapsed tower materialized in front of her. Davion was still in dragon form with Lina riding on him, and both were spinning in the air, caught in a tornado. She looked down and saw the Daedalus leaning against her leg. _That was just a nightmare._ She rubbed her eyes feeling a little silly as the lingering emotions faded away. She glanced at Nortrom; his glaive sliced off one of Atropos's spindly arms. For some reason, a pang of unease washed over her and she wanted to warn him to be careful.

But things happened too quickly. Nortrom lurched backward violently, falling to the ground. He looked up at her in pain and shock. Traxex quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, but couldn't hold on to him for long. His fingers tore away from hers as something snaked out of the darkness and yanked him backwards into the thicket of trees.

He was gone.

"Help him!" She screamed, breaking away from the others and running into the woods after him.

"What are you doing? Get back!" She heard Lina calling after her.

But Traxex sprinted on, only slowing down as she entered the lifeless forest. In all her experience in the woods, she had never quite seen anything like this. The trees were skeletal silhouettes, their bony branches stretching out like arthritic fingers, their trunks so knotted in places that she imagined faces peering at her. The darkness almost smothered her and the stillness of her surroundings made her paranoid. There was only a murky light to guide her, and the lonely sound of her boots crunching on the gravelly soil underfoot. _Damn_, she cursed, realizing her quiver was nearly empty. She needed to retrieve her arrows from the tower.

A waft of rotting flesh drifted over and her stomach heaved. She knew what had taken him.

Something low and carnal rumbled from the bowels of the woods. "_Ah_…f_resh meat_," followed by a sickening series of hacking sounds. Metal connecting with bone and muscle.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk._

_Crunch, crunch._

Traxex stopped and vomited as the image of a dismembered Nortrom flashed across her mind. _I'm useless, _she whispered to herself. So what if she had the Daedalus? He had saved her once, but she'd let him die, twice. Deep breaths. Straightening her body, she willed her strength to return; she had to avenge him at least. With trembling hands she loaded her bow, forcing herself towards the direction of the nauseating stench. She weaved through the trees and mist almost blindly, half-expecting to bump into something horrible.

She trudged on and on until she stumbled over a mass of mummified roots. It was then that she found herself face-to-face with the Butcher, for the second time. He looked more bloated than ever; the darkness could not conceal his repulsiveness. A loud belch escaped from his deformed mouth, stretched wide with a grimace of satisfaction, and something she guessed was blood dripped off the meat hook and cleaver he held in his hands. There was no sign of Nortrom at all.

"How dare you!" Anger laced with fear and disgust swirled within her. She fired. The arrow lodged in his left eye; his other cloudy eye rolled in her direction. Drool dribbled from his mouth as he licked his chops. His belly, though literally bursting at the seams, still wasn't full enough.

"_More… fresh meat." _He lumbered towards her with his entourage of flies and maggots, his distended belly jiggling together with its exposed intestines.

Traxex held her ground, her anger suppressing her fear and revulsion. Yet amid all this there was pity as well - if only she could turn this monstrosity back into the harmless overweight kid he used to be. But something in this land had infected him, and the only thing she could do was kill him.

Pudge's hand gripped his ghastly chain hook - she knew what was coming. Furrowing her brows, she focused on the monster's stitched-up forehead. A look inside revealed only a black space where his brain was supposed to be. Nevertheless, her mental invasion worked. Pudge was pushed backwards by a blast of wind, but his huge mass enabled him to maintain his balance and not fall over. She shot two arrows at where his heart was supposed to be, but it seemed he didn't have that organ either.

He shuffled towards her with the arrows stuck in his folds of fat. Traxex broke out in a sweat when she realized he was _really_ hungry and wasn't going to stop until he had something to eat. She had to flee.

The Butcher's hand moved surprisingly fast for his size. He swung and launched the gigantic hook at her, and she had barely enough time to fling herself to the side. The metal whooshed narrowly past her as she fell. She lay on the ground for a few seconds, just catching her breath, relief flooding over her. But it wasn't over yet. _He's going to get me_.

She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the scrapes on her knees and elbows. The buzzing of flies and jangling of chains grew closer and closer. _Have to keep running, keep going. _Gripping her bow tightly she slunk deeper into the trees, away from the sounds. There were few things more terrifying than playing hide-and-seek with an obese, man-eating corpse in unfamiliar territory, but one thing she was certain of – she was quieter than he was. She pressed her back against one of the gnarled trees, listening closely.

All was silent now, except for the thumping of her heart, and she guessed he must be far away. Taking a cautious peep, she gasped when suddenly greeted by a skull hanging off a branch. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. After taking some time to calm down, she spotted, in the shadowy distance, through the layers of cobwebs draped draped between the trees, the grotesque shape of the Butcher. The arrows in his eye and chest had been pulled out and he was scratching his head, seemingly puzzled over her whereabouts.

She soundlessly drew an arrow from her quiver, and with her breath enchanted its tip with a layer of frost. Moving like a shadow herself, she crept towards him, her bow raised and drawn taut.

Pudge shifted and she released the deadly silent bowstring. The arrow pierced his temple, ice spreading from the arrow's impact point to encase his entire head. He stiffened a bit, then turned and waddled around blindly, his hook raised.

"Not this time," she muttered and shot his hand, forcing him to drop the hook. Faint battle cries could be heard in the distance, making her wonder for a moment if Lina and Davion were wounded. But she held her concentration on Pudge - he was only several feet away from her. He brandished the cleaver wildly -

She had one arrow left - the ruby-tipped one that had been on display with the Daedalus in the shop. For a brief moment she felt a little sad that the beautiful jewel was going to be sullied by Pudge's… stuff. But arrows were meant for killing, not for sitting around on display.

Her final shot plunged right through the hole of his split-open belly, into those exposed entrails, freezing his innards instantly. Pudge stood immobilized. There was a crackling sound as ice crystals spread outward from his midsection, encrusting his entire bulk.

Traxex stood marveling at the sight of the humongous ice sculpture she had created in front of her. "Die," she commanded. A gust of wind caught him, the frozen Pudge teetered back and forth and finally crashed face-down onto the ground, shattering into a thousand shards.

She stepped towards the pile of ice fragments and after a bit of digging, retrieved her ruby arrow. And then she began to drag her exhausted self out of the forest. The sounds of combat were gone; There was nothing left but an eerie quiet.

It was too quiet, even for her.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 30, Part 1)**

Starring:

Traxex (Drow Ranger)

Lina

Davion (Dragon Knight)

Nortrom (Silencer)

Shadow Fiend

Atropos (Bane)

Carl (Invoker)

Pudge


	31. The War Goes On (Pt 2: The Newcomer)

Happy New Year everyone! Apologies for the late update, I've been really busy. If you like this story, rest assured there will be lots more to come. The story doesn't end when the ancient is destroyed.

* * *

**Chapter 31: The War Goes on (Part 2: The Newcomer)**

It was too quiet, even for her.

She'd gotten rid of Pudge, but somehow, she still felt uneasy as she navigated her way out of the ghoulish forest, guided by a faint light in the distance. As she left the crooked trees behind, she readied her Daedalus, preparing to meet hostility. Upon reaching open ground, she realized that the light was coming from flames eating at a big pile of rubble, which she recognized as the collapsed walls of the enemy tower. So she was back where she originally was. But now there wasn't a single soul in sight. There was only the fire, the lingering smell of acid and the weak crackling of electricity in the air – the aftermath of the scuffle among Lina, Davion, Carl and Atropos.

_Where's everyone?_

Amid the wreckage were some glinting objects that turned out to be her arrows. She bent down and began pulling them out one by one. Scattered around were also bits and pieces of what looked like the plate armor and clothing that Davion had shed before transforming into a dragon. _Maybe they're all dead._ Whatever the case, she had to get out of this stifling darkness and head back to base. She couldn't wait to see Nortrom again. Although she knew he would come back, there was always this irrational fear that she would never see him again.

Pulling her thin cloak tighter around her, she turned around and was surprised to find the river looking different. It was now partially frozen, with an imposing solid wall of ice, several feet high, rising from the middle of it. She stared at the blue-tinted glacial structure as she made her way to the river, wondering what kind of magic had created it and how to climb over it. As she stepped into the murky waters, her boot struck something. Looking down, she saw orange hair floating on the water – Lina's hair. It was still attached to her head, which had evidently been severed from her body. _Ugh…_ Traxex grimaced as the head disintegrated in a puff of smoke before her eyes.

Behind her came the sound of feet crunching on debris, startling her. She wasn't alone. Checking her surroundings, her eyes detected a silhouette behind the burning remains of the tower. Had one of their enemies revived?

The figure stood encircled from head to toe by a swirling golden light. It stepped through the fire unharmed, glowing like an angel of death. It was someone she'd never seen before.

Traxex tensed, unsure if this newcomer was friendly. In any case, she loaded her bow with the ruby arrow.

* * *

Lina lay groggily where she was, head still spinning from the interplanetary travel, somewhat paralyzed and waiting for her body's mechanisms to click into action. This feeling used to induce panic in her, but she had gradually gotten used to it after experiencing it a few times. Nortrom's theory was that whenever they entered the portal, half of their soul would be left behind, anchored to Earth, and when they perished on the other planet, the two halves would reunite back on Earth. However, unlike them, Carl, Pudge and Atropos had had the other half of their souls taken from them and kept in the Ancient, rendering them empty shells manipulated by the will of the Shadow Fiend. Intrigued by this explanation, she had bombarded Nortrom with many questions, but he had only shrugged and said it was just a theory.

Light flooded her senses; Lina's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in Nortrom's office. She sat up a little confused at first, but then remembered that her teacher had installed a copy of the game in his computer, so that they could revive in privacy instead of popping out somewhere where they might cause school-wide alarm.

_Privacy_. She realized how important this was as her vision cleared and focused on the tall figure before her - it was a _stark naked_ Davion, covering his vital parts with a mathematics textbook that he had probably grabbed from Nortrom's shelf. She clapped a hand to her mouth and let out a soft giggle at his embarrassing state. A minute ago he had been an impressive, fire-and-acid-spewing dragon; now he was a red-faced, butt-naked teenager stomping around the room spewing curses.

"Fuck, is this gonna happen every time I turn into a dragon? This sucks!"

Lina chuckled again. "At least the killer spared you from the humiliation of running around like… this on the battlefield."

"I wasn't expecting you two to die," Nortrom remarked as he leaned back on the couch. "You were doing well, especially Dave," he glanced at Davion with a straight face laced with just a tiny bit of sympathy. "I'm afraid this is all I can spare at the moment," he offered, removing his own purple jacket and tossing it at Davion, who promptly caught it and tied it around his waist.

'Everything happened so fast," Davion grumbled, glancing at Lina. "How did we die? I thought we'd killed Carl and Atropos?"

Lina shrugged. "Somebody appeared and killed us. I couldn't see who it was, because of the light swirling around him. But one thing for sure, that person was immune to my fire."

Nortrom got up and sat in front of his computer, clicking away on it. "The game won't open," he said. "As usual we have to wait several hours before we can go back in."

"I need clothes!" Davion protested. "I'm not going anywhere like this."

"It's midnight," Lina said, looking at her phone. "You'll just have to wait till morning."

"Damn, it's midnight? I'm starving," Davion groaned as he slumped onto the couch, making sure the jacket covered the lower half of his body.

"Let's see… the only 24-hour restaurant nearby is Phoenix's Fried Chicken," Lina said.

"Hell yeah, fried chicken!" Davion shouted. "Just what I need right now!"

Lina typed into her phone and nodded as her order successfully got through. "Fried chicken's on the way, _Sir Davion,"_ she teased him mockingly.

"Hmph, did you guys see how awesome I was?" Davion folded his arms defensively. "Did you see what my corrosive breath did to the tower?"

"Boast all you want, but you still can't turn into a dragon without me." Lina leaned towards Davion with a smile and a wink. "You're my _dragon slave._"

* * *

The golden glow around the warrior faded away, allowing Traxex a clearer view of his appearance. He was covered in charcoal-gray leather armor and cape, but the bodily curves and discreet triangle of cleavage showed clearly that he was in fact a _she_. The woman stood around Traxex's height and build, with straight, dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail. A tight helm framed her strong yet delicate features – feline eyes, arched nose and thin lips. These features looked familiar. _Could it be… her? _Traxex wondered. _But how did she get here? Didn't she just have a baby? No, it can't be Mortred. It must be someone_ _who looks like her._

"Who are you?" Traxex ventured to ask, sounding meeker than she had intended.

There was no answer. Those steel-silver eyes, cold as new knives, bore holes right through Traxex and made her feel as vulnerable as prey. Running her gaze down the warrior's frame, what Traxex saw sent a shiver down her spine. One hand clutched a wicked, multi-bladed glaive stained with blood. The other hand was clenched around a silver necklace with Lina's Gem of True Sight dangling from it. The image of the severed head immediately came to mind_._ _She killed Lina, and probably Davion too! _Traxex quickly raised her bow and arrow, hissing as an ache seized her shoulders. Her recent scuffle with Pudge had left her drained, and there wasn't enough energy to summon ice. _No fooling around this time, _she told herself. _A shot between the eyes will do._

But the newcomer wasn't clumsy like Pudge. She advanced steadily, her movements self-assured and graceful, her ponytail swinging with her stride. Her confidence was unnerving. _At least_ _I'm at a safe distance from her_, Traxex thought as she kept her bowstring taut and the arrow pointed straight at the woman's forehead.

There was no trace of fear in the woman's eyes. With a smooth movement, she slipped the gem into her bosom, her fingers brushing past a tiny gold pendant sitting on her chest.

Traxex wasn't going to take any chances. She fired -

\- and missed. She gasped in utter disbelief as the arrow whizzed past her opponent's head. _What? How could it have missed her completely? _Traxex quickly notched another arrow. The figure before her became blurry, then refocused when she frowned at it. _What's wrong with me?_ _I must be too tired._

The helmed face still showed no emotion. One slender hand slid downwards to the belt cinched around her waist, where a small dagger hung.

Traxex was about to shoot when a sharp pain in her left arm caused her to yelp and almost drop her bow. She looked down to see a dagger lodged in her arm and blood trickling out from the wound. The weapon was hurled with such grace and speed, that Traxex never saw it coming.

Now her opponent spoke, calmly and deliberately. "Run. Let's see how fast you can run."

_That voice… it really is Mortred! _Traxex realized with dismay. It took her a few seconds to register the facts through the haze of pain that clouded her thinking. Like Carl, Atropos and Pudge, Mortred had turned into a hostile stranger. The anxious teen who had confided in her months ago at Mirana's party was gone; the new Mortred standing before her was ruthless and in control.

Traxex slowly backed away while considering her options. She was being told to run, like a mouse being teased by a cat. Was it possible to fight back? She tried to move her bow arm, but it had gone completely numb - the dagger must have struck a nerve. Retreating was her only option. Gripping her bow with her good hand, she turned and half stumbled, half ran, across the partially frozen river, the thin ice cracking and bringing her legs into the cold water. By now the ice wall had melted quite a bit and the path was clear. She continued sloshing towards the clearer waters and brighter skies of Radiant territory. Soon she would be able to take refuge behind the tower -

Someone reached across her chest from behind and pinned her securely against their body. Traxex stiffened as she felt soft hair brushing against her arm, oddly contrasting with the sharp metal pressed against her neck.

"Don't move now," the assailant said, and Traxex obeyed, holding her breath. So all that running had been for nothing; Mortred had caught up with her in a flash. Suddenly, the words of Nerif the foreseer drifted into her mind: _Friends now, enemies later. _So that was what he'd meant.

Traxex made a last-ditch attempt to rouse her assailant's memories. "Mortred… wake up. Magina's looking for you."

Mortred paid no heed to the words. Traxex felt the cold blade pressing harder against her throat and realized she was only delaying the inevitable. She could only close her eyes and hope for a merciful death.

As if sensing her thoughts, Mortred whispered into her ear, drawing an involuntary shiver.

"I'll make this quick."

* * *

"It's Mortred," she told everyone, back in Nortrom's office. Daylight was peeking in through the curtains and the smell of fried chicken filled the room.

"You sure it was her?" Lina looked worried. Nortrom spun around in his computer chair at the sound of her voice. It seemed that he had been trying to launch the game, which wasn't responding.

Traxex nodded. "Absolutely. She spoke to me and I saw her face clearly."

Lina heaved a long sigh. "Oh no. This is bad."

Traxex raised her brows, surprised at the negativity displayed by the usually-confident redhead. "Is she… really that dangerous?"

"Don't you know? A couple of years ago, Mortred made news as the world's youngest martial arts champion," Lina explained. "That was before she killed an opponent by accident."

"Yeah I know that, but –"

"And did you just mention she had that golden light around her?" Lina gasped in realization. "That must have made her immune to my magic!"

"Fuck, Mortred has a Black King Bar?" Davion joined in. Traxex hadn't noticed him striding into the room, wearing a bright red jacket over a tee shirt and jeans.

"And goodness knows what other items!" Lina cried, cupping her hands around her face dramatically. "Why, oh why did Mortred have to end up on the other side? We have zero chance of winning this."

"Calm down, people," Nortrom said. "I'm sure she has her weaknesses, just like anyone."

Traxex thought for a while and spoke. "Well, I don't know if this can be called a weakness, but Mortred just had a baby."

Lina raised her brows. "Really? With who?"

"Um… Magina."

The revelation brought sudden peals of laughter from the redheads, temporarily lifting the mood in the room. "Are you serious? I can't believe how anyone would want to sleep with that weirdo," Davion chortled.

Nortrom ignored them and kept his tone serious. "We should let Magina know about this. He'll definitely agree to join us now."

"Nah," Lina waved a hand dismissively. "Magina can't do shit against Mortred. She'll own his ass."

"I'm not sure if he'd even lift a finger to hurt her," Traxex added doubtfully.

"We don't need him to kill her," Nortrom said. "He could talk to her and maybe change her mind."

"That won't work," Lina argued. "Carl used to be crazy about me, but now he doesn't recognize me at all. They're all like that… the lights are on but no one's at home."

"That's true," Nortrom conceded. "But we should at least give it a try."

"I'll give Magina a call," Traxex offered.

"I'll talk to him," Nortrom said. "Meanwhile, you two try to get back to the battlefield before Mortred wrecks our towers," he told Lina and Davion.

"She probably has already," Lina muttered as she sat down at the computer.

"He's not answering," Traxex stared at her phone. "I'll text him." It was the first time she'd attempted contacting her eccentric classmate. She spent the next few minutes trying to put together a message that looked convincing and not too ridiculous, given the situation. Nortrom looked as though he wanted to help, but simply sat beside her patiently. She finally sent the message. Looking up, she noticed Lina and Davion were gone.

Nortrom stood up. "Stay here and wait for his reply while I go back to help those two, okay?"

Traxex nodded, and then she suddenly stood up and grabbed his arm. "Hey… I'm sorry."

Nortrom's blue irises widened. "For?"

"For failing to save you from Pudge."

Nortrom responded with a look of faint amusement. "You're too hard on yourself."

His words didn't erase her feelings of guilt - she remembered the horrid chopping sounds of the butcher's knife all too clearly. It didn't help that she had been so easily defeated by Mortred and had left their towers undefended. "I'm useless," she said sadly, lowering her head.

"Don't say that." Nortrom laid a hand on her shoulder. He kept quiet for a while and then spoke. "Remember that time you shot down Tiny, that giant robot? I owe you my life for that."

She looked up at him, surprised he'd remembered when she'd almost forgotten about that incident. A wave of happiness washed through her. On an impulse, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his chest. He returned the embrace and she felt his fingers running through her hair.

Beeping sounds from her phone interrupted them. "Must be Magina," Nortrom said.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 31, Part 2)**

**Starring:**

Mortred (Phantom Assassin)

Traxex (Drow Ranger)

Lina

Davion (Dragon Knight)

Nortrom (Silencer)


	32. The Immortal Prisoner

Hello everyone! I hope you guys had a great start to 2016. Thanks to the reviewers, including the anonymous ones that I couldn't reply to - it makes me tremendously happy to know that you loved the story.

Like chapter 18, this chapter is skewed towards Magina (Anti-Mage)'s point of view.

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Immortal Prisoner **

Magina paced the shop, scanning the shelves and cabinets with his arms folded and lips pursed in deliberation. Truth was that choosing a weapon didn't matter as much as the fact that he was about to meet _her_ after spending six agonizing months pining for her. What should he say to her? Would she recognize him? They said she wouldn't, but he could still hope. And then there was their _child... _His musings were interrupted when the door opened and Lina and Davion entered. Somehow, their appearance triggered a flicker of irritation in him.

"He's been in here for a while," he heard Lina say. "I wonder what he'll get in exchange for his gold medals and trophies."

Davion strode up to the Mohawk-haired youth and casually thrust an axe made of some blue reflective material in front him. "Come on, get your Manta and let's go," he said impatiently.

Magina's irritation went up a notch. Did Davion think he was blind? Of course he'd seen and considered that item. "No," he declined curtly. "I will not use illusions in battle."

"What?" Lina responded as if she'd just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. "Why not? Don't you always buy that when we play the game?"

"Not in real life," Magina shook his head. "I refuse to use any form of deception, especially illusions." For a moment he considered explaining his decision, but decided that it took too much effort.

"What a weirdo," Davion scoffed and walked out.

Magina ignored his classmates' insults, as he always did. As he resumed his browsing, his eyes fell upon a long, thin staff propped up in the corner. It was red with gold bands around the ends. Memories of his martial arts training at the Turstarkuri Monastery came drifting back. One of the senior monks had taught him to use a similar-looking staff, and had told him about the Monkey King legend that had inspired the weapon and its distinctive fighting style.

_The Monkey King was born from a magical rock and developed supernatural powers with the nurture of heaven and earth. After becoming the leader of a tribe of monkeys, he traveled to the Eastern Seas where he acquired a gold-banded staff which the Dragon King used as a pillar to control the ocean's tides. The restless stone monkey wreaked havoc in the Heavenly Kingdom, stealing and consuming the Peaches of Immortality. After defeating a hundred thousand celestial warriors, he was eventually subdued and imprisoned under a mountain for five centuries…_

His thoughts returned to the present. "I trust you won't fail me," he spoke to the iron bar as he gripped it with both hands and lifted it. It felt rather weighty, and it wasn't a weapon he was accustomed to using. But this was nothing a little practice couldn't fix. He walked out of the blacksmith's with his prize and was greeted with surprised looks from his four teammates who were waiting for him beneath the cherry blossom trees.

"Now, that's the right weapon to counter Mortred," Lina remarked with an approving nod.

Magina brushed aside the redhead's comments as he twirled the red-and-gold staff nimbly, flipping it behind his back from hand to hand, familiarizing himself with its feel. "Nope, I'm not going to hurt her."

Lina's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "You got yourself a Monkey King Bar, but you're not going to touch Mortred? Are you stupid or what?"

"He's just being stubborn," Nortrom said in an attempt to diffuse the tension between the two.

"See, I told you he's a wuss!" Lina persisted in her rant. "Can't make up his mind, refuses to do this and that, and here we are wasting time putting up with his crap!"

"No one asked you to put up with me," Magina retorted nonchalantly as he rested the staff on his shoulder and made his way past the barracks.

"Cool it, Lina," Nortrom said sternly. "You're not helping things. And besides, is it really necessary to kill Mortred? Remember, our objective is to destroy the enemy's ancient."

"But she'll defend her towers," Lina argued. "We need to get rid of her first."

Magina ignored them and walked down the stone steps out of base, past the guard towers. _But of course, the role of an Anti-Mage involves much more than just physical combat_, he ruminated as he lunged at the incoming creeps, jabbing, parrying and striking out at those lesser foes. Master had talked about the profound concept of internal energy or _mana_, its use in short distance teleportation and enhancing one's magic resistance. He had talked about burning and exploiting opponents' internal energies. Magina knew that such a sublime level of skill would normally require decades of meditation and focus to cultivate, but if what Traxex had said about this alien environment was true, then it would be possible to accelerate the unlocking of such mysteries.

"Hey," someone called out to him. It was Traxex. "Don't just run off like that," she said. "We have no way of communicating with one another here."

"Magina," Nortrom had also caught up with him. "If you don't want to hurt Mortred, I hope you'll consider using the Manta Style. You could distract her with illusions while you focus on the towers."

The Mohawk-haired teen only shook his head reticently.

"What's wrong?" Traxex asked softly.

Magina paused his training and began to explain. "My family members were all illusionists. My mother died doing dangerous stunts in a magic show, my father failed to save her, and my brother went to jail after committing crimes using illusions. And that is why I detest the use of magic and all forms of deception!" He stared straight ahead and clenched his jaws.

"I see," Traxex said in a kindly tone. She seemed to understand how he felt.

He turned and noticed Davion and Lina standing around, looking less antagonistic towards him. They must have overheard his explanation.

"So… what are your plans?" Lina asked.

Magina gestured northeast. "Since you guys are so clever, why haven't you checked out Roshan?"

Davion exchanged glances with Lina. "He's got a point there," he commented.

"Assuming there _is _a Roshan. The game may be modeled after this world, but they aren't exactly the same, you know."

"No harm checking out the cave, though."

"Alright, let's go then," Nortrom said.

"Uhm, I can think of many ways we could come to harm just by going in there," Lina protested.

"Aw babe, come on! Don't be such a spoilsport," Davion urged.

Lina sighed. "Don't have much of a choice, do I," she muttered, reluctantly trailing behind as the team entered the jungle.

* * *

The cave was in the same location as it was in the game, next to the stream bordering their territory. Davion led the way. Upon reaching the gaping entrance, he was greeted by a flurry of small rocks, most of which he managed to deflect with his shield. One hit him on his helm.

"You alright?" Lina asked.

"Yeah," Davion said breezily. "Man, I'm so pumped up about fighting Roshan. The Aegis is mine!"

"Let me have it," Magina stepped up.

"No!" Davion snapped. "Nobody touch the Aegis, understand? It's mine!"

Magina shrugged and walked away. No point bickering over this.

The cave's interior was not very deep, although the roof was high. The floor was a thin wet marsh, and water trickled down the slimy walls. Soon they heard a low voice rattling with the rasp of one who had overused his throat. "You hear them? Yes, heh… they's just humans."

Davion stopped in his tracks and threw a puzzled look at Lina. "Roshan talks?"

Navigating past small pools of water, the team of five reached a dark cavernous space with large stalactites hanging from the ceiling. They trod cautiously, fully expecting to find a thirty-foot tall horned-and-winged monster stomping around…

…but there was only a scrawny figure crouched in a corner, behind one of the stalagmites. Its face was partially concealed by a mane of dark hair, shoulder-length hair. A pile of stones surrounded its feet. It picked one up, seemed to examine it and dropped it listlessly.

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't look like Roshan to me."

The figure didn't look up. "You're right, indeed they's a bunch of –harmless- humans. Oh how disappointing, heh." It let out a chuckle as dry and gritty as sandpaper.

"Is he talking about us?" Traxex whispered to her companions.

"Well, you're kinda disappointing to us, too," Davion shot back loudly at the strange creature's remarks. It definitely looked a lot less threatening than the gigantic neutral creep they had been expecting to meet. Instead, it was humanoid, with rough brown-purple skin covering its completely naked form. One arm was missing from the shoulder down, with a stump in its place. Its gender was unclear as there was no identifiable genitalia, although its voice sounded male. The dimness of the pit made it difficult to determine its age.

"You think he's guarding the Aegis?" Magina mumbled. He noticed that the creature's wrist and ankles were manacled to heavy chains anchored to the hard rock floor.

The continued his rambling. "Kids! Pfft they's little kids… and they wants something from you. Heh, that's funny, yes. Think they can kill you? Nah. Really? Let's bet. What do you have to bet with? Uh, nothing. You idiot! Heh!"

"Who's he talking to?" Magina wondered out loud.

The figure straightened itself, and a completely different voice emerged, one that sounded clear, articulate and authoritative. "Gentlemen, here lies the fruit of decades of hard work. Finally, we have the perfect, the ultimate, killing machine! A tireless, ageless body without the need for food, impervious to guns, blades, chemicals and disease. Gentlemen, in short, we have created an _immortal!_"

"He seems to be talking to himself," Nortrom observed.

The speaker changed its tone yet again, this time to one of trembling rage. "I, I kill you all, kill you all! No one can stop me! All this is your fault! Look at what you morons have done!"

Traxex whispered to Nortrom. "I remember that shopkeeper saying this was a prison planet for the worst convicts…"

As if imitating Traxex, the monologue dropped to a near-whisper. "Did you hear what those aliens were talking about the other day? Aaah of course. Only I understand their language, only I know the secrets. Secrets that will stay with me till I die. Oh but you can't die! Nobody's strong enough to kill you!"

"I take that as a challenge," Davion stepped up to the prisoner. "Let's see if you're bullshitting." The teenage knight lifted his sword and swung it against the wiry neck of the seemingly frail figure. Instead of connecting with flesh, the blade rang as if it had hit metal.

"Tsk, the boy's weak. Here, I'll make it easier for you," the prisoner chuckled disdainfully and squatted down.

Davion bristled at the insult. "I didn't use all my strength," he said. This time he grabbed the hilt with both hands and thrust the sword at the creature's midsection with all his might. The blade merely slid of the smooth, hard skin.

One luminous yellow eye turned to stare at Davion. "Good job! He made a dent," he purred condescendingly, as if encouraging a child who had made his first steps.

"Damn," Davion muttered. "What is this guy made of? Diamond?"

"Let me try," Traxex said, sending an arrow towards the single eye flashing at them. Normally it would have torn through the delicate organ like it was made of tissue paper; instead it bounced off it like it was made of rubber. Nortrom and Magina had a go as well, but their actions resulted in nothing more than a few scratches on the twisted mockery of a human. His toothless mouth let out a cackle that rebounded off the cave walls.

"Indestructible?" Lina said skeptically. "That's impossible. Everything burns."

"Let me," Davion said, eager to restore his pride after his failed attempts. "Hmm… had too much fried chicken just now. Just watch!" The teenage knight rubbed his stomach dramatically, and then belched out a long tongue of flame at the prisoner's face. But the fire didn't even leave a mark.

Lina tilted her head in curiosity. "What are you, exactly? Why are you here?"

"A cyborg gone berserk, perhaps?" Nortrom suggested. "He sounds too human to be an android."

"That means he's a robot with human parts?" Davion said.

Suddenly, the prisoner made a jerking movement, accompanied by the jangling of chains. "A blasted cat! What's it doing here? To hell with you!" Hostile hissing sounds were heard while he struggled like a wild beast to free himself. A trickle of electricity snaked through him, causing him to writhe, apparently in pain, as violent spasms racked his body. After a minute or so, he stopped trembling and slumped weakly back into the corner.

"He's vulnerable to electricity," Magina observed.

Davion nudged Lina, but the redhead flipped her fiery locks with disinterest. "Nah, I'm not wasting my ultimate skill on this guy."

"They probably used electricity to subdue him," Nortrom said. "But it doesn't mean it will kill him."

"I say, let's leave him alone," Lina urged everyone. "We really should get going."

Davion, however, was reluctant to give up. "Do you think he's guarding any treasure?"

"He mentioned secrets," Traxex said. "Why not try to free him? He might be able to help us win the war."

"You kidding?" Lina snapped. "Can't you see he's mentally unsound? What if he attacks us instead?"

Magina wasn't paying attention to the argument. He stood at the cave's entrance, listening intently to the noises outside. Something was not right. Sure enough, the whistling sound grew to a howl, and a swirling column of wind swept into the cave. "Tornado!" He yelled.

"Shit, the enemies are here," Davion said, ducking from the wind. "It's an ambush!"

"Told ya this would happen," Lina rolled her eyes. "Well isn't this just great? We spent the whole morning here, didn't get any Aegis and now we're being ambushed." And then, as if remembering something, she lifted a hand to her neck and groaned. "Oh no, I forgot that the gem is gone!"

"Silence!" Nortrom's voice echoed around the cavern, in anticipation of hostile spells. He poised his glaives, Davion raised his sword and shield, Magina gripped his Monkey King Bar and Traxex fitted an arrow to her bow. But no enemies appeared.

"Let's get out of here," Lina suggested. The team crept out of the cave and waded through the murky stream carefully. They were on lower ground, which was a disadvantage. Even after the global silence spell had lost its effect, the surroundings were unnaturally quiet and deserted, suspiciously so. Magina stayed hidden behind the cave's mouth. Although Traxex had briefed him about the enemies they faced, he wanted to observe the situation first instead of diving head-first into the melee.

The mounting tension broke when the Shadow Fiend appeared in their midst and let loose a huge explosion of souls. While his four companions struggled against the demonic onslaught, Magina continued to watch quietly from his hiding place, resisting the urge to join the fight. Things were not looking good; his team had been caught off-guard, the Dire had the upper hand after making the first strike.

Traxex managed to put two arrows into the Fiend's burning eye-sockets. Enraged, the demon gestured a smoking black talon at her direction, as if to say, "Take her down first!" The young archer was surrounded and killed almost instantly. Magina stared at her rapidly disintegrating corpse, feeling like the world's biggest asshole for watching his teammate die.

And in the middle of everything, Lina was standing still with her shoulders slumped and arms hanging limp at her sides. Her eyes were closed. _She's... sleeping at this time?_

Wait. Something else made him uneasy - there were only four enemies. Where was Mortred?

_Don't get distracted now…_ he shook himself free of the stray thoughts, knitting his brows at the chaotic scene before him. Various kinds of elemental magic were unleashed, metal clanged against metal and human cries mingled with monstrous growls and screeches. He entered the fray, dancing around its edges and avoiding being hit as much as possible.

Lina's eyes snapped open as she jerked awake. _Must be_ _a nightmare that Atropos had cast on her_, Magina thought. The young sorceress rubbed her eyes as she regained her energy. After taking a moment to register what was going on around her, she released all the power she'd amassed and destroyed the Shadow Fiend with a blast of Laguna Blade. One down.

Nortrom focused on silencing Carl, the most gifted and dangerous spell-caster around. But he failed to notice Atropos behind him, nor the invisible vice closing in on his throat. The Silencer was suddenly lifted into the air, making choking noises as his hands reached for his neck. Carl killed him with a few bolts of pure magic. One more sacrifice from the Radiant.

"Light Strike Array!" Lina threw her hands forward at the Atropos. A series of distorted, mechanical shrieks filled the air as a column of fire erupted beneath the Bane Elemental's four wispy legs.

Meanwhile, Davion, the tough guy of the group, was engaged in a skirmish with a meat shield that was much bigger than him. Pudge's chain tightened around his sword, nearly yanking it out of his hand. His other hand crashed his shield against the Butcher's crude chopping knife, chipping off part of its edge.

Magina's eyes wandered to the river bank, the skeletal trees beyond, the cliffs above… No, he couldn't afford to think about her right now. He had to deal with the immediate threat before him – his arch-nemesis, Carl.

"Quas, Wex, Exort!" The young sorcerer launched a deafening sonic wave towards him. Magina channelled his energy into forming a barrier to protect his eardrums and internal organs from injury. The acoustic assault intensified, its impact causing him to skid backwards and his weapon to fly out of his hands. He retrieved it quickly and leapt into a fighting stance.

"Exort, Exort, Wex!"

The sizzle of heat above him made him to gaze up. A giant ball of fire was descending. He had about one second to manipulate his internal energy for short-distance teleportation. Summoning his experience in deep meditation, he forced his own body's molecules to dissemble. The meteor crashed into the ground and rolled forward, leaving behind a trail of flames, but the Anti-Mage had vanished, evading it unscathed. Targeting a spot just in front of Carl, he realigned all his molecules and materialized, coming face to face with his nemesis.

The blond's waxen eyes reflected no light or spirit; he resembled a plastic, glossy-haired mannequin. Before the mage could utter another spell, Magina smashed his iron bar into his ribs, breaking his bones. _So he isn't hollow inside after all. _Carl doubled over and sank to his knees.

Knowing how cunning Carl could be, Magina was not going to give him a chance to recover. He poised his weapon for the next strike.

_But Master, what is the true path?_

A sharp pain wracked his shoulder. Before he could look, he found himself dragged backwards and slammed against a foul-smelling mountain of fat. Pudge's dead pupil-less eyes were staring down at him. Magina rolled over to his side quickly, holding his breath against the choking gas. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he reached back and wrenched the hook out.

"AHH…FRESH -"

Again he managed to blink out of harm's way, just in time before the enormous butcher knife hacked his face off.

Pudge grunted and lumbered over to him, brandishing his cleaver like a man trying to swat a fly.

Magina steadied himself, ignoring the blood streaming from the wound caused by the meat hook. The Monkey King Bar danced in his hands as he spun it in a dazzling display of gold, which seemed to confuse the Butcher. Magina aimed at the bloodied apron and drove the staff into the bulging stomach, crushing the rotten, exposed guts. As Pudge reeled back, Magina sprang up and slammed the staff onto the monster's skull. A thick crack was heard and Pudge teetered like a concussed drunk.

A hissing sound drew Magina's attention to his left - the Bane Elemental was floating towards him with its talons outstretched. Half of its eyeless purple face had melted from Lina's fire; its toothy jaws were wide-open and dripping.

To his right, Carl was limping towards him, chanting another spell in between ragged gasps of breath.

_The true path is void of all delusions, pretensions and self-adornment. It is pure light which shines unobstructed in all directions._

It was time to finish them off. Magina thrust his staff into the ground and shifted into his standing-meditation stance with knees bent, arms outstretched, palms flexed up from his wrists. He closed his eyes. _Heartbeat and breathing slow down, muscles relax, pain and fear fade away._ As his concentration deepened, his mind's vision revealed everything. Finally, he saw, with clarity - his opponents' internal energies as electric-blue, pulsating veins running throughout their bodies.

The three enemies were closing in; he could sense them, but he kept his center balanced in a state of emotionless calm. They were not in the shape to defeat him - their reserves were running low and they were going to pay the cost of expending their magical powers. Their spent energies, hovering around like mist, became absorbed into his muscles and fibers, setting them ablaze. An empowering warmth emerged from his core, surging through his entire being. The heat culminated in his hands and burst forth from his palms in an explosion of light. His eyes sprang open. The scintillating rays shot through Carl, Atropos and Pudge like a million needles, sending them flying backwards into oblivion.

_Finally, I've understood the true meaning of Master's words._

Davion thumped him on the back, speaking in the friendliest tone he'd ever heard. "Whoa! You kicked ass, bro!"

Magina slowly released a breath; it had been a tense fight, but he wasn't so eager to celebrate yet. He quickly took stock of the situation. Four of the Dire were down, with himself, Davion and Lina being the survivors. It seemed that they had turned the battle to their advantage.

But Mortred…

"Careful," Lina whispered. "I think she's lurking around."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 32)**

**Starring:**

Magina (Anti-Mage)

Lina

Davion (Dragon Knight)

Traxex (Drow Ranger)

Nortrom (Silencer)

Shadow Fiend

Carl (Invoker)

Atropos (Bane Elemental)

Pudge


	33. Mega Kill

Dear readers, it's been a while! Sorry I've neglected this story for the past three months as some big things have been happening in my life lately. I really appreciate all the reviews, PMs, subscriptions - you all kept me going!

Warning: violence

* * *

**Chapter 33: Mega Kill**

"Careful," Lina whispered. "I think she's lurking around."

Dusk had descended, and a chilly wind had started to blow. Magina, Lina and Davion stood outside the cave, scanning their surroundings. After the ambush and ensuing clash, everything had gone ominously quiet. The dead bodies - both alien and human – strewn around them were rapidly crumbling, turning into dust and sinking into the barren soil. The river, the leaf-less trees and cliffs were still.

"Come on, there's three of us and only one of her," Davion laughed with his usual self-assurance.

Magina glanced at Davion. The teenage knight's injuries from the clash were healing faster than a normal human's, but he had not completely recovered. Lina looked pale and drained after expending most of her energy on her ultimate and other spells. Magina's own shoulder still throbbed from the wound inflicted by Pudge's hook. So although Davion was right in that they outnumbered the enemy, he couldn't help feeling a little uneasy, especially if they were going to deal with… her.

He gave a start when he saw the shadow clinging to the cave wall like a phantom. The figure wore a long ponytail and a cape; its hands clutched a huge curved blade with spikes protruding from one side.

_Is that her? _Magina's heart began to pound with a strange mix of excitement and dread_. _Finally, he could see her again. He had waited for months for this moment, but this was not the scenario he had envisioned. He was not at all prepared to fight her.

He turned around, but she was nowhere to be seen. The shadow on the cave wall had also disappeared. He tightened his grip on his Monkey King Bar with hands that had grown clammy. No opponent had never made him feel that way.

"Dave, you need your dragon form," Lina nudged Davion.

"Kiss me now," Davion said.

"Too late," Lina shook her head. "Ugh!" She suddenly gasped in pain, clutching her abdomen. Her face twisted when she saw the dagger lodged in her stomach.

Davion cursed. He stepped protectively in front of Lina and drew his large sword from its sheath. "Show yourself if you dare!" he challenged, his eyes searching for the assailant.

The night wind grew to a howl, making the gangly tree branches sway. There was nothing at first, and then a figure shrouded by golden light appeared on the cliff above.

"That's – " Magina uttered.

"Mortred under the Black King Bar's effect! Watch out guys!" Lina exclaimed.

Before they could decide on their next move, the shining figure disappeared, appearing behind Lina without a sound.

"Behind you, Lina!" Magina warned, struggling to take a good look at Mortred under the swirling light, leather outfit and helm.

The redhead couple spun around. Mortred's fingers gripped Lina's shoulder. The young Slayer was virtually helpless, already weakened by the knife wound in her stomach.

"No!" Davion lunged at Mortred, but she was faster. Lina let out a bloodcurdling scream before the sharp tip of the blade plunged into her heart. Blood spurted from the fatal wound, and Lina sank to her knees.

Davion bore down his shield upon Mortred, only to be deflected by the protective aura of the Black King Bar. The bulky shield bounced off uselessly. "You bitch," he snarled as he swung his sword furiously at her. Mortred kept her composure, crouching down in a defensive stance. The transition was made so fast that Magina didn't see it happen. The loud clanging of metal rang through the air as she parried his attack, catching the sword with the curve of her blade.

Magina stood watching the fight, glancing at Lina's limp body on the ground, and then at Mortred. His eyes widened as he recognized the object in her hands. _The Abyssal Blade?_ The weapon was hideous and seemed too large for her frame, but she wielded it with ease and dexterity.

Davion thrust his sword at her and she blocked it again, but the force of his attack sent her back a few steps.

Mortred's spell-immunity was gone by now. She swiftly turned and leapt up a cliff behind her, using the rocky outcrops as ledges. The teenage assassin moved with the grace of a feline, her dark cape fluttering behind her in the wind. Davion pursued, swiping his sword at her, but none of his blows struck home. After a moment of hesitation, Magina followed. Mortred began playing a game of hide-and-seek with the two among the boulders and trees.

Davion hunted her down relentlessly, and Mortred was as silent as he was enduring. The only sounds were those of the wind's whistling and Davion's boots crunching on the dry dirt. When Davion found her, he hacked down at her; she ducked and rolled behind a boulder. The heavy sword crashed onto the boulder, sending bits of rock tumbling down the cliff.

_He can't win by brute force, _Magina frowned as he watched the fight, wondering how he could help Davion. Perhaps he could try to knock her unconscious, but he still couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He decided to try to distract her instead. "Mortred!" He yelled.

His words were lost in the air. Mortred's concentration remained fixed intensely on her opponent – she had chosen to focus on Davion. She remained on the defensive, evading instead of attacking, but Magina knew she was watching Davion's every move, waiting for him to expose his weaknesses.

Davion caught sight of her cape. He grabbed and yanked it, but the black cloth came loose in his fist, its owner nowhere in sight. He tossed the cape aside in annoyance.

Magina's eyes strained to follow her as she slunk in and out of the shadows. Evasion was her forte; it was with good reason that her nickname in the martial arts circle was "the phantom". She appeared to be teasing Davion, but he knew how serious she was, and the fact that she never underestimated her opponents. From watching all the videos of her in tournaments, he had understood the reason why she was world champion: she had the right balance of confidence and fear.

_I guess we really have to gang up on her, _Magina thought, clenching his jaws, debating when and how to strike.

Mortred suddenly appeared behind Davion. Before he could respond, his legs were swept out under him and he fell to the ground. Mortred moved fast, her actions flowing seamlessly from one to the next. As Davion sprang to his feet, she followed up with an uppercut using the spiked edge of the Abyssal Blade. Davion reeled back, stunned by the blow. He seemed disoriented for a moment.

Noticing that Davion was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, Magina blinked towards him and shouted. "Don't move, you're gonna fall!"

Davion immediately dug his heels into the ground and steadied himself. Mortred stood in front of him in an unguarded stance. She seemed to be giving him a chance. So Davion took the opportunity to drive his sword at her ribs –

\- and struck nothing. She dodged, instantly becoming a living shadow, a transparent blur. Taking advantage of Davion's confusion, she delivered a forceful roundhouse kick, the hard heel of her boot catching him in his chest. Davion stumbled and fell off the cliff. His shouts faded into the distance.

_Shit, that's a steep fall._ But Magina had no time to think about his ally's state now. Drawing a sharp breath, he raised his Monkey King Bar at Mortred. She sensed his presence and whirled around, her figure growing blurry again. But to his surprise, the Monkey King Bar knew what to do. It glowed crimson and sprang out of his hands, connecting solidly with her chest. The impact knocked the breath out of her and sent her teetering at the edge of the cliff.

Magina winced as he caught the staff in his hands. Almost immediately he regretted hitting her, but the Monkey King Bar seemed to have a life of its own.

Mortred quickly regained her footing and glanced up at him. Her eyes were stagnant pools of blue-tinged gray; her face showed nothing but cold blankness.

Magina froze while their gaze locked. His thoughts were in a jumble; nothing could really fully form in his mind... except random bits and pieces of memories…

_"Does your elbow still hurt?" She asked as she applied the ice pack on him._

_"Not really," he lied._

_"Sorry for that."_

_He was surprised. There was no reason to apologize for hurting someone during a sparring session. Everyone knew that Mortred had broken people's ribs, arms and what not, and had never once apologized._

_"Nah, I didn't tap soon enough," he said._

_She gave a slight smile, her eyes twinkling. Her long, dark, straight hair hung loosely around her shoulders, dripping wet after the shower. It was the first time he'd seen her smile, and also the first time he'd seen her let her hair down._

_He touched her hand lightly. "Um…by the way, I'm sorry too."_

_"For?"_

_"Just now… I think I hurt you. You sounded like, you were…"_

_She let out a soft laugh and looked away, the blush on her cheeks betraying her. They both knew he wasn't talking about the sparring this time._

His mind floated back to reality. He had vowed that if he ever had the chance to see her again he would hold her tight in his arms and never let go. Racking his brains to form a coherent sentence, he opened his mouth. "Our child…"

Something flickered across her face.

Magina held his breath. _Has she recognized me? Does she know what I'm talking about? _He wondered, unable to interpret her facial expression. She had her weapon poised and ready, but wasn't attacking. _Is she waiting for my move?_

To his surprise, she turned around. She looked like she was about to jump off the cliff.

"Don't –" he cried, dashing forward and trying to grab her arm. But instead of jumping, she simply vanished into the darkness.

Magina quickly glanced down the cliff. Davion was below; he had not only survived the fall, but had already retrieved his weapons and gotten back to his feet. Mortred stood face to face with him, poised to kill. This time, she went all out. Swinging her blade, she unleashed three quick, successive slashes to his throat. The final one decapitated him. _Slash - _bright red blood splashed onto the blighted ground in an arc, and Davion's severed head and body fell to into the murky river with a loud splash.

Mortred looked up, her hand resting on the dagger at her belt. Was she coming for him? Magina instinctively retreated, blinking into a thick cluster of trees. Once he was safely out of her sight, he jabbed his Monkey King Bar to the ground and closed his eyes. Finally, the reality of the situation sank in: she was no longer his girlfriend; she was a brutal killing machine bent on destroying her own classmates. He had failed to assist them, and now, as the only surviving team member, he had failed to do his job. He had chosen to avoid confrontation.

Lina was right; he was indeed a wuss.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the blinds in Dr. Purist Thunderwrath's office. On the wall hung numerous framed certificates and anatomical posters of the human heart. A large bouquet of fresh flowers sat on the desk, decorating the otherwise plain and clinical-looking room. Attached to the flowers was a card that read "You are our guardian angel." A young couple stood in the office, talking to the cardiologist.

"Thank you so much for giving our little Ellie another lease of life," the man said as he shook Purist's hand vigorously.

"Yes, we're forever indebted to you for saving our daughter!" The man's wife stood beside him cried, wiping her eyes.

"You're welcome. Ellie's looking good and doing well so far after the surgery; her body seems to be accepting the new heart," the bespectacled cardiologist said with cautious optimism. "We'll continue to monitor her for the next few weeks and will let you know when she can be discharged."

After his assistant had shown the couple out, Purist leaned back in his chair and breathed a sigh of satisfaction. He recalled the events of that day, just a week ago. It had been a gruelling ten-hour operation, his first pediatric heart transplant. He was touched by the faith the parents had put in him. Throughout all this, he felt their anxiety, and then their immense joy and relief. He wondered how it felt like to be a father.

An alert sounded in his phone, and he picked it up. Tomorrow there would be another cause for celebration - the fifth wedding anniversary with his beloved wife. Ignoring his busy schedule for a moment, he let his mind drift back to their conversation at the hospital cafeteria, five years ago...

_They were both working night shifts. Io sat opposite him, looking angelic as usual in her white nurse uniform. He really wasn't good at romantic words or gestures, so it had taken him awhile to muster enough courage to bring up the subject._

_"I think I've found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with," he said._

_"Really? That's good to hear, Doctor," Io smiled, her eyes filled with genuine joy. "And who would be the lucky one?"_

_"I'd prefer you to call me Purist," he said._

_"Well, I'd prefer to be professional," she replied, not missing a beat._

_"And as for your question… that person is you."_

_Io's bright smile faded a little. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said softly._

_"Why not?" Purist frowned._

_"I've told you this before. Because of the chemotherapy I went through when I was young, I can't have children. It wouldn't be fair to you."_

_Purist's face relaxed. "I know about that," he nodded. "It doesn't matter to me in the least. Having you is more than enough; you are the sweetest, kindest lady I've ever known."_

_She remained hesitant. "But don't you wish for a child to brighten your days and liven up your home?"_

_"Well, we could always adopt," he said._

Purist reached for his drawer and pulled out a stack of papers – documents from the adoption agency. It had taken a long time, but finally, Io was going to have the child she had always wanted. He remembered his phone conversation with the child's mother, who had sounded like she was in great distress. No – it was her _grandmother _he'd spoken to. Apparently, the mother of the baby girl was a teenager who had run away from home after giving birth to her.

Purist smiled as he looked at the photo of the infant. She had gray eyes the color of rain clouds, and fine, wispy hair. She looked a little like his wife.

Her name was Megan. It was a nice name.

* * *

_One enemy left._

Mortred twirled her dagger with her fingers while her keen eyes searched the area for the fighter in the purple vest, face paint and Mohawk hair. He wasn't hiding nearby, waiting to spring on her. So he had probably run away. She debated whether she should continue hunting for him, since he was good at evasion, almost as good as herself.

Her boots splashed through the river, accidentally kicking the remains of her enemies. During the big clash between the two teams, she had hidden behind the cave, watching and observing them. The sorceress had been the easiest target of the three, and the knight arrogant and slow. But the Mohawk-haired fighter had decent skills and a formidable-looking weapon. Which was why she had targeted him last.

_My master needs you urgently._

_Because nothing excites me like the thrill of watching you kill your own classmates…_

_Lord Nevermore…_

Whenever she wasn't fighting, such random pieces of conversations would enter her mind. But she had no idea what their context was, or who had said them.

She looked at the Abyssal Blade in her hands. It was smeared with blood. She dipped it into the river to wash off the blood, and then she simply decided the weapon was too ugly and cumbersome. She released the handle, letting the weapon fall into the water.

She vaguely remembered that they had also promised some kind of reward. Since she had executed five kills without losing her life once, perhaps Lord Nevermore - whoever he was - would reward her for it.

Back to that Mohawk-haired fighter. He was a strange one. When he had struck her with the iron bar, she'd felt no pain. Nevertheless, it had given her a shock, since she hadn't expected her evasion to fail. Aside from that, the guy had given her a strange feeling of confusion, triggered something that lay deep and dormant within her. But tried as she might, she couldn't put a name to his face. She knew him, but at the same time, she didn't.

_Our child…_

What was that about? She knew she had a child, although she couldn't remember its name. Did that mean that he was the father of her child?

The thoughts were tangled in her head, and since she couldn't unravel them, she dismissed them. She went past the cave, climbing up the steps to the secret shop nestled in the woods. There was something interesting in the cave – she had heard sounds coming from it. She would check it out later.

First she would visit the shop and ask for the best weapon available.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 33)**

Starring:

Lina

Magina (Anti-mage)

Davion (Dragon Knight)

Mortred (Phantom Assassin)

Purist Thunderwrath (Omniknight)

Io (Wisp)


	34. Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter 34: Mirror, Mirror**

Magina leaned against one of the gnarled tree trunks, listening to his own breathing, pondering over his next move. It was a deathly still night in the Dire jungle. The thicket of tightly woven trees gave him cover, but did not keep him completely safe from her. Because darkness was a double-edged weapon, favoring those who best used the shadows to their advantage, and s_he, _the phantom assassin, was the embodiment of shadows. _She_ was somewhere out there, hunting him down.

He maintained a state of heightened alertness, gripping his Monkey King Bar tightly, his muscles still taut as wire. Any second his throat could be slit without warning - it was her style. In that same style, she had stabbed and decapitated two of her classmates, and those gray, remorseless eyes told him there was little doubt that she would do the same to him without a second thought.

_I'm tired. Really tired._

Physical, mental, emotional exhaustion was chipping away at him. Months ago, when she had disappeared from his life, it was as though she had taken away a piece of him. He had dreamed of embracing her, caressing her hair and whispering into her ear the way he used to. Yet, now that he had found her, it seemed that all he could do was run, run and hide from the cold-blooded killing machine that used to be his girlfriend.

There had been a chance, a small window of opportunity to take her down when his Monkey King Bar had risen to the occasion. Even if he couldn't kill her, he could at least have dealt some serious damage. But he had faltered. He simply couldn't bring himself to do it.

He threaded through the bare branches listlessly. Was she still searching for him, or had she given up? In any case, he couldn't possibly stay on the run forever. It was time to stop being a disappointment to his team. Time to come up with a workable plan.

_On the bright side, I know where you are now. At least, I don't have to go through each day wondering where you are, hoping for you to text back._

Faint sounds of fighting drifted over from afar. Could his teammates have revived and gotten into trouble again? Feeling his way in the direction of the sounds, he blinked out of the woods into a dark clearing, heartbeat speeding up a little as he expected her to jump out at him. But nothing of the sort happened, and he felt both relief and disappointment.

_Even though you don't recognize me, even though you want to kill me…_

He stopped. His path was blocked by a bunch of creeps bludgeoning one another with their crude clubs, axes and knives. Lighting up the dim battlefield were the blasts of energy flying from the sorcerer-like creatures, exploding in showers of sparks onto the enemies. Primitive groans and howls mingled with the clashing of metal, squelching noises of blades sinking into flesh and cracking sounds of shattering bones. An odd, rusty burning smell drifted to him, somehow reminding him of the herbs that the Turstarkuri monks used to cook in their monastery. _Interesting_, he thought, as he spun his Monkey King Bar with one hand. He'd never wondered how the creeps' blood smelled like when he was playing the game.

There were no heroes in sight. Magina observed the skirmish for a while more, noticing that the Radiant ones were being decimated. Every now and then, a ball of orange would crash onto one of them, toasting it alive. He looked up into the distance past the creeps and saw the Dire's guard tower looming ahead, spitting out flaming arrows.

_They said your soul's trapped in the ancient. I'll work hard to free you._

Magina closed his eyes, again forcing his body's molecules to migrate. Tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead from the exertion, but nothing happened. Not enough mana to execute the blink. _No matter, _he thought, and made a dash towards the tower. The fire arrows were spewing from it were now aimed at him, but he managed to dodge them, reaching the tower unscathed. Once he had gotten near enough, he rammed one end of his Monkey King Bar into the ground. Using it as a vaulting-pole, he leaped up through the window, landing nose to nose with the archer inside. He punched the scrawny genderless creature, then grabbed it by the neck and flung it out of the window.

Now that the tower had stopped attacking, he jumped back down, grabbed his weapon and smashed it into the enemy creeps. _Whoop. Thud. Crack. _One by one, they fell like flies, adding fresh corpses to the disappearing pile. After clearing the path of enemies, the Radiant creeps advanced and hacked away at the tower.

_Where are you? Why aren't you defending?_

The tower collapsed into a pile of rubble, bringing him one step closer to his goal. Hopefulness buoyed his spirits as he stepped past the flames eating at the ruins and led his creeps onward deeper into Dire territory. Even though it was only one tower, destroying it gave him a sense of achievement he'd not felt in a long time. He decided that being in this hostile planet was way better than being back in school, where he was always at the bottom of the class. Here, there weren't any boring lessons, and most importantly, he could make good use of his strengths.

_I'll set you free, no matter what it takes._

He paused his footsteps as a thought came to him. Earlier in the day, Nortrom had told him about using the Manta Style's illusions to confuse the enemies and to launch a multi-pronged attack on the Dire base. _Illusions! _He still hated the idea of deception, and the thought of resorting to such despicable trickery made his stomach lurch a little as it brought back memories of his mother's death and his brother's crimes.

But this really wasn't the time to be stubborn, he admitted. His stubbornness was going to cost them the war, cost him his love. He did not want to lose her again!

_To save you, I'll have to deviate from the True Path._

Energized by a renewed sense of purpose, Magina broke away from his creeps and backtracked in the direction of the cave. He reached the cliff where Mortred had fought Davion, and explored the surrounding woods.

* * *

Mortred's gloved fingers wrapped around her newly acquired weapon – a long, slender sword sheathed in black leather. She examined its ornate swept hilt, her eyes sweeping over the intricate golden cross-guard set with a sapphire. She knew that the hilt's design served more than a decorative purpose. Besides protecting the user's hand during a duel or fight, the twisting quillons and bars could be used to catch an opponent blade in a thrust, opening up the opportunity for a deadly counterattack.

She drew the sword from its scabbard with a ringing rasp. The weapon weighed as light as a feather in her hand. Its silver blade looked as though it was made of pure light, shimmering so brightly that she could not bear to look at it. Perhaps its brilliance was the reason why it was named the Divine Rapier. But unlike a typical rapier, it had sharp, serrated edges, adding a vicious touch. The blade tapered to a very narrow, fine point.

_Divine deadliness._

She crouched into a fencing stance, with the rapier extended. She was trained in fencing, all three forms of it, although she preferred the thrill and danger of mixed martial arts as there was a real possibility that she might die. In comparison, fencing was boring as one merely tried to win points by making contact with an opponent using a blunt flexible sword.

But now… Mortred smiled with satisfaction as she straightened herself. Unlike the vulgar Abyssal Blade she had previously wielded, the Divine Rapier suited her perfectly, as though it had been created just for her. Its point was sharp enough to pierce through several inches of steel armor, or a dragon's hide. Which meant that that dragon knight stood absolutely no chance against her, whichever form he was in. The Mohawk-haired fighter wouldn't be able to get close to her at all. And as for the rest of the Radiant team, they were pretty much toast.

She sheathed her weapon, hung it on her belt and swept down the steps. It was odd, how she remembered certain things, like her fighting skills and experience, but she had no recollection of people close to her, such as her parents, siblings if she had any, friends, and how and why she had landed in this place. She was pretty sure what her purpose here was: it was to 'destroy the Radiant'. And apparently, whoever had gotten her here had removed certain parts of her memories, leaving behind only the bits that were useful to him.

But her child. Why was it that she could remember the fact that she had a child? Was it because her child had something to do with why she was here?

_"Our child..."_

A headache gripped her temples and she gritted her teeth. That Mohawk-haired fighter - she didn't even know his name, much less imagine him as the father of her child. She scoffed inwardly at the idea. He was the enemy; he had struck her with his iron bar earlier on. Yes, he had struck her forcefully, deliberately. Those words must have been an attempt to distract her. What a cheap trick! She wasn't going to fall for that.

_Never let your guard down. Never underestimate the enemy._

She waded through the stream, which shallowed and dried into swampy pools, and then she found herself at the entrance to the cave. Up till now, she hadn't felt the need to explore the cave, nor had she been instructed to do so. But since her enemies – all five of them – had visited it, she decided to take a look, just in case there was something worth finding.

* * *

Soon, Magina discovered a passage through the trees that led him to a small open space, dimly lit by occasional oil lamps hanging from the trees. If this planet was the video game's map come to life, then the secret shop should be somewhere around here, he guessed.

There was a rustle among the trees opposite him, and he thought he saw something move. _Is that her? _Everything went still again. He waited a few seconds, and then proceeded to look for the entrance to the shop.

The 'secret shop' turned out to be a really apt name, because he couldn't find it, no matter how hard he searched. _Well damn. Maybe I got it wrong – this isn't the place._ With a sigh of exasperation he threw down the Monkey King Bar and placed his hands on his hips. It must have been a stroke of luck, as the staff landed with a clang as if it had struck something metal. He knelt down and ran his hands over the ground. His fingers felt wood and an iron ring.

_A trapdoor_? _So the secret shop's located in a dungeon? _He pondered. Stepping aside, he tapped the trapdoor three times, and waited. About ten seconds passed, and there was no response, so he knocked on the door again.

This time, the trapdoor creaked open. He peered down cautiously, but was greeted by a pitch black hole that looked like it was going to swallow anything that went in. It wasn't a wise idea to jump in, so he called inside.

"Hey… is somebody there?"

There was nothing for a few minutes. He called again, and then a low, hoarse, male voice responded. "What do you want?"

Magina raised his brows. _Ah... so I was right. The secret shop really is underground. _And this wasn't a bad idea at all, for a human shopkeeper running a shop in dangerous Dire territory. Taking a deep breath, he checked his surroundings again. There was no one else around. He decided to make it quick and to the point_. _Crouching down beside the hole, he said, in a volume that was just above a whisper.

"Manta Style."

"Drop your gold," the voice instructed. Whoever was inside knew what he was talking about.

Magina searched his pockets and dug out every single gold piece he could find. "How much do you need?"

"Just give me everything you have."

He did this readily, letting go of all his gold pieces. They made no sound as they fell through the hole in the ground. He waited another thirty seconds or so, before the disembodied voice spoke again.

"What else do you have?"

He bit his lip in hesitation, clutching his Monkey King Bar. What if the shopkeeper didn't keep his promise? "Let's do an exchange," he suggested. "Hand over the Manta Style and I'll give you my weapon."

It had gone much easier than expected. Soon, the wooden handle of the large, silvery-blue axe was in his hand. A tingle, like a weak electric current, ran through his arm and entire body as he held the weapon, which weighed as much as it looked. Its blade was shiny like a mirror, and carved on it were some strange inscriptions that he couldn't recognize.

He transferred the axe from one hand to the other, unsure of how to activate its special powers. Gripping the handle tightly with both hands, he swung it through the air in a swooping horizontal arc. He still couldn't imagine striking at Mortred, so he visualized the pompous magician, Carl, instead.

_Whoosh! _Nothing happened.

He examined the blade closer, gazing at his own reflection in the glossy steel. At first, he only saw his own face staring back at him. And then something happened - the face blurred and split into three exact images. Holding his breath, he glanced left and right – standing on either side of him, were two people who looked exactly like him from top to toe. Their faces bore a faint look of amazement – just like his.

He turned to face one of them and ventured a greeting. "Hey."

"Hey." Both guys echoed back, in his voice.

_Hmm, let's get to work. _"Go there!" he ordered, pointing westwards.

"Go there!" his mirror images imitated his words and actions.

Magina gave a sigh of annoyance. It hadn't occurred to him that he wouldn't know how to control the illusions generated by the Manta Style.

* * *

Drawing her cape securely around her, Mortred stepped into the cave. The dimness slowed her down, but didn't hinder her. At first, the only thing her ears picked up was the trickling of water from the roof and walls. And then, something else echoed from inside: screeching noises that made her skin crawl.

_What's going on_? She wondered. And then she realized those sounds were the angry yowls and screeches of a cat, as though it were fighting something. Now she was curious to find out what kind of creatures lay inside. Following the sounds, she crept deeper in, her nimble footsteps barely audible.

The cave made a turn and the darkness thickened. Navigating her way mostly by touch, she reached the cave's bowels. It was now so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her. Since she had no vision, she decided to go no further. The cat's growls faded to weak, strangled cries, but there was no sound from the thing that was antagonizing it. Placing her hand on the hilt of the rapier at her waist, she stood as still as one of the stalagmites, and waited.

"We… hate…. cats."

Mortred flinched. The voice sounded like rusty pipes and was accompanied by the clunking of metal chains. The speaker, she estimated, was near, about seven feet away from her. The word 'we' suggested there was more than one. It seemed that her presence was still undetected, so she had some time to assess the situation.

"Oh, look. Who do we have here?"

Mortred instinctively drew her rapier. What happened next almost made her gasp in surprise. The blade in her hand began to glow fiery gold, illuminating her surroundings like a torch.

The light emitting from the rapier revealed what was in front of her. A pair of slanted feline eyes shining emerald green. The cat was in the clutches of a gangly humanoid figure with a mop of shoulder-length hair covering his face. One foot was chained to the ground. One hand was clenched like a vice around the wriggling cat, squeezing the life out of it, and the other arm was missing. All around them, dampness glistened on the cave walls. Despite the 'we', there was no one else in the cave.

"She wanted to redesign us for peaceful purposes. Heh heh, kitty, look how peaceful we are now!"

Mortred didn't know what to make of that statement, so she remained silent, observing the prisoner. There was something unnatural about the way he talked and moved. Even though he didn't show aggression towards her, she kept her rapier pointed straight at him, just in case.

A dry, rasping cackle broke out, like iron nails rattling in a can. The cat's captor started shaking the animal violently, forcing another pitiful whimper. Mortred seethed. The prisoner didn't belong to the Radiant, so he wasn't her enemy. But she didn't like seeing cats being abused.

"Release the cat," she said.

The prisoner abruptly stopped shaking the cat and flung it against the wall. A squeal could be heard, and Mortred winced, hoping that the feline wasn't too badly hurt. She had a feeling her command had not been obeyed out of fear, and she was right. The prisoner turned and focused a single yellow eye on her. A lipless and toothless mouth opened. "Self-destructing in thirty seconds," he announced mechanically. And then the voice rose up an octave, as if impersonating someone else. "Wait! Are you sure you want to destroy it after all that effort building it? But, but we don't have a choice! It's gonna hurt more people! We can't let it go on like this!"

_Self-destructing?_ She was right; he wasn't a human, but some sort of a robot. Mortred bit her lip. She had been prepared for many things, but not a countdown. What exactly was going to happen in thirty seconds? Perhaps a dramatic explosion, which could lead to the cave to collapsing upon her. If so, would have to get out as quickly as possible. But then again…

The prisoner continued his one-man dialogue, alternating between different personalities. "Self-destructing in twenty seconds. This whole thing's a failure; we have to admit it - we failed! Hey, listen to me! Why not repurpose it? Redesign it for peaceful uses?"

Mortred's eyes trained on the prisoner's emaciated torso, which looked like it was made of some sort of smooth, stony material. There were no breathing movements, but she could see the outline of his ribs. That part looked human enough. The alternative to running was to kill him, she reasoned, assuming that there was a normal, beating heart behind that chest wall. She had to take a gamble.

"Self-destructing in ten seconds. You know, that research we've been doing, the one about recording human experiences and memories - "

Mortred struck. She inserted the rapier into his chest between the fourth and fifth ribs, angled up. The blade slid in smoothly, but instead of ripping through flesh with a slurp, there was a metallic grating sound, like a key going into a keyhole.

The prisoner froze instantly. Mortred wasn't sure if she had pierced its heart, but it was clear that she had hit somewhere important. All body parts went completely still. A whirring sound started, prompting her to take a step back. It was as though she had unlocked something. And then the single yellow eye began to grow bigger and bigger, distorting its neighboring facial features, until it reached the size of a tennis ball.

Mortred gazed into the shiny round orb, which faded to black, and a wave of dizziness came over her. The eye served as a mirror at first, showing her her own reflection: a helmed face with a slightly bewildered expression.

And then, the image changed.

Five people now stood facing her, inside the screen that was the prisoner's eye. She recognized them as the five members of the Radiant: the knight who could turn into a dragon, the pale-haired archer, the silencer, the sorceress who conjured fire and lastly, the Mohawk-haired fighter. She could hear their voices as they spoke. It was as though she were looking through the lens of a video camera.

_"Damn," the Dragon Knight muttered. "What is this guy made of? Diamond?"_

_"Let me try," the archer said, before shooting an arrow at the screen. The arrow bounced off with a dull thud. The other heroes struck out with their weapons, and banging sounds followed. The rusty-nail cackle rang out again. _

That laugh sounded familiar, Mortred thought, and then she realized she was looking at everything from the prisoner's perspective. She watched on.

_"Indestructible? That's impossible. Everything burns."_

_"Let me. Hmm… had too much fried chicken just now. Just watch!" _

_The screen filled up with flames._

_"What are you, exactly? Why are you here?"_

_"A cyborg gone berserk, perhaps?_

_"That means he's a robot with human parts?" _

_The jangling of chains. "A blasted cat! What's it doing here? To hell with you!" _

The video started shaking and the screen went black.

Mortred blinked her eyes and took a deep breath. All that must have been what happened just now, she gathered, when the enemy team had gone inside the cave. The prisoner had recorded everything like a video camera.

"He was talking about the past." A high-pitched, scratchy voice jolted Mortred out of her dazed state. She looked around, but couldn't find the speaker.

"What?" She responded absently. She realized her hand was still clasping the hilt of the rapier lodged inside the robot's chest.

"I meant, he wasn't going to self-destruct."

Mortred glanced down and saw the cat, its bright green eyes giving her a mysterious look. It was then that she noticed the color of its fur. Blue fur. _How unusual. _Something stirred in the recesses of her mind. Had she seen that animal somewhere?

The cat's whiskers twitched and it opened its mouth. "Push that Divine Rapier in further. This man-made piece of junk will show you more interesting things." It tapped its paw against the foot of the prisoner, who was still frozen like a statue.

It took a few seconds for Mortred to realize that the cat was talking to her. "You… you can talk?" she whispered in disbelief.

The cat ran and jumped up onto a rock, regarding her with a slightly mocking gaze. "Oh, but of course. I've forgotten that you've lost part of your soul… _Mortred._"

Her eyes widened. It knew her name. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Nerif, my dear girl," it drawled. "But you should call me Boss."

"Why? I don't know you. What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, let's just say we have an affinity for each other. I am here to recruit, and I've seen enough. You're in."

"I'm in?" Mortred frowned. The headache was creeping in again. "But I didn't say I wanted to join you in... whatever you're doing."

Nerif rolled his eyes and yawned. "It's so boring when you know all about the future."

_The future? _Mortred's lips parted but nothing came out. Everything was just so confusing. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said curtly. "But since you know so much, could you kindly tell me why I'm here?"

The cat purred. "You want to know why. Then push that Divine Rapier in further. Go on."

Mortred did what she was told, and grabbed the handle. With a little force the blade sank deeper in, and she heard the grating sound again. She gazed into the eye screen as another video flickered into view.

This time, she saw herself.

_She was wearing a loose blue dress, sitting in some kind of waiting area together with several other people. Couples in their twenties, thirties, forties. Husbands placing their arm around their wives' shoulders. She was the odd one out, the youngest of all of them. She could sense them staring at her, and she tried to ignore them, instead looking down at the photo she held in her hand. It was an ultrasound photo of a baby. Her baby. Megan, she mouthed the name._

The screen went black.

Mortred's hand flew to her mouth. "Megan. That's… that's the name of my child!"

"Yes," replied the cat. "You asked why you were here."

"So I'm here because of Megan?" Mortred's heart began to beat faster. "I'm fighting this war, all because of her?"

The corners of the cat's eyes crinkled into a smile.

"So… since you can predict the future, tell me, will I win the war?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, yes… and no."

"What kind of answer is that?" Mortred snapped impatiently. "Just tell me, will Megan be alright? I want to know whether she'll be alright!"

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be fine," Nerif assured her. "But she's no longer yours."

* * *

**(End of Chapter 34)**

Starring:

Magina (Anti-mage)

Mortred (Phantom Assassin)

Nerif (Oracle)

Notes: This chapter is one of the longest (but not very long). Some of the ideas from Valve's Dota 2 comic, The Contract. As for why I've made Nerif a cat, this has been explained in chapter 12 when he first appeared.

See you next chapter!


	35. What Appears is Not

**Chapter 35: What Appears is Not**

Traxex

The second satyr groaned its final breath as its cudgel fell out of its claws. The horned, half-man-half-goat creature sank to the ground, and Traxex and Nortrom began searching the vegetation around the satyr's carcasses for the precious metals they hoarded. It took them some effort, plowing through the dirt, fallen branches and old bones littered around the camp, while taking care to avoid the thorny underbrush. But they needed the raw materials.

"What do we do after this?" Traxex asked. It was still night time. Ever since they had revived and returned to the battlefield, they had had only each other for company. Their teammates were nowhere to be found. The jungle was eerily peaceful; no sounds of satyrs, trolls, centaurs or any other beasts as they had all fallen under her hand.

Nortrom peered out through the leaves and branches cautiously. No enemy heroes could be seen on the main path. They had lost their tower overlooking the river, which left them more vulnerable than ever to enemy attacks.

"Hm. I don't think it's a good idea to venture too far out right now," he said. "It's dark, and there's only two of us."

Traxex nodded, a shudder crawling through her as she recalled the ambush outside the cave and her subsequent face-off with the Shadow Fiend. The whole experience had a nightmarish quality. Looking down and inspecting herself, she saw no marks of injury at all on her smooth skin. It felt amazing to be intact, since she was pretty sure that just a few moments ago she had been ripped apart by almost the entire Dire bunch.

"If only there was a way to communicate with the others," Traxex said as she recovered her arrows.

Nortrom let out a sigh. "Exactly. We're wasting time here, while the enemy grows stronger by the minute."

"I hope they won that last clash."

Nortrom offered no answer, seeming deep in thought. He muttered as if to himself. "I really don't like where this is going. More and more of our people are getting dragged into this war, and there seems to be no end in sight."

Traxex sensed the worry in his voice. How long had they spent on this planet? Weeks here, which translated to months on Earth. She thought about her foster family back home. Did they miss her at all while she was gone? They probably did, but only because they needed her to do the cooking and chores. She, for one, didn't miss them.

And then she thought about Lyralei, her best friend and fellow orphan. She recalled how Lyralei had been the first one to talk to her in school, and how they had ruled the World Archery Championships. She used to think the ginger talked too much, but now she kind of missed her bright cheery voice… a little. They had agreed to go hunting together.

Slinging her bow over her shoulder, she watched through the trees as a wave of Radiant creeps marched past them, valiantly and determinedly, every single one of them headed towards certain death. And when they died, their barracks simply churned out more. The entire process seemed to go on for eternity.

There was a secret part of her that wished it did. Fighting this war was painful and terrifying; nevertheless, she didn't share Nortrom's impatience for it to end. Because its end would mean returning to school life and resuming their roles as teacher and student, and her failing all her subjects. Nortrom would likely go back to keeping his distance from her, and that, to her, was worse than being ripped apart by monsters.

_But poor Pudge, Mr Atropos, Mortred, and Carl… they're trapped here, _she reminded herself. It seemed ages ago that she had seen them behaving like normal human beings. She suddenly felt ashamed of her selfish desires. _Of course I should do my best to save them._

Nortrom stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice tight with concern.

She moved closer to him and tucked her hand around his arm. "Nothing," she murmured.

Nortrom's gaze remained on her for a while. "It's my fault for getting you hurt. I shouldn't have allowed you to come here in the first place."

"Nope, it's my fault," she said, her eyes lowered. "I messed up."

Human voices cut into the serenity, they seemed to come from the direction of their base. _Could be the others, _she thought, exchanging glances with Nortrom. He nodded, and as if in one mind, they headed back to base together, her fingers laced around his. Traxex loved moments like this the most. Nortrom seemed to be able to tell what she was thinking, and she felt comfortable with him without the need for words. It wasn't anything like telepathy, of course. Maybe it was just their personalities that got along.

Her mind traveled back to their one and only kiss, that time when he had given her the silencing powers. Despite this, she still wasn't completely sure of how he felt about her. A couple of times she had been on the verge of asking if he was really just making use of her to win the war. She'd never thought that way until the Bane Elemental had planted the idea in her in a nightmare, and besides, he really did seem to care a lot for her. In any case, she decided she would rather not know the answer.

They had just laid foot on the steps of their base when riotous peals of laughter drifted over. Behind the barracks, a most peculiar and awkward sight greeted them. It was Magina, in his usual purple vest, but his pants were halfway pulled down his legs. There were three pink flowers stuck in his Mohawk hair. His muscular arms hung at his sides, each hand clutching an iron branch. At his feet lay a pair of shiny crescent axes. His eyes stared straight ahead at nothing in particular, while Lina stood in front of him, her fingers playfully pulling his lips into a big toothy grin. Davion stood at the side, watching and chortling.

Traxex's jaw dropped. It was a relief to see her teammates, but what in the universe had happened to Magina?

"Man this is gold," Lina giggled, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Wish I had my camera now."

Traxex gulped. What disturbed her was the fact that Magina wasn't resisting whatever was being done to him, just standing still with an empty expression in his eyes. She felt the goosebumps crawl down her back._ Has he been corrupted by the Dire? But if so, he'd be attacking us, _she reasoned._ And he isn't. He's just standing there like an idiot._

Nortrom took a step towards the poor victim of Lina's ridicule, waving a hand across his face. "Magina, are you alright?"

At the mention of his name, Magina's face jerked towards his teacher's. "This is Magina's illusion speaking," he said mechanically.

"Hmm... illusion?" Traxex raised her brows.

"Pretty obvious," Lina remarked smugly, pointing at the axes on the ground.

"He finally decided to get the Manta Style," Davion said.

Nortrom looked at the Mohawk-haired youth and asked. "So, where's the real Magina right now?"

"Magina has a message for you," the illusion spoke without addressing Nortrom's question. "He wants Traxex to join him in destroying the Dire towers."

Traxex widened her eyes. "Me?"

"Magina wants Traxex to meet him at the Dire secret shop," the illusion continued clearly and emotionlessly. It seemed only capable of conveying messages without interacting with the people around it. Before Traxex could respond, Magina's lookalike proceeded to rattle off some directions to the secret shop in Dire territory, most of which sounded like gibberish to her. Once it was done giving the instructions, the figure, together with the Manta Style, promptly disappeared in a puff.

"What… and why me?" Traxex ran her fingers through her hair confusedly.

"Maybe it's because you're the only one who doesn't piss him off," Lina suggested.

Traxex pursed her lips and deliberated for a moment. All this while, she hadn't been contributing much – as much as she felt she should – to the team. In fact, as a world champion archer, she was doing pretty badly; she still hadn't gotten over the embarrassment of being the first one to get taken out in the last clash. It was time to be useful to the team, she decided.

"Sure. I'll go."

But a quick glance at Nortrom revealed a face clouded with disapproval. "No. You're not going anywhere alone," he objected firmly. "It's too dangerous. Besides, we need you to defend our base."

Her heart fluttered at his protectiveness, but at the same time, she wanted him to think of her as more than just a helpless young girl. He would stop thinking so, if she could prove herself, if she could be the one to turn the tide of the battle.

"It's okay, I have the Shadow Blade," she said, fingering the jagged edges of the violet pendant on her neck. She had traded that hideous Mask of Madness for it. "I can turn invisible when I need to escape."

Lina shook her head. "Mortred has the gem, remember?"

"Oh… yeah," Traxex kicked herself for letting that slip her mind. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Mortred, having learned the painful way. "I guess… we should stick together as a team then."

"Magina clearly doesn't agree," Davion said. "He always goes solo when we play the game, and he's doing the same thing here."

"Well, at least he's alive," Lina shrugged.

Nortrom looked at the two redheads, slightly irritated by their flippant attitude. "You think this is all a game, don't you?" He snapped. "Tell me what happened at the last clash. Did you two get killed?"

"All because of Dave," Lina threw an accusatory glance at Davion. "He failed to save me."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Davion protested.

"So, Dave," Lina demanded, crossing her arms. "Every time you screw up in the game, you'd come up with all your bullshit stories. Damn, my game was lagging. Damn, the cat jumped on my keyboard. Damn, my Dad was calling. So what excuses have you got this time?"

"Oh come on, we all know it was Magina's fault," Davion argued. "That sissy was prancing around while his girlfriend – "

" - _kicked your ass_," Lina finished the sentence for him. "So, you admit it," she scoffed. "You got your ass kicked by a girl."

Nortrom frowned in disbelief. "There were three of you, and you guys couldn't defeat Mortred?"

"She's… a bit of a problem," Davion said grudgingly.

_Oh no. Davion's not his usual confident self,_ Traxex observed, her stomach sinking. _This is not a good thing at all._

"Look!" Lina exclaimed. Traxex followed her gaze. In the distance, tendrils of smoke were rising, blending with the clouds in the twilight sky.

"Our tower's going down," Nortrom said urgently. "Enough fooling around, guys. Let's do this right."

* * *

Magina

Magina smirked from a safe spot behind the trees as he watched his lookalike being whisked into the darkness. Pudge had hooked his illusion, and while that bumbling meatloaf was probably cursing himself for the mistake, yet another of the Dire's towers gave way and collapsed.

The young anti-mage wiped the sweat from his brow. His creeps had nearly reached the outer perimeter of the Dire base. In the distance, the ancient loomed tall ahead. He could feel its evil influence swirling around him, trying to creep into his veins. Magina resisted this by closing his eyes in single-minded meditation, visualizing his victory, picturing his classmates' souls being freed from the ancient.

He was making good progress, which, so far, had gone largely unimpeded. There had been a few attempts by the enemies to get him, but no dice. Atropos had been fooled as well; Carl was cleverer than Pudge at distinguishing the real from the fake, but the Invoker's spells were weak against his anti-magic abilities. Mortred and the Shadow Fiend had yet to reveal themselves. The Dire just couldn't make a concerted effort to get him.

That his foes didn't put in their full efforts into defending made him uneasy, because it could mean they had redirected their focus to pushing into Radiant territory. In fact, they could be massacring his teammates right now. He hated that there was no mini-map to show everyone's location, no teleport scrolls, no couriers, no way to communicate with his team. He had to contend with this uncertainty, and his best bet was to press his advance as swiftly as possible.

Reluctant as he was to admit it, he'd also realized that it was indeed tremendously useful to have two copies of himself, not just for confusing the enemies, but also for running errands. At first, he had been clueless about controlling his illusions, but he'd eventually figured out that he needed to give them very precise instructions, such as 'move one hundred steps south-west' or 'move westwards till you meet the first enemy.'

_Hope that message got to Traxex_, he thought, making his way southwards to the secret shop to meet her. _Her arrows would definitely speed things up quite a bit._ _She'd better be there when I arrive._

_As for Mortred…_

He paused his footsteps. Lifting up one of the Manta Style axes, he peered into its reflective surface, activating two copies of himself to replace the previous two that had expired. He sent one of them to lead the next wave of creeps. To the other, he directed: "Go to Mortred and…" he paused. _And what should the illusion say to her?_

He contemplated for a moment, and then decided that nothing he said would matter. She didn't recognize him, and would probably kill the illusion before it managed to utter a word. All he needed to do was to distract her and buy himself some time.

"…and do nothing," he said. "Just go to Mortred."

Self-disgust suddenly churned within him. _I'm using deception on her. Deception! _Unwelcome memories of his father rushed into his mind. _That vain circus monkey_, he spat inwardly. He remembered the first time he'd watched his father perform on stage the classic illusionist trick of sawing his mother into two. He had been six or so, and in his childish innocence he had been consumed with rage at his father. And then that loser had failed to prevent his mother's real, tragic death in the water tank – _STOP._ _Let's not go there again._

Never mind that he was using deception. Never mind that he had betrayed himself, strayed from the True Path.

Right now, there was only one goal: the ancient.

* * *

Mortred

"What do you mean? Megan's no longer mine?" Mortred's voice was almost at a hysterical level.

Nerif licked his lips and explained. "Well, biologically, she is your child, but she's been adopted by someone else."

Mortred glared at the blue-and-gold talking cat, her chest heaving in agitation. "I don't believe you."

"I'll show it to you if you like," the cat said, flashing her another annoying grin.

Mortred narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Do it."

Nerif raised a paw and tapped his furry head, leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world. "I've got memories of the past, present, future… memories of _everything_ in here," he drawled. "But to make it more fun, I'll show you the _future_." Having said that, he gracefully let himself down the rock and padded over to the immobilized prisoner. Springing up, the feline foreseer perched on his shoulder and pressed a paw on the prisoner's forehead, just above the round yellow eye. Once again the whirring sound started, and the eye began to enlarge.

Mortred stared intensely at the screen as two figures flickered into view. One was an older woman, in her forties or so, with short, curly hair, dressed in a light blue nightgown. The other, she recognized as herself, dressed in a dark blue blouse and jeans, her long dark hair flowing down her shoulders. They were having an agitated conversation.

_"But Mom," she cried. "Why did you give her away?"_

_The older woman placed her hands on her hips angrily. "You've got some nerve to ask me. You disappeared without even leaving a note! You had a baby, and then you ran away when you realized how tough it was taking care of her."_

_"I didn't leave because…" she struggled to explain, but gave up with a sigh. "You won't believe me anyway if I told you where I'd gone."_

_"I don't want to hear it," her mother snapped, shaking her head. "The other time, you goddamn - killed - someone and I had to bail you out… you keep getting into trouble. I'm sick of picking up after you."_

_Deafening silence. Mortred stood with her head bowed and tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"I'm going to get her back." Her voice turned soft and subdued. _

_Her mother shook her head coldly. "Megan will be fine with Dr. Thunderwrath. He and his wife will be able to give her what – you- can't."_

_"Where's she right now?" Mortred persisted._

_"I want you to focus on school," her mother ignored the questions. "And if you think that's too boring, I also want you to know that you're not getting an allowance from me from now on."_

_Mortred's face scrunched up in dismay._

_"Don't give me that look," her mother lectured. "You're going to have to get a job to support yourself, and you're going – "_

The screen fizzed out. Nerif tapped on the prisoner's head with his claws, but got no response. "It's dead," the cat declared, somewhat proudly. "From information overload. Useless piece of crap."

Mortred stared dazedly ahead, her mind busy digesting what she had seen. Her Divine Rapier fell to the ground with a clink, but she didn't even seem to notice it.

Leaping down to the ground silently, Nerif glanced up at her and winked. "So that's the story of how you began to work for me."

Mortred released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "What's his name again?" She pressed.

"Who?"

"That doctor! The one who adopted Megan."

"Purist Thunderwrath."

_Purist? _Mortred frowned. That name sounded really weird. What kind of man gave himself a name like Purist? It sounded like he was some religious fanatic. She was beginning to worry about Megan. She couldn't just leave her daughter at the hands of a stranger while she fought someone else's war.

"I want to go home," she announced. "Can you take me home?"

Nerif yawned boredly, as though he had expected the request. "Follow me. And don't forget your weapon, silly girl." He then turned and padded towards the exit, his thick bottlebrush tail swishing from side to side.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Mortred cried, absently picking up the rapier at her feet and shoving it into her scabbard. She hurried after Nerif, but even with her feline-like agility, she was no match for a real cat. Nerif was already sitting at the cave mouth, mewling impatiently.

They stepped out into the marsh. Outside, it was no longer dark; dawn was breaking. Mortred glanced up at the sky, which was also divided into two halves, just like the land. On one side, black clouds roiled gloomily, hovering relentlessly over the deathly wasteland, but on the other, streaks of pink, blue and orange mingled with the silver-gray mist, invading the dark shroud of night.

"Where exactly is this place? How did I get here?" She wondered out loud.

Nerif didn't seem to hear her, only continuing his footsteps. She moved thoughtlessly after him, as though in a dream. Perhaps none of this was real. The earliest memory she could reach was waking up in a volcanic wasteland, being ordered to destroy the Radiant, which she knew nothing about. Now she found herself running after a talking cat, whom she didn't know whether to trust. She couldn't recognize her own mother; she still couldn't remember anything except that she had a daughter.

Her attention returned to her surroundings, which, to her surprise, hadn't changed very much. Had she been running around in circles all this while? Suspicion rose within her.

"Nerif, stop! Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"Home, of course." Nerif turned around and sat, curling his tail around his feet.

And then she noticed him. The Mohawk haired guy was there, looking at her. She raised her head and gasped.

_Our child_… His words crept into her mind.

She needed to talk to him, the guy who had claimed to be Megan's father. She had to find out more. Right now he looked neither friendly nor hostile; he simply stood unmoving on the riverbank, as if waiting for her. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she did notice his weapons had changed, from the iron bar to a pair of axes.

She approached him cautiously.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 35)**

Traxex = Drow Ranger

Nortrom = Silencer

Lina = Slayer

Davion = Dragon Knight

Magina = Anti-mage

Nerif = Oracle

Mortred = Phantom Assassin

If you haven't read it, Magina's backstory was mentioned in Chapter 18.

Till then, see you next chapter! As usual, I look forward to reading your reviews.


	36. In Pursuit of Pokémon

Hi everyone! I'm taking a break from the story to bring you this chapter, which is a nod to the Pokémon Go craze. Readers who aren't interested can skip this chapter without missing anything in the main plot.

* * *

**Chapter 36: In Pursuit of Pokémon**

The luxurious living room looked like it was fit for a god. Dragonus and Kardel sat on a gold-rimmed leather couch each, staring uncomfortably at each other, while their classmate, Zeus, lay sprawled on the biggest sofa in blue pajamas, his eyes glued to the laptop sitting on his stomach, watching replays of the Rio Olympics.

"Mom! Where's my lunch? I'm starving!" The young Zeus thundered, totally ignoring the other two teenagers.

"Just a minute honey," a woman's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Kardel shifted a little nervously on the couch. "Uh, guys, so what are we supposed to do here?" The short, bespectacled boy asked nasally. It was the first time he and Dragonus had been invited to Zeus's home. The invite had been unexpected considering that Zeus spent all his free time with girls and that he changed girlfriends as quickly as he changed his boxers. Everyone knew that the only reason why girls liked the short, stout, spoiled brat was because he was filthy rich.

"No idea," Dragonus said, and waved a hand in front of Zeus to catch his attention. "Hey, Zeus, aren't you supposed to be out with your girlfriend or something?"

"Nah," Zeus replied. "I'm bored of those girls."

"Really?" Kardel raised an eyebrow.

Zeus threw an annoyed glance at the window. "Okay the real reason why I can't go out, is because there are all those weird people following me all day long."

"Huh?" Kardel looked out of the window as well. There was indeed a crowd outside; most were teenagers, but there were also middle-aged men, women and younger children. They moved slowly like zombies with their heads buried in their phones and fingers swiping their screens.

"It looks like they're playing Pokémon Go," Dragonus said, referring to the wildly popular augmented reality game that had shaken the world and had gotten many a couch potato off their butt and onto the streets.

"It sure looks like they are," Kardel agreed. "Did you place a lure at your house, Zeus?"

"Pfft, I don't play that lame game," Zeus snapped disdainfully. "Wow, will you look at that ass," he gawked at the lithe Olympic gymnast on his screen.

Dragonus whipped out his phone and started up his Pokémon Go game. "Let's take a look."

Kardel did the same. "Ooh, a Pikachu," he remarked in surprise.

"I've got two here," Dragonus nodded, tapping a finger on one of the Pikachus that had popped up on the map. The screen zoomed in on the rosy-cheeked, pointy-eared yellow creature and he swiped to hurl a Pokéball towards it.

"Hmm, another one," Kardel chuckled in glee. Until now, that particular electric-type Pokémon hadn't been easy to find.

"Holy shit I've never seen so many of them spawn in one area," Dragonus exclaimed. "Zeus's house is attracting Pikachus?"

"Maybe it's him," Kardel suggested. "He said there were many people following him."

"But why only Pikachus?" Dragonus wondered, swiping his phone again.

"Beats me," Kardel shrugged as he subdued yet another adorable yellow critter. Jaunty music rang out and he grinned happily. "But at this rate I'll be able to evolve mine to a Raichu soon."

"Looks like our time here wasn't wasted after all," Dragonus said as he tapped his phone, transferring his catch to the Professor.

They didn't notice Zeus glaring at them with a scowl rolling across his face like storm clouds. "Not you two as well?" Zeus snarled. "Fucking nerds, get out of my house right now!"

Kardel and Dragonus exchanged eye-rolling glances. All this while their bratty classmate had paid no attention to them while glued to the Olympics, but apparently it was not okay for them to entertain themselves with Pokemon Go in his living room. Being well aware that Zeus had a temper just like his Greek God namesake, they knew it was time to make a move before things turned ugly.

"Where do we go next?" Dragonus whispered as he slipped on his yellow jacket and made his way out of Zeus's house with Kardel.

"How about the Eul National Park?" Kardel suggested. "We could catch some interesting Pokémon there."

Dragonus hesitated. He and Shendelzare used to go on dates at the Eul National Park and he was reluctant to revisit those memories. "Uh, I don't think I want to go there."

"Come on," Kardel urged. "I heard there's _legendary _Pokémon to be caught there!"

"Really?" Dragonus's eyes lit up. Truth was, he had had enough of catching Pidgeys in his backyard.

"Yeah," Kardel nodded. "Let's give it a try."

"Alright," Dragonus said, barely containing his excitement. He hadn't been out much ever since he'd broken up with Shendelzare. Neither had Kardel, who used to hole himself up at home playing shooting games before Pokémon Go came out. It was going to be an interesting trip. As they walked out onto the main road, he glanced at the people milling around the front gate of Zeus's mansion, taking a peek at their phones. They were indeed catching Pikachus, just as he'd expected.

"Woo hoo!" Kardel shouted in triumph. He had apparently managed to catch his fiftieth Pikachu and was ready to evolve it to a Raichu.

"Let's head over to the Park now," Dragonus said. "I've got three hundred and ninety Magikarps now, I need just ten more to get a Gyarados."

"Wow! I'm sure we'll be able to find some at the river."

The Eul National Park was huge. The map at the entrance showed hills, valleys, meadows, lakes, rivers, a museum and even a cemetery. Various kinds of wildlife were awaiting discovery but Dragonus and Kardel weren't interested in them, of course, preferring to hunt for virtual creatures. It seemed that many other people were thinking of the same thing, as there was quite a crowd there, unlike the old days.

Not knowing where to start, Dragonus and Kardel referred to the map of Pokemon Go as their guide, looking at the nearby Pokéstops and gyms. The nearest gym was at a cemetery, and it was presently controlled by their classmates Squee, Spoon and Spleen using a Dragonite, Arcanine and Snorlax.

"Let's go challenge them," Kardel suggested.

Dragonus nodded. The two followed a forest trail, trudging along uneven ground, evading monkeys and navigating past fallen branches and looping vines. The path eventually led them to the entrance of the cemetery. Huffing and puffing from the tiring journey, they stood outside the closed gates, staring at the vast, desolate expanse of land with tombstones scattered all over. There was nobody around, which was strange, considering that people would go to all kinds of weird places just for Pokémon.

"We're not near enough to do battle," Dragonus frowned at his phone. He looked up and noticed a sign near the cemetery gates. _Beware of Land Mines_, it said.

"Damn," Kardel sighed in disappointment. "We came all the way here …for this shit."

"Do you think the sign is real?" Dragonus asked doubtfully. "Maybe it was put up by Squee, Spoon and Spleen to keep us out of the gym."

"Well…" Kardel thought for a moment. "I don't think I wanna risk my life."

"Alright," Dragonus sighed. "On the bright side, I walked so much that all my eggs have hatched!"

"Mine too!" Kardel grinned. "Ooh, I got a Scyther."

"Cool," Dragonus congratulated him, and then groaned in disappointment at his phone. "Damn it, I got nothing but Pidgeys and Rattatas."

"That sucks," Kardel said. "Let's head to the river."

"Yeah, I'm not going home without my Gyarados."

The two backtracked along the same forest trail and when they had reached the river, they were ready to drop dead with exhaustion. Their phone batteries had died from the exertion, but they had come prepared with portable chargers. After reviving their batteries and taking a few bites off the sandwiches they had packed along, they were ready to continue their hunt.

There were a few people fishing at the river bank, and more transfixed in their phones. A family of four were having a picnic on the grass, with all members playing Pokémon Go. Kardel and Dragonus strolled along the edge of the river, barely taking notice of their surroundings.

"Oooh, a Vaporeon!" Kardel squealed in excitement at his phone.

Dragonus gritted his teeth in envy and stared intently at his phone in anticipation at the next rustle of virtual grass. Suddenly, he felt a hand tap his shoulder from behind, startling him. He turned around and saw a familiar feminine face framed by spiky blue hair.

"Shen… Shendel?" He mumbled. He wasn't expecting to see his ex-girlfriend there. Shendelzare's face was expressionless, and before Dragonus could say a further word, he felt something – perhaps a boot – against his chest, pushing him back. Mouth agape, he stumbled and fell backwards into the river with a splash.

Dragonus felt his body sink into the water as his mind went blank with shock. When he felt his body rise he gulped for air, but the eddies swirled around him, pulling him down. He couldn't swim, and was terrified, struggling helplessly against the strong waves. Glancing up, he saw Kardel up there, still engrossed in his phone. Dragonus opened his mouth to shout but couldn't hear himself. Nobody seemed to notice that he was drowning. _Oh my god I'm going to die, _he thought as he sank again and swallowed mouthful after mouthful of river water. He was losing strength and his limbs felt like lead.

Just when his body began to give up and surrender to the river, he felt something pull him out of the water. A pair of large, strong hands held him and dragged him along the river while he floated face up. And then he felt himself lying on dry land. A wave of relief flooded through him as he coughed and spluttered, vomiting out some of the river water. Through blurred vision he saw something large and green hovering above him. _Did a crocodile save me? _He wondered if he was losing his mind.

He finally regained some strength to sit up, and saw Kardel running over, his face as white as sheet.

"Fuck you Kardel, you and your stupid Vaporeon," Dragonus cursed as he wiped his wet face and shivered in his soaked jacket.

A deep chuckle emerged from behind him. He turned around and realized that the voice belonged to the guy who had saved him. The person was massive, twice Dragonus's size and height, with shoulders as broad as an Olympic swimmer's. He wore a green striped swimsuit that made him look like a giant watermelon.

"Uh, thanks," Dragonus muttered in gratitude. "What's your name?"

"Levi," the muscular swimmer replied. Smiling, he whipped out his own phone and flashed it at Dragonus and Kardel, showing them the starting screen of Pokémon Go. _Stay alert at all times and be aware of your surroundings,_ the game warned.

"Sorry," Kardel muttered sheepishly.

"You're playing the game too?" Dragonus asked Levi.

"Yeah," Levi replied. "I was there and I saw you struggling in the water." He pointed at a tiny islet in the middle of the river. On it were some tall trees, and a man in blue. "Me and that guy, we're fighting over the gym."

"How the hell did you two get there?" Kardel asked in amazement. The islet was some distance away from the river bank, and there were no boats or rafts available to transport anyone there.

"We swam there, of course," Levi laughed heartily. "We're the only ones who can do it. Me and my swimming coach Kunkka. And guess what," he winked playfully and lowered his voice as if sharing a secret. "I found a Mewtwo over there."

"Holy shit," Kardel gasped at the mention of the powerful, legendary Pokémon.

"Time to learn swimming," Dragonus muttered.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 36)**

Hope you enjoyed this very random chapter. Looking forward to your reviews!

**Heroes Featured:**

Dragonus = Skywrath Mage

Kardel = Sniper

Zeus

Shendelzare = Vengeful Spirit

Levi = Tidehunter

Kunkka


End file.
